For the Cub
by I 4 2 write
Summary: After the deaths of Harry's parents, it seems like nobody is left who cares about the orphaned baby. Remus Lupin has to make sure his best friend's son is safe, but how far will a werewolf be allowed to go to help raise a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

_Summary: After the deaths of Harry's parents, it seems like nobody is left who cares about the orphaned baby. Remus Lupin has to make sure his best friend's son is safe, but how far will a werewolf be allowed to go to help raise a baby, especially with Harry's muggle relatives?_

**For the cub**

**Chapter 1- An unwelcome visitor**

The Dursleys of Number 4 Privet Drive were always proud to point out their spoiled son Dudley, but were ashamed to admit they were responsible for the welfare of their infant nephew. They preferred to deny that little Harry even existed. So when they were invited to visit a neighbors for tea and bring Dudley along, Harry was left alone on a cot in the cupboard under the stairs. Nobody had given him a bottle that day or the night before, and his diaper had only been changed so none of the Dursleys would have to smell it. Neither of the two adult Dursleys had worried about anything happening to Harry. In fact they were more worried about what Harry would do to the house, which was why they had locked the cupboard.

It was a far cry from the life Harry had formerly known. There was a time when he'd been loved, with parents who were only too glad to be with him. But now Lily and James Potter were dead, and the friend they had appointed as Harry's guardian in the event of their deaths was in locked away in Azkaban. Fortunately the Potters had one friend left who was there to look out for Harry. Once the Dursleys had left, Remus approached the house. He aimed his wand at the doorknob.

"_Alohamora_."

The door unlocked and Remus stepped uncertainly into the house. He was wondering where Harry's room was, but then he heard crying from under the stairs. Surely nobody would lock a helpless baby in a cupboard would they? He opened the cupboard door, and his heart clenched at the thought that his best friend's son was being treated like an animal. The baby clothes Harry was wearing were far too large for him, hand me downs from Dudley, and the blanket that covered him was so worn it was of no real use. There was no pillow under his head, and only the fact that the cot sagged badly in the middle kept the baby from rolling out and hurting himself. No wonder the baby was crying, but he stopped as soon as he saw Remus. The wizard didn't know if Harry recognized him or not, but it looked as if he did.

"Hey there Pronglet," the wizard said, using James' pet name for the baby. His throat tightened. "Remember me?"

"Moony!" Harry chirped happily, reaching up to the man he had seen visit his parents so often. Remus lovingly picked up the baby, easily feeling his ribs through the oversized clothes. When was the last time anybody fed the poor little guy a decent meal? Harry couldn't have been fed very often, but Remus intended to remedy that situation right away.

"_Accio_ bottle."

A bottle flew to Remus, and he quickly filled it and then heated it with a blue flame he conjured in his hand. Testing it on his wrist to be sure the milk wasn't too hot, he fed Harry, who drained it like he hadn't been fed in days. As Harry drank Remus thought "I have to get him out of here. He can't go on like this." He was sure it was only his parent's strong will in him that had helped Harry survive this kind of life over the past month. But even as he thought it he knew the Ministry would never allow a werewolf to adopt a baby. And Dumbledore had his reasons for wanting Harry there, especially for the blood protection. Too many of Voldemort's supporters never went to Azkaban for Harry to be completely safe, and even though the evil wizard hadn't been seen since the night Harry's parents died, people were still terrified he could come back. It would be far too dangerous to take Harry. Remus would never have left him alone, but Harry's parents hadn't either. Well, if he couldn't take Harry with him, he'd just have to come to Harry as often as possible. The Dursleys wouldn't like it, but he'd find a way to convince them. He had to.

When he'd finished the bottle, Harry looked at Remus and asked "Home Moony?"

The wizard held the baby closer. "I'm so sorry Harry. You can't go home anymore. This is where you live now."

Of course Harry couldn't understand all of it, but he had the basic idea. He bit his lip, but didn't cry. Such a brave little guy, Remus thought to himself. How could Petunia treat him that way? Her own sister's son? Lily had been one of the kindest witches Remus had ever met. She hadn't let his illness bother her, and was one of only a handful of people who treated him like a normal person. How could two sisters be so completely opposite?

Remus let Harry toddle around a bit, giving him the chance to play and stretch his legs. Harry was obviously delighted, and went all over the house. Finally he found the broom, but seemed disappointed with it. Remus knew why. Harry's favorite toy had been a broom, and he'd love flying on it. This broom didn't fly. Even at such a young age Harry seemed born to play Quidditch. Remus debated himself for a moment and decided finally that it couldn't hurt to give the baby a treat and let him fly a little around the room. It wouldn't be a good idea to put a flying charm on it. He remembered once when Harry had broken a vase while flying. It had been an ugly vase nobody was sorry to see gone, but if Harry could break that he could break other things, and his parent had had to watch him extremely carefully. Remus didn't want the Dursleys coming home to a wrecked house. But if the broom were levitated Remus could control where and how high it went.

"Ok Harry. Hold on tight."

Harry giggled.

"You know what's coming don't you?"

Remus put a small sticking charm on the broom so Harry wouldn't fall off, and then pointed his wand at it and said "_Wingadium Leviosa."_

The broom rose gently and steadily until it was a little more than a foot into the air, and Harry laughed with delight. Then Remus started what looked like drawing in the air with his wand, and the broom followed the wand's motion. The baby circled the room, criss crossed it in different patterns, and swooped and rose again, gurgling happily the entire time. He probably hadn't known anything close to happiness in the month since Lilly and James had died, and the wizard hoped he could come often enough to remind Harry what happiness was, that there was still someone in the world who cared about him. Remus couldn't help thinking how much Harry was like James, who had been one of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts and had loved flying. Once Harry was tired, Remus found a rocking chair and settled himself in it, rocking Harry until the little boy was sound asleep. He felt himself dozing a bit when the Dursleys came home.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.

At the sound of the shouting, Harry woke up and started crying again. Remus tried rocking him to put him back to sleep or at least relax him again, and while he was doing that he noticed the Dursleys staring at his tattered, shabby looking clothes. They probably thought he was some tramp off the street and therefore unworthy to be in their home. As if their hatred of anything magic didn't make things hard enough. Well, Remus didn't have any good opinion of them either, and wasn't about to let the fact that they wee judging him by his clothes bother him.

"My name is Remus," he said quietly, but before he could explain why he was there Harry's crying got louder. "Shhh, it's Ok Harry," he added, rubbing the crying infant's back and humming a bit of a wizarding lullaby.

"Are you aware breaking and entering is illegal?" Vernon was not getting any quieter.

"Are you aware so is child neglect?" Remus said, fighting to remaining calm. Vernon didn't say anything. "I was a friend of Harry's parents. I came to make sure he's happy and taken care of."

'Well you can see he's fine. Now get out."

If Remus hadn't been naturally a gentle and peaceful man, he'd have been tempted to show the Dursleys a few jinxes. He was sure James would have if he could see his son treated this way. But no, Remus had always been the good boy of the Marauders, and kept his retaliation verbal.

"Fine? Is that what you call locking a baby in a cupboard? I notice your own son has an extra room just for his toys. And if Harry's fine, why is he so thin and has to wear hand me downs while your son is almost twice the size of a normal baby and has everything new? If Harry's fine, why don't you treat your own son the same way?"

That little speech was the last straw for Vernon.

"Get out of my house!"

Remus knew he couldn't let himself be kept away from Harry.

"If I go and I'm not allowed back, Harry's coming with me." Of course he couldn't really take Harry, but he could hopefully bluff his way into being able to keep coming there.

"Fine. Take the little brat."

"But when he's gone, so is the protection for your home. I'm sure Dumbledore explained in the letter about the protection Harry has. Do you really want to loose that?"

Petunia paled. Since her sister had been a witch she knew something of the dark magic that existed while Vernon, who seemed to think Remus was lying about the protection, did not. She only knew a little of what Lily had fought against, but it was enough to have her frightened. The wizard was at the door, Harry in his arms, when Petunia hurried to grab him. So Vernon couldn't hear she whispered. "Please. Leave Harry here. You can see him whenever Vernon goes to work during the week. Tommorow's Monday. You can wait that long. I'll make sure he's fed. Just don't take him."

"A wise choice. But he'd better be taken care of."

Remus reluctantly took Harry back to the cupboard. As soon as Harry realized Remus was leaving he got frantic, clutching at him with tiny fists.

"Moony no go. No bye bye. No."

Remus had a lump in his throat. He hated leaving Harry with these people, even if it would only be for the night, but knew that's what would have to be. Then Harry said something that tore at his heartstrings even more.

"Mummy Daddy bye bye."

Did Harry think Remus would be leaving forever, the way Lily and James had?

"It's OK Harry. I'll be back tomorrow." He tried to keep his voice cheerful and cooing the way most people would when talking to a baby, but his voice was close to breaking. He and Harry were all that each other had left of the life they had once known. Before he left he had an idea, and silently transfigured a pillow for Harry and put a cheering charm on it. He whispered a spell and the blanket over Harry thickened. If he did any more than that he knew the Dursleys would only take away whatever he gave Harry and give it to Dudley, but at least Harry would be more comfortable, and until the cheering charm wore off, a little happier. Maybe he could have sweet dream where he could have his parents back, at least for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2- Under the weather**

Thankfully Petunia didn't interfere much when Remus came to see Harry during the week, and Harry seemed to be doing better. He was clearly fed more often, and was out and playing more often when Remus came to see him. The changes were small, but her fear of Remus helped make sure that at least Harry wasn't being totally neglected, and of course Remus did everything he could for Harry every day he could come. Petunia still often glared suspiciously at the wizard, and seemed to be unsure of whether she mistrusted him too much to leave him alone or feared him too much to be in the same room with him.

The times when she would compromise by sending them out to the garden were the best for Remus and Harry of course. With nobody to interfere Remus could entertain the child with magic, making things change colors or birds appear, and he made sure to bring a broom for Harry to ride as often as possible. They were wonderful times, as close to life with Lily and James as Remus could make them, but soon the weather started turning cold and the time spent outside had to end.

It so happened that the next full moon fell in the middle of the week, and Remus was too ill to go to Privet Drive until the weekend, and so he had to wait until the following Monday to avoid Vernon. He was looking forward to seeing Harry again so much, but he was also worried about how Harry would have suffered being without him for so long. Petunia let him in and as always he went strait to the cupboard. He opened it and if it were possible he felt even worse than the first time he'd seen Harry locked in it. At least that time Harry had been what could be called healthy, but now his face was red with fever and Remus was startled at how hot the child was when he touched him. Harry coughed in his sleep.

"Why wasn't he taken to a healer, er, doctor?" Remus demanded.

Petunia didn't answer. There were so many things she could have done to help Harry feel better even without magic. Remus remembered some of the remedies his muggle mother had used to help him feel better when he himself was little. She could have propped him up with pillows to help his breathing, given him cough syrup or medicine to lower his fever. She could have cooked some hot broth for him, or at least held him and let him know someone was thinking of him. Anything but let him just lay there miserable. But Petunia had simply not cared.

Harry woke up, and looked groggily at his friend with those startling green eyes.

"Hot, Moony. Too hot."

"I know, Pronglet. I'll have you feeling better in a minute."

His monthly transformations always left him exhausted, so a portion of Remus' meager income went toward buying some Pepper Up potion from St. Mungo's when he could afford it. He had only a small bottle of it left, but right now Harry needed it worse than he did. Remus turned to Petunia knowing she would likely become hysterical seeing the side effects of the potion.

"I'm going to give Harry some medicine. You'll see some effects you wouldn't get with your kind of remedies, so just know that whatever you see is normal." Petunia hurried into the next room, apparently not wanting to see what a wizard thought was normal.

Remus didn't know how he was going to get Harry to take the potion. He remembered the first time Harry had ever been ill and nobody could get him to take it. That time it had been Sirius who had finally gotten the bitter tasting stuff down the baby. Remus shook his head. He still could barely believe that the man Harry had adored so much, someone who everyone believed was a close friend to all of them, had been a traitor. Nobody would ever have thought that of Sirius. He, James, Remus, and Peter had all been like brothers. Part of Remus still believed that someday they'd find out Sirius was innocent and it had been someone else who had killed Peter and all those muggles, but for now there was no other explanation for Voldemort finding Harry's parents.

Of course Harry had always loved Remus too. It was just that Remus had been the mature, responsible one while Sirius had been the fun one. He had used some sort of game to get Harry to open his mouth. How had that been played again? Remus knew he should be able to remember, but for some reason couldn't. It was probably his worry over Harry that kept him from remembering. He would just have to hope Harry would willingly take it. He set Harry on the table and poured the potion into a spoon. Harry must have been sicker than he'd realized, or else not have know what he was being given. The baby opened his mouth and willingly took the potion. In a second the smoke that would last for a few hours started coming out his ears. Remus picked him up and started pacing the floor with him.

Harry fell back to sleep, and when he woke up he looked better and seemed more lively. The fever had broken, but he was covered in sweat. Remus was so relieved. He'd known the potion would work, but the idea of anything happening to Harry terrified him. He cleaned Harry with a charm to remove the sweat, and could tell the little boy was still not feeling totally well again. It would take several more doses of the potion to do that. Remus could have hexed himself for leaving Harry as long as he had. He knew he couldn't have kept Harry from getting sick, but he still blamed himself.

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, and the wizard hugged Harry tight. He'd been worried that Harry would be mad at him for being away so long.

"Get a grip Lupin. You were only away four days," he tried to tell himself. But four days of being ill with a high fever was a very long time, especially to a baby. He was lost in his own guilt until Harry touched his face. Then Harry babbled "Kohlit Moony," pointing to the table where the Dursleys had left a bar of chocolate. For the first time since that terrible Halloween night Remus laughed. Now that Harry was old enough to chew a little Remus had started giving him a small piece of chocolate when he had to leave, hoping the cheering effect would help make the separations easier on the baby. If Harry felt well enough to ask for chocolate he must be better.

Not wanting to take anything from the Dursleys Remus took a bar of the sweet from his own pocket, broke off a piece, and offered it to Harry. To his surprise, Harry pushed it back towards Remus' mouth. Harry hadn't been asking for the treat. He'd wanted Remus to have it. After all he'd been through, loosing his parents and being forced to live with relatives who despised him for just existing, his thoughts were of how to make Remus happy.

"You sure have your mother's kindness in you, wanting to be nice to me when you're not feeling well yourself. OK Harry. I'll have some. You have to have some too though, OK?"

"Tay," Harry answered, and they each took a piece of the candy.

Now that the immediate worries for Harry were taken care of, Remus took Harry into the next room where Petunia was taking care of Dudley's every whim. She looked fearfully at Remus, noticing the angry look in his eyes.

"I was under the impression that you were going to make sure things improve for Harry. I don't ever want to find him like this again. Now if you want the protection for your family you will make sure Harry has a decent room and decent things. If he is ill you will take him to a doctor. Understand?" Only the fact that he didn't want to frighten Harry kept him from shouting.

Petunia nodded, backing away holding her son as if Remus would suddenly glare at him and make him burst into flames or some such terrible thing.

"One other thing. Christmas is coming up. I will be taking Harry with me until after the holidays. Use that time to set up Harry's new room. If either you or your husband give any trouble about it…" Remus casually fingered the wand in his pocket and Petunia gulped. Normally he hated being feared. All his life people acted as if he'd transform if he was angry, not just during the full moon. As if he weren't enough of an outcast already. But this time he would use that fear. And it wasn't as if Petunia knew he was a werewolf anyway.

"Y-yes. Of course. There won't be any problems. I p-promise."

"Good. Harry and I will be back after New Year's. And you can be sure I'll continue to visit as often as before once he's back here."

Taking only enough time to gather a few bottles, diapers, and clothes for Harry, Remus and the baby left the house. If the Ministry found out, which they certainly would eventually, they wouldn't like it, but as long as Harry would be going back to Privet Drive the protection would hold, so it wasn't as if he was in any danger. Once outside they Apparated to Remus' apartment.

It was small and the furniture was as shabby looking as Remus's robes, but it was the best he could afford to rent, and there was no doubt Harry would be much happier there. Although Harry squirmed a bit after Apparating, he was already looking over every inch of the apartment, smiling as if he somehow knew the next few weeks would be the best he'd had in a long time. Remus cast a few spells and soon a crib with a mobile of golden snitches hanging above it and a heavy red quilt stood where an unused dresser had been, next to Remus' bed. A high chair had been magically added to the dining room, toys appeared next to the little boy, and everything else Remus could think of to make the place suitable for a baby had been taken care of.

Harry clapped his hands at each wonder the wizard created for him. It was more the magic than the items, and Remus was sure somehow Harry understood that this was part of a world that had once been dear and familiar to him, once again safe with someone who loved him. It would be just the two of them with no Dursleys to make life miserable, if only for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3- Trying to form a family**

Remus was sitting on the bed, his head laid against his chest. He had vowed to stay awake through the night and not take his eyes off Harry for a split second, but as strong as his will was he had let his eyes close and the next thing he knew it was light out. He jumped with a start, afraid Harry had needed him during the night, but the baby was still asleep, looking as content as he had been back in Godric's Hollow.

It was so good to see Harry this content again, and Remus wished things could go on like this forever, but Harry needed the blood protection. But when Harry eventually went to Hogwarts he'd be away for months at a time, wouldn't he? What if starting now Harry only went back to the Dursleys for a short time each year and Remus kept him the rest of the time? The Dursleys didn't want Harry, so he was sure they wouldn't give any problems as long as Harry would be coming back once a year for what they believed was their protection. What if he tried to adopt Harry the way he had thought of that first day he'd gone to the Dursleys?

"Stop dreaming," Remus scolded himself. "It would be wonderful to be able to give Harry the life he deserves, but there's no way the Ministry would ever allow you to raise him. You know how prejudice they are. How the entire wizarding world is."

Still, didn't he at least have to try? Remus knew if he ever had a son and died, James and Lily would have fought all the way to raise his child. At that though Remus shook his head. Of course that was something that would never have happened. What woman would ever want to marry and have children with a werewolf? Besides, he would never want to risk bring a child into the world who would almost surely be cursed from the time they were born. But the idea was the same. He knew the jeers he would get for what he was going to try, and wasn't looking forward to the experience, but he'd do anything for Harry.

"All right Remus. You're a Gryffindor. Start showing a little courage."

All the while Harry slept, Remus decorated the apartment with a few lights and some tinsel. The tree could be put up later since there was still time between now and Christmas. He could have used magic, but decided to do the decorating the muggle way. His mother had always celebrated Christmas that way when he was a child, and he'd grown up feeling this was one time when the fun that came from putting up decorations yourself was more magical than anything else. As he decorated, he mentally prepared what he was going to say when he visited the Ministry. He'd have to have his case well thought out. He'd just turned on the lights when he heard "Ohhh, pwetty" from Harry.

Smiling, he went to the crib.

"Yes, the lights are pretty, aren't they? Now I need you to be an extra good boy for me today. We're going to visit somebody very important."

The baby babbled a response, and after Remus had Harry looking his best he put on his least shabby looking robes they made their way to the telephone booth that was the entrance to the Ministry of magic. They could have used the floo network, but Remus wanted to make the best impression possible and being covered in soot wouldn't help. Remus dialed the numbers and heard a woman's voice say "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Remus Lupin. I'm here to request to adopt Harry Potter."

"Another one?" the woman sounded annoyed. "All right. Good luck." A badge saying "Remus Lupin, Adoption Request" slid out of the coin return, and after the reminder that he would have to submit to search and a wand inspection and that his meeting with the head of the Magical Child Welfare department would be in half an hour the booth lowered into the ground. Harry fidgeted uneasily when things got dark, but once they were back in the light he calmed down. Finally Remus' wand was inspected and he and Harry took the elevator to the office he was looking for the waiting room outside it was about half filled with people. Remus knew that normally there wouldn't be anywhere near that many people there. It was a sad reminded that many children had been orphaned during the war, and many friends and relatives of those lost were there for the same reason Remus was, to make sure a child of someone they'd loved was placed in a happy home with them.

After waiting for what felt like forever, Remus was called into the office. An unpleasant looking witch dressed in pink was giving him an imitation of a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, isn't it? You're here to try to adopt Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"Are you aware how many others have tried the same thing? Everybody wants to have the boy who lived in their family."

"He's not the boy who lived to me. I've known him since the day he was born. His father was like my brother. And I've been helping take care of him these past weeks."

The witch wasn't listening.

"The boy's father may have been like your brother, but it is the Ministry's understanding that the boy already has a family."

Remus took a deep breath, willing himself not to show his anger at the Dursleys.

"But they don't give him any more care than he needs to survive. It would be a stretch to call them his family."

"But they are blood related."

Blood. Remus was sick of the talk of it. A war had just been fought because an evil wizard believed purebloods were best. How many people had died fighting him and his followers? And how many more had been left orphaned or lost loved ones, like Harry had? Remus had lost almost everyone he had ever loved because of one stupid belief about blood, and he wasn't going to loose Harry because of an equally stupid belief. Not without a fight, anyway.

"Harry didn't get to choose who he's related too. Why should he be forced to be with them? I'm the one who's made sure he's taken care of and happy."

"We have been informed that Petunia Dursley is the last surviving blood relative of Harry Potter, and of the protection that means for the boy."

Remus paused. "I am aware that Harry would have to go back for part of each year. I'm willing to allow that to keep that protection for him, provided I accompany him while he's there to be sure nothing happens to him."

The witch looked about ready to laugh in his face.

"You must admit that there would be more danger of something happening to him with you than with his relatives." Remus felt himself growing red. As if she actually cared about Harry. So she had known from the start about his condition?

"Harry would be in no danger with me. There-will be times when he'll have to spend the night with someone else of course. There's no reason my-problem-has to be a factor in this."

If the truth were told, Remus was concerned about that himself, but as long as Harry went to stay with someone else during the full moon he would be safer that at the Dursleys. The witch wasn't satisfied, and was looking at Remus' robes. Even though they were his best set, one look at them told how poor Remus was.

"And how would you financially support the boy?"

He wished she'd stop calling Harry "the boy" as if he didn't have a name.

"If I have too I'll take a job as a muggle." He'd done it before to survive.

"Very touching, Mr. Lupin, but with all the, er, factors, being involved, I'm telling you filling out the application would only be a wasting of your time."

"Let me be the judge of that."

The witch shrugged. "Very well. I'll file your application and within a month and then the assessment will begin. You do of course realize it will have to be determined whether or not you can be a suitable guardian?"

Remus knew what she meant by that. A werewolf, incapable of holding a job and feared by just about everyone, had even less of a chance of adopting a child than the Chudley Cannons had of winning the Quiddich World Cup. It seemed as if she was trying to turn his attempt to make a better life for Harry into a cruel joke. He was sure she was just having a laugh at him for daring to hope, rubbing in his face how useless this was, otherwise she probably wouldn't have even let him apply. He chose to ignore her and started filling out the application. There were all the typical questions. What were his name, age, and occupation? What was his average yearly income? Why didn't they ask things like was Harry happy with him? Would he be kind to Harry? Those were the important things. The Dursleys had plenty of money and steady jobs and that hadn't benefited Harry at all.

By the time he'd finished the application and seen for himself what the Ministry looked for in adoptive parents, he knew he'd need help, and there was only one person he could think of to turn to for it. Albus Dumbledore had been insistent that Harry stay with the Dursleys although Professor McGonnagal had pleaded on Harry's behalf, but maybe when he realized how Harry was treated there he'd decide to help. At any rate it couldn't hurt to ask. The Hogwarts Express wouldn't be running since it would have taken most of the students home for the holidays already, it was impossible to apparate to Hogwarts, and the Knight Bus was no way to travel with a baby. That left floo powder as the best option for getting to Dumbledore. As soon as they were back at the appartment Remus threw a handful of floopowder into the fireplace and a second later was standing in the headmaster's office.

If Dumbledore was surprised at seeing Harry there with Remus, he didn't show it.

"I was wondering when you'd bring him here Remus," the elderly wizard said. Remus wasn't sure how to react. "However, I feel it would be best to take him back to his relatives as soon as possible."

Remus had nothing but the highest respect for Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for him, Remus would never have been able to attend Hogwarts. He hated to think how he would have ended up. But this was one time Dumbledore was wrong.

"I understand you have reasons for wanting Harry with his relatives, if you can call them that. But they left him laying for four days with a fever. They keep him locked in a cupboard. They don't care about him at all. How could you leave him in a situation like that?"

His words seemed to be getting through. Dumbledore looked as though he were reconsidering.

"I know you want the blood protection for him, and believe me I want him protected too, but surely the protection would hold if he only had to go back there for a short time each year?" Remus pleaded.

The elderly wizard hesitated, but nodded. Remus took that as an encouraging sign, and felt ready to tell the headmaster about what he'd done earlier that day.

"I've- I've applied to adopt Harry." Harry chose that moment to shift his position and clutch at Remus' robes, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around Remus' neck again. Dumbledore paced a bit before answering.

"I can see that Harry is quite fond of you. But there are other reasons why I would rather have Harry with the Dursleys. The main reason, besides the protection from Voldemort's followers, is protection from his own fame. It would be best if he didn't grow up with people treating him like a prince for something he can't even remember."

"But my apartment's in a muggle district. I'd be able to prevent that. Please. I'm going to need your help to win this. The Ministry will never let me have Harry otherwise."

Dumbledore took a seat and rubbed at his forehead.

"There are-certain things- that would help you to get custody of Harry. But have you thought this through Remus? Are you sure this is really what's best for Harry and yourself?"

No, he had not thought it through carefully, but what did Dumbledore mean, what's best for Harry and himself? Harry would be better off with him than with the Dursleys, and Remus certainly wouldn't mind taking care of the baby. Did Dumbledore think Remus would want to move back to a home in the magical world? Because it wasn't as if he had any friends left there. Or was Dumbledore afraid Harry would be viewed the same way Remus was, an outcast? That was a possibility. Often those who were close to werewolves were treated the same way as the werewolves themselves. If anyone knew about them being a werewolf. Remus had been leading a lonely life ever since James and Lily had died, and Harry had been the only bright spot in the darkness. Remus didn't want to loose that light, but he didn't want Harry shunned either. Dumbledore must have noticed the thoughtful look on his face.

"If you will take the time to consider the consequences of your actions and still believe it's best for both of you. I will help," the elderly wizard finally said. Remus gave a halfhearted smile and nod, and took Harry back to the appartment, feeling almost as hopeless as before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4- Making Decisions**

Taking Dumbledore's advice, Remus thought carefully about what he would be getting himself into if the adoption were approved. It had seemed so simple at first. Adopt Harry and then everything would be fine. But after what Dumbledore had said he was starting to understand things would be far more complicated than that. There were so many problems to solve. One of the easier ones would be who Harry would be left with during the full moon. The Weasleys were the obvious choice. If anyone knew about raising children, with all the children they had it was Molly and Arthur Weasley. And they had a son Harry's age, a perfect playmate for him. And he was sure they wouldn't treat Harry any differently because of his fame.

The main thing that worried him was how Harry would be treated by those who knew Remus was a werewolf. He didn't want to rescue Harry from the Dursleys only to have him treated like an outcast for the rest of his life, treated the way Remus had always been. Once Harry was old enough to understand would he be grateful Remus had adopted him, or would he grow to hate Remus for forcing him into a life where everyone would be prejudiced against him? Harry would probably be ashamed of having a werewolf for a guardian. That thought was unbearable. Remus didn't think he could stand being hated by his friends' son. If the Dursleys had treated Harry decently he would have settled for just being able to visit him. Harry would never have needed to know that one of his parents' best friends was a werewolf, although perhaps he would have eventually figured it out the way James and Sirius had. But was there really an option? There was no way Harry could be left to be neglected by the Dursleys. Even with Remus' visits and the improvements he had insisted on it had to be a miserable life. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Lily, James? What would you have wanted?"

But as soon as he asked it he knew the answer. They had wanted Sirius as Harry's guardian, not him. Had James been worried about what he had jokingly called Remus' "furry little problem" after all? Things looked that way. Yet Remus was sure that, given the choice, surely they would rather have had Remus as Harry's guardian than the Dursleys. There were no doubts there, and that thought renewed his determination. He would do whatever he could to keep Harry with him, and would tell Dumbledore so after the holidays. He wanted the time in between to be the best he could make it for Harry.

So the day after Christmas, Remus and Harry once again appeared in the headmaster's office, this time with Harry clutching a plush stag, one of the toys Remus had given him.

"Good afternoon Remus, and Happy Christmas," Dumbledore said.

"And the same to you," Remus answered. "I've done what you said, done plenty of thinking about what adopting Harry will mean."

Dumbledore looked at Remus over his half moon shaped spectacles.

"And…?"

Remus swallowed.

'My decision is the same. I know there will be difficulties, but it will still be better for Harry than life at the Dursley's."

Remus couldn't tell if the look on Dumbledore's face was one of pleased or not. The elderly headmaster could be an expert at hiding his thoughts.

- Ocultar texto das mensagens anteriores -

"Very well Remus. As I told you the last time you came here, there are things that will help you, and I happen to have a copy of one of them." Opening his desk, he pulled out an official looking document. Seeing the curious look on Remus' face, Dumbledore explained.

"This is a copy of Lily and James' will. They named you guardian of Harry in the event that Sirius was unable to raise him."

Remus was astounded, though delighted.

"I had no idea. I thought they'd only ever wanted Sirius to have Harry. I have to admit I was a bit hurt when I thought I wasn't even considered."

"I think there was a reason the Sirius was the Potters' first choice. Of all his friends, James considered Sirius to be the most like him, did he not?"

The younger wizard nodded, remembering how it had always been those two who had been the orchestra leaders of all the pranks they'd pulled. Those two who had come up with the idea to become Animaguses. The two of them who had broken the school's detention record. The two of them who had viewed things exactly the same way, shared the same mind, heart, and spirit, or so it had seemed.

"That's why they were such close friends. None of us would ever have guess we'd be betrayed. But I'm afraid I don't see what you're getting at."

Dumbledore smiled, half mysteriously, half amused.

"I believe, knowing James as I did, that he wanted to appoint a guardian for Harry who would be able to give him a feeling of what it was like to have the father he lost all too soon. It had nothing to do with your condition, as I'm sure you've been thinking."

Remus gave half a smile.

"Why didn't they ever tell me? And if it's true why wasn't I given Harry in the first place?"

"This is merely a guess, but I would say the most likely answer to your first question is that although they were prepared for it, they didn't imagine both themselves and Sirius would be unable to care for Harry. As to your second question, I believe I answered that last time. I felt it was best, for the reasons I gave you, if Harry remained with his relatives. I guessed you might apply for his custody, but was under the mistaken impression that your concerns about your condition, might later make you regret your attempts. That is why, knowing you as I do, I felt it best you take time to think about your actions and what it would mean for you to raise Harry. You have done so, and that is all that I asked."

Not sure what to say to that, Remus simply nodded.

"Since your course of action is set then, it would be wise if you spent the time between now and the hearing preparing for the assessment. I dare say the Ministry will not make things easy on you. Even with the will, getting Harry will be no easy task."

Remus knew the Wizengamont would use every excuse to keep him from getting Harry. Their biggest excuse, of course, he could do nothing about, but he would make sure that they didn't have anything else they could use against him. He started eliminating those excuses after New Year's by increasing the security spells on his apartment, and generally child proofing everything in his home he could think of. He stocked up on baby supplies, and contacted the Weasleys to ask if they would watch Harry when they needed to. They assured him they would be more than happy to. The hardest part by far was finding a job. Nobody seemed to be hiring in the muggle world, and it didn't pay to even try in the wizarding world. He had just about run out of options when he paid a weekend visit to the Weasleys.

Molly, of course, was anxious to know how Harry was. Baby Ginny was rattling the toys on the side of her crib. Ron was crawling around, and the other children were generally finding ways to entertain themselves around the house, and Arthur was telling his wife and Remus about a muggle school where he'd had to smooth over an incident involving a muggle born witch who didn't yet know about magic causing some items to randomly fly around the room. Apparently it had taken some fast talking since the teacher and class had somehow guessed that it had something to do with the girl, even if they didn't know about magic.

"Anyway, the teacher was very nice about it. Won't be teaching there much longer though. Going to have a baby and wants to leave her job to be a full time mom."

Remus sat up straighter suddenly.

"Wait. Say that again? She wants to leave her job? Is there an opening for a teacher then?"

Arthur looked at Remus curiously. "You mean you want to apply? But how could you teach muggles? You're a wizard." His tone wasn't condemning, just concerned.

"But I know enough about muggles. My mom was one after all. What subject does she teach?"

"Classical literature. Mostly focuses on Charles Dickens and a few other authors, she said. Couple of Sherlock Holmes stories. Touches lightly on Shakespeare."

Remus allowed himself a grin. "Perfect. I've always read every book I could get my hands on, magic or muggle, and those are some of my favorites. And I've always wanted to be a teacher. Of course it won't be the same as if I could get a job at Hogwarts, but still, I'm sure it will work out. And if I'm going to raise Harry I'll need that job." Remus had lately come to understand how expensive raising a baby could be, with magic or not.

Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You always have been great with children. Even back when you were a student you loved helping the younger ones. This could work out."

Of course it could. It would have to.

"Where is the school?"

"Not far from your apartment actually, now that I think about it. You could walk home in a few minuets each day, and then just floo over here to get Harry. Looks like all the pieces in the puzzle are finally falling into place for you."

Well, not quite, Remus thought. Getting that job would sure help though. And the custody hearing was coming up fast. Remus wasn't sure if he was glad of that or not. He could use the extra time to prepare, but in the meantime there were still those lonely, sad weekends for both Harry and himself. When it was over would he and Harry have a new life, or would all hope for a brighter future be lost?


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5- All or Nothing**

Remus stood in the courtroom, his eyes on the baby who was being held by one of the Ministry officials. In a short while the wait would be over. The werewolf could only be grateful that he'd had a chance to recover from the last full moon, and hope that those making the decision would want what was best for Harry without letting prejudice play a role.

"Remus Lupin." Fudge spoke Remus' name as if the werewolf were a criminal condemned to receive a dementor's kiss. Remus acknowledged that he'd heard him with a nod but didn't say anything.

"You consider yourself able to raise a child?"

"Yes, I do," Remus stated simply, hoping he sounded confident enough to convince everyone of what he was not convinced of himself.

"You have a steady job?"

"I have a position waiting for me at a school in London, not far from my apartment. I will be starting there as a literature professor at the beginning of next month."

Fudge looked confused.

"There is no wizard school in that area."

Remus knew some wizards and witches were almost as much against muggles as against werewolves, but there was only one answer he could give.

"It's a muggle school."

Everyone seemed stunned and suspicious that a wizard had accepted a such a position.

"Why at that particular school?"

Remus wasn't sure how to answer that. What could he say? That no wizard or witch would give him a chance at a job? He didn't want to bring up his illness until he had to, so he merely said "I have my reasons. Let's just say everything I've done since Harry's parents died was done with the intention of helping Harry. As long as it's a job that provides money to raise Harry what does it matter whether it's a wizard job or a muggle one?"

This wasn't going the way he'd hoped at all, although Fudge didn't give an answer.

"And you've known the baby in question for some time, is that correct?"

Finally a question Remus could feel good about answering.

"Since the day he was born. I have been helping to raise him since late November. In fact I've been the one taking care of almost all his needs. I knew his father and mother since we started school at Hogwarts together. We've always been like family."

"What about the baby's remaining birth family? Have they agreed to this?"

Remus had gotten the Dursleys to sign a paper that said they agreed to give up any rights they had to keep Harry. Since they'd never applied to adopt him there weren't many legal tie ups over that. All he'd had to do was tell them he'd bring Harry to their house for a few weeks each year to keep the blood protection, and they had been more than happy to be rid of their nephew.

"Willingly," Remus answered.

"The Ministry has been informed that Harry is currently protected by staying with his mother's sister. Do you have means of protecting him?"

"I have several charms protecting my home, including a Fidelius charm…"

"Hem hem." The witch in the pink dress Remus had talked to on the day he'd first applied to adopt Harry interrupted. "I believe the Potters also had their home protected by a Fidelius charm? It is no guarantee of the child's safety." She gave what must have been intended to look like a polite smile. Remus clenched his fists, but kept calm.

"Lily and James were betrayed by their secret keeper. That's not going to happen this time. And there are other protections in place. Besides, Harry will visit his relatives part of each year to keep that protection." He had chosen Arthur Weasley as his secret keeper.

"The Potters believed the same of their secret keeper." The witch gave that same irritating smile. Remus did not have an answer to that. Just then Harry decided he didn't want to be held by any Ministry official. He wanted the man who had become his only friend.

"Moony," the baby cried, reaching out to Remus. Poor Remus couldn't help wishing Harry had kept quiet, or at least not used that name for him. Unfortunately it hadn't escaped Fudge's notice.

"Moony? Was the baby calling you that?"

"Er- it's just a nickname he's heard used for me."

Fudge wasn't convinced.

"Any particular reason for that nickname?"

"Hem hem."

Why couldn't that pink toad shut up?

"I believe the nickname is an appropriate one. Surely everyone here is aware that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf?" She said it in a voice as sweet as honey, but with intent that was pure poison. She'd just been waiting for her chance to ruin everything.

There was a buzz of murmuring. Remus felt as if he'd been his full force with the cruciatus curse. He'd counted on the witch's comment about Harry being safer with his relatives than with him not meaning what he thought it had. He'd hoped the Ministry hadn't bothered checking the werewolf registry. It was all over now. He had only one defense left, and could only pray it would work.

"No parent would want their child locked in a cupboard. And Lily and James wanted Harry left with me."

Fudge looked at Remus as though he were insane, which no doubt he thought every werewolf was. He didn't even seem to hear what Remus said about how the Dursleys treated Harry.

"I believe the Potter's will stated they wished Sirius Black to be Harry's guardian, and since Sirius Black is currently in Azkaban for betraying them, murdering thirteen muggles and the wizard Peter Petigrew, that is impossible."

"The will states in the event Sirius is unable to care for Harry, custody of Harry goes to me. I have a copy of the will with me if you would care to see it."

There was another round of murmuring, and the witch dressed in pink said "I don't believe this. Why has this even come to a hearing? An extremely dangerous half breed awarded custody of a helpless baby?"

If they'd listen, Remus could have told them he'd never bitten anyone and would never take the chance of doing so, especially with Harry. He'd always made sure he was locked up every full moon. Well, except for those monthly outings at Hogwarts. But even then he'd never bitten anyone, and he'd become a lot more careful since then.

"Unfortunately the law does not outright state that a werewolf can not apply to adopt." Fudge said, sounding almost terrified of what he might have to do "I don't think there's ever been a case of a werewolf trying such a thing. It's simply never come up. I didn't even think to check."

"Does the will have to be upheld?" someone else asked.

"The Wizengamont will take a recess until tomorrow morning at ten to determine this. The child will be placed with a Ministry family for the night."

"No. Please. At least let Harry stay with me for the night."

"Our decision has been made about that matter. Tomorrow you will know our decision about the adoption. Good day Mr. Lupin."

Remus felt like he'd already lost. He could tell that once Fudge knew he was a werewolf he would do everything he could to break the will's binding magic. And the Minister had the entire Wizengamont to help him do it. Fudge didn't care if Remus loved Harry and Harry loved him back. All Fudge saw Remus as was a dangerous animal. He probably thought the werewolf only wanted Harry to bite him and raise him to hate wizards the way Remus had heard at least one werewolf was doing. He forced himself to watch for Harry's sake as the baby was taken away, reaching out to him the whole while, for what would probably be the last time they'd ever see each other. Poor Harry was crying again, not understanding why Remus wasn't taking him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

That night, Remus sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the crib where Harry had slept during that happy Christmas holiday. What would happen to the child now? No doubt the Ministry would find some way around the will, and then what? The Dursleys had signed away their rights to Harry, so would he be put in a wizard orphanage? Who would end up adopting him? He hoped it would be some nice family like the Weasleys, but he knew the Weasleys themselves could barely afford the children they had, so they wouldn't be the ones allowed to have him. Would it be some family that only wanted Harry because of his money and his name? And no matter what, any family that adopted Harry wouldn't want a werewolf coming to visit. He'd never know if Harry was happy in his new home or not. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry James," he said in a choked voice as he looked at the stars through the window, wondering if James and Lily were somewhere out there together. "I tried. I've done all I can."

Remus sat the rest of the night, wishing evil on Voldemort, every death eater he could think of, and most especially the werewolf who bit him. If only he weren't a werewolf, he might have been trusted enough to be secret keeper and Harry's real parents would still be alive. If only he weren't a werewolf he could have gotten custody of Harry easily. So many "if onlys" went through his frantic mind, but all of them started with "If only I weren't a werewolf."

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe now Harry could have a normal life with a normal wizard family, never having to worry that he had once known a werewolf. No. He told himself he had to stop thinking that way.

The next morning Remus entered the courtroom looking worse than he ever had during a full moon. He hadn't slept at all. His normally gentle amber eyes were bloodshot, his face was red with tension, and his hair somehow had more gray in it even though he was only twenty two. His knuckles were white from his hands being clenched. He'd made himself look as tidy as possible though, telling himself he wouldn't give up. He was Harry's only real chance, and he had to keep fighting for him, even if there was nothing he could do except try to stay strong.

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up, taking only a second to look at Harry, who was squirming like he was trying to escape the official who held him.

"The Wizengamont would never freely allow a werewolf to adopt a child, but in this case it appears we have no choice."

Remus stared. Was Fudge actually saying what he hoped he had said?

"The binding magic of the Potters' will is unbreakable. Custody of Harry James Potter is granted to Remus Lupin."

Many members of the Wizengamont groaned, and the official who handed Harry to Remus jumped backwards as soon as he baby was in the werewolf's arms. But it didn't matter to anymore to Remus what any of them thought. The only thing that mattered was he had Harry now, and would be able to do his best to give the child he loved so much a better life.

The end


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5****- All or Nothing**

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up, taking only a second to look at Harry, who was squirming like he was trying to escape the official who held him.

**Chapter 6****- Preparing for a quiet time**

Remus' small apartment was quiet as the wizard sat at the table. He folded the morning issue of the Daily Prophet and looked at the clock. The place was very quiet, and Remus thought to himself it would seem much quieter soon. It wouldn't be too long before the Christmas holidays came again, but Remus knew he would miss the eleven year old until then. He went to the second bedroom in the apartment and knocked lightly on the door.

"Good morning Harry. Rise and shine."

Remus' adopted son rolled over and mumbled something about it being too early.

"Just like James," Remus said to himself. He'd always been impossible to get out of bed in the morning too. He walked into the room and gently shook his adopted son.

"Come on Harry. If you don't get up now you're going to miss the train."

That got Harry's attention. Today would be his first day at Hogwarts, something he'd been looking forward to for years. Instantly awake, he went through the morning routine in half the time it usually took. Remus helped Harry double check to be sure everything was packed and that Harry's new owl, Hedwig, was safely in her cage. A short while later Remus and Harry were at King's Cross station, with a red haired boy running up to greet them.

"Oi Ron!" Harry called to his best friend. "Ready for the big day?"

Ron groaned. "Not as ready as Percy. Ever since he got his prefect letter, he's been going on and on about it."

"Really?" asked one of a pair of identical redheads coming up to join the group.

"He never said anything about it to us," said the second half of the duo.

"Hang on. He may have mentioned it."

"Once."

"Or twice"

"A minute"

"All summer."

Everyone laughed at this, but Remus was smiling more at the situation than the joke. Nine years ago a day like this had seemed impossible. Remus could still remember that day in court as though it were yesterday. After a sleepless night worrying that the Wizengamont, determined not to let a werewolf raise a baby, would surely find a way to break the Potter's will, he had been told the binding magic was unbreakable. However reluctantly, the Ministry had been forced to allow Remus to adopt Harry.

That first year after the adoption was finalized, the Ministry had insisted on constantly giving Harry what they called check ups, as if they were afraid Remus had taken the first opportunity to bite him. They'd used any and every excuse to make things as difficult as possible, even insisting Harry spend a few nights at St. Mungo's every month for observation. Just when Remus had thought he couldn't stand it any more, they Ministry had finally run out of excused to bother them, and in spite of all the hard times, the feeling of family was almost an immediate thing.

Somewhere along the line, "Moony" had become "Dad," and Remus just as quickly came to think of Harry as his son. If it weren't for the fact that the werewolf missed Lily and James so much, and was half afraid to let himself take their place, he would have been completely happy with his family the way it was. It hadn't been until he'd gone to Hogwarts and met James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily that he felt comp1letely happy. Those four had been the only people in his life besides his parents who hadn't thought of him as a monster. Now they were all lost to him, three dead, one a traitor. With them gone, he'd thought his life would be nothing but loneliness. He'd never find friends like them again, who would accept him as he was without fear or prejudice. But with Harry in his life, he had responsibility, someone who depended on him. He had a reason to go on. And Harry had kept reminding him that he hadn't lost everything. That little boy became Remus' world, so much so that at times he wondered if he'd really had selfish reasons for adopting the lonely infant.

Now Harry was a typical eleven year old ready to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and was chatting with Ron about the question on every first year's mind.

"You know you'll be in Gryffindor, Ron," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone in your family's been in Gryffindor."

"But that doesn't always mean anything," Ron sighed. "Anyway, I just hope we're not in Slytherin."

Harry knew Remus had always taught him there were good and bad points to all the houses, but he couldn't help agreeing with Ron. So far the only boy he'd ever met who wanted to be in Slytherinn , a blond boy he'd seen before in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, had seemed very rude and self centered. Harry knew all Slytherins probably weren't like that, but he couldn't help having a bad impression of them after all he'd heard.

"No matter which house you're in, they'll have gained an excellent student Harry," Remus said. Of course, Harry hadn't received any formal magical schooling yet, but Remus had taught him a few things, and Harry had shown he was a fast learner. "And I'm sure your family feels the same way about you, Ron."

Ron didn't look convinced, though he did seem a little relieved. Harry was frowning thoughtfully. Remus didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking.

"You're hoping to be in Gryffindor because you're parents and I were there, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, and Remus gave a sad half smile.

"They would have been as proud of you today as I am," he said softly, then his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "I just wish they could be here to see you."

Smiling himself, Harry gave his dad and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each a hug goodbye before getting on the train.

_Dear Dad,_

_I couldn't wait to let you know. I was sorted into Gruffindor! So was Ron. Boy was he relieved. This girl we met on the train was sorted into Gryffindor too. Her name's Hermione. I'm surprised she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. She's a bookworm, but not like you. She seems like a show__ off and a know it all. She doesn't bother me so much, but Ron can't stand her. I feel sorry for this one boy named Neville. He keeps loosing his toad and seems so nervous about his abilities. He was put in Gryffindor though, and I think there's more to him than meets the eye._

_Oh, one strange thing happened at the feast. Actually it's probably nothing that even needs mentioning. Remember you told me that my first dad and another student named Severus Snape didn't get along? Well, Snape's a teacher now, Potions master, and when he looked at me my scar started to hurt. Most likely just a headache, but you always said to tell you if anything strange happens, so I thought I'd better write you about it._

_Classes are fun, well except for Potions and History of Magic. Snape actually seemed angry when I answered his questions right. I knew he hated the Marauders, but I wish he'd give it a rest._

_The only thing really odd is I heard Gringotts' had a robbery attempt. The thieves broke in, but the vault was emptied. It was the same vault Hagrid took the package from the day we went school shopping. I've never heard of Gringotts' being robbed before, have you?_

_Oh, and Dad, one last thing I wanted to say. I could tell when I got on the train that you felt bad my birth parents couldn't be there too. I would have loved that, but you've been the best dad I could have asked for. You didn't have to go through all you did. You didn't have to be a father to me. But you chose to and that means the world._

_Your son always,_

_Harry_

Remus was as glad to receive a letter from Harry as any parent would be, and read it eagerly. He smiled proudly reading that Harry was in Gryffindor. He chuckled reading about Hermione, imagining James and Sirius had the same opinion of him at first, but then grew worried about Harry's scar hurting. That hadn't happened before, or if it had Harry hadn't told him about it.

He groaned hearing that Severus was a teacher. He knew with the bad feeling still in place, Harry was in for a rough time of it. The only advise he could give about that was to not give Severus any reason to dislike him more than he already did.

Gringotts' had certainly never been robbed before. That was the type of news that always got people wondering if death eaters, maybe even Voldemort himself, were involved. It would take a powerful wizard to do something like that. Remus wished he knew what was in that package.

Allowing his concern to fade a little, he read the last passage. It gave him the type of feeling that could make the world's best Patronus. It was so good to know Harry felt that way. And it was true; nothing had said he has to adopt Harry. Just the opposite; he'd gone through a hard struggle to get him. But as he'd thought so long ago, there hadn't really been a choice. Harry had needed him, and he's found out he needed Harry too. He took up his quill to answer the letter.

Author's note: From here on the story will follow the basic story line we all know, except with the twist of how would things have changed if Harry had always had someone who cared about him in his life. I owe a lot of the inspiration to PadyandMoony's story The Name Is Potter Black


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7- A cub almost bitten**

Today had been Harry's best day at Hogwarts so far. He had always loved flying, and today he had been told he could try out for the Quidditch team. He couldn't wait to write his dad about it. Remus had told him he hadn't been on the Quidditch team himself, but James had been an exceptional chaser who would have loved that Harry was as brilliant at flying as he had been. Harry knew how close his dad and James had been, and it always seemed to make Remus happy to see that so much of his old friend was alive in his son.

The rules said first years couldn't have their own broom, not that they couldn't join the team. Harry wished he could have his own broom from home, an old silver arrow that had Remus told him had belonged to James. It wasn't the most modern broom, but it was in as good condition now as it had been when James had used it. It was fast, could make incredibly sharp turns, and would have been perfect for the position Harry was hoping to play, seeker. That was the position he always had the most fun playing, since it was the seeker's job to spot the snitch and then race after it and catch it before the other team's seeker to win the game. In short, it was the most exciting job in an already exciting game.

Thanks to the Weasley twins telling how Harry could even beat Charlie when they'd played together during Harry's monthly visits, every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was looking at Harry like the answer to a prayer, a chance to see Slytherin flattened in a Quidditch match. The Slytherins had loved reminding everyone they could get to listen that they'd won both the Quidditch and House cups for the past six years running. After years of that, the rest of the school didn't care who won, as long as it wasn't Slytherin.

Of course the Slytherins weren't happy at all. The twins might be practical jokers, but not when it came to Quidditch. If they said Harry was good enough to beat their own brother, the best seeker Gryffindor had ever had yet, it must be true. Draco Malfoy, the blond boy Harry had run into at the robe store, was especially furious, and tried to get back at Harry in any way possible. He had guessed correctly that the best way to get at Harry was to talk about his family.

"I suppose having a little luck in Quidditch helps make up for having the dad you've got. Afraid to show his face among wizards is he?"

Harry hated hearing his dad talked about that way. Remus hadn't had much to do with the magical world since Lily and James had died, and since his being a werewolf was a carefully guarded secret, there was plenty of gossip about why Remus spent so much time in the muggle world. Harry had no way to defend him without letting the secret out, so he had learned to do his best to control his temper and keep quiet the way his dad always did. Unfortunately Draco had heard one of the worst of the rumors.

"Is it true that your real dad had to do all of his homework for him because he's a squib? Lucky thing for you Lupin's not your real dad, otherwise you'd probably be a squib too. Too bad he couldn't teach you some of the spells my dad taught me."

"Remus Lupin _is _my dad. I don't care if we're not blood related, or what he does for a living." Harry said, barely holding his temper. "And he isn't a squib. If he were he couldn't have gone to Hogwarts. He's taught me plenty."

"Then why don't you prove it? How about a wizard's duel?"

Oh, how Harry would have enjoyed dueling him. If anyone needed to have his ego deflated, it was Malfoy, and Harry knew enough spells to stand more than a good chance of winning. Harry might have let Malfoy's comments slide if they'd been about him, but he wasn't about to let his dad be talked about that way. Then Harry remembered the stories Remus had told him about the times James had let himself be led into trouble by loosing his temper with a Slytherin, most often Snape. If he accepted the duel, he'd be willing to bet Malfoy would find a way for Filch or one of the teachers to find out, yet he hated to let Malfoy get away with it Ron was looking like he would have loved to see Harry give Malfoy a good hexing, which made Harry want to go ahead and accept all the more. But he knew what his dad would say, "It's not worth getting a detention for." Maybe there was a way he could get back at Malfoy without getting in trouble.

Peeves the Poltergeist had finished bouncing off the walls long enough to start filling the nearest keyhole with gum. Suddenly a "useful little spell" Remus had taught Harry came to mind.

"You want to see some magic my dad taught me? OK then, we don't have to wait and have a duel. _Waddiwasi_." The chewing gum flew strait across the room into Malfoy's nose. As he ran off trying to dislodge it, Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Gryffindors in a good laugh. They were still laughing and talking about Malfoy and Quidditch, much to Hermione's dismay, as the three of them made their way to their next class.

"You could have lost us house points for fighting," she pointed out.

"Will you relax, Hermione?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Malfoy isn't going to go running to a teacher. He'd be too embarrassed."

"And anyway, didn't you hear what he was saying about my dad?" Harry pointed out. "I was just supposed to take that laying down?"

They were so distracted while they talked, they forgot to watch for the moving stair cases, and the next thing they knew they were in the forbidden third floor corridor, with Mrs. Norris staring right at them. Worse yet, they could hear Filch calling to her to find them. The cat gave a meow that sounded frighteningly like a call for Filch.

"No, no. Nice kitty. Be quiet. Please," Ron begged.

"But we just took a wrong staircase. It's not our fault," Hermione reasoned. "We shouldn't get into trouble for a simple mistake."

"Filch isn't going to listen when we tell him that." Harry said. Mrs. Norris meowed again. "Run!"

The trio dashed for the nearest door, not really caring what was behind it. As soon as they opened it they wished they faced Filch. In front of them stood a gigantic three headed dog, who looked stunned at seeing the three students at first, and then looked at them like supper had been brought early. Harry slammed the door just in time, grabbed Ron and Hermione, and the three of them ran for it, finally reaching the transfiguration classroom. They collapsed in their seats. Thank goodness McGonagall hadn't come into the room yet.

"What- the- bloody- hell," Ron coughed between gasps for breath "was a monster like that doing in the school?'

"Guarding something."

Harry and Ron both turned to Hermione, looking at her as if she'd just unraveled the riddle of the universe.

"Oh honestly, don't you two notice anything at all? That dog was standing on a trap door. There has to be something under there that it's guarding."

"Oh of course," Ron said sarcastically. "I sure wasn't too busy not getting my head ripped off to notice that."

Hermione was about to say something, but then the room became quiet. McGonagall had walked in and class was starting. While the rest of the students began trying to turn their matchsticks into needles, Harry's mind was on that dog. Was it guarding the package Hagrid had taken from Gringotts? And what was that package anyway? In his letter his dad had told him he had no idea what the package could be, but nobody had ever tried robbing Gringotts before, and since it was obvious the package was what they were after, it didn't take much to figure out it had to be something powerful, something that could do magic the witch or wizard couldn't do without it. And if having that three headed monster guard it was any clue, it was something that couldn't be allowed to fall into the hands of any dark wizard.

McGonagall was giving Harry a look that told him she knew his mind wasn't on the lesson. He aimed his wand at the matchstick again, and tried to put the dog out of his mind, telling himself nobody at Hogwarts would try to steal whatever the package was anyway. Would they?


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 8- Reaction to a troll**

Remus read the letter from Dumbledore and winced. He should have known Harry had too much of James in him not to do something that bordered on the insane, but facing a full grown mountain troll? Harry and Ron could have been killed! This was one of the few times that Remus didn't know how to react to a problem with Harry, and this was the first time Harry had ever put himself in danger. While he couldn't help feeling proud of Harry's courage, he didn't think he could stand the thought of him taking such a chance again.

He reread Harry's letter, and noticed that although his son had written about the troll, he'd conveniently forgotten to mention that it had been him and Ron who had knocked the troll out. Harry seemed more concerned about a detail that also had Remus puzzled. Snape had been bitten by the three headed dog Harry had written Remus about (without mentioning how he happened to find out about it in the first place) that same night. It certainly looked as if Snape had been trying to steal whatever the dog was guarding while the troll had everyone distracted. But somehow that just didn't seem right. It was common knowledge that Snape had been a death eater, but Dumbledore had trusted him and believed he'd changed his ways. Something strange was going on at Hogwarts, but he didn't believe Snape was the one behind it.

It was hard to keep that belief though, thinking about Harry's first Quidditch game for Gryffindor. There was no denying someone had tampered with Harry's broom, and judging from the way Snape wasn't blinking and had been muttering under his breath during the match, it did make him look guilty. Could Snape's grudge against James and the Marauders go that far? No, Snape held grudges, but not to that extent. He wouldn't actually try to hurt Harry, Remus was sure of that. That was slightly reassuring, but that still left the question of who was trying to steal the package.

At least now he knew what that package was. He remembered reading about how Nicholas Flamel had worked with Dumbledore and had invented the Sorcerer's Stone centuries ago. It seemed more than likely that the package was that stone. It couldn't be anything else, in fact. If someone was trying to steal something that valuable, they wouldn't let an eleven year old boy stand in their way. And if Harry was anything at all like James, which Remus knew he was, he'd risk his own life before letting the stone fall into the wrong hands. In short, Harry was in very real danger, whether he knew it yet or not.

Remus debated whether or not he should tell Harry what he knew about Flamel. He didn't like lying to Harry, or withholding information from him. He'd rather have Harry know the truth from him than get a distorted version of it from others. but if Harry knew what was in that package, he'd be all the more worried about it being stolen and all the more likely to get himself hurt. No, he couldn't tell Harry. There was no magical item in the world worth the risks his son would take if he thought he had to protect it. He simply wouldn't answer that part of the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

You showed incredible courage in facing that troll, but please promise me you'll never do anything like that again. _From what you wrote it's clear that someone at Hogwarts can not be trusted, although I do not believe it is Severus. He may seem the type, but he did join our side in the end, and Dumbledore trusts him completely. _

Harry sighed reading that. It was pretty much the same thing Hagrid had told him, that Snape was a professor working for Dumbledore and wasn't about to harm a student or try to steal what the dog was guarding. But Harry couldn't imagine who else it could be. At least his dad agreed that something was very wrong at Hogwarts.

_I wish I knew who it was jinxing your broom. I know all the teachers at Hogwarts except Quirrel, but from what you've told me about him about him he's far too timid to do anything like that. _

That was true. Harry never cared for Quirrel's class very much. They were a bit of a joke really, since the teacher acted afraid of his own shadow.

_Just stay safe and leave protecting the package to the professors. _

_Love, Dad._

His dad hadn't mentioned anything about Nicholas Flamel, which meant either he didn't know who Flamel was or he thought it was best not to let Harry know. Along with Ron and Hermione, who had become their friend after the troll incident, Harry had been devoting a lot of time to learning who Flamel was. Hagrid had let it slip that Flamel had something to do with the package, and the trio knew if they could find out who he was they could find out what that three headed dog, "Fluffy" Hagrid had called him, was guarding.

Hermione had counted on finding the answer in a book, but none of their textbooks had anything about Flamel. Hours in the library hadn't gotten them anywhere either, and with the holidays coming up fast it wouldn't long until they would have to put their search off for awhile. It would be a bit of a relief to be thinking about something else for a change though. Besides, with Ron coming to spend Christmas with him since the rest of the Weasleys were going to visit Charlie in Romania, it would be a perfect Christmas. Well, at least for them.

Harry noticed Neville was looking depressed as Christmas approached. He knew Neville lived with his Grandmother and the two of them didn't have the warmest of relationships. Harry had often heard how his dad had been lonely until he'd met the other Marauders. It wasn't hard to imagine Remus sitting there as a child with that same expression on his face. And Harry himself would probably have been staying at Hogwarts over Christmas if his dad hadn't adopted him and taken him away from the Dursleys. Suddenly he knew what he would have wanted if he'd been in that situation.

"Hey Neville-"

Neville turned away from the breakfast he'd been poking at without interest.

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to come spend Christmas with my dad, Ron, and me? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind at all. I can owl him about it today if you'd like to come."

Neville smiled for the first time Harry could remember.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station, which was crowded with parents eager to have their families together again for the holidays. With so many people it was hard to spot Remus until Harry heard him call.

"Over here Harry."

Harry ran over to Remus and gave him a hug. When they pulled apart Harry saw a worried look on his dad's face.

"Are you sure you're Ok? After facing that dog and the troll and having your broom jinxed?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Harry assured him. Just then Ron and Neville walked up. "Dad, this is my friend Neville Longbottom." Neville smiled at being called someone's friend, especially Harry's.

"Pleased to meet you Neville," Remus said, holding out his hand for Neville to shake. Harry thought he saw his dad look sad for a moment, but didn't know why until Remus continued. "I knew your parents. They were good people." Neville looked at his feet, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Harry thought he heard him mumble "Thanks" as they headed for home.

Remus had outdone himself this Christmas. This was the first year Harry was having his friends over and he wanted this holiday to be extra special for his son and his friends. Living in a muggle area he couldn't put up magical decorations like most wizards. There was too much risk of being discovered by muggles. But the apartment still looked lovely. A dusting of artificial snow covered the fireplace and windowsills, with the colored Christmas lights glittering off it. Tinsel covered every available space where it would look right. The only space in the house not yet decorated was the tree. Remus had left that, guessing that the three boys would enjoy helping with that holiday tradition. Remus put on his old phonograph so they could listen to Christmas carols while they worked, and by the time they were finished the tree shown and sparkled like a jewel.

The next morning was Christmas, and there were presents for everyone. Ron got a sweater from his mother, a scrapbooks of photos, articles, and autographs of the Chudley Cannons from Harry, some candy from Fred and George which turned out to include acid pops, and a copy of Hogwarts: A History from Hermione. Neville got some plant cutlings that he could put in water and get to take root, a book on Herbology, and some seed packets. Neville's favorite class was herbology, and Harry knew he would enjoy those gifts. Remus had an assortment of gifts for everyone, doing his best to make them feel welcome. Besides his gift from his dad Harry also got the usual Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, along with a box of fudge. There was a wooden flute from Hagrid, and a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. The twins had sent him a box of pranks from Zonkos joke shop.

There was one package that was incredible light. Harry couldn't imagine what it was as he carefully tore away the paper and something like woven water poured itself into Harry's hands. , looking at the glimmering fabric as if it were a relic of a saint.

"Yes," Harry stared at it, having a feeling he knew what this was. One look at Remus made him sure, but he still had to ask him.

"Dad, is this what I think it is?"

Remus nodded, looking at the glimmering fabric as if it were a relic of a saint.

"That's James' Invisibility Cloak."

Harry fingered the cloak reverently before reading the note that came with it.

_James left this in my possession before he died._

It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

A very merry Christmas to you.

The note wasn't signed, but Harry still knew who sent it. His dad had told him James had lent the cloak to Dumbledore before that Halloween night. Remus put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It looks like it's yours now."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 9- Under the moonlight**

Back at Hogwarts, the search for any information about Nicholas Flamel continued, but with as little results as before. It was especially frustrating to Harry. He knew he'd heard that name somewhere before, but where? He couldn't remember Flamel's name ever being mentioned in a lesson or in any conversation he'd ever had with any of the Weasleys. Hermione still seemed determined to find the answer in a book, and since none of the books they'd looked at so far had even mentioned Flamel, she made a suggestion as a last resort.

"You know, none of us have tried looking in the restricted section yet. It might be worth a try to looking there. I mean, if what that dog is guarding is as powerful as we think it is, it's probably not something most students would have a chance to learn about."

Harry and Ron had to admit that made sense, but the only problem was that without a note from a professor they'd never be allowed in that part of the library. At least, they couldn't let themselves be _seen _in that part of the library. And now Harry had the perfect way to make sure he wouldn't be seen. It would definitely be breaking the rules, but Harry had heard plenty of stories about the adventures his dad and his friends had when they were at Hogwarts. He had a feeling his dad was keeping the more dangerous sounding stories from him because he didn't want to give Harry any ideas. Still, it wasn't as if he would get hurt just looking at some books.

While he agreed with Hermione that the chances of finding out anything about Flamel would be better in the restricted section, he hadn't immediately volunteered to go looking there under his cloak. As much as he cared about his friends, he wanted to be alone when he used the cloak the first time. Somehow it just felt like that's how it was meant to be. So, one night when he was having trouble falling asleep, he put on the cloak and made his way to the library, stopping to light a lantern.

It didn't take long before Harry found out he had a few things to learn before he followed in the Marauder's footsteps. Sneaking into the restricted section couldn't have gone worse. First the book he had opened started screaming, and then he had knocked over the lantern. To top it all off he had almost been caught by Filch, and had lost his way while making a run for it. Finally he ran down a corridor and through an open door on his left. He stayed quietly hidden there until he was sure Filch was gone, and only then did he start to notice anything about the room itself.

There was only one thing that set the room apart from any other unused class room. A tall mirror was the only thing different about the room, but what a strange mirror it was. His mind told him what it was showing him was impossible, but his heart wanted to believe it was true. There stood three people, two who's faces he only knew from photos and the third was the face of the man who had raised him. Lily, James, and Remus stood together, smiling at him, although Harry couldn't imagine how. Did the mirror only show the spirits of the dead? But then how could the man he thought of as his second father be there when he was very much alive and safe at home?

Then something drew Harry's attention away from the people reflected back at him and he saw that in the background of the image was the full moon showing through a window, and yet Remus hadn't transformed. What wouldn't Harry give for that to be true? A world where his birth parents were alive and his second dad was cured. He thought back to when he had first learned that Remus was a werewolf.

Harry had been at the Weasleys' like he was every month, but for once he wasn't happy to be at his friend's house.

"Couldn't I go some other night Dad?" he'd asked. Harry had been told that his dad needed to go someplace once every month, but he had never been told exactly where his dad went or why he had to go there. He only knew he dad was always so tired after every time he went, and Harry was hoping that he could delay whatever it was that was so hard on his dad.

Remus had looked at Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry son, but it has to be tonight."

Harry still looked sad about it, but Remus knew there was no other way. Then Arthur had said something that Harry hadn't understood.

"You should tell him Remus."

Turning to his dad Harry asked "Tell me what?" Remus looked away without answering. Harry looked at Arthur Weasley. "What's wrong with my dad, Uncle Arthur?"

"Harry," Arthur said gently. "Your dad will have to be the one to decide when to tell you," he looked up at Remus. "But I think he should tell you soon. And when he does, you should know that it doesn't make any difference to how much he loves you."

Looking defeated, Remus knew he couldn't avoid telling Harry his secret any longer. "Harry, remember what I've told you about werewolves when you asked about them that one time?" Harry nodded.

"You told me they're normal most of the time, but once a month they're very dangerous and don't know what they're doing. That I was never supposed to take a chance on letting a transformed one get near me because a werewolf would even attack people he loves."

Remus nodded, looking choked. Did he really have to let Harry know the truth now?

"Harry, when I taught you that it was to protect you from ever ending up like me. I- I was bitten when I was five, only two years younger than you are now."

Harry's eyes went wide as he understood what that meant.

"But then you're a- a-. No!"

Remus wanted to hug Harry close, but he was so used to seeing fear, hate, and disgust in people's eyes when they knew about his problem that for a moment he thought that's what the look on Harry's face meant.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Please don't be afraid of me. You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

Harry had looked stunned. "Afraid of you ? But why would I be afraid of you? You're my dad! That hasn't changed. I was just shocked, that's all."

He ran to his dad and wrapped his arms around him. Remus was so relieved.

"You're one of the few people who isn't afraid of me," the werewolf said quietly.

Ever since that day, Harry had two things he wished for more than anything else. One was to have his birth parents be alive. As much as he loved Remus, it still felt as if something that could have been had been stolen from him, that there was a missing part of his life. He had seen ever photo his dad had of them, and had been told so many stories about them, but there were times when those little pieces of them only made him miss them all the more. Remus had done everything he could to make Harry's life happy, but both Harry and Remus knew that it was normal for any child who had lost their parents to feel the loss.

His other wish would have been to see his dad cured, never having to suffer through another transformation ever again. His dad never complained, but Harry could see the transformations were hard on him. Harry had also seen the way people treated his dad. Whenever they went shopping together at Diagon Alley there were always a few shopkeepers who refused to help Remus or who would stare at him as if expecting him to attack someone. That was the main reason why his dad didn't have much to do with the wizarding world. Harry knew the way people treated him bothered Remus almost as bad as the transformations themselves.

Seeing both his wishes come true, even if it was only in a mirror, made it hard to look away. He knew deep down that what he was seeing couldn't possibly be true, but he had never wanted anything so badly. He'd seen pictures of the three people together many times, looking exactly the way they looked in that mirror, but this was completely different. In the reflection they were hugging him, ruffling his hair, speaking words he couldn't hear. It was almost as if he could step right through the mirror into a world where his deepest desires were true. He put his hand against the glass, almost as if he were trying to do just that.

He didn't know what he had expected to feel, whether he had expected a warm hand against his or a shock of energy or something else, but all he felt was the cold glass.

"It's not real. It can never be real."

Somehow feeling only glass helped him remember what he was seeing was only an illusion, but he couldn't help staying to look at it until he heard someone behind him.

"Still here Harry?"

Harry turned around with a jump. Albus Dumbledore stood behind him.

"Sorry sir. I couldn't help myself."

"No need to be sorry harry. I trust you realize what the Mirror of Erised does by now?"

Harry looked at the mirror again. If it had shown only his birth parents he might have thought it showed the dead. But that couldn't be right. He turned to the headmaster.

"It- well, it's showing me my birth parents. And my dad is cured. It's showing my the world the way I'd like it to be."

Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.

"So it shows us what we want, whatever we want?"

"Yes, and no. It shows us nothing less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

Harry looked down at his feet before he spoke. He understood. "But nothing it shows is real, is it?"

Shaking his head, Dumbledore answered. "That depends on who is looking in it. If the person looking at it were completely happy as they were, they would see themselves the same as if it were an ordinary mirror. But sadly, no, what the mirror is showing you can not be real. The mirror will be moved tomorrow, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again."

Harry nodded, but he still took one last look before he headed back to Gryffindor tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dont own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 10- Stones and Eggs**

Luckily Harry had Quidditch to keep his mind off the mirror. Oliver Wood was having the team practice any chance they got, especially since most of the team wasn't taking it seriously since they were playing against Hufflepuff. But while it helped keep Harry busy, it also limited the time he and his friends could look for information about Flamel. They all felt ready to give up the search until one day Neville came into the common room in a total leg lock.

"Malfoy again?" Harry asked. Neville nodded, looking ashamed of himself for letting the Slytherin bully him. Seeing how bad he felt, Harry went to his trunk and found the box of chocolate frogs his dad had sent him. Harry had to smile thinking about how his dad always gave out chocolate as a cure for a bad day, nightmare, or anytime anyone needed cheering up. For some reason Harry had never thought to ask about, it always worked, almost like using a cheering charm. Hopefully it would work for Neville. If anybody ever needed cheering, it was him.

"Come on Neville. Don't let someone like Malfoy get you down. He's not worth it." Neville took the chocolate frog, but did not eat it yet.

"Malfoy's right. I don't belong in Gryffindor. I'm not even brave enough to stand up to one bully. I should be in Hufflepuff."

"Not that there's anything wrong with Hufflepuff, but don't talk like that. The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor didn't it?"

Neville nodded.

"Well there you are. You wouldn't be here if the hat didn't see courage in you. And Malfoy isn't one to talk. Look what house he ended up in." Normally Harry would have remembered what Remus taught him about all four houses having both good and bad points, but if it helped Neville, he was willing to temporarily forget that lesson. "Now have some of that chocolate. It isn't poisoned, you know."

Neville gave a smile, and unwrapped the chocolate frog. Taking a bite, Neville looked at the card.

"Here, Harry. You collect the cards, don't you?"

Harry took the card, and saw that it was another one of Dumbledore. He already had several copies of that card since he'd been collecting them since he was little, but for some reason he started reading what it said about the elderly wizard. He jumped up in surprise. The clue to Nicholas Flamel had been right under their noses the whole time. After hours of searching through books, of all places the answer would have to be on a chocolate frog card.

"Listen to this! Flamel and Dumbledore were partners in alchemy." He remembered reading something about alchemists in one of his dad's books. "Hang on just a minute. Didn't alchemists try to make-"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione shouted. "The main thing alchemists are known for is trying to make the Sorcerer's Stone. I don't know if any of them ever succeeded or not though."

"They must have. That's the only thing an alchemist would have made that would be important enough to have a monster dog guarding it." Suddenly Harry remembered what the stone was used for, making gold and the elixir of life that would make the drinker immortal. Anybody would want something like that, but Snape was still their main suspect. That didn't help considering Snape was refereeing the next Quidditch match.

As it turned out, the match was the fastest that Harry had ever played thanks to Harry catching the snitch in nearly record time, but there wasn't much of a chance to celebrate. Almost as soon as the game was over, Harry overheard Snape and Quirrell talking about the stone. Or actually, talking probably wasn't the right word. Quirrell wasn't doing much except stammering. From the looks of things, Snape was coming close to threatening Quirrel into telling him something about how to get the stone.

"So tell us again. What exactly did Snape say?" Hermione prompted.

"First he asked if Quirrell knew how to get past that dog. He said Quirrell didn't want him for his enemy. Then he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus.'

"That must mean he's trying to figure out how to get past whatever Quirrell did to protect the stone, and get Quirrell to find out how to get past Fluffy for him." Hermione said. "What else did he say?"

"He said they'd talk again after Quirrell had a chance to decide his loyalties."

"His loyalties! That's rich. Snape's the one with questionable loyalties," Ron said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione pointed out. "Snape would know what Quirrell's loyalties are, wouldn't he? Threatening someone and blackmailing them into telling you something doesn't change what their loyalties really are."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe in Snape's mind it makes sense. And what else could it mean?"

Even Hermione couldn't answer that. The first chance they got, they headed to Hagrid's hut. They'd hoped to find out what besides Fluffy was guarding the stone and if possible convince Hagrid that Snape was trying to steal it, but it was pretty much the same as every other time they'd mentioned Flamel or the stone. It seemed like they'd never convince anyone that Snape couldn't be trusted.

"Snape's one o' the teachers protectin' the stone. He's not about ter try an steal it."

Harry almost groaned. If Snape was one of the teachers in charge of protecting it, then he knew almost everything he needed to know to get it. From the way he'd been arguing with Quirrell, the Defense professor had made the one obstacle besides Fluffy that Snape hadn't been able to overcome. And if the stone's security depended on Quirrell, coward that he was, it would be gone by next Tuesday. Harry wished he could think of a way to convince Hagrid, but as hot as it was in the hut, it was hard to think at all.

"Hagrid, would you mind putting the fire out? It's awfully hot in here."

"Sorry, Harry, but gotta keep it lit."

"But why-" then Harry looked at the fire, and then at Ron. There was a large black egg in the fire that looked suspiciously like one Charlie Weasley had brought home to show the family on a visit from Romania last summer. As Hagrid got up to add wood to the fire Harry whispered to Ron "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Ron grimaced. "It is. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg."

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about with Snape trying to steal the stone, now Hagrid decides to get yet another dangerous pet," Ron grumbled. Harry knew Ron was really as fond of Hagrid as he was since the half giant had often visited both Harry and Remus and the Weasleys, but how were they supposed to help him out of this problem when he was unable to even admit there was a problem? To Hagrid, the fact that he lived in a wooden house and dragons happen to breathe fire was a minor detail.

"He'll have ter be trained up a bit, o' course, but long as Norbert's trained from a hathlin' on up he should be fine," he'd said.

"Norbert! He's already named the thing," Ron said as they entered the common room.

"And dragons are impossible to train. It says so in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Hermione said. "And Norwegian Ridgebacks develop fire breathing capabilities sooner than any other breed of dragon."

"Any more good news?" Ron asked.

"At least we have someplace to send the dragon if Charlie will take him," Harry pointed out. "The hard part will be getting Hagrid to let him go."

Ron sighed "Ever wonder what it would be like to have a peaceful life?"

Harry gave a small laugh at that and said "Look on the bright side. How could things possibly get any worse?"

Before long, they found out how. Hagrid had sent them a note telling them the egg was hatching, and over the next two weeks they had watched Norbert grow to three times the size he had been when he hatched. By the end of the month it was bound to be bigger than Hagrid's hut. And things went from worse to worse yet when Malfoy saw the dragon through Hagrid's window.

"Hagrid, I'm sure if we contact Charlie he'll be able to take Norbert and give him a good home. And Norbert will be happy with his own kind."

"But what if the other dragons don't like him. He's just a baby and all the other dragons will be bigger than him."

Harry knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Hagrid. The other dragons will love the-er- cute little guy," Harry said, trying to be reassuring as the "cute little guy" decided to bite at Fang. Harry took that as an opportunity to say "And look at him. He needs to be around other animals. We're sure he knows you love him Hagrid, but it would be kinder to let him go." He almost convinced himself to reach over and touch Norbert in a sympathetic way to really convince Hagrid, but he had common sense mixed with his Gryffindor courage.

Finally Hagrid was convinced, and agreed that they could contact Charlie. Luckily they already had without Hagrid knowing it, because otherwise Norbert would have been too big to transport by the time they'd made the arrangements. It turned out that Charlie and some friends of his could come pick up Norbert on Saturday at midnight, and everything seemed to go according to plan. Norbert was soon safely strapped into a harness and on his way to Romania, and they'd even overheard Malfoy get a detention for being out of bed to tell McGonagall on them. They should have known things were going too well.

They were coming down the spiral staircase, well on their way back to Gryffindor tower, when Filch met them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, well, well. We are in trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11-**** Reactions and Suspicions**

Remus couldn't believe it when he read the letter from McGonagall. And after he had told Harry to be careful! He and the other Marauders had been caught out after curfew many times themselves, but according to the letter, not only had Harry and Hermione been caught out after curfew. Not only had their escapade led to Neville being caught out after curfew trying to warn them about Malfoy. But according to McGonagall, Malfoy had told her that Harry and Hermione were smuggling a dragon out of the castle. Luckily for Harry she had believed they had told Malfoy that story to get him out of bed, which was bad enough, but if she had believed him, it would have been even worse. Remus, of course, knew Harry well enough to know that if Harry said there was a dragon involved, there was. He had an idea that Hagrid was involved with the dragon and Harry had been trying to help him, but still, that was definitely not the best course of action.

He knew Harry would probably think he was overreacting, but Harry obviously didn't understand what could have happened. All it would have taken would be for whoever was after the stone to catch Harry out at night like that. Whoever wanted that stone had to be a dark wizard or witch, and that meant they would love an excuse to get their hands on Harry. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Nobody knew for sure where Voldemort was, so the person behind all this could easily be working on Voldemort's orders. The very thought of Harry getting hurt made Remus sick inside. But Remus told himself he couldn't go to the school every time Harry got in trouble. No other parent would do that. But he would definitely write to Harry about it. And he was half tempted to make it a howler. Merlin knew how much he loved Harry and hated the thought of doing anything to punish him. He couldn't remember ever having to discipline Harry for anything before. But now, he had to do something.

_Harry,_

_In all the time I've known you I never would have thought this of you. Now in our time we Marauders got into our fair share of trouble, but back then we knew nobody at Hogwarts was going to hurt us._ You know _that someone jinxed your broom and let a troll into the castle, so you should have known you could have been hurt. Or worse. I have a feeling I know why you did it, but that's no excuse. You probably weren't thinking that way, but you were, in fact, risking your life. There are Death Eaters out there who would love a chance to get their hands on you. Not all of them ended up in Azkaban. And even if the person behind this isn't a Death Eater, you've had plenty of proof of what they'd do if they thought you were in their way. You can't take that risk. _

_You've always been loyal to your friends. But if your friend is who I think it is I know he would rather have dealt with the trouble himself if he'd realized the danger to you. He wouldn't want to take a chance on you getting hurt any more than I do. _

_I can imagine the points that were taken away and the detention seem like punishment enough, but I'm going to take away flying privileges for the summer as well. I'm sorry if it seems harsh, but I don't want to see anything happen to you. You have to understand how reckless your behavior has been., and as much as I hate to do this, I'd rather have you disappointed by me than hurt by a dark witch or wizard. Someday when you have children of your own I know you'll understand. _

_Love, Dad._

Harry sighed. Even loss of flying privileges couldn't make him feel much worse than he already did, although he did feel bad about worrying his dad that way. His only thoughts at the time had been helping Hagrid keep out of trouble, and as his dad had guessed, he hadn't given a thought to getting in trouble himself, much less being in danger. Now he was paying the price, and the worst punishment by far was from the other students. McGonagall had taken fifty points each from Harry, Hermione, and Neville. If Ron hadn't had to stay behind because Norbert had bit him they would have lost more points yet. As it was, Gryffindor was already in last place.

All the other students except the Slytherins were mad at him. They'd all wanted to see Slytherin loose the house cup, no matter who else won it. Now, with Gryffindor out of the running and Slytherin so far in the lead, it looked like any chance of that was gone, and as far as the other students were concerned, it was all Harry's fault. Harry was just glad they didn't blame Hermione and Neville too. Poor Neville was looked down on enough as it was. As if that weren't punishment enough, the three of them had a detention along with Draco. If it hadn't been for the situation, Harry would almost have thought it was funny that they were being sent out after dark as a punishment for doing the same thing.

He was just glad that their detention would be with Hagrid looking for a wounded unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. He had heard plenty of stories of both the Marauders and the Weasley twins being in detention and knew that it could be worse. They could be cleaning bedpans in the hospital wing or sorting out rotten slugs from good ones without being allowed to use gloves. Draco didn't see it that way though, and started complaining as soon as he found out what they'd be doing.

"But there are werewolves out there."

Harry knew not many people even bothered to think that werewolves were normal most of the time. It always bothered him that people seemed to think even a werewolf who hadn't transformed was dangerous.

"The moon isn't full tonight Malfoy. I don't think we need to worry about that."

Malfoy didn't answer, but gave Harry a dirty look when Hagrid paired the two of them. Poor Hagrid knew Harry wouldn't like the arrangement, but Harry understood since the other option would have been pairing Draco with Neville, and with Draco always bullying him that would never have worked out. They also got to take Fang with them. Hagrid warned them that Fang was "a bloody coward" and wouldn't be much protection. But even Fang turned out to be braver than Malfoy did once they found the unicorn, along with a hooded figure leaned over it, looking like it was drinking the unicorn's blood. Draco ran away screaming, with Fang making a run for it about half a second later as the hooded figure looked up. Seeing Harry, it moved towards him.

Harry had heard of the Cruciatus Curse, although of course he had never felt it, but he could imagine the pain from it must be something like what he felt in his scar now. He knew he had to think of a spell, and fast. He managed a repelling jinx and a few other spells, some he had learnt at Hogwarts and a few that his dad had taught him, but it was very tiring to shoot so many spells so fast. He felt like he was on the verge of blacking out when he heard hoof beats and who or whatever was under the hood was driven away.

"So Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort," Harry said after filling the others in on what he'd seen and what Firenze the centaur had told him.

"Don't say that name!"

"I'm not the only one who does, Ron. My dad and Dumbledore both say it. It's not as if saying it is going to change anything one way or the other. Anyway, that person under the hood, it had to be either Snape or Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched. "And if either of them gets their hands on that stone, it's only a question of time before Voldemort comes back."

All three of them looked uneasy, but Hermione's nervousness was mixed with thoughtfulness.

"But at least Dumbledore's still here. Everyone's always saying Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who ever feared."

Harry had to admit that helped ease his mind. And it also helped that his invisibility cloak, which he'd accidentally left in the astronomy tower the night they'd sent Norbert away, was somehow put under his bedcovers that night. Yet he'd started having nightmares more and more often, and his scar had started hurting again. With all that on his mind it was hard to concentrate on exams, but somehow he managed to focus long enough to study. It turned out a portion of the exams were things Remus had taught him long ago. He had hoped part of the History of Magic exam would have something about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, something he naturally knew about in detail, but it hadn't come up.

The mood was only slightly more relaxed once exams were over. They were taking advantage of the beautiful weather by lazing around by the lake. But while Hermione kept talking about how enjoyable she thought the exams were and Ron was saying how glad he was not to have to study anymore, Harry couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"I know you're worried about Snape and You-Know-Who, Harry, but Snape can't know how to get past Fluffy, and I don't think Quirrell's told him how to get past whatever protection he's in charge of. And Dumbledore's still here. So Snape can't possibly get that stone, and without it You-Know-Who can't come back to power, can he?"

Harry had to admit that made sense.

"Come on Harry. Why don't we play some wizard's chess or exploding snap?" Ron suggested. "Or we could go visit Hagrid."

"Sure, visiting Hagrid sounds good." Harry agreed. With all the studying and exams, they hadn't had much time to visit him lately. Not since the detention in the forest, in fact. He was probably still feeling sad about Norbert being gone. Wait a second. Norbert. Harry jumped up suddenly, looking almost as if he was seeing the hooded figure again.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He turned to his friends and said "Isn't it a bit strange that the thing Hagrid wants most in the world is a dragon, and someone comes along who just happens to have one? I mean they're illegal aren't they, so they can't be easy to come across."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"But Harry, Hagrid would never betray a secret," Hermione started to reason.

"Not willingly, no. But remember how he let it slip to us about Flamel? And he told us he won Norbert off a man at a pub. If Hagrid was drinking who knows what he let slip."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and all three of them were thinking the same thing: They had a big problem.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 12-**** A father worries**

Remus didn't even take time to change out of his pajamas when the owl came. He flooed strait to the Hogwarts hospital wing, giving Madame Pomfrey quite a scare.

"Remus! You shouldn't be here. The patients need quiet. And what are you doing dressed like that?"

The wizard hadn't even realized how he was dressed, and transfigured his clothes as he answered.

"I have to see Harry. Dumbledore owled me that he was hurt."

"Yes, he is. But you can't see him now. That boy needs his rest."

"But I'm his father."

"And I'm his healer." Then she softened a bit, giving Remus a rare smile. Remus had probably spent more time in the hospital wing than any other student before the other Marauders became animagi and were able to stop him from biting and scratching himself every full moon. And even after that the transformations still left him exhausted, so he always spent at least a couple days in the Hospital wing every month. The healer had taken almost a motherly attitude toward him during those times.

"I'm sorry Remus, but Harry will be sleeping for quite some time. You wouldn't be able to help him by seeing him anyway. He'll recover, don't worry. You can come by tomorrow. If he wakes up before then, I'll let you know."

Remus wasn't giving up though, although he kept his voice quiet.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere until I see my son."

Madame Pomfrey finally gave in, and said "All right. But only for a minute, and be careful not to wake him."

Pushing aside the bed curtains, Remus saw his son looking so weak and helpless, he almost wished he'd done as the healer asked. It was like seeing James after the killing curse, no visible wound on him, but so still and pale. He shook his head to be rid of the awful vision of his best friend dead, but he couldn't erase the image of Harry in front of him. He could see Harry was breathing steadily, and tried to use that to reassure himself that Harry would be fine soon. As hard as it was to see Harry like that, he wanted to be there for him. He smoothed his son's hair, but Harry didn't move.

Pomfrey came up beside him, and quietly said. "You'll have to leave now."

She shooed him out of the hospital wing, almost having to physically throw him out. She was absolutely determined that Harry be left absolutely alone to rest, and said "Why don't you go see Dumbledore? He'll be able to tell you just what happened. He gave me the impression he wanted to be the one to tell you."

Remus decided that if he couldn't see Harry, finding out just what happened to him from Dumbledore would probably be best, although he was almost afraid to know. But now that he'd seen how bad Harry looked, he felt he had to, for some reason. The letter had simply said that Harry had been injured, and hadn't gone into any details. He headed to the headmaster's office. Not knowing the password he knocked and waited for Dumbledore to let him in. As soon as the gargoyle swung aside Remus stormed into the room without even waiting to be invited in.

"What happened? How did Harry get hurt?"

Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were downcast.

"It was Quirrell. He was allowing Voldemort to use his body. He went after the stone, and Harry and his friends went after him. It took an incredible effort on Harry's part to hold him off. That's what took it's toll on him and put him in the hospital wing. I feared I would be too late to save him, but Voldemort's gone now, and when he fled it killed Quirrell."

Remus felt his knees grow weak and he started to tremble. Voldemort himself had been inside Hogwarts all this time. He could have killed Harry at any time he wanted, and if he hadn't needed Quirrell to seem trustworthy he would have.

"When Harry recovers, I'm taking him away from Hogwarts and I'll teach him at home myself. Something like this can never happen again."

Shaking his head, Dumbledore answered. "Voldemort wouldn't try to take over the school just yet. In his present state, being less than the weakest ghost, he wouldn't be able to. Hogwarts is still safer than the outside world."

The younger wizard almost lost it at that statement. He had incredible respect for Dumbledore after everything the headmaster had done for him, but he wasn't going to risk his son over that respect.

"Safer! How can you say that? Voldemort was inside the school for an entire year. Inside the school! Nobody even knew about it. He was almost able to get Harry thrown off his broom, and let a troll in that Harry ended up having to fight. That's not what I would call safe. What's to prevent something like that from happening again?"

"Without Quirrell, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to do any of those things. He may have threatened Quirrell, but without a body there isn't anything he could have done. It isn't likely he'll find someone willing to be used that way anytime in the near future. Almost all the teachers here except for Quirrell were in the Order of the Phoenix, and have proven themselves trustworthy. Even the few here who weren't in the order helped us. Do not think you are the only person who cares about Harry's welfare. Professor Snape is to thank for Harry not being thrown from his broom. He was muttering the counter-jinx the whole time."

Remus didn't think he'd ever been more surprised at anything.

"I never suspected Severus of trying to hurt Harry, but I didn't think he'd go out of his way to actually save him."

"Yes, he doesn't like to show people the best of himself, does he? But as I was saying, Hogwarts is still safer then the outside world. Besides the people here, there are more charms protecting it than could ever be used on a private home. And Harry still has the protection of Lily's sacrifice. It wouldn't be any help to Harry to not allow him to come back."

The werewolf looked the floor, knowing Dumbledore was right but still afraid for his son.

"Harry's only eleven," he said quietly. "He should be able to have a normal life. I'll let him come back to school, but he shouldn't have to be worrying about things like this."

"At least he won't have to worry about the stone from now on. Nicholas and I had a little chat, and decided it would be best if the stone were destroyed."

Remus knew what that meant. Flamel and his wife would die.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I know he was a good friend of yours."

"Please, it's Albus. You're not in school anymore. Yes, he will be missed, but he has had an extremely long life, and is ready for it to end. And now I imagine you'll need help convincing Madame Pomfrey to let you back in the Hospital wing."

Nodding, the younger wizard headed to the door. He wanted to be there for his son every second he could be, even if there was nothing he could do for him. He would be there when Harry finally woke up. After the healer was convinced to let him stay, he took a chair beside Harry's bed and did something he hadn't done in years. He started to cry.

It was two days later when Harry finally woke up. His vision was blurry, and it took a moment to realize someone had taken off his glasses. He was still feeling lightheaded and tired, but he felt around for his glasses and when he found them and had them on he looked around. He wasn't sure exactly where he was at first, but by the white walls and bed linen he guessed it must be the hospital wing. Then he looked to his left and saw the last person he'd expected to see there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Remus nearly jumped hearing Harry talk for the first time in days, yet no sound had ever seemed half so wonderful to him. When Harry sat up Remus pulled him into a tight hug before saying. "Don't you ever give me a heart attack like that again. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? We nearly lost you."

"But I had to, Dad. I tried going to the teachers, but they didn't believe me. Quirrell was after-" Harry suddenly had a terrible thought. "Quirrell must have the stone! We have to stop him. He's going to give it to-"

"Harry, calm down. Quirrell doesn't have the stone. Dumbledore got there in time, and Quirrell's dead. Allowing Voldemort to use him killed him."

Harry relaxed just slightly at that, knowing if Quirrell had gotten the stone Voldemort would be back at full power now. "I was sure Quirrell had it."

Remus shook his head and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's not worth anything happening to you, Harry. I've told you that before." His tone was a mix of sadness, fear, and love. Harry gave a half smile

"I don' go looking for trouble, Dad. Trouble always seems to find me. I try to be careful, but somehow that never seems to work out."

Remus had to smile at that himself. "Just don't give trouble any more chances to find you. My hair's already graying without extra help from worrying about you."

Harry gave a weak laugh at that. "I'll try not to."

It was a few more days before Madame Pomfrey would let Harry leave the hospital wing. Harry hated having to stay in bed, but his dad stayed with him and Ron, Hermione, and Neville came by as often as Madame Pomfrey would let them. Still, it seemed to Harry like he would be in bed forever, but the healer agreed to let him go to the end of the year feast. Remus was even allowed to stay for it.

They left the hospital wing together and as they headed for the Great Hall Harry saw someone walking ahead of them he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing, but knew he had to say something to. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd seen how painful being misjudged could be, and didn't want that on his conscience. He looked at his dad, who nodded encouragingly, guessing what Harry was going to do.

"Professor Snape!" Harry called. "Professor."

Snape stopped and turned. "What is it?"

"I- er- I just wanted to say I suspected you of trying to steal the stone, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

The potions master raised an eyebrow, and Harry wasn't sure if the look was one of surprise or disbelief. He walked away without speaking to either Harry or Remus, but Harry thought he heard him say something about maybe the new generation of Potters wasn't as headstrong or arrogant as the last. Not exactly a compliment, and Harry knew that he and Snape would most likely never get along, but at least he didn't have to feel guilty now.

Author's note: The pajama idea comes from my publisher, beta reader, and idea provider, PadyandMoony, aka just to tell you. I also wanted to ask that if you're going to flame, at least sign it so I can respond. You may not like changes I make, but isn't the whole point of fan fiction to put our own spin on the story? My thanks to those of you who have continued reading my story and to everyone who reviewed with either compliments or constructive criticism and have given ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

**Chapter 13-**** Dinner at the Dursleys**

After the last minute points he and his friends had been awarded allowing Gryffindor to win the House Cup, Harry was so happy he was almost able to forget what the first two weeks of summer would mean. Almost. He hated having to go back to the Dursleys', but he'd seen first hand how important it was that Voldemort not be able to touch him, and with his Dad there the Dursleys wouldn't be able to make things too miserable. Petunia seemed completely terrified of Remus, which Harry though was laughable. Remus was always polite and tried to be as pleasant as possible to Harry's only remaining blood relatives, although Harry knew Remus felt the same way about the Dursleys as they did about him. And Harry couldn't think of a gentler person than his dad, something that made the curse Remus had to endure every month all the more ironic.

They side Apparated to Privet Drive, and walked slowly to Number four, as if trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. Remus put an arm around his son's shoulder.

"I know how your relatives are, Cub, but we'll be out of here in just two weeks. And then we have your birthday to look forward to." Harry smiled hearing his dad's nickname for him, and knew by mentioning his upcoming birthday he was trying to help him think of more pleasant things. "Anything special you want this year?"

"Just getting away from here will make my birthday happy enough. You don't have to get me anything." But Harry could already see his dad thinking of possibilities for birthday surprises.

When they got to the door Petunia hurried them in, afraid the neighbors would see the "freaks." Vernon, on the other hand, made sure to lay down the law, as if Harry and Remus didn't know by not that they weren't allowed to do magic around muggles unless they had to defend either the muggles or themselves from dark magic. Harry, being underage, wasn't even allowed to do magic anywhere except for Hogwarts. But Vernon made sure to give them another reminder close to the end of their stay.

"Now I'm having some very important guests over this weekend. It could mean a very important deal for me. So you two had better keep to your room once they're here and I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you or that ruddy owl."

Poor Hedwig had been locked up in her cage most of the summer. Remus had been able to persuade the Dursleys to let Harry let her out, but even when she finally had her freedom she hadn't brought any mail. No other owls had come with any letters either. It frustrated Harry that he hadn't heard from any of his friends.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. They'll write soon," Remus had said.

Harry wasn't so sure. Ron knew how much Harry hated the times he had to be at the Dursleys, and had always made sure to write often during those times before. And Hermione wasn't the type to forget something like that. Neville was always glad to have a friend, and Harry was sure Neville wouldn't have forgotten to write. Harry had written to all of them, but Hedwig always came back without a reply. On the other hand, the Daily Prophet continued to be delivered on time every day.

The day the Dursley's company was coming, Harry and Remus were headed to their room when they heard someone or something jumping on the bed. Whatever it was didn't sound threatening, but Remus had Harry stand behind him anyway as he opened the door. It turned out Remus needn't have worried. What was jumping on the bed certainly wasn't threatening, He lowered the wand he'd been holding at the ready.

"Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf."

Although Harry and Remus didn't own any house elves, they knew what they were and that they worked for wealthy wizards, usually purebloods. A house elf definitely didn't belong in a muggle home.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dobby had to warn Harry Potter-Lupin, sir. He must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Terrible things are planned for that place this year."

Harry could see what the elf said had frightened his dad, but Remus kept his voice calm. The calm didn't last long though as the elf grabbed a lamp and started beating himself over the head with it. Remus grabbed it away from him as quick as he could.

"Whoever your masters are Dobby, they aren't here. There's no need to punish yourself."

Harry felt sorry for the elf. His masters must treat him worse then the Dursleys would have treated Harry if Remus weren't there.

"Why don't you sit down Dobby?"

Remus shook his head at Harry as if trying to tell him he shouldn't have done that, and Harry realized why as Dobby burst into tears.

"Never has Dobby been asked to sit by a wizard, like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then," Harry said.

"No, I haven't." No sooner had Dobby said the words then he started banging his head against the walls. It took both Remus and Harry holding him to get him to stop.

"You have to be quiet Dobby. They'll hear you downstairs and then we'll all be in trouble."

"The trouble at Hogwarts will be far worse than that, sir."

Remus took a deep breath. Somehow he had to convince Dobby to tell him what the danger was.

"Dobby, I worry about Harry too. He's my son after all. I have to know what's going to happen if I'm going to have a chance to protect him."

"If Mr. Remus Lupin is going to protect his son, he must not let him go back to Hogwarts."

"But Dobby, there is more protection there than I can give Harry at home. There are more people to watch over him and there are more protective charms in place."

"Dobby is worrying that will not be enough."

Remus looked even more worried and asked "Does this have anything to do with Voldemort."

Flinching, Dobby answered. "Not with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no."

Both Harry and Remus felt some relief at that, but Dobby looked worriedly at Harry.

"Harry Potter-Lupin will be returning to Hogwarts, even though no one from there is even caring enough about him to write?"

Wait a minute.

"How do you know nobody's been writing?"

Dobby looked at his feet before he took a pack of letters from the pillowcase he was wearing.

"Harry Potter-Lupin can have his letters back if he promises not to return to Hogwarts this year."

"I can't do that."

"Then Dobby has no choice."

Before Harry or Remus could react, Dobby bolted down the stairs. Harry and Remus ran after him, guessing it wouldn't take much before the Dursleys noticed the elf. And they were bound to know who anything "abnormal" could be blamed on. To make matters worse, Dobby was levitating the huge bowl of pudding that Petunia had made for dessert right over the company's heads. Harry and Remus both made a grab for it just as Dobby decided to let it drop. For all appearances it looked like Harry and Remus had been working together planning the whole incident as a prank, especially since Dobby had conveniently disappeared.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Vernon started as he began cleaning his guests' up. "These people-"

"Were trying to help," Remus broke in, interrupting what Harry knew would have been an explanation of how they were deranged or something along those lines. "I thought I'd bring in the dessert for you, but I'm afraid I'm a bit clumsy. I tripped and Harry tried to catch it, but it went flying and we weren't fast enough."

Harry looked at his dad in amazement. He'd never expected him to come up with an excuse that easily. Remus always seemed like such a responsible person Harry sometimes forgot he was a Marauder and had taken part in many pranks and must have come up with just as many explanations. And of course, to people who didn't know about magic, what Remus said made perfect sense. What else could they believe? That an elf had levitated it?

One of the guests looked at Remus curiously.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Remus Lupin. And this is my son, Harry. We were in the neighborhood for the day and I thought I'd stop in and visit Vernon and Petunia. Haven't seen them in ages."

Mrs. Mason gave a look of recognition.

"Oh Professor Lupin, of course. I saw you in Jane's yearbook when we were looking through it. And this is my husband Martin."

Harry remembered how Malfoy had teased him about Remus not having much to do with wizards and almost laughed. It was turning out Remus working as a teacher at a muggle school was coming in handy.

"How is she?" Remus asked "She's an extremely bright little girl. Her grades are at the top of her class. Sorry again about the mess."

"It's nothing, especially after what you've done for Jane. Cleans right up. And her grades are all thanks to you. She always looks forward to doing her homework and can't stop talking about how much she enjoys your class. I never thought we'd get her to start reading and studying."

If the conversation between the two had gone on much longer Harry would have started laughing. Vernon went from white to pink to red. Here the Dursleys had been so desperate to make a good impression and hadn't gotten as much as a friendly look from the Masons, and all the Masons did was praise what an excellent teacher Remus was. A person the Dursleys considered a freak was getting along better with them than the Dursleys could ever hope to. The best part was when Mr. Mason "So nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone," and then turned to Vernon and said "No offense Dursley, but I found that joke about the Japanese golfer to be a bit crude."

It could have been a perfect evening, especially since Harry and Remus would be leaving the Dursleys the next day, but when they went back upstairs, but Harry had a nagging feeling he'd forgotten something. When they got to their room Harry realized why that was when an owl pecked at the window. The Ministry had sent him an underage magic notice. Remus said he'd write a reply explaining about Dobby. Harry just hoped the Ministry would believe it.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 14-**** They did**

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together we'll make the front page."

The camera flashed sending a puff of purple smoke into the air as Harry struggled to get out of Gilderoy Lockhart's grip. All Harry had wanted to do was get his schoolbooks. Unfortunately almost all of them were written by Lockhart and he happened to be at Flourish and Blotts signing copies of his autobiography. With the large crowd that had gathered Harry and Remus had been pushed apart and Harry found himself grabbed by Lockhart.

"Let go of me."

"The boy seems to be a bit camera shy," Lockhart said while still keeping a grip on Harry. "Must be overwhelmed to meet his idol at last."

"I never even heard of you until I got my Hogwarts booklist!"

Lockhart was too busy flashing a grin at the cameras to listen to either Harry or to Remus shouting "Let go of my son!"

"What an extraordinary moment this is!" Lockhart started saying. "The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge -that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me." Harry could see his dad working towards them through the crowd.

"He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry groaned. He remembered his dad telling him how Lockhart was a couple years ahead of the Marauders and Lily in school and how he'd barely been able to pass his exams without cheating, and knew his dad wouldn't be happy with the idea either. Finally Remus got to them.

"Get your hands off my son. You have no right using him like that."

Lockhart's face went from beaming to confused.

"Using him? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. And if you have any ideas about even speaking to Harry outside of class, you'd better forget them. Harry isn't interested in helping you further your own career. And I don't want to see any pictures of him in the Daily Prophet. Harry's underage and you can't use any of those pictures without my permission, and that's something I'm not going to give you."

They hurried out of the bookstore, and found Ginny where she had decided to wait.

"Here, Ginny. You can have these."

"Thank you," Ginny said shyly. For some reason Harry couldn't figure out she'd been acting differently around him lately. They'd been like brother and sister since they were babies, and now she was suddenly shy around him. This was the first time he'd heard her talk in a long time. Percy had kept mostly t his room too, but Harry had never been all that fond of Percy anyway. Just then they heard a voice that was a lot less welcome.

"Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page, can you?"

Remus started to tell Malfoy to shut his mouth, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Leave Harry alone. He didn't ask to be famous and he certainly didn't want all that."

Malfoy saw that as an opportunity.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" he asked, continuing to glare at Harry.

Ginny blushed, putting the books in her cauldron as the others came out of the bookshop.

"At least I have friends," Harry said. "All you have is a couple of goons who follow you around."

Draco looked ready to try to hex Harry when Lucius walked up behind him and the Weasleys and Hermione joined Remus behind Harry.

"Arthur," drawled Lucius. "Surprised to see you here. I would have thought with all the raids lately you'd be too busy." He reached into Ginny's cauldron and ignored the new Lockhart books, picking up Ginny's dog-eared second hand transfiguration book. "And they don't even pay you well. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if it doesn't even pay you decently? Still, one could excuse that I suppose, but not the company you keep." He looked directly at first Remus, then Hermione.

Being a werewolf, Remus had to be extremely careful about showing any signs of temper, although every line in his face showed his contempt for the older Malfoy. But the Ministry would love an excuse to claim he was dangerous and either take Harry from him or send him to Azkaban or both. And Lucius had most of the Ministry in his pocket. He couldn't react and take the chance of loosing Harry. But that didn't mean Arthur couldn't do something. There was a clank as Ginny dropped her cauldron followed by a whack as Arthur Weasley's fist connected with Lucius' nose. They started brawling right there in front of the store. Remus worked his way between the two fighting men to get them apart, "accidentally" stepping hard on Lucius' foot.

"Is that your idea of help?" he snapped at Remus.

"Funny thing, Lucius. When two people are fighting I have a habit of only helping the one I think is right, especially if the other one just insulted me and my friends."

Lucius shot Remus a look and moved his hand toward his wand, but with so many witnesses coming out of the bookshop there was nothing he could do. As much as the Ministry made life hard for werewolves, they were also searching the homes of everyone connected with Voldemort for dark artifact, and Lucius knew it. With everything hidden at his house, he couldn't afford to attract Ministry attention any more than Remus could.

"Here," he said, handing Ginny back her book. "It's the best your father will ever be able to afford." With that he called Draco and the two Malfoys left. Remus turned to Arthur.

"As much as I agree he had it coming and would love to have given it to him myself, you shouldn't have done that Arthur. Could've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble."

"If he were able to he would have gotten me in trouble already. I don't think there's anything he'll be able to do."

Mrs. Weasley walked up looking furious with her husband. "That was no example to set for the children. Do you want them to think they can solve all their problems that way? And what must Lockhart have thought of us?"

"Don't worry about that, Mom. He probably loved the free publicity."

Harry had temporarily forgotten about Lockhart, and wished he wouldn't have to think about him again. With a different teacher Harry knew Defense would be his favorite class, but with Lockhart he knew he wouldn't be learning much this year.

Harry had hoped that by September first there would be an owl from the Ministry saying he was cleared of the underage magic warning, but the Ministry didn't even bother to answer. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about underage magic at Hogwarts, and this year he'd even get to bring his own broom to play Quidditch on.

Once the Weasleys arrived in the Ford Anglia and Hermione came everyone took turns going through the barrier. They had to watch to be sure no muggles were watching every time someone went through, so it took awhile. Finally everyone was through except for Harry and Ron. A quick look at the clock told them the train would be leaving in a few moments so they made a run for the barrier and crashed right into it.

"What happened? The barrier isn't supposed to close until after the train is gone."

"I don't know," Harry answered as they colleted the things that had fallen off their trolleys when they crashed.

"We're going to miss the train."

Harry and Ron both watched as the last moments before the train left ticked away.

"Now what do we do?"

"I'm sure my dad and your parents will be back through in a minute."

"But what if they can't get back?"

Harry looked nervous, knowing that could be possible, but said "I'm sure it will be OK. We should probably just wait by your car."

Ron's face lit in an idea. "The car! Dad altered it so it can fly."

"Oh no Ron. No. I already got in trouble once over the summer for using underage magic. And I wasn't even the one who used magic. I'm not risking it again."

"But even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in an emergency. And we have to get to Hogwarts. Our families must not be able to get back or they'd be here by now."  
Well, what Ron said made sense, and Harry had to admit the idea of riding through the clouds in a flying car did sound like fun.

"The car has an invisibility device right?"

"Yeah."

"All right then."

When the parents were finally able to get to Hogsmeade and Apparate back, they found the train station empty. All the other parents left since their children were safely at Hogwarts, but Remus and the Weasleys headed to where the car should have been.

"It's gone!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Harry and Ron should have been by it."

A terrible thought occurred to them.

"They couldn't."

"They wouldn't."

Remus sighed. "They did."


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 15- Consequences of a joyride**

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU!"

The red envelope burst open and Mrs. Weasley's voice started screaming at Ron.

"... STEALING THE CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU. I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT WE PARENTS WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE ..."

Harry did his best to plug his ears. He'd gotten an angry letter from Remus which no doubt would have sounded as bad as Ron's, but thankfully his dad never raised his voice. He didn't have to. He could make you feel small with a look or with his choice of words. So Remus hadn't made his letter a Howler.

"... LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT! I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED. POOR REMUS HAS BEEN JUST AS WORRIED AS US!"

Harry sank even lower in his seat.

"... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

Then everything fell silent and the envelope burst into flames. A few of the students laughed, and others were murmuring. Harry and Ron were just glad it was over, and Harry couldn't help feeling guilty. The Weasleys had always done so much for him and his dad, and now Mr. Weasley was facing an inquisition. But since they had to hurry to class, there wasn't time to dwell on it. When they got to the greenhouse they saw Lockhart telling Professor Sprout how to doctor the Whomping Willow, which had several branches broken thanks to Ron and Harry crashing the car into it the night before. Harry found it hard to feel too badly about the tree though since it had tried to kill them and had snapped Ron's wand clean in half.

Lockhart latched onto Harry as soon as he saw him. Giving him a lecture about not being too enthusiastic about becoming famous. As if _I'm_ the one who needs _that_ lecture, Harry thought. And couldn't this git stop talking abut how famous he was or winning the most charming smile award? Thankfully since Harry had to hurry to class the lecture was relatively short, and although Harry usually wasn't interested in Herbology, this lesson wasn't bad. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were put with a boy none of them had met before by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchly. He seemed friendly enough, but he seemed to be as enthralled by Lockhart as everyone else.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone box by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic."

Harry had nothing against Justin, but he still found himself opening his mouth to remind Justin that werewolves were ordinary people most of the time, but before he could Justin changed the topic to the muggle school he was supposed to attend before he found out he was a wizard. They had to put their earmuffs on again in a moment anyway since they were repotting mandrakes.

The rest of the classes were a little rougher then Harry had expected for the first day of lessons, but Lockhart's class was absolutely a joke. The first thing they had to do was take a quiz with questions like "What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?" and "What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?" Hermione was the only one who'd gotten every question right. Things looked like they might get better when Lockhart pulled out a cage. Although Harry had no liking for Lockhart, he had to admit he was curious. What could be in there? A small Acromantula? An erkling? Lockhart pulled the cover off and…

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked laughing.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Let's see what you make of them."

He opened the cage door, and there was an explosion of electric blue as the pixies dashed out of the cage and proceeded to destroy everything in sight. Pictures were torn, windows were broken, and the dragon skeleton that hung from the ceiling came crashing to the ground. To his credit Lockhart did try using a spell on them- which might or might not have helped if the pixies wouldn't have grabbed his wand and tossed it out the window while he was saying it- before he fled the room. The bell rang and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left to catch them and get them back in their cages. Neville would have helped, but first they had to get him down from the chandelier the pixies had hung him on.

When they finally shoved the last pixie back in the cage, Ron couldn't resist asking "What do you think of Lockhart now, Hermione?" He'd noticed earlier that she'd outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts.

"He just wanted to give us a practical lesson."

"Hermione, I've had practical lessons, and that wasn't one of them.

All in all, it wasn't the beginning of the school year Harry had expected, between Lockhart's lessons and a first year, Colin Creevy, taking pictures of Harry at every opportunity. Quidditch practice started that weekend, and it was a good thing Harry loved Quidditch. Oliver Wood decided to get the team up and to the locker room before it was even light out. They finally reached the Quidditch field after well over an hour of going over new tactics at he same time the Slytherin team showed up.

"I booked the pitch for today," Oliver said in exasperation. Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, held out a piece of paper signed by professor Snape giving the Slytherins permission to use the pitch to train their new seeker. Harry had an awful feeling that he knew who the seeker was, and sure enough, Draco Malfoy stepped out on the pitch. Just then Harry noticed the Slytherins were all holding very new, very expensive looking brooms.

"What did your dad do Malfoy? Buy new brooms for the entire team?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. These will wipe up the floor with that old thing of yours."

Harry knew Remus would have bought him a new broom in a heartbeat, even though he couldn't afford it, but Harry loved having his first dad's old broom.

"This broom has won lots of games before."

"How many years ago."

"That doesn't matter."

Ron, Hermione, and Neville came onto the pitch just in time to overhear.

"At least nobody on our team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione said angrily.

"Who asked you, you filthy little mud blood?"

Everyone seemed enraged at the use of that word, but especially Harry and Ron since they were friends with her. However, Ron was the only one to actually try hexing him. Just as Ron raised his wand Harry realized, too late, what trying to hex someone with a broken wand could do. A jet of light hit Ron in the stomach, and the next thing they knew he was coughing up slugs. While the Slytherins were laughing and Colin was busy snapping pictures of the whole thing, Harry and Hermione helped Ron to Hagrid's house. What a way to end the first week back. And to top it off he still had to serve detention for the stunt with the flying car, answering fan mail for Lockhart.

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry again about taking the car. I know it was really stupid of me, and thanks for not sending me a howler the way Mrs. Weasley did to Ron. I ended up having to serve detention with Lockhart for it. The strangest thing happened during detention. I know it sounds crazy, but while I was answering his fan mail I heard a voice. It wasn't any of the ghosts or Peeves, and Lockhart said he didn't hear anything. Of course most of the time he never hears anything except himself talking, but still, it was spooky. Do you have any idea what it could have been?_

_Other than that, the only other news is that Malfoy's the Slytherin seeker now. That doesn't worry me much, but he called Hermione that really foul name for muggleborns when she told him the Gryffindor team doesn't need fancy new brooms to win. Poor Ron went to her defense but ended up hexing himself with his own wand since he broke it when we hit the __Whomping Willow. He's fine now, but I sure hope he can get a new wand soon. _

_Love, Harry_

Now that had Remus puzzled. What voice could Harry possibly hear that others couldn't? Could Harry have just been tired and imagined it? Or was Harry right about Lockhart just being too focused on himself to notice? It was definitely unnerving to say the least. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices wasn't a good sign.

He was glad to hear that Harry wasn't letting Malfoy get him down, though of course he felt sorry for Hermione. He knew which name Harry meant, and it wasn't one used in polite society. There wasn't anything he could really do to prevent it at this point, but he was sure Harry would beat him in Quidditch and deflate that ego a bit. As pleasant as that thought was, he couldn't help thinking of Dobby's warning again. Was that voice the danger, and was it planning to hurt his cub even now?


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 16- Secrets in the open once again**

Harry was regretting his decision to go to Nick's death day party. The dungeons were depressing enough, but having them decorated to celebrate a death made it much worse. Plus, the place was absolutely freezing and the rotting food on the table gave off a terrible smell. But Nick had distracted Filch by having Peeves smash a cabinet, so Harry did owe him.

The only one there who seemed to be enjoying himself was Peeves, who delighted in calling Myrtle over after Hermione finished telling Harry, Ron, and Neville how the miserable ghost threw tantrums and flooded the girls' bathroom. Even Nick was having a terrible time, mostly thanks to Sir "Properly Decapitated" -Podmore interrupting his speech and starting a game of head hockey. Finally Harry and his friends couldn't stand it any more and left, hoping they could at least make it to the Halloween feast in time for pudding.

They were at the steps leading to the Entrance Hall, when Harry heard the voice again.

" ... _rip ... tear ... kill_ ..."

Harry hushed his friends and listened, hoping he could pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

" ... _soo hungry ... for so long_ ..."

"Can't you hear that?" Harry asked desperately. The other shook their heads.

"... _kill ... time to kill_ ..."

Harry ran up the stairs following the sound with the other right behind him.  
"..._ I smell blood ... I SMELL BLOOD_!"

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted, continuing to run after the voice, which had taken a turn into a passage. And on the wall ahead was a message written in blood.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

And hanging over a pool of water in front of it was Mrs. Norris.

"We should get out of here," Ron said in a frightened whisper, but it was too late. Footsteps were coming down the corridor. Draco Malfoy was looking ecstatic.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Filch was definitely not in as cheerful a mood.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked, then turned on Harry. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"  
Thankfully just then Dumbledore arrived on the scene and told Filch and Harry to come with him. Not so thankfully, the nearest office happened to be Lockhart's. Once inside, Dumbledore carefully examined the cat while Lockhart was going on abut how it was probably the transmogrification torture that killed her. Harry had never heard of such a spell in either his lessons from Remus or in classes, and doubted if such a spell even existed. Even if it did, he doubted Lockhart really knew the counter curse like he said.

It turned out that whatever spell was used on the cat she wasn't dead. Just petrified. Not that that made any difference to Filch.

"I want to see some punishment! He did it. You saw what he wrote on the wall!" He was still pointing at Harry. "He did it because he knows I'm a- a- a squib!"

That brought on a fresh wave of hysterical sobbing from Filch.

"I didn't even know you were a squib until now. And anyway, I never touched Mrs. Norris."

Harry tried to explain that he'd been at the death day party and was about to say how he'd been following the voice when he remembered what Remus had written about the voice, that even in the wizarding world hearing voices wasn't a good sign, so he left that part out, something that didn't escape Snape's notice. Ever since Harry started at Hogwart he'd gotten the impression that Snape could read minds, and now was one of those times he was almost sure of it.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," The potions master said. "I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

Now that just wasn't fair! Being falsely accused plus not being able to play Quidditch? At least McGonagall agreed. Harry knew she wanted to see the Gryffindor team win as much as he did, and in the end, Dumbledore remained firm that Harry wasn't going to be punished and let Harry go back to the common room.

Over the next few days, all anyone could talk about was Mrs. Norris being petrified and the Chamber of Secrets being opened. Harry remembered reading in Hogwarts: A History that some monster was supposed to live in the chamber and that only the heir of Slytherin could control it.

"Well, we know that leaves you out, " Ron told Harry cheerfully. "After all, you're in Gryffindor."

Harry gulped at that. The sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin at first, but even though he knew his dad and his friends would be there for him no matter which house he was in, Harry had almost begged not to be sorted into the house with the reputation for turning out dark wizards. That train of thought was broken when a group of spiders crossed their oath, hurrying out a crack in the window single file. Ron jumped back and paled.

"Oh come on Ron. I know Fred turned your teddy bear into a spider years ago, but give it a rest already. And after all, you did break his broomstick."

"Still," Hermione put in, "it is odd seeing them act like that."

The talk then turned back to who the heir of Slytherin could possibly be.

"Well let's think," Ron said. "Who do we know who's family has been in Slytherin for generations and thinks muggleborns are scum?"

"Draco." they said together.

"But how are we going to get any information from him?

"Didn't you pay attention when Snape was telling us about Polyjuice potion, Ron?"

"Er-no."

Hermione rolled her eyes and explained how the polygenic potion worked.

"The only problem, other than the fact that we'd be breaking about fifty school rules, is that the recipe is in a book in the restricted section, and we'd need a teacher's permission to get it. We could always say we're just interested in the theory, but what teacher would be thick enough to believe that when we're only second years?"

The boys looked at each other. They could think of one.

"I don't care if we did have to keep Lockhart happy. I wasn't going to act out the part of a werewolf howling and attacking villagers while he throttles me."

"It was just acting, mate," Ron said, although he gave Harry a sympathetic look. He knew, of course, why Harry was sensitive about werewolves. Nobody else was in on the secret, so the rest of the class including Hermione had just thought Harry hadn't wanted to act silly.

"Well, scratch that plan. Hey, hang on a second." Harry disappeared and a moment later he came back grinning.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I just told Lockhart I'd been having a bad day and it would make me feel better if he'd give me an autograph. He didn't look what he was signing, and he'll sign anything that stands still long enough."

Ron laughed, while Hermione shot him a look.

"How exactly did this happen?"

It was the next day, and Harry had won the Quidditch game with what he was told was his best flying yet in spite of breaking his arm. A bludger that had mysteriously kept going after him had smashed into it, and with one bad arm he'd crashed into the ground after catching the snitch. His arm would probably be healed by now if it hadn't been for Lockhart, so now Harry was explaining to Madame Pomfrey why his arm now resembled a rubber glove.

"That git Lockhart insisted on trying to heal it and ended up removing the bones."

"He couldn't even say 'episky' right?"

"That's not even the spell he used."

Muttering about incompetent teachers and dangerous sports, the healer gave him the dose of skele-grow and ordered everyone else out of the room. Harry ended up falling asleep sometime later, and was woken up after a few hours by someone sponging his forehead.

"Dobby! What the-?"

The house elf looked at him with huge, downcast eyes.

"Oh sir. Why didn't Harry Potter-Lupin listen to Dobby? Why didn't he go back home when he missed the train?"

"You knew I missed the train? You didn't stop us from getting through, did you? You did, didn't you!"

"Indeed, yes sir. Dobby had to iron his hands for it. But it would have been worth it, sir. Dobby thought Harry Potter-Lupin would be safe at home. And then Dobby thought his bludger-."

Harry felt sorry for the elf until the meaning of his words sank in.

"Your bludger? So you were the one who tried to kill me!"

"Not kill you, sir. Never kill you. Better to be sent home hurt than to stay here."

Then Dobby went into a speech about how much Voldemort's defeat meant to house elves, and therefore how important Harry was to them, ending by letting it slip that the Chamber had been opened before. As soon as he realized what he said he grabbed the water jug beside Harry's bed and started breaking it over his head shrieking another chorus of "bad Dobby." Before Harry could do anything they both heard footsteps outside, and Dobby disappeared. Harry turned to the door, and watched horrified as a petrified Colin Creevy was brought in.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 17-**** Dealing with Snakes**

The next day after being released from the hospital wing, Harry went looking for Ron and Hermione. They were in the bathroom Moaning Myrtle haunted already started on the potion. Harry felt bad about not including Neville, but if something went wrong he didn't want to get Neville in trouble. And as Hermione had reminded them, they were breaking about fifty school rules, starting with stealing from Snape's supplies and ending with getting into the Slytherin common room without permission. He didn't want to get Ron or Hermione in trouble either, but since Draco's closest friends were Crabbe and Goyle they had to be disguised as them and it would have raised suspicion for there to be one without the other. And of course Hermione was the one who knew the most about making the potion.

Harry knew his dad wouldn't like what they were planning, but they had to do something. Harry had written to him about the attacks knowing sooner or later he would find out anyway, and he didn't want to worry him more than he already was. He'd be willing to bet Remus had contacted Dumbledore several times by now to be sure he was still all right.

A week after they'd started making the potion a notice was posted advertising a dueling club. Harry had already learned quite a few defensive spells, but thought it might be a good idea to learn whatever the club had to offer too. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were eager as well, so they all headed to the Great Hall that evening. Of course they hadn't guessed that Lockhart and Snape would be the ones teaching it. After Lockhart introduced his "assistant" they bowed to each other (actually Snape gave more of a head bob) Harry knew if this were a real duel and Lockhart took time to bow he would have been dead by now. No opponent would pass up a chance like that.

Then the demonstration started. At least it was supposed to be a demonstration. If nothing else it was entertaining watching Lockhart being launched off the stage. Of course Lockhart claimed he knew Snape was going to do that, and paired up the students.

Harry and Ron faced each other, but just as they were about to start practicing the disarming spell Snape came up and said "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'd be sending what's left of Potter to the hospital wing in a match box. Time to split up the dream team anyway, I think." And of course, Harry was paired with Draco. Within moments there was complete chaos. Some students seemed to have forgotten they had wands and were just brawling, some were lying on the floor panting, and one was bleeding.

_And this is the result of letting an idiot start a dueling club_ Harry thought.

Once there was order again, Lockhart said "I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells."

Harry was tempted to ask "What was your first clue? The fact that everyone was hexing everyone else?"

Harry found himself facing Malfoy again.

"Scared?" Malfoy taunted.

"You wish," Harry answered.

A true Slytherin, Malfoy shouted "_Serpensortia_," and a live snake came out of his wand. Snape made a move to get rid of it just as Lockhart cast a spell at it. The result was that the snake ended up landing mere inches from Justin, and it was not at all happy.

"Don't bite him!" Harry shouted as the snake got into striking position. And for some reason the snake was actually obeying him. But Justin wasn't relieved. He was scared, and not just of the snake.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Harry was about to ask what Justin was talking about when Ron tugged at his sleeve.

"Harry, come on. Let's go."

Ron lead him into the nearest empty room, Hermione and Neville following.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a parselmouth?" Ron asked.

"Huh?"

"You can talk to snakes."

"What are you talking about? I just yelled at it not to bite."

"You didn't yell, mate. You hissed. You were speaking parseltongue. Snake language."

"This is really bad," Neville said, the worry plain in his voice. "Being a parselmouth is one of the things people believe marks a dark wizard. Slytherin was a parslemouth. And you were there when the first attack happened. And the message about his heir appeared. Everyone will think you opened the chamber."

It turned out Neville was right. Over the next few days the other students kept giving Harry suspicious looks Some of them went so far as to say the reason Voldemort had tried to kill Harry was to eliminate a dark wizard who would have been competition. Harry tried to ignore it and hoped that he could talk to Justin and explain what really happened at the dueling club. Harry thought Herbology being canceled would give him a good chance to find Justin and talk things out, so he went looking for Ernie, Justin's best friend. Not that it did any good. All Ernie did was say "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's."

"I don't care what kind of blood you have. My mother was muggle born, so I'm half-blood myself, remember? And my second dad is a half-blood. One of my best friends is muggle-born."

"Don't ask me how a dark wizard's mind works."

Harry decided not o bother answering and went to find Justin on his own. When he did find him he wished he's just stayed in the Gryffindor common room. Justin was petrified, along with Nearly Headless Nick who was floating above him. Could things get any worse?

At least Dumbledore had believed Harry wasn't responsible for the attacks. Harry had to remind himself it was perfectly normal for a phoenix to burst into flames when Fawkes decided to give him a scare by doing just that before Dumbledore came into the room. All Harry needed now was to be accused of murdering the headmaster's pet. And it hadn't helped his moral when he'd tried the Sorting hat on only to be told again he would have done well in Slytherin. By the time Dumbledore came in Harry was half wondering if he might actually be hurting people with accidental magic.

The only comfort was when Hagrid burst in holding two roosters that had mysteriously been killed and started saying how he believed Harry was innocent. Luckily Dumbledore hadn't thought Harry was guilty. He'd only wanted to ask him some questions. Harry decided not to admit to hearing the voices though. It might just be one more sign that he was crazy.

"Look Harry," Hermione said later that week. "Try not to think about it. Just go home for Christmas and have a nice holiday. Almost everybody's going home for Christmas including Malfoy's gang. So even though the potion's ready we couldn't use it yet anyway."

Harry nodded. "Guess we could all use a holiday. Especially Ginny," he said as he looked down the Gryffindor table. "She's been more upset than anybody the past few days." They reasoned she was probably just worried because of all the attacks. The whole school was, and since whatever the monster was had been able to even hurt a ghost, they knew it was something even more dangerous than what they had first thought. Still, Harry couldn't help worrying about Ginny. He'd known her since they were babies, and it wasn't like her to be so timid.

Remus could tell that Harry was relieved to be home for the Christmas holidays, but Harry had been spending far more time in his room than normal. Whenever he came out he just moped around. This couldn't go on, so one day Remus decided to just go ahead and ask about it.

"What's wrong cub? You've been so down lately."

Harry didn't answer, so Remus sat down beside him.

"Don't make the same mistake I did at your age, son. There's never any problem so bad you can't talk about it with someone. There's never been anything we couldn't talk about before."

Harry looked up and said quickly "Icantalktosnakes."

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I can talk to snakes."

Remus looked at him, shocked but not as upset as would be expected. "You're a parselmouth?"

Nodding miserably, Harry said "That's what Ron called it." He found himself telling all about how he was being blamed for the attacks and the dueling club incident.

"And now everyone's thinking I'm the heir of Slytherin," he finished.

"You know that's not possible, Harry. James didn't have a drop of Slytherin blood in him, and Lily was muggle-born."

Harry wasn't convinced.

"But what if I'm still a dark wizard? Everyone says there's never been a decent parselmouth. What if I'm hurting people without realizing it?"

Taking a deep breath, Remus said gently "You know, during the first war most werewolves joined Voldemort."

"Why would they do that?"

"The same reason most people did. False promises, the illusion that they'd get a share in the power. The way they'd always been treated by others it was tempting to them. Now, I want you to look at me. Do you think I would ever join any dark wizards?"

"Of course not! You know I've never listened to what people say about werewolves."

"I know. But now what about Hagrid?"

"What about him?"

"He's half giant, and most giants sided with Voldemort too."

"That doesn't mean Hagrid would!"

To Harry's surprise, Remus was smiling. "So let me be sure I understand you. Being a werewolf doesn't mean I'm automatically evil, and being half-giant doesn't mean Hagrid is automatically evil. So why is being a parselmouth any different?"

Harry looked at his dad.

"Can't answer that, can you?"

Harry shook his head, but then said "But-but the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first."

"But aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Only because I asked not to be in Slytherin. I didn't want to be like Draco."

"And that's something no dark wizard would have thought," Remus said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Besides, there's never been a case of unintentional magic seriously hurting someone, especially on more than one occasion. You're friends with a muggleborn, helping Neville build his confidence by including him, and aren't prejudice against people just because of their bloodlines, or," he added with a smile, "just because they have a furry little problem. You don't sound like a dark wizard to me."

Finally feeling reassured, Harry smiled and said "I'll be sure to tell Peeves that next time he goes around singing 'Oh Potter, you rotter.'"

Remus laughed and said "Knowing Peeves I'm surprised he hasn't started calling you 'loony loopy Lupin.' That's what he always called me at school."

Now both were laughing, and father and son shared a hug, but even in the happiness of helping his son an awful possibility occurred to Remus. A voice only a Parselmouth could hear or understand? But there hadn't been one of those sighted in over four hundred years. It couldn't be possible. How could one be at Hogwarts? But then again, hadn't Voldemort been at Hogwarts all last year without it being known?

"Harry," Remus said cautiously as he pulled away from the hug. "Have you ever heard of a basilisk?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's a kind of giant snake. It's bite kills in less than a minute and looking it in the eye is instantly fatal. I don't want to scare you, but I think you should know how dangerous it is. We know now that you're a parselmouth and there's been a voice at Hogwarts nobody but you has heard. So I'm wondering if it could be some kind of snake. It sounds crazy. I have no idea how a basilisk could be at Hogwarts and I've never heard of a basilisk petrifying anyone, but I don't want to take any chances. If you hear that voice again get help at once. No matter what don't try to handle the problem yourself. Best to stay with your friends at all times. And be careful that you don't look in the direction it's coming from. When I take you back to Hogwarts I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore and see what he thinks. It's probably just a wild idea."


	18. Chapter 18

**Not mine.**

**Chapter ****18- Chasing Basilisks **

When the holidays were over, Remus went with Harry back to Hogwarts. This time Dobby wasn't able to block any barriers, and as son as they were at the castle they went strait to Dumbledore's office.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid it's not anything pleasurable, sir. Harry and I think we know what's behind the attacks. Go ahead, Harry. Tell him about the voice."

Now that he knew he wasn't crazy, Harry repeated what he'd heard in Lockhart's office and on Halloween. Then Remus explained how he'd guessed the voice could belong to a basilisk. When everything they knew had been told, Dumbledore nodded.

"An excellent and intriguing theory. But you must admit it's improbable that a basilisk could get around the school without being noticed. Besides, the basilisk stare is always fatal, and fortunately no students have yet been killed.

"I've thought of that," said Remus. "But all the other pieces of the puzzle fall into place so perfectly. Have any dead roosters been found, or have any spiders been seen running from the castle?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Hagrid has mentioned several of his roosters have been killed, although I haven't seen any spiders fleeing."

"My friends and I have. It was like they wanted to be anywhere else but here," Harry said, and if possible Remus and Dumbledore looked even more worried. "Why? What does that have to do with a basilisk?"

"The crow of a rooster is deadly to a basilisk," Remus explained. "And spiders are terrified of basilisks. It's looking more and more like that's what we're dealing with."

"I will have the faculty search for any place a basilisk could hide. I'm afraid the school has already been searched many times since the last attacks fifty years ago. However, knowing specifically what we're searching for will definitely be a help."

"I'll help in the search," Remus said.

"Thank you Remus. Come in the evenings and meet the teachers and myself here."

With that they left the headmaster's office, and something Dumbledore had said suddenly stuck out in Harry's mind.

"So there were attacks fifty years ago? What happened back then? Was it the same as now?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, Cub. I heard talk about it when I was a student, but it was only from my classmates so it was mostly guesses about what the monster was."

"But who opened it?"

Remus looked around to see if anyone else was listening. Nobody was.

"I don't know who really did it Harry, I only know who was accused of it."

Something in his dad's tone told Harry he wasn't going to like the rest of the answer, and sure enough he didn't. Checking once more to be sure nobody was listening Remus said "Hagrid."

"I don't believe it." Harry said firmly. "Sure Hagrid has dangerous pets, but he's never hurt anyone. And we know the monster is a basilisk, but Hagrid isn't a parselmouth. He could never have sent it to attack even if he'd wanted too."

"I don't believe he was behind the attacks either, and neither does Dumbledore. Poor Hagrid was just an easy scapegoat. But listen, I don't want you getting involved in this. The basilisk is one of the deadliest creatures that exists, and last time a muggleborn girl was killed."

Harry felt a queasy feeling, not because he was afraid of the basilisk, although he certainly didn't want to ever see it if he didn't have to, but because he knew what he had planned with Ron and Hermione definitely didn't count as not getting involved. He hated disobeying his dad, but he couldn't just let the attacks continue if there were anything he could do about it.

"So now that we know what's been attacking the others, should we still go ahead with the Polyjuice potion plan? Malfoy's not a parselmouth after all."

"But he might still know a Slytherin who is, Ronald," Hermione said. "Being a parselmouth isn't something a person would advertise is it? So that means if anyone knows who is controlling the basilisk, this is the only way to find out."

There was no denying the logic in that. There was only a slim chance that Malfoy would even know who was behind the attacks, but with a monster as dangerous as a basilisk it was a chance they had to take. It would only be a matter of time before someone was killed like fifty years ago. And Harry had a dreadful feeling he knew who the next victim might be.

At least she hadn't been killed or petrified, Harry thought. But Hermione wasn't finding it easy to look on the bright side of things, especially not now that the eyes she looked with were yellow and the face they were looking out of was covered with black fur and whiskers.

"And the whole experience was for nothing," Hermione said sadly.

"Not quite," Harry said. "At least we can tell Uncle Arthur to look for Dark Arts stuff under the Malfoy's drawing room floor."

"So, where do we go from here?" Ron asked. Hermione looked deep in thought.

"For now all we can do is try to find out as much about basilisks as we can. If only we could figure out how it's getting around the school we could stop it."

They all agreed to get as many books that might mention basilisks as possible, and Harry and Ron left the hospital wing. They hadn't gone far before Harry heard something.

"It's not the basilisk is it?" Ron asked in a terrified whisper.

"No. Sounds like water running."

They took a turn and saw what looked like a small lake seeping from the girl's bathroom. From inside they could hear Moaning Myrtle having a temper tantrum.

"What-er- happened in here?" Harry asked cautiously. Myrtle floated angrily over to him.

"I suppose you've come to throw books at me too!"

"No we haven't. Wait-someone threw a book at you?"

"Yes!" Myrtle screamed. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! What a lovely game, I _don't _think!"

"But who threw it at you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It got washed out over there."

Harry went over and picked up a plain looking soaked book with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on it. He paged through it, but the pages were blank. Other than that the only writing on it was a date that told him the diary was fifty years old.

"Wait. Tom Riddle. I know that name from someplace. Yeah, I remember now. He got an award for services to the school. I had to polish it during detention."

They decided to take it to the Hospital wing to show Hermione, and she voiced the thought that had been at the back of Harry's mind.

"If Riddle got that award fifty years ago, and the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, I'll bet he was the one who caught the Heir of Slytherin."

"_The one who got Hagrid in trouble_," Harry thought, already disliking Tom Riddle. Harry had only told his friends that the attacks were stopped. He thought it was probably best not to mention Hagrid, at least for now. Maybe once they found where the basilisk was hiding they could prove Hagrid was innocent. But for some reason Harry decided to pocket the diary. It might just turn out to be important. Over the next several weeks he came to think keeping the diary might have brought him luck.

By February Hermione was back to normal. There were no more attacks, and everyone seemed to be bored with shooting Harry dirty looks or making snide comments. Even Peeves seemed bored with singing "Oh Potter you rotter." Although the poltergeist had, as Remus had jokingly suggested to Harry, thrown in a "loony loopy Lupin" for good measure before getting tired of that too. Best of all, by March the mandrakes were almost fully mature and ready to be cut up and stewed.

Easter holidays came, and with them the list of classes third years could sign up for. Harry had a good idea of what classes he'd like since he'd talked about it with his dad before. It turned out he ended up taking all the same classes as Ron, making sure to take the classes he'd need to know well to be an Auror. When he'd told his dad what he wanted to be when he grew up Remus had groaned and said "You would pick one of the most dangerous jobs there is." Yet Remus never failed to be supportive of Harry's dream.

As much as Harry looked forward to being an Auror someday, he knew if he could have two jobs the second would definitely be a professional Quidditch player. So with the next game coming up soon, his spirits were higher than they'd ever been that year until after he saw Neville standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor dorm.

"Harry, I don't know who did it."

Harry went into the room and saw that everything was trashed. Papers and books from Harry's trunk were scattered in every direction. The blankets had been ripped off his bed, and some of his robes were on the floor, torn with the pockets turned out.

"Someone was looking for something," Ron said as he, Hermione, and Neville helped put everything neatly back in the trunk. "Is anything missing?"

"Don't quite know yet, "Harry answered, but when the last things were safely in the trunk and there hadn't been any sign of it, Harry knew.

"Riddle's diary is gone."

"But- but nobody but a Gryffindor could get in here," Hermione said. "Nobody else would have the password."

"I know," Harry said. "That's what worries me."

AN: A special thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I will do my best to respond to all of them as soon as I can. I would have had this up sooner, but my Grandmother fell ill over Christmas. For awhile we thought we'd loose her. If nothing else goes wrong I'll be updating more quickly from now on. Thanks again.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter is not mine

**Chapter 19-**** Down the snake hole**

The next day the sun was shining brightly and a light breeze was blowing lightly. Oliver was delighted because of the perfect Quidditch conditions, but Harry couldn't stop thinking about the diary. He tried to push it from his mind as he gathered his broom and robes. He was leaving the castle with Ron and Neville, who both wanted to get to the pitch early to get good seats, when he heard it.

"It's the basilisk again!" He shouted to the others. "We have to find Hermione." She had asked them to save her a seat since she wanted to stop at the library a moment.

Forgetting all about the game they ran back inside only to be blocked by a crowd that had gathered around Professor McGonagall. She was announcing that the Quidditch match had been canceled and without saying why she told everyone to go back to their common room.

"Except for you," she said to Harry. "You'd better come with me." She didn't object when Ron and Neville followed, and led them to the hospital wing.

"This will be a bit of a shock," she said, but she didn't have to say what the shock would be. Harry knew without asking that something had happened to Hermione. His only thoughts were "Please don't let her be dead."

Thankfully she was only petrified, but it was beyond terrible seeing her laying there with her eyes open and glassy, looking as if she were carved out of stone. In her hand was a small round mirror.

"Does this mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall asked. They shook their heads. Harry couldn't see what use a mirror would be against a basilisk.

That night, if it were possible, things got even worse. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had Hagrid arrested just so it would look like something was being done about the attacks. Harry knew Fudge had done everything in his power to stop his adoption when he was a baby and had passed strict laws regarding werewolves so he already had a strong dislike for him, but arresting an innocent man without even a shred of proof was just plain stupid and cruel. To complete the horrible day, Lucius Malfoy had shown up with an order that Dumbledore be removed from Hogwarts. Everyone was panicked that with him gone there would be an attack a day. Yet as summer came closer there were no more attacks, although they were no closer to finding either the person behind them or the basilisk.

It was a problem that nobody had stopped worrying about, least of all Harry. He couldn't get over the feeling that since he was a parselmouth he should have been able to do more. He was laying in bed one night thinking on that when a possibility came to him.

"Ron," he said, shaking his friend. "Ron!"

"Whayawant?" Ron yawned.

"A student was killed fifty years ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't Moaning Myrtle wearing a Hogwarts uniform?"

Ron's eyes opened wider and he said "You don't think she was the one that was killed last time?"

With the heightened security it wasn't until three days before exams that they got a chance to slip away. Luckily Lockhart was assigned to escort them to class, and all Harry had to do was say that he agreed that all the security wasn't necessary. The supposedly heroic teacher saw that as his chance to leave them since they were "safe."

"Probably afraid he might actually have to defend us," Ron said.

They headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but only made it part way when they ran into McGonagall. The stern Transfiguration teacher wouldn't be anywhere near as easy to fool as Lockhart. But when she asked what they were doing in the halls alone and Harry came up with a story that they were going to visit Hermione, she got all misty eyed.

"Of course. I understand perfectly," she said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She went with them to the hospital wing before leaving to take another group of students to class. Madame Pomfrey muttered about how she didn't see any good in visiting a petrified person and made a comment about Harry being as stubborn as his father, but let them stay.

It felt so strange having Hermione there but not being able to respond, looking so dead while she was alive. Harry was about to turn away and start back to Myrtle's bathroom when something caught his eye. Besides the mirror there was a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ron, I think there's something written on there. Help me get it out."

Careful not to tear it, the unwrapped the paper and saw a single word written on it" Pipes.

"What could that mean?" Ron asked.

It seemed like a strange clue, but somehow everything seemed to fall into place.

"If we're right about Myrtle being the one who was killed last time…What if she was killed in the bathroom she haunts? Why else would anyone want to haunt a bathroom? That could be the entrance to the Chamber, and if it is- Ron, it's using the plumbing! That's why nobody's seen it." Thinking back, he realized every time he heard the voice it seemed to be coming from inside the walls. If the basilisk were in the plumbing that explained it. Maybe it also explained the water on the floor that first time. It could have dripped from the basilisk instead of Myrtle's flooded toilet. Suddenly Harry also understood why nobody had been killed too. "The flood that first time- Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection. Colin saw it through the camera, and Nick couldn't die twice. Hermione must have been using the mirror to check around corners. That's why nobody died from looking it in the eye. Nobody did look it in the eye, not directly anyway."

No sooner had they figured it out than the announcement was heard throughout the school.

"All students report to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room."

"We have to tell them what we know," Harry said. They reached the staff room in time to hear that a student had been taken into the Chamber itself.

"Which student?" someone asked.

There was a pause before McGonagall answered "Ginny Weasley."

Ron and Harry both sank down. Not Ginny. Harry had always though of her as his sister the way he thought of Ron as his brother, and the thought of anything happening to her-.

McGonagall continued speaking, saying that Hogwarts would have to be closed, but Harry and Ron were too busy thinking about Ginny to notice what was being said until Lockhart walked in.

"So sorry. What did I miss?" He asked it as if he's missed part of a Quidditch match instead of tragic news. The other teachers looked tempted to hex the git, but Snape spoke up in a tone of voice Harry knew would mean the defense teacher was in for trouble Snape would enjoy.

"The very man for the job."

For once the five time winner of the most charming smile award was frowning.

"What are you talking about Severus?"

Snape took an intimidating step closer.

"I'm talking about the Chamber of Secrets. Only this morning you were saying you knew where the entrance was. Now a girl has been taken into it. You're the obvious one to go in after her."

Stuttering as badly as Quirrel once had Lockhart said "You- you m-must have misunderstood."

"I heard you say the same thing Gilderoy," Flitwick said. So had all the other teachers. There was no way out now.

"W- well then I'll just be in my office. Getting ready."

Harry and Ron watched him go, and wordlessly went after him. If he was going into the Chamber he'd need to know everything they did. But when they got to his office they found him packing.

"What are you doing?"

Lockhart looked at them with an expression of panic.

"Urgent call... unavoidable... got to go..."

"What about Ginny?"

"Well, as to that- most unfortunate,"

So he was just going to leave Ginny to die? So much for being the big hero.

"You never did one thing you wrote about, did you?" Harry demanded. "What exactly are you good at besides making things up?"

"I happen to be gifted at memory charms. My books wouldn't have sold half so well if people though someone else did all those things. Which reminds me-."

He aimed his wand at Harry and Ron, but Harry was faster and disarmed Lockhart.

"Now, we're going to find Ginny. And you're going first."

After telling Neville to get help and asking Myrtle how she'd died to be sure they were right, Harry went over to the sink where Myrtle said she had seen the yellow eyes of what the boys knew was a basilisk. He'd never thought about the snakes carved into it when they'd brewed the Polyjuice potion, but now, when the light flickered just right, he could almost imagine they were real snakes. He looked at them and said "Open," in Parseltongue. The sink moved revealing a pipe large enough for either a person to walk through or a basilisk to slither through.

"That's that then," Lockhart said nervously. "Help will be coming soon so I'll just be-"

Harry and Ron kept their wands aimed at him.

"I told you, you're going first," Harry said. "Just think what a wonderful book you'll be able to write about this."

If he hadn't been so worried about Ginny, Harry would have taken pleasure in the sick look that came over Lockhart. Ron gave the teacher a shove and then they jumped in and slid down the pipe. When they landed they could see what looked like rat bones covering the floor of the tunnel, and as they went on ahead they found the giant skin the basilisk had shed. Lockhart went down on his knees.

"Get up," Harry said, his patience wearing thin at the man who would have let Ginny die as long as it meant he was safe. No sooner had he said the words than Lockhart jumped up, tackled Ron and grabbed his wand.

"Don't worry boys," he said in a coldly pleasant voice. "The world will know your story. I was too late to save the girl and you two lost your minds at the sight of her body. _Obliviate_."

There was an explosion of light and rock and small animal bones. Harry crashed to the floor and when he looked up he saw a wall of rock where Ron should have been.

"Ron!" Oh no, he couldn't loose both Ginny and Ron. He just couldn't. "Ron! Answer me!"

"I'm OK," Ron answered. "Lockhart's not. Got hit by his own spell."

Thank Merlin Ron was all right. There didn't seem to be any way to move the rocks though. It would take hours they didn't have. If they wanted to save Ginny, there was only one answer.

"Help will be coming Ron. Try to move some of these rocks in the meantime. I'm going after Ginny."


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Chapter 20-**** Trying truce**

Harry walked on farther into the chamber, a chill going through him knowing the basilisk could be anywhere. His footsteps echoed and strange shadows were cast by the pillars holding the ceiling. Finally he reached the end of the chamber where a huge statue of what must be Salazar Slytherin stood. And between it's feet was-

"Ginny!" Harry shouted her name and it echoed loud enough to be heard miles away Harry was sure. But it didn't wake Ginny.

"Oh please Ginny. Don't be dead. Wake up. Please. I've got to get you out of here."

"She won't wake."

Harry turned to see a tall dark haired boy leaning against a pillar. Although he had never seen him before, he had a guess at who he might be.

"Are you Tom Riddle?"

The other boy nodded.

Harry felt sure his first impression of Riddle had been right when he'd learned Riddle had accused Hagrid. There was something about him that wasn't right. Something that was too calm for what was happening.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get her out of here." He checked to see if Ginny was breathing while he asked, although something told him Riddle wasn't there to help.

"She's alive, but only just," he said as if disinterested. Then his full focus was on Harry.

"So tell me, Harry Potter. How did you survive with only a scar when Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"How would you know about that?"

Riddle smirked.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? It was Ginny who was behind all the attacks. It was her who strangled the roosters and wrote the messages on the wall. She did it all."

Harry couldn't believe that anymore than he could believe Hagrid had been behind the first attacks.

"There's no way Ginny would ever do any of those things. Unless- She was possessed wasn't she?"

"It certainly was boring listening to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on in answer. "But I was patient., I was sympathetic, I was kind." Harry thought he was going to be sick listening to the way Ginny had been used. "Ginny simply _loved_ me.It paid off. I grew stronger on her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_."

Only one person could be so twisted and evil. Harry felt a chill but showed no fear as he spat the name "Voldemort."

"_Very_ good Harry. I suppose you figured out my anagram?" He pulled a wand from his pocket, and Harry felt a pang of panic realizing it was his own wand Voldemort was holding. Harry must have dropped it when he went to Ginny. With the Holly and Phoenix feather wand he wrote the words "Tom Marvolo Riddle" in fire in the air, and with a swish of the wand the letters rearranged themselves to say I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Never bothered thinking about that," Harry said fiercely. "I just reasoned only you could be so deranged."

Riddle's face took on a horrifying sneer.

"Deranged am I? I've become the most powerful wizard on Earth."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the most powerful wizard on Earth is Albus Dumbledore."

Laughing his cold cruel laugh Riddle said "The senile old fool has been driven away by the mere memory of me, preserved in my diary."

Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said the night he left.

"He'll never be gone as long as those here are loyal to him."

It was as if those words were a signal. Music Harry had never heard before could be heard somewhere in the distance. It grew louder, and Harry felt his courage growing. Fawkes swooped in and dropped something at Harry's feet, which Harry recognized as the Sorting Hat. Riddle recognized them too, but only laughed.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

As if he'd admit to being afraid, even though he was.

"Now tell me how you survived when we met those two times in the past. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

Harry could see Riddle's form becoming clearer and clearer, probably draining from Ginny, so he knew stalling would be a bad idea. He'd have to fight Riddle now.

"My mother gave her life for me. My muggle-born mother. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your powers got you."

But Riddle didn't seem bothered.

"So it was just a miscalculation on my part. There's nothing special about you after all. I had wondered with all the similarities between us."

"I'm nothing like you," Harry said. "I could never hurt innocent people."

"You have a lot to learn Harry. Now, let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him."

Riddle turned to the statue of Slytherin and said "_Speak to my, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

The mouth of the statue opened and a giant snake slithered out. Harry knew no matter what he couldn't look it in the eye. He ran towards a wall of the chamber and closed his eyes tight. He heard the basilisk coming toward him. Then he heard a shriek and chancing a look out of the corner of his eye he saw Fawkes had blinded the serpent making it safe to look at. But even blinded it was still following Riddle's directions and going after Harry.

"Help me! Someone, anyone!" He knew there was nobody else there though. The only help that came was Fawkes dropping the Sorting hat in front of him. Not knowing what else to do, he put it on, thought again of his need for help, and felt something hard form inside the hat. Taking the hat off, he found a silver sword with rubies in the handle. The snake was striking, and he knew what he had to do. He shoved the sword's point into the basilisk's open mouth and up into it's brain, but as he did he felt something like a dagger sink into his arm. The snake fell dead to the side, but Harry shook remembering what his dad had told him about basilisk venom being fatal in less than a minute.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Indeed, pearly tears were falling on the wound. Harry could barely see them with his vision blurred by the poison. Somehow Fawkes was coming back into focus though. Of course! Didn't phoenix tears have healing powers? Riddle chased the bird away, but except for a faint fang shaped white scar the wound was healed. The danger from the venom was over.

"Very well. I prefer it this way anyhow. Just the two of us," Riddle said in his icy voice. Harry had no idea how he would fight him without his wand until Fawkes dropped the diary in his lap. The fang that had broken off in Harry's arm when the snake fell rolled, and Harry grabbed it and drove it into the diary. Somehow it was the only thing to do. And it worked. Something like a thin tar erupted from the book and Riddle vanished. Ginny was waking up. It was over.

Harry had hoped that by the time Fawkes flew them all out of the Chamber that his dad would be there since he'd been coming every evening looking for the basilisk. He'd hoped it would be McGonagall or Flitwick coming to help. Not Snape. But of course with his luck that's who it was. Neville stood behind him, looking absolutely terrified. Harry knew his friend had always been afraid of Snape and it had taken courage to get him. The potions master must have been the first teacher he found.

"Very unwise going into the Chamber alone," he commented emotionlessly. "We will see what Dumbledore has to say about it. Come with me."

He seemed to ignore the fact that they'd saved Ginny. At least Dumbledore was back.

Five very worried faces greeted them when they reached Dumbledore's office. Along with the professors Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin were there. Dumbledore must have contacted them. As soon as they came into the room a frantic Remus nearly pounced on his son.

"You weren't bitten Harry? For God's sake say nobody was bitten!"

Without giving him a chance to answer, Remus started examining every inch of Harry he could see. When he came to the spot on Harry's arm where there was still a faded white mark from the basilisk bite he staggered back. A look of horror was on his face, which was whiter than any of the ghosts.

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "We're all fine. Well, except for Lockhart. He lost his memory. Got hit by his own spell."

Remus grabbed Harry into a hug and said in a strangled sounding whisper "Is there ever going to be a time when I can let you out of my sight without worrying it will be the last time I ever see you alive?"

"There wasn't time to wait for help," Ron explained. "Ginny would have been- would have been-"

Mrs Weasley started sobbing and Harry found himself telling the whole story. He lowered his voice and mumbled the part where Ginny had been possessed. He didn't want to get her in trouble, but there was just no way to leave that part out.

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley said. "What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it's brains." Seeing how emotionally drained Ginny was he didn't say anything else except telling her gently "We'll talk later."

The Weasleys were allowed to go with Ginny to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall was asked to go with Lockhart. Snape turned to go and Neville took the hint, leaving so Dumbledore could have a private word with Harry and Remus.

"First of all, I want to thank you Harry," Dumbledore began. "You must have shown me extreme loyalty. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He reached up to stroke the Phoenix.

"So, you've met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was most interested in you."

Harry nodded. "He mentioned some- similarities between us but," he smiled at his dad, remembering their talk when Harry had first learned about being a parselmouth. "I know I'm not like him, even if I can talk to snakes."

"That's good Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. But then he looked more somber. "You can speak Parseltongue because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. It seems the night he gave you that scar, he transferred some of his powers to you.

Remus gripped Harry's shoulder and said "It doesn't mean anything Harry."

"Or at least, it doesn't change who you are," Dumbledore continued. If you need proof that you are a true Gryffindor, here it is."

He held out the sword Harry had used to kill the basilisk, and Harry saw the name "Godric Gryffindor" engraved on it. Setting the sword aside, Dumbledore took out some ink, parchment, and a quill.

"We'll need our gamekeeper back. Best to send this right away. We'll be needing a new Defense teacher too." He looked at Remus. "Would you be interested in the job?"

Remus looked astonished.

"I've always wanted to teach at Hogwarts. But wouldn't I be a danger to the students? They couldn't go somewhere else during the full moon the way Harry does."

"The Shrieking Shack is still as useable as when you were a student. But I see no need to resort to that. You have heard of the Wolfsbane potion I'm sure?"

"Yes," Remus answered. "I know it lets werewolves keep their minds when they transform. I've never been able to get access to it though, and even if I knew how to make it I've never been much of a potions brewer."

"Professor Snape will be able to brew you a monthly supply. I have already asked him if he'd be willing to do so."

"Oh no, not him," Harry thought. Remus looked relieved though, and said "In that case I'd love to take the job."

"Splendid," Dumbledore said, and opened the door for them. When they were in the hallway they saw Snape was there. He glared at Remus, but the new Defense teacher was the first to speak.

"Severus, I know we've never gotten along, but I hope we can at least try to be polite to each other as co-workers. James was my best friend." He paused as if debating whether Harry should hear the next part, but decided it would be best. "But that doesn't mean I agreed with everything he did. And I had nothing to do with that so called prank Sirius pulled. If I had known I would have told you my secret myself rather than risk something happening."

Snape scowled and asked " Are you saying that because you know the Ministry would have had you killed if you'd bitten me and they'd known it was you? Or do you delight in reminding me that I was in debt to Potter?"

"I am in debt to you," Remus said calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You saved my son's life last year and went to help him this year."

He held out his hand, and Harry was sure Snape would never take it. However, Snape looked at the hand as if it were a weapon before taking it for the briefest second and said bitterly "A fact which your son was wise enough not to remind me of and which I have no doubts I will live to regret."

"My son, James' son, and _Lily_'s son." There was no mistaking the emphasis Remus put on Lily's name, but Snape walked away without another word.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Something that Severus should be the one to tell you if and when he decides to," his dad said.

They were about to walk away when they saw Lucius Malfoy coming towards them. And at his heels was Dobby. So the Malfoys were his masters. Only taking time to give Harry and Remus a cold glare he knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered and although Lucius looked surprised at seeing Dumbledore back he only asked "So- have you caught the culprit?"

"We have."

"And-" Lucius said as if waiting for spectacular news. "Who was it?"

"Voldemort."

Lucius' face fell, and Harry wondered if it was fear of the name or disappointment.

"Only this time he chose to act through an innocent girl," Dumbledore went on, gesturing towards the destroyed diary. "Let us hope no more of Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands."

Lucius looked as if he'd like to strangle someone, but Harry was paying more attention to Dobby, who'd been looking back and forth between Harry, the book and his master. Suddenly Harry remembered that day at Diagon Alley and how Lucius had handed her back her book. It would have been so easy to slip the diary inside.

"Sir?'' Harry said, looking into since the door hadn't closed yet. "I wonder if I might have that diary?"

"Whatever do you want that thing for?" Remus asked curiously, and Harry flashed a grin that reminded Remus strongly of when James had been planning a prank. Harry removed his sock and stuck it to the cover of the diary.

"I'll be right back Dad." He hurried after the other man as Remus followed him. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe this is yours."

Lucius took the diary, peeled off the sock, and after tossing the sock to Dobby said "What makes you think that?"

"I think you slipped it to Ginny that day at Diagon Alley."

Knowing there was no way to prove that, Lucius smirked and told Dobby to come. But Dobby stood where he was.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free!" He said in an almost reverent sounding cry of happiness. Realizing what Harry had done, he reached for his wand and aimed it at the boy. Remus reached for his own wand at the same time, but there was no need. Dobby stood between his former master and Harry.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter-Lupin!" he shouted, and sent Lucius toppling back in a ball of light. There was nothing for Lucius to do but walk off commenting Harry would one day meet the same "sticky end" as his parents. Dobby meanwhile was practically worshiping Harry. Harry had been glad to help the elf, but there was one thing he had to ask in return.

"Just promise me one thing Dobby. Never try to save my life again."

All in all a great end to the year. To make it even better exams were canceled and everyone who was petrified was back to normal. For once Harry felt he could relax. What more could possible happen next year?

AN: I know I've mostly been following cannon so far. Just been making sure the things that have to happen are covered. Anyway, on to Prisoner of Azkaban, which will have more changes than the previous two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Not mine**

**Chapter 21-**** Man's best friend, or is he?**

There was nothing the Dursley's feared worse than people finding out they were connected with anyone abnormal. So they were in hysterics when Vernon's sister Marge showed up for a surprise visit. She had met Harry once before when he was an infant before he was adopted so she knew he existed and she didn't like him because of his small thin build, but beyond that she knew nothing about what he was like. Least of all that he was a wizard. The Dursleys could only pray that nothing out of the ordinary happened and Harry and Remus could only be glad their stay would be over soon.

Trying to avoid Harry's relatives as much as possible, father and son ended uphaving their supper in the living roomwith the television on. Normally neither of them cared much for television and they didn't have one at home, but it helped drown out any negative comments from the others. Most of the time the two just talked or worked on Harry's homework, ignoring the television, but one night Remus stopped talking mid sentence and turned his full attention to the news when he heard what the reporter was saying.

"The public is warned that the escaped convict Sirius Black is armed and extremely dangerous."

A photo of a man with a face that looked like it belonged to a corpse and eyes that were equally as dead came onto the screen. The man's hair was in a filthy tangle and came to his elbows. The look of him would probably have been enough to scare even those who didn't know about his past.

"That isn't-?" Harry started to ask, and Remus nodded, looking as if he were in shock.

"Yes Harry. That's the man who betrayed your parents. Although if I hadn't heard his name I never would have recognized him, and I never would have guessed he could have escaped Azkaban. But then I never would have guessed he'd betray his best friends either."

Harry heard the hurt in his dad's voice and knew he blamed himself for not realizing what kind of person Sirius was.

"There were signs," Remus continued. "His whole family was up to their necks in the dark arts. His brother was a death eater and one of his cousins is completely insane. But we all thought he was different. He ran away from home and moved in with James when he was sixteen. Couldn't stand the pureblood mania the rest of his family had anymore, or so he said. When I heard what he had done, I thought there had to be some mistake. I just couldn't believe he'd do such a thing. I knew your first parents had asked him to be their secret keeper though. There would have been no way Voldemort could have found them unless they were betrayed. And then poor Peter-"

"You had no way to be sure Black wasn't what he seemed to be Dad. You couldn't have done anything."

"I'm not going to take any chances on anything happening to you now that I do know," Remus said after a moment. "I'm sorry but this means I can't sign your Hogsmead permission slip. I can't risk him getting to you."

He hated doing that. He knew how much Harry had been looking forward to seeing Hogsmead.

"But Dad-"

"No son. Black killed Peter and twelve muggles with just one spell. He lost everything the night Voldemort fell, and since everyone sees you as the reason he was defeated, Black will most likely be after you for revenge. Now promise me you won't do anything like the last two years."

Harry knew there was no arguing the point.

"I promise."

Remus decided it was time to change the topic.

"How about some help with that essay you've been working on? What subject is it for?"

Harry frowned. "Potions. I finished my History of Magic essay earlier.

"On second thought I'd better not help then. I was always terrible at potions. I think at one point people were taking bets on how many cauldrons I'd melt before I graduated."

"So how many did you melt?"

"Never mind."

Both laughed, and for the moment Sirius Black was forgotten.

The last night they had to stay at the Dursleys,' Marge seemed determined to get in her last remarks about the two wizards, coming deliberately into the living room so she could be heard over the television. It was late and very dark or Remus probably would have taken Harry for a walk to get away from her, but with Sirius on the loose he didn't want to take the chance at night.

"It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out."

Harry tried thinking about the letter from Ron about what the Weasleys were doing on vacation in Egypt while Remus forced himself to remember Harry needed the blood protection.

"What did the boy's real father do again?"

"Er-" Petunia avoided looking at Remus.

"James went into law enforcement almost as soon as he was out of school," Remus said, coming up with a story that was fairly close to the truth. He was barely keeping control over the anger in his voice.

"Surprising," Marge said, downing her brandy. "Hard to imagine someone in that field getting drunk and dying in a car crash."

"Maybe that's because he wasn't drunk and they didn't die in a car crash," Harry said, glaring at her. "He and my mother were murdered."

"They were killed in a car crash you nasty little liar. Your aunt and uncle said so."

As she spoke the glass in her hand shattered. Harry hadn't meant to do magic, especially after what happened last year. But hearing his first parents talked about that way made him so angry he couldn't help himself. He looked at his dad and could see he was barely holding his temper himself. And Harry knew for him, loosing his temper was rare. Thankfully Marge thought her glass had only broken because of her grip. Not so thankfully, she went back to talking.

"Actually it has more to do with the mother. If there's something wrong with the-"

That was all Remus could stand.

"There was nothing wrong with James or Lily and there's nothing wrong with Harry. You have no right to say things like that about them."

"How dare you speak to me that way! Let me tell you-"

They never did find out what she was going to tell them. The finger she'd been pointing at Remus started to swell, and the swelling spread to the rest of her until it looked like she was blowing up like a balloon. She started lifting out of her chair and Harry knew he was in trouble now. If he'd gotten a warning letter when he hadn't even done magic, he was certainly in for it now. He quietly slipped out the door while his dad was muttering a series of spells to undo the damage. As much as Remus felt Marge deserved what she got, he had no choice if he wanted to keep the trouble Harry would be in to a minimum.

Harry knew he shouldn't really be outside, but he couldn't stand being near that woman for another second He stayed in the light from the porch watching the shadows move, but one of those shadows was moving more like it was alive. It moved a bit closer and Harry could see that the "shadow" was actually an enormous black dog. It's shaggy black fur was filthy and matted and it was so thin that if Harry had wanted he could have counted the ribs. And those eyes-. There was such a dead look in them even though somehow they were the part of the dog that seemed most alive. Harry would have felt sorry for the dog and called it over, but there was something in those eyes that was- human? He had seen those eyes before on the news, and he suddenly remembered what form a certain Animagus took.

"Dad!" At that word, if Harry had noticed, a strange expression came over the dog's face. If he had been in human form it would have been one of puzzlement mixed with something like hope. "Come quick! Sirius Black!"

Remus was at Harry's side in a second, pointing his wand where Harry had been looking, but the dog was already gone.

"I should have done something. I just stood there. I can't believe it." The man who had betrayed his first parents was right there and Harry hadn't even lifted his wand. He hadn't thought the convict would be insane enough to try attacking him at the Dursleys.

"You did the right thing. Peter tried going up against him and the biggest piece of him they ever found was his finger. I'm glad for once you didn't try to handle it yourself."

They were at the apartment the next day telling Dumbledore what had happened at Privet Drive, leaving out the part about Sirius being an Animagus and in dog form.

"It seems that our fears about him being after Harry were correct. I've already been approached by the Ministry and they will be placing some of their guards around the school while the rest of them are out searching."

Well, extra guards made sense, Harry thought, but Remus immediately protested.

"Not the Dementors! They'd be just as likely to attack a student as they would Black."

"Attack a student? But if they're guards-"

"Harry, they aren't like regular guards," Remus explained. "They're beasts that suck out every happy thought and pleasant feeling a person has. They feed off them. Our pain becomes their power."

"I'm against having them around the school myself," Dumbledore said. "But they won't cross the threshold while I'm headmaster."

"Just having them at the entrance will be bad enough," Remus said. "I just hope they catch Black before long."

"You'll be riding the train with Harry then?"

"Yes. Hopefully nothing will happen, but between Black and the Dementors it would be best to have an adult on board. Personally I'd rather take the train than use floo powder or the Knight Bus anyway."

Dumbledore nodded. "Until September first then." He left using floo powder and after he was gone Harry couldn't help thinking the way they'd talked about the Dementors made them sound almost worse than Black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Chapter 22- What do I fear?**

September first that year was preceded by a blue moon, which meant two transformations in one month for Remus. The wolfsbane potion would make the transformations easier on him once he was able to start taking it. That would be in time for the next full moon, but for now they were very tiring.

When they'd all taken their seats on the train, Remus put his battered old briefcase with "Professor R. J. Lupin" written on it in peeling letters on the luggage rack and thought he'd just rest his eyes a moment. He leaned back and listened to pieces of what the children were saying, grateful Ron and Hermione had stopped fighting about Hermione's new cat Crookshanks being after Ron's pet rat Scabbers. They talked about Black, Harry not getting in trouble over what happened to Marge, and he heard Hermione ask about him.

"Is your dad all right Harry? He looks ill."

"Yeah, he's fine," Harry said, a little quicker than he meant to. "He's just been working too hard planning lessons."

Those were the last words Remus heard before falling into what might have been a peaceful sleep, although Harry's new sneakascope going off and Ron's rat sqeaking constantly didn't make it easy. Soon his sleep was filled with yellow eyes, claws , claws against his face, and teeth sinking into his shoulder. Now he was standing alone in the basement of his childhood home, feeling his body contort and change for the first time. Those times had been terrible, but at least the pain of them went away. The worst was yet to come, something that could never be made completely right again.

Dumbledore had just come into Remus' home looking the saddest the younger wizard had ever seen anyone.

"Remus, I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"Not James and Lily! No, Please don't say it. It can't be. Sirius would never…"

"Peter went after him-"

The nightmare was all too real. And it was so cold. Half awake and without completely knowing it he conjured a blue flame in his hand. It wasn't helping. It was only getting colder, and that cold was spreading to his heart until it felt like he'd never be cheerful again.

Only one thing had that effect-

Now fully awake he got to his feet, holding the fire out in front of him, revealing the cloaked figure in the darkness the creature itself had created around itself.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

But the dementor inhaled a ragged, rattling breath. There was a sucking sound, and Remus knew what followed that. He thought of Lily and James, all the good times with Harry, the moment Harry had been handed over to him and the letter he'd written him reassuring Remus he loved him as much as any son loved his father no matter what.

"_Expecto Patronum_."

The patronus charged down the dementor, but Remus had no time to feel any relief as he heard someone shout "Harry!"

He turned and saw Harry lying on the floor unconscious. Kneeling down he clutched his son by the shoulders and shook him lightly. For a panicked moment the thought that the dementor might have kissed Harry crossed his mind. He'd never heard of anyone passing out from a dementor before, but he knew the dementor hadn't gotten close enough to use it's worse weapon. After a moment Harry opened his eyes and Remus helped him to his seat.

"Are you all right son?"

Harry nodded weakly. Actually he felt ready to either be sick or pass out again, but he reasoned he'd made enough of a spectacle of himself for one day. Remus gave his son a large piece of chocolate and then handed out pieces of the candy to everyone else, taking a piece for himself. Harry was looking better, but anyone could see the dementors had affected him far worse than anyone else.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Remus asked again.

"I'm fine Dad. Honest. Who screamed though?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Nobody screamed, Harry."

"But I heard someone. It was a woman."

There was an uneasy silence.

"There are an awful lot of ugly things in this world son," Remus said finally. "I wish I could protect you from all of them."

Harry certainly hadn't needed to hear Dumbledore's warning about the dementors that night. He had no wish to meet one ever again and would have liked to forget the incident ever happened. Draco and his followers took every opportunity to remind him of it by reenacting how he fainted and asking how it felt to need Remus to save him. At least the first day of classes looked like it was going to be good. Harry and his friends had a feeling they wouldn't enjoy Divination, but they were looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures. As a surprise, Remus hadn't told Harry that Hagrid had taken over the job, and they had all cheered when it was announced.

Even if it hadn't been for wanting to go to Hagrid's class Harry would have wanted out of divination. Professor Trelawny started the lesson by making as many "predictions" as possible, most of them Harry could tell were either wild guesses or things everybody knew were likely to happen anyway. Harry had only taken the class because Ron had, and didn't believe in divination. His dad had told him true seers were very rare, and it was fairly obvious Trelawny was no seer. It wasn't exactly calming though when Trelawny went into a dramatic display after supposedly seeing the Grim in Harry's tea leaves and told him it was a death omen. He didn't believe in omens, but he couldn't help wondering if the black dog in his leaves might mean the only dog animagus he knew of was close by. He thought of what he'd overheard Uncle Arthur saying before he got on the train. "He keeps saying the same thing in his sleep. 'He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts.'"

He tried to put it from his mind as he went to their next lesson and met up with Hermione.

"You can be glad that's one class you didn't take Hermione," Harry said. Hermione seemed a bit relieved hearing that.

"I was going to try to take it, but McGonagall talked me out of taking an extra two classes. Said I would have needed a time turner just to get to all my classes and all the homework would have left me a nervous wreck. Besides, not having divination means I can spend more time on Ancient Ruins and Arithmency."

Less than an hour later they were headed back to the castle. Remus was in a discussion about charms with Flirtwick when they walked up.

"How did your first lesson with Hagrid go?" Remus asked eagerly, smiling, but Ron only groaned and said "Don't ask."

"Why?" Remus asked anxiously. "What went wrong?"

"Malfoy, what else." Harry was holding his arm a bit strangely and Remus took a closer look at it. There was a gash, not too deep, but bad enough.

"How did that happen son?"

"That git Malfoy insulted a hippogriff. Hagrid warned us all not to do that. But could Malfoy follow that one little instruction? Nooooooooo," Ron said angrily.

"Harry got scratched when he knocked Malfoy out of the way," Hermione explained further.

"It's not that bad!" Harry insisted. "Just a cut. It will heal."

"It will heal better if Poppy takes a look at it. Come on."

Reluctantly complying, Harry followed to the Hospital Wing.

Harry and his friends who already knew Remus were excited about their first Defense lesson of the year. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all knew many of the spells Harry had learned were taught to him by his dad. Even those who didn't know Remus that well knew from what happened on the train that he was bound to be the best Defense teacher they'd ever had. Only Malfoy could come up with anything bad to say about Remus as the class waited, wondering what was keeping their teacher.

"So, where did your dad get his clothes? Does he shop at a muggle costume store or something?"

As many times as Remus got new clothes, there was no real way for them to get through the full moon untattered. He couldn't help it. Harry felt his hand twitch towards his wand, but Remus stepped into the room. The class looked at him curiously, especially when he told them to put their books away, take their wands out, and follow him. Harry was willing to bet from experience the class would enjoy this. As much as his dad loved reading, he also believed in a hands on approach to learning, and Harry could guess that's what he had in mind for today. Remus led them to the staffroom and once everyone was inside they heard banging coming from a wardrobe.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" Remus said as the class stared at the wardrobe, some of them looking clearly frightened. "Nothing to be afraid of. There's a boggart inside." Some of the class looked even more worried. The lesson continued with Remus asking if anyone knew what a boggart was. Hermione was the first to raise her hand and explain that boggarts take the shape of what people fear the most. After Harry answered the next question about why it was best to face a boggart with others they all had a turn facing it with the Riddikulus charm. What might have been a terrifying experience became fun, starting with Neville putting the boggart Snape in Mrs. Longbottom's clothes. Harry knew his dad was trying to get along with Snape, but prompting Neville had definitely gotten the class in the right spirit. One after the other they turned their worst fears into a good laugh.

Harry wondered what his would turn into. He might be in Gryffindor, but there were still things he feared. Voldemort returning to full power, something happening to his dad or to the others he loved. Then he remembered how all those things seemed to be combined when the dementor attacked on the train. Those hooded demons could make him feel as if everything he feared was happening all at once. If he had to pick one thing he feared, a dementor was definitely it. He had no idea how he could make a dementor seem funny, but he never got to face it anyway. When he approached the boggart his dad immediately shouted "Here!"

It was one of the strangest things Harry had ever seen. In front of Remus, Harry saw a torn and bleeding version of himself. The boggart Harry stared into space with eyes that didn't see, obviously dead.

"_R-riddikulus!_" Remus said, and the boggart turned into what looked like a prop from a muggle haunted house that didn't resemble Harry at all. Steadying himself, Remus let Neville finish the boggart off before awarding points to everyone who had faced it or answered questions correctly. Harry had been going to ask why he hadn't been allowed to face the boggart, but thinking about the look on his dad's face when he's seen the boggart, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

AN: The part with Buckbeak is basically a redo of in "The Name Is Potter Black." I wasn't sure how else to do that part. PadyandMoony gets the credit.


	23. Chapter 23

Not mine.

**Chapter 23- Tough Choice**

Thankfully nobody mentioned what form the boggart took for Remus or how Harry hadn't faced it. That was the type of thing that usually was the talk of Hogwarts for days, but everyone seemed too excited by all they were learning. Nobody except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cared about the way Remus dressed anymore. Of course, not all of the teachers were as happy as the students, or at least one of them wasn't. Snape was sending Remus glares every time they saw each other, even worse than usual. Apparently he had heard about Neville's boggart. Since his dad needed the potion, Harry made sure to pay attention to every word Snape said and try extra hard in potions class.

Between classes and Quidditch practice it was Halloween almost before Harry realized it. Not that he ever looked forward to Halloween. This year it as even worse seeing all his friends leave for their first Hogsmead weekend, although they promised to bring him back plenty of sweets and joke items. After they left he decided he'd head to his dad's office, and found Remus making some tea.

"Harry? Where are the others?"

"Hogsmead," Harry answered simply.

"Oh. I am sorry, Cub."

"It's all right. I understand," he said quickly. As much as he wished he could go, he thought of his dad's boggart and how worried his dad was about him.

"Has anything besides Hogsmead been bothering you? You've seemed troubled ever since the boggart lesson."

"No-well, I have been wondering why you didn't let me face it. I could have handled it."

Remus looked surprised.

"I never had any idea you couldn't. I thought your boggart would take the shape of Voldemort after all you've been through. I didn't want there to be a panic."

"He did cross my mind, but then I thought of how I felt when that Dementor came on the train."

For some reason that seemed to please Remus.

"I'm impressed, son. That shows what you fear most is fear. That's very wise."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. Just then Snape came into the room holding a smoking goblet.

"Thank you Severus," Remus said kindly. Snape reminded him to drink the potion right away and that he'd have to drink another goblet full the next day, and once he had gone Remus started to drink it. Harry watched nervously as his dad made a face, knowing Snape could still be angry about the boggart. But then he thought of how Snape had kept him from being thrown from his broom and had gone to help him when he came out of the Chamber. As if reading his thoughts Remus said

"It's just the Wolfsbane potion. It tastes disgusting, but nothing to worry about. In fact I should be able to recover faster after this full moon."

Harry nodded. Even though he and the potions master still didn't exactly care for each other's company, he felt he could at least trust him. And if Snape could make things easier on his dad, add that to the list of things he owed him for.

The feast that year was wonderful. Not only was the food delicious, but the entertainment from the ghosts was the best anyone could remember. After the feast and some sweets from Hogsmead, it looked like just once Harry might have a happy Halloween. He headed up to Gryffindor tower with his friends only to find every other Gryffindor gathered outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Those in back couldn't see what was happening and those in front looked unnerved by what they saw.

"How come nobody's going in?" someone asked.

"The Fat Lady's gone. It looks like someone attacked her portrait."

There was a general gasp, and Percy called for Dumbledore. The headmaster was about to ask Filch to search the paintings when Peeves started laughing.

"Do you know anything about this Peeves?" he asked. Besides the Bloody Baron, Dumbledore was the only one Peeves had any respect for, so the poltergeist answered.

"Saw her running through one of the landscapes, Your Headship. Ashamed to show herself. Messed up, she is."

"And who is responsible for this?"

"The one they all talk about. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

The students had to spend the night in the Great Hall, even those from the other houses. There was plenty of talk about whether or not Black was still in the castle and how exactly he got in to begin with. Some were wondering if he'd Apparated, or flown in, but Hermione pointed out those theories were highly unlikely. Harry couldn't help wondering if Black had gotten in using his Animagus form. Would it take more than that to get past the Dementors? Probably not, or he couldn't have escaped from Azkaban.

He tried to remember what his dad had told him about the different passages from the school. He wasn't sure how many of them Filch knew about. One of them led to Honeydukes, which meant Black would be running a high risk of being caught if he used that one. His dad rarely mentioned Black, but from the little he'd heard of him Harry knew he was a risk taker. However, he also knew Black wasn't stupid. Harry highly doubted Black would take a chance that big.

The tunnel from the Shrieking shack was a possibility. Harry knew the Marauders had often used that one, but would Black dare to use a place anyone knew had been a sort of Marauder headquarters? Only Remus knew how the shack had been used years ago. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Snape knew Remus had used it of course, but as far as Harry knew they had no idea anyone else had ever been inside. He hoped it stayed that way. He didn't want his dad to get in trouble for what had happened all those years ago.

In his office, Remus was thinking almost the exact same things as his son. He couldn't shake the feeling Black had been using the talent he'd learned because of him. Remus knew he and Harry were the only ones alive who knew about Black being an Animagus, and Harry would never tell. He'd want to protect him and keep him out of trouble.

"But it's _my_ job to protect _him_," he thought.

He'd been trying all day to convince himself Black had learned tricks from Voldemort, and that's what had let him get into the castle. Maybe that was the truth. Maybe Black was getting in even without transforming. But did he want to take that chance? If Harry had been inside the common room when Black had come and if the Fat Lady wouldn't have stood up to him and he'd gotten inside Harry could be either dead or kidnapped right now. And if Black got into the castle again, Remus knew he could never live with himself if he didn't do everything he could to prevent it. It wouldn't be easy. It would mean admitting he'd betrayed Dumbledore's trust for years. But he had to do it. He stepped out of his office and went looking for the headmaster. Crookshanks was prowling the halls and stopped to give Remus a dirty look.

"Don't look at me that way," Remus scolded the cat halfheartedly. "It's like you know I haven't done everything I could to protect Harry, but I'm on my way to solve that problem now."

Why was Crookshanks glaring at him with even more disapproval? He decided to ignore the cat, who went off probably looking for mice. Remus hoped he wasn't after Ron's pet Scabbers again. Remus hadn't looked properly at a rat ever since Peter died. Or a dog or a stag either for that matter. Too many memories.

In the Great Hall, he heard Dumbledore and Snape talking.

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

Snape nodded. "They've all been searched."

"I don't think any of us expected Black to linger long."

Snape seemed to hesitate before he spoke again.

"Have you given any thought to what I said earlier in the term? About Black having help getting into the castle?"

"I don't think you honestly believe anyone here would willingly put Harry in danger, Severus."

"Perhaps someone here is still mistaking in thinking he's who they thought he was when he was at school. You know that someone here was his friend, the same as Potter was. Perhaps he hasn't told you everything he knows."

Dumbledore's voice remained patient, but there was something in it almost like a warning as he said "And that same person cared deeply for Harry. He has trusted you and asks nothing more than the same in return. As for myself, I have complete trust in him."

That made Remus feel even worse. He had done nothing to earn that trust.

"Maybe you shouldn't have so much faith in me," Remus said quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the students. Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at him. Even Snape didn't seem to believe what Remus was saying, or maybe he just hadn't believed Remus would speak up if there were any secrets he did know.

"You have something to tell us Remus?"

Remus swallowed. "Yes, and I'll understand if you don't want me teaching anymore after what I have to say.

"Very well Remus. We can speak in my office, although you needn't fear about it costing you your position."

"Thank you sir."

They headed towards the headmaster's office.


	24. Chapter 24

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 24- Of Prejudices and School Grudges**

"So you're telling me that there were three unregistered Animagi at Hogwarts keeping you company every month?" Dumbledore sounded almost impressed.

"Yes. James could turn into a stag, Peter into a rat, and Black could turn into a dog that looks like a Grim. When we told you Harry saw him at Privet Drive, he was in his Animagus form. Harry recognized him because I'd told him what form he took."

"I see. And you're sure it wasn't an ordinary dog?"

Remus shook his head.

"Harry described the size of it. No normal dog is that large, not even the biggest breeds. And I know Harry isn't the type to exaggerate things or let fear influence him. Harry recognized the eyes too. They were the same ones he saw in the photo of Black on the news."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

"We can place an anti-Animagus barrier around the grounds. It won't keep him out in human form, but if he tries entering the school as a dog he should be easily recognized. Is there anything else?"

Remus thought a moment. Filch had confiscated the Marauders' Map years ago and as far as he knew it had been in the caretaker's office ever since. He'd checked the tunnels his first night as a professor and found one caved in. The others were all known to Filch or Pomfrey.

"Nothing that I know of that would help Black."

"All right then. Thank you for telling me this information Remus. It may save a life."

"I hope so, sir." For the briefest second Remus felt guilty at telling Marauder secrets, but he sadly thought to himself that the Marauders no longer existed. How could they when only one faithful Marauder was left alive?

Harry wasn't sure which was more annoying, the teachers taking every opportunity to walk with him to his classes or the constantly changing passwords. Sir Cadogan, the only one willing to take the Fat Lady's place until she was prepared, changed the passwords at least twice a day. Worst of all, the weather was continuing to get worse and Oliver Wood was on the borderline of obsessive about winning the Quidditch Cup that year since it was his last at Hogwarts. That meant practice in the rain every free hour the team could get together. Oliver's enthusiasm was so high the rest of the team felt it though, so they didn't mind the weather too much. Especially since the first match of the year was supposed to be against their biggest rivals, the Slytherins.

Then at their last training session before the match, Oliver came into the locker rooms in the worst mood Harry had seen him.

"All this time we've been training to go against Slytherin, and do you know what that git Malfoy does? He claims he injured himself in practice and can't play."

"He must be faking it," Harry said frustrated. "Madame Pomfrey can fix broken bones in no time at all, and if he's able to talk it can't be worse than a broken arm or something."

"I know," Oliver said. "They just don't want to play in this weather. So now we have to play against Hufflepuff, and they have a completely different- What's so bloody funny?" The three girls on the team were giggling.

"Hufflepuff has that good looking seeker don't they? Cedric Diggory?"

Oliver went red at that and he went even redder when the twins started talking about how the match was already won since Harry had caught the snitch in no time the last time they'd faced each other.

"We can't just relax! Diggory is an excellent seeker and he's put the best team together Hufflepuff's had in a long time. And last time we didn't play them in weather like this. We must keep our focus! This is my last year to see my name on that cup!"

"All right, Oliver. All right. Don't hyperventilate yourself into heart failure," Fred said.

"Yeah, we'll give them all we've got," George agreed.

It was only after practice had made him late that Harry remembered this was the day after the full moon. Even with the potion his dad would need today to rest and that had meant getting a substitute, and Harry remembered with horror who the substitute was. Snape wasn't likely to let him come to class late without at least taking points off, although he knew Malfoy could be late for class anytime he wanted without trouble.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry panted as he rushed into the classroom. Snape didn't look at him, but said

"Since you're ten minuets late that will be ten points from Gryffindor. Take your seat."

"Harry, where's your dad?" Hermione asked.

"He's- not feeling well today," Harry answered, but he was more concerned about Snape taking off ten points. It seemed harsh, but Harry knew Snape was letting him off way too easily. It was bound to get worse.

"It appears that Professor Lupin has been entirely too easy on this class. You've been covering dark creatures I'd expect a first year to be able to cope with. So today we'll be covering something a bit more challenging. Turn to page 394. We'll be discussing-"

Oh no! Harry hadn't memorized his books the way Hermione had, but he had a guess what was on that page. Snape was looking directly at Harry with a very twisted smile.

"Werewolves."

"But- but we're not supposed to study werewolves yet," Harry said quickly, hoping to get the rest of the class to agree.

"Do you have some special reason for not wanting to learn about werewolves?" Snape asked.

"It's- it's just that we weren't due to start learning about them yet," he said, and Ron took the hint.

"We were just about to start hinkypunks."

"I will be teaching this class today Weasley, not you or Lupin. Page 394."

The rest of the class obeyed, and Harry and Ron slowly turned to that page.

"Who can tell me the difference between a true wolf and a werewolf?" Snape continued. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Nobody else seemed to know anything about werewolves though. Harry hoped it could stay that way.

"No one?" Snape ignored Hermione.

"Please sir," she spoke up. "A werewolf has a shorter snout and-"

"Five more points from Gryffindor, Granger. Maybe then you'll be able to refrain yourself from being an insufferable know it all."

"You can't-" Ron started to say.

"I'm a professor here Weasley, so you'll find I can take points as well as give detention, and you've just earned yourself one cleaning the bedpans in the Hospital wing without magic." Snape glared at the rest of the class. "Any of you dunderheads have anything else to say?"

Nobody did.

Finally class was over, but Snape had one last blow to give.

"You will each write two rolls of parchment about werewolves for me by Monday with particular emphasis on recognizing them."

Harry had to stop the class from doing that essay. Except for himself and Ron all of them had grown up with prejudices against werewolves, and if any of them realized his dad was a werewolf-.

"But you're only a substitute! You can't give out homework unless the regular teacher assigned it beforehand. We don't have to do the essay! Da- Professor Lupin teaches this class." The rest of the class murmured their agreement.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor. That makes thirty points your house has lost today. Care to try for fifty?"

The rest of the class was leaving the room as quickly as they could. When the room was empty except for himself and the potion master and Harry was sure nobody else could here he shouted

"Why did you do that? My dad's been trying so hard to be civil with you and then you try to lose him his job."

"It's not as if I told them directly, and if your father doesn't care for the way I taught this lesson perhaps he should have been more careful when he taught about boggarts."

So Snape was still bitter about that.

"He was just trying to help Nevlle. You bully Neville so much someone has to give him his confidence back."

Snape stood up and for a moment looked ready to grab Harry by his neck, barely restraining himself from doing so.

"You can join Weasley when he serves his detention."

How unfair and cruel could one person get?

"And then he gave the class a two roll essay on how to recognize werewolves. What if someone realizes you're always sick at the full moon?" Harry shouted out.

Remus tried to remain calm, but Harry could see in his face he was worried too.

"You said you told the class they didn't have to do the essay?"

Harry nodded. "And I don't think they will. Nobody seemed eager to do it even before I pointed out Snape was only substituting."

"Maybe that will be all right then. Pass the word to all of them that I said they won't have to do it to be sure they won't, although even if any of them have already done it there's still a good chance they won't figure out our secret."

They were both quiet a minute and then Harry said "Why does Snape have to hate you so much? Why does anyone have to hate werewolves? You've always made sure you could never hurt anyone, and you're only transformed for a few hours one night a month. Why can't they just accept that you're the same as anyone else most of the time?"

Harry had never cried for himself even after all he'd been through, but now he was close to crying for his dad, close to screaming in fury at the injustice of how people treated each other. Here his dad finally had his dream job and it could be taken away because of the hate of one person.

"Harry," Remus said sadly. "It must be hard for you to understand, but prejudice isn't something easy to overcome. People are raised with it and those beliefs become part of the way they think, sometimes without even knowing it. Most times they never even question if those beliefs are wrong or not. Not many people can honestly look at themselves, see what has to be changed, and then change it."

"They should try," Harry said. "Look at all the hurt it causes. The way muggleborns are treated, Hagrid being expelled for a crime he didn't commit. People were afraid of me most of last year just because I'm a parselmouth. And the way Fudge made things so hard on you-"

"I know, Cub," Remus answered gently. "I know prejudice is an ugly thing. It sounds horrible, but there will always be people who are against others because of what they can't help. We can't change them if they aren't willing to see others for who they really are. All we can do is treat them like we wish they would treat us and hope they eventually learn."

"What happens when that doesn't work? You've been decent to Snape ever since you got the job."

Remus paused.

"I can't say I helped anything with the boggart lesson," a mischievous grin, an expression that was one of the few reminders Harry got that his dad had been a Marauder, was on his face a moment before fading. "I shouldn't have done that." There was another pause, a more painful one. "And I know you don't think of me the way other people do," He seemed to half choke on his next words. He couldn't have even begun to describe how much he hated having to remind one of the few people who weren't afraid of him that he was dangerous once a month. Especially his son. Yet it was the only way to explain things. "But you have to remember I nearly killed Severus when we were in school."

"But that wasn't you're fault! You were in the Shrieking Shack like you were supposed to be. You didn't know Black told Snape to go after you."

"That doesn't change what I almost did though. I would have been just sick over it the rest of my life," an odd shiver went through him. "Which wouldn't have been long if I'd have bitten or killed him. I'd never wish what happened to me on anyone else. But regret can't undo a curse or bring someone back from the dead. And Severus can't forget what nearly happened. I'll have a word with him though and see if I can persuade him to let you and Ron out of detention."

He looked tired yet, and Harry had a flash of guilt remembering the reason Snape had been teaching Defense that day in the first place, but Remus said "After I talk with him I'll be sure to get a good rest. I wouldn't want to miss your first Quidditch game of the year."

Harry looked at him in surprise. "But won't you be tired yet?"

"A little perhaps, but it will be worth it."

Snape let Lupin wait a long time before answering his knock, and when he did finally answer he said "I do not recall inviting you here, Lupin."

"You didn't," Remus answered evenly. "But I still need to speak to you. Don't you think you're taking a school boy grudge too far?"

Snape gave him a cold stare and said "Are you saying you aren't doing the same?"

"I admit the boggart may have been uncalled for, but I don't see that as a reason for you to give a class on werewolves or to give my son and his friend a detention for trying to keep my secret safe."

Snape shrugged. "Your son had better get used to the idea of what it means to have a werewolf for a father. The world doesn't see your kind any differently than I do. If he hasn't learned by now he's overdue for that lesson."

If he expected the remark to affect Remus, it didn't. Or at least he didn't show it.

"You know Severus, we both have something in our lives we'd rather not have talked about."

Snape's expression hardened. "I don't know what you mean." But he pulled his left sleeve down further. Even though everyone knew he'd once been a Death Eater, everyone also knew it was something nobody mentioned.

"I may enjoy a good laugh, but I never intend to hurt others. Have I given a lesson on Death Eaters?" Remus used that tone of voice that could make a person feel about an inch tall. He knew it wouldn't have that effect on Snape, but he wanted to make his point. "And when did I ever take out my dislike of others on people who just happen to be connected to them? I'm not asking you to put the past entirely behind you. I can't blame you after everything that happened during our school years. But I do ask that you don't punish Harry and his friends when you're angry at me. I would appreciate it if you would forget about their detention."

"Anything else before you get out of my office?" Snape said in an icy tone.

"No, just that you think about what I said."

"Perhaps I'll think about it if you stop talking to me as if I were a student in your classroom!"

Remus got in the last word. "I don't think we're ever too old to learn something new Severus."


	25. Chapter 25

Not mine

**Chapter 25-**** Friends**

The next day Harry was rudely awakened by Peeves blowing in his ear. It was only four thirty, but now that he was awake the sound of the storm outside kept him up. He got out of bed and headed to the common room where he kept warm by the fire until breakfast, getting up every little bit to grab Crookshanks to keep the cat away from Scabbers. Soon the Gryffindor team was all in the Great Hall, reassuring Oliver that they didn't mind playing in a bit of rain. Five minuets into the game that 'bit of rain' had them all completely soaked through. It was pouring so hard Harry couldn't see the crowd or his team mates. And it was only getting worse.

When the lightning started, Oliver called for a time out. Gryffindor was up by fifty points, but with the rain clinging to his glasses it looked like he'd never catch the snitch before dark. And Quidditch games didn't end until the snitch was caught. Thankfully Hermione was able to charm his glasses so they repelled water. At least he could see now as he circled the pitch. Then he heard Oliver shout.

"Harry! Harry, behind you!"

Cedric had spotted the snitch and was racing towards it. Harry followed, but something was wrong. Somehow he couldn't hear anything, not even the wind. And it had turned so cold-. Looking away from the snitch and down to the pitch below, he saw no less than a hundred Dementors. The cold became worse, and the screaming started again.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..." _

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

Harry no longer knew where he was or what he was doing. All he knew was that the woman needed his help.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

The last thing Harry was aware of was a cruel laugh and the woman's scream.

Needless to say everyone was relieved when Harry woke up more or less unhurt. He actually seemed more concerned about loosing the game than the fact that he could have been killed. Worst of all as far as Harry was concerned was the loss of his broom. It was completely shattered by the Whomping Willow.

"I'll buy you another broom, Cub. It probably won't be by Christmas-." His voice trailed off. Harry knew brooms were expensive. Remus' pay as a teacher was enough to keep them living decently and pay for Harry's tuition. (He had been firm that Harry would never have to touch the money Lily and James had left for him for anything he needed until he came of age.) But it would be hard to pay for a new broom.

"It's all right. I wouldn't want to replace it just yet." He'd kept the broken fragments. His first dad's broom had felt like an old friend.

"Why do they affect me so much?" Harry almost shouted, angry at himself. "Nobody else passes out from them. Why am I so weak?""

"Harry you are not weak. Dementors make us relive our worst memories. And the worst that's happened to you would make anyone pass out."

Harry was thoughtful a moment before he asked "Could you teach me the Patronus Charm?"

Remus hesitated.

"That's extremely advanced magic. It's well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. There are some fully trained wizards who can't successfully cast one. And it would be terribly draining on you."

"But what if the Dementors show up at our next match? We can't loose again or we won't win the Quidditch Cup."

Remus sighed, but gave a smile as he said "Believe it or not there are things more important than Quidditch. But since the Dementors have such a terrible effect on you, maybe I should teach you. But you have to promise that if a lesson takes too much out of you you'll stop until you're rested again. Promise?"

Harry nodded. "All right. I promise."

It felt good to get back to class and out of the hospital wing, even with Malfoy doing reenactments of Harry's fall. Harry focused on the thought that he'd be going to Defense next. His dad smiled pleasantly at the class and although he looked like he'd been ill, he still looked much better than he normally did this soon after the full moon. Harry felt a little guilty knowing he hadn't helped his dad any by falling like he did, even though he knew he couldn't help it. Remus had barely left the side of his son's hospital bed.

The class all thanked Remus for canceling the werewolf essay except for Hermione, who kept giving him worried looks all through class. When class was over she waved for Harry to follow her into an empty hallway.

"What's this about?" he asked, afraid he already knew.

"Harry I- I did the essay Snape assigned just for a bit of extra study and there are certain signs- Oh Harry I hope I'm wrong but your dad showed the symptoms and that day he was sick was after the full moon. If I'm wrong I'm really, really sorry for asking such a thing but I'm almost positive he's-" she looked and saw nobody else was around and then mouthed the words "a werewolf."

For the first time Harry felt his blood boil at his friend. Would she be one more person prejudice against his dad?

"Got something against people who are ill once a month?"

"Oh of course not. Your dad's the best teacher we ever had and it's obvious he loves you. But Harry when they're transformed they're really dangerous and I just wanted to be sure you're safe."

"Hermione, he's been my dad since he adopted me when I was two. He went through a struggle you wouldn't believe to keep me from having to live with relatives who hate me. He's one of the kindest people I know. Do you really think he's going to take a chance on hurting me? You saw what form his boggart takes."

Hermione looked honestly hurt.

"I was just worried about you. I know he'd never hurt you on purpose but accidents happen. I haven't said anything to Ron yet and I won't but I'm sure if he knew he'd be worried about you too."

"He already knows," Harry said quietly. He was sorry for yelling at her, but he'd been sure she'd think of his dad the way everyone else did. "I've stayed with the Weasleys every month since I was adopted."

"He knows?" Harry could tell she was a little hurt she'd never been told.

"Well, I had to stay somewhere every month so somebody had to know. And we didn't want too many people in on it."

Nodding in understanding she said "I won't say a word to anyone. I just wanted to be sure you're safe."

"My dad wants the same thing Hermione. Don't worry."

Things were looking up for Harry. He was looking forward to the Patronus lessons and in the next Quidditch match Hufflepuff was flattened by Ravenclaw. That meant Gryffindor was still in the running for the Quidditch Cup. By the time they were well into December Harry had yet to see a Dementor on the school grounds again. With Christmas coming up the rest of the school was in as high spirits as Harry, although the rest of his friends had the added bonus of another Hogsmeade weekend.

That Saturday morning Harry was on his way up to the Gryffindor common room when he heard Fred and George call to him from behind a statue.

""How come you two aren't at Hogsmeade?"

"We wanted to give you something before we go. Early Christmas present."

Fred pulled what looked like an old and ordinary piece of parchment from his cloak. Knowing Fred and George Harry knew it probably wasn't what it looked like.

"You see Harry, when we were in our first year- young, carefree, and innocent- well, more innocent than we are now- we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason-"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual-"

"-detention-"

"-disembowelment-"

"- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

Harry suddenly remembered the story his dad had told him about a very unique map of Hogwarts that had been confiscated years ago.

"Shall we show him how to work it Fred?"

Fred grinned and tapped that paper, but Harry whispered the words with him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Luckily neither of the twins had heard Harry, who was now entranced watching the thin lines of green ink spread and form the words

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**_

Padfoot? That must be Black's animagus nickname. Harry had never heard his dad say the name before, like the nicknames were a badge of friendship Black was no longer worthy of.

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**are proud to present**_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Below those words they watched the dots that represented the students and faculty. His dad and Dumbledore were both in their offices. Mrs. Norris was patrolling on the second floor, and Peeves was causing mayhem in the trophy room. Harry also couldn't help noticing the tunnel that led strait into Honeydukes' cellar.

"How did you figure out the password?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Trial and error to some extent," George said. "But we think the Marauders may have seen us as kindred spirits."

"We got little hints from the map here and there," Fred explained. "Like when we were trying passwords and words appeared asking 'are you up to no good?'"

"So, young Harry. Make good use of it. And when you're finished don't forget to tap and say 'Mischief Managed.' Otherwise anyone could read it."

The twins headed for Hogsmeade, and Harry was very tempted to use the map to follow them. But then he thought of his dad. He would be worrying him just to get some sweets and joke items his friends already brought him. He shook his head. It wasn't worth it. He pocketed the map, planning to give it to his dad later. Maybe it would even help them catch Black and his dad would give it back to him later.

AN: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I think last chapter had the most reviews of any chapter so far. Sorry it took so long to write this. I got a bit sidetracked but I already have the next chapter written so hopefully they'll come faster now. Thanks for bearing with me. Also thanks to PadyandMoony for her help, inspiration, and advice in the last chapter and the one coming up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26-**** Mixing the Potters**

On Christmas morning Harry was woken up by Ron throwing a pillow at him and yelling "Oy! Presents."

All the gifts were wonderful, but after they were all opened there was one left. Harry could hardly believe it, because the box was big enough to hold a broom. He hadn't thought his dad could afford one this soon. And when he opened it, it wasn't just any broom. It was a Firebolt! It was the best broom in the world. And it was his.

"Wow, Harry. I knew your dad said he'd get you another broom. But this! Wow!"

But somehow there was something wrong with that.

"I don't think he gave it to me. He loves me, but he can only afford so much. I wouldn't even think to ask him for something like this. And besides, we're exchanging gifts in his quarters later. He needs to sleep this morning."

So the two waited until they were sure Remus would be awake and then went to see him. After exchanging their gifts Harry showed his dad the Firebolt, and Remus examined it carefully, as if he were almost afraid of Harry having it.

"Harry, I know you need a new broom, but do me a favor and don't ride this yet."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure anything is wrong, but I'd like to be sure."

Ron and Hermione were fighting again about Crookshanks and Scabbers when it was time for Christmas dinner, and Harry's Christmas spirit was lowered further when he heard the Patil twins saying Professor Trelawny had told them neither he nor his dad would live much longer. In fact Remus was looking ill since it had been the full moon again the night before. But he made sure to sleep through the morning so he would be refreshed enough to spend most of Christmas with his son.

After dinner was over, Remus and Professor McGonagall asked Harry to go get his broom, and McGonagall looked at it the same way Remus had.

"You have no idea who gave this to you?" she asked Harry. He shook his head.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to confiscate it."

"Confiscate it!"

"Only long enough to check it for jinxes. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks."

Taking the broom, she left.

Oliver didn't help Harry's longing for the Firebolt by reminding him that he'd need to get a new broom before the next game. The old Shooting Star he was using just wasn't fast enough for Quidditch. Harry hated to see the excitement on Oliver's face fade when he heard Harry had gotten a Firebolt only to have it taken away.

"It's not like I asked to have it checked for jinxes, Oliver! But maybe it is better to be safe about it. I'll just have to hope I get it back before we play Ravenclaw."

Oliver wasn't settling for that.

"I'll make her see reason Harry. Imagine- A Firebolt! On our team!"

Oliver also reminded Harry about his problem with the Dementors, and Harry assured him that Remus was helping him with it. He was worried how the lessons would be though, because he knew now that the woman he'd heard had been his mother, and he half wanted to hear her again. He would have to stop thinking that way if he wanted to cast a decent Patronus. That Thursday they met in the History of Magic classroom with Remus bringing in a large trunk.

"Another boggart," Remus explained. "Since your worst fear is Dementors it should turn into one when it sees you, so you can practice on it."

Harry nodded, and listened as his dad explained how to cast a Patronus. He thought of what happy memories he might use. He'd had many happy times with his dad, with the Weasleys, and at school. He finally decided on the first Quidditch match he won for Gryffindor.

"Got your happy memory?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Now concentrate on the memory while saying the incantation. Try to feel the way you did at that time."

Harry thought of that day again, and repeated the words "Expecto Patronum " a few times. A whisp of silver came out the end of his wand.

"Did you see that?" he asked excitedly.

"Very good," Remus said smiling. He sounded proud.

But when the boggart was let out of the case, Harry wasn't able to face it without fainting. Remus never let Harry fall and always had chocolate ready, but after two tries it had only gotten worse. Now instead of hearing only his mother's last moments, he could hear James' dying fight. When he told his dad that, he'd given Harry a hug and said "Maybe we should stop. This charm is ridiculously advanced."

"Could I have just one more try? Please?"

"Harry, remember your promise. You said you'd stop if it was getting too hard on you."

"I know. Just one more try and then I'll wait until next Thursday."

Remus looked reluctant, but said. "Just one more then. That's all though. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

The boggart was let out of the trunk again, and this time Harry thought of how glad he'd been when his dad finally got to teach at Hogwarts the way he'd always wanted to. Now when he heard the screaming, it wasn't nearly so loud or clear. The silver whisp was more of a silver shadow now. The boggart- Dementor had actually halted, and although Harry still felt weak, at least he was standing. Remus forced the boggart back into the trunk as Harry let himself sink into a chair.

"Excellent, Cub," Remus said, coming over and laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "That was fantastic. A brilliant start." He handed Harry some chocolate, which the thirteen year old gratefully accepted. He wished he could have produced a better Patronus, but Remus had told him before that he'd never heard of anyone as young as Harry even casting a non- corporal Patronus before.

With the lesson over for the day, Harry got up to leave when Remus asked "What's that in your pocket?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I nearly forgot."

And it was the truth. He had almost forgotten the Marauder's Map. He'd planned to give it to his dad after that day's lesson, but in concentrating on his Patronus the map had slipped his mind. He held it out to his dad, but Remus was giving him "the look' that let you know he suspected something. He took the map, looked at it sentimentally a brief moment, then said

"Harry, I think you know perfectly well this isn't a plain piece of parchment."

"I know," Harry said. "I was just going to-" But Remus had cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I know how bad you wanted to see Hogsmead, but is it worth the gamble knowing Black is out there?" His voice wasn't angry, but he did sound hurt. Harry wished he knew why.

"What are you talking about? I haven't taken any gambles."

"You haven't been to Hogsmead?"

"No! I wouldn't do anything that stupid."

"Given your history, I think I have a reason for my suspicions. We'll talk about it later. For now I think it would be best if you went back to the tower, since it's close to curfew."

Looking defeated, Harry headed back to his dorm. Remus felt terrible talking to Harry that way, but he didn't know what to do anymore when his son did this type of thing. He laid the map on an empty desk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink lines spread across the parchment, and Remus searched the map for Harry.

"So much like James," he said sadly. Knowing that, Harry was probably anywhere except where he was supposed to be. Yet- there was Harry, headed strait to Gryffindor Tower. Once he saw that Harry was back in his dorm, he went to his own office to think. And the more he thought, the worse he felt.

After Defense the next day, Harry was asked to stay behind. He knew it had to be about the map, but he hadn't expected his dad to say "I'm sorry, son. I made a big mistake yesterday."

Harry was quiet a moment before asking "How did you find out I wasn't using the map?"

"I realized I know you better than that," Remus answered. "You've nearly given me heart failure with some of the stunts you've pulled, but you've never just gone trying to put yourself in danger. You did those things because you didn't see any other choice at the time. I'm still not happy about all that you've done," he said slowly. "But I know that even though you've been through more already than most wizards even have to go through in a lifetime, you're still only thirteen. You can't be expected to know everything. And I know you're not the type of person to go sneaking into Hogsmead."

'Why did you think I would do that?"

Remus had a look on his face that told Harry he was remembering his Marauder days.

"I made the same mistake I believe Severus made." At Harry's questioning look he continued. "For a moment I saw you as James instead of yourself. Except for your eyes you look so much like him I doubt even James would believe it. And since you look so much like him its easy to expect you to act like him."

"I know you said I get my Quidditch talent from him," Harry said, hoping to get things on a lighter note

"Yes, and there's more of his personality in you than I think you know. In time you may realize just how much of both James and your mother is in you." He paused. "But your more studious and thoughtful than James. You're confident in yourself, but you don't have that touch of arrogance he had. You've joined Fred and George in their pranks, but you don't come up with nearly insane ideas just to watch the result."

Harry looked like something about what Remus had said had bothered him.

"Do you ever wish I was more like him?" Harry finally asked.

"I miss James very much," Remus said. Then he pulled Harry into a hug. "But that doesn't mean I wish you were more like him. Every person is unique Harry. Nobody could ever replace James and I would never want anyone to try. Nobody could ever replace you either. That's why I worry so much. And I'm just glad you're you."

AN: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about taking so long to update. I had computer problems and couldn't get online, but I'm back now. My thanks to everyone still reading this story and to PadyandMoony for help with this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- The traitor flees**

It looked like the stress of constantly being hunted by Crookshanks was taking it's toll on Scabbers. The rat had been loosing weight and hair rapidly, and Harry remembered what the woman at the pet store had said. The average rat only lives about three years, and Scabbers had lived with the Weasleys much longer than that without showing the slightest sign of magical talent. Then, just on the day Harry had gotten his Firebolt back, it looked like the worst had finally happened. Ron volunteered to take it up to the dorm, and within moments everyone in the common room heard the scream.

Rushing to see what was wrong, they saw Ron pointing at the sheet where a spot of blood. On the floor were ginger colored hairs. Harry, Neville, and Hermione all helped Ron search for the rat, even though it looked obvious that Scabbers had been killed. Ron was inconsolable, and made it clear that he blamed Hermione for not keeping a closer eye on Crookshanks. Hermione was determine to believe that cat was innocent, saying there was no way to be sure how long the hairs had been there, and got angry with Harry when he said all the evidence seemed to point at Crookshanks. Harry hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, though. He'd just been pointing out the facts.

Trying to cheer Ron up, Harry promised Ron he could have a turn on the Firebolt after Quiddich practice. Having a Firebolt on the team seemed to inspire the others, and the team had their best practice yet. Even Oliver couldn't find anything bad to say, and had to admit he had never seen the team fly better. He grinned as he told the team the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, would be riding a Comet Two Sixty. It looked like there was only one worry for the team now, what could happen if the dementors showed up again.

"I'll be able to handle it," Harry had told Oliver when he asked. He hoped he was right. The patronus lessons hadn't gone quite as well as Harry had hoped. Even after several sessions, he still hadn't been able to produce a full patronus, although the silver shadow seemed to be a bit more solid and he didn't feel as weak after the lessons anymore. He still felt drained, but tried to tell himself with practice he could cast a patronus strong enough to keep the dementors away. His dad tried to be reassuring, reminding him that he hadn't passed out since the first lesson. When the day of the big game arrived, Harry tucked his wand inside his Quiddich robes, thought of all the happy memories he could use, and made up his mind to focus on the game and not worry about the dementors until he had to.

It had gone far better than Harry could ever have hoped for. His patronus had charged down the dementors and he hadn't felt even the slightest effect from them. He'd had to catch the snitch, so he hadn't seen what his patronus was, but it must have been the true patronus he'd hoped he could cast. As soon as he was back on the ground, all the Gryffindors swarmed him happily. But above the cheers and congratulations, Harry heard one voice that stood out.

"That was quite some Patronus."

Harry turned to his dad grinning, but Remus looked almost as shocked as he did proud and pleased.

"What's the matter, Dad?"

The shock faded somewhat from Remus's face and he said "I just didn't expect it to take the form it did, that's all."

"Why? What was it? Did it mean something to you?"

Remus was beaming at him.

"Come to my quarters once the crowd thins out a bit," he said happily "You'll understand why when you see what it is."

"Well, whatever it was, at least it got rid of the Dementors. I never felt a thing."

"Er- yes, well, there's a reason for that. I'm sure your Patronus would still have done the job , but those- weren't really Dementors."

"What?"

"I think you should have a look."

Harry looked where Remus indicated, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint in a tangle of black cloth, McGonagall standing over them and lecturing them. Harry grinned and thought to himself what a perfect day it had been. Gryffindor had won and had more than a good chance of winning the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy and his group were in trouble. But the best part to him was knowing he had cast a Patronus. He couldn't wait to see what form it took.

"Harry! Party in the common room!" George called.

"Be there in a minute. There's something I have to do first," Harry called back, and followed his dad. When they were in Remus' quarters the wizard grinned and said "Go ahead, son."

Harry nodded. He knew he could do it now, because he'd done it moments before. The joyful feelings were still there so he didn't have to try all that hard.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry blinked a moment, and stared, not sure he was seeing right for a second. A silver wolf with a slightly short snout and tufted tail trotted around the room before disappearing into a mist.

"A wolf!" Harry said, grinning. "Makes sense though. You said a Patronus is the embodiment of what makes a person feel safe and happy."

"Still, I never expected it," Remus said, and then gave a soft chuckle. "I think it's safe to say you're the first person to ever feel protected by a werewolf."

The victory party went long into the night, and Harry was sure he would sleep well, but he was woken up by a scream.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

One of the others lit a lamp, and Harry could see his friend was white faced and terrified.

"Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What? How could he be here?" Harry knew there were anti- Animagus wards surrounding the castle and grounds now. But then again, the wards were only effective if he tried to cross them in his Animagus form. This late at night, had he been able to cross them unseen as a human? But how could he have gotten into the dorm without the password?

"I think it was probably a night-"

"It was not a nightmare!" Ron shouted. By now everyone in Gryffindor Tower was awake and wanting to know what had happened.

"What's going on in here?" McGonagall asked as she came into the room, closely followed by Remus.

"You all right Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Ron says he saw Black though."

Remus blanched.

"What!"

"It's true," Ron said. "He was standing over me with a knife."

After making sure again that Harry was fine and nobody was hurt, Remus went to the portrait whole and asked Sir Cadogan "Did anyone besides us just come in here?"

"Certainly, good sir."

Remus barely controlled the anger in his voice.

"You let someone in without the password?" What had he been thinking? With a murderer on the loose and people's lives at risk, he has just let a stranger into the dorms?

"But he had the passwords sir. The entire week's. They were on a piece of paper he had."

McGonagall looked accusingly at Neville. It was no secret that he sometimes had trouble remembering things.

"B- But they were on the table by my bed," he protested. "There's no way he could have gotten them."

Harry was glad to see Neville start to stand up for himself. Personally, he couldn't blame Neville for Black getting in. He couldn't understand how Black could have gotten the password list from the dorm. However he had gotten the list, everyone was determined Black would never get a chance to get near Harry or his friends again. Protective spells were cast on all the doors and windows so they would recognize Sirius, both as a human and as a dog, and he was back to having teachers escorting him from class to class.

Remus, meanwhile, was looking more tired than ever. He'd taken to patrolling almost every moment he wasn't teaching or with Harry, especially at night. In spite of everything, it seemed Sirius was getting closer and closer to getting to Harry. Something had to happen before much longer. The traitor would have to be caught, and soon.

AN: Sorry about this chapter being so short. What happens next seemed to belong in a new chapter rather than this one. I hope it will be worth it. My thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing and as always thanks to PadyandMoony for her help.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- ****Seeing the truth**

Ron was enjoying the fact that it was him in the spotlight instead of Harry for a change, and for awhile it seemed like he couldn't re-tell the story enough, making it more dramatic each time. Harry was glad Ron was the center of attention, but hearing him go on and on about the incident was getting annoying, not to mention unnerving. It got to the point where he was considering just avoiding Ron for awhile when his friend finally decided to start talking about the upcoming Quidditch game instead.

Harry's victory against Ravenclaw turned out to be nothing compared to the Quidditch final against Slytherin. It ended up being the dirtiest game he could remember playing, with Malfoy and his team pulling everything to deliberately crashing into people to grabbing his broom by the tail. But in the end, Gryffindor won both the game and the cup. The celebrating had gone on for at least a week before everyone seemed to remember at once that June was coming soon. And with June came exams.

Each exam seemed harder than the one before it. Potions was by far the worst, but Harry couldn't honestly say he'd expected anything different. Snape did at least manage not to point out to everyone how Harry couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken. Usually Snape delighted in that sort of thing. And now there were only three exams left before Defense Against the Dark Arts. For once everyone seemed to be looking forward to having an exam, because they all knew by now Remus had a way of mixing book lessons with practical applications. The combination worked both give them practice and help them remember what they had learned. The exam turned out to be an obstacle course where the students actually had to face many of the dark creatures they'd learned about. The rest of the class found it a wonderful change from the written exams in History of Magic and astronomy, but poor Hermione had a fright when her boggart turned into McGonagall and told her she'd failed everything. Ron laughed about that for hours.

At last there was only one exam left. Harry would have been happier about that if it hadn't been Divination. After having to wait for what felt like forever as Trelawney tested them one at a time, Harry was finally called. He couldn't see anything in the crystal ball and ended up deciding to fake it. Remembering how Trelawney loved predicting his early death, he said he saw himself being burned to death by a Hungarian horntail. That seemed to satisfy her, and Harry started to leave when he heard Trelawney speak in a strange voice.

"It will happen tonight…"

Harry turned and saw the divination professor looking like she was having an attack of some kind. She stated speaking again.

"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servant ... will set out ... to rejoin ... his master ..."

Then she started to return to normal, or hat passed for normal in her case.

"So sorry. Must have drifted off from the heat of the day."

Didn't she realize what had just happened?

"But you just said-"

When he'd finished repeating what he'd heard her say, Trelawney looked at him in disbelief and told him he must have drifted ff as well. Harry was left wondering if he had heard her make a real prediction or if that had been her way to impress him. His thoughts were turned in a happier direction when he reached the common room and saw Hermione looking at a note.

"It's from Hagrid. He says he wants us to come down to his hut for a quick visit."

Harry looked at the clock.

"It's getting a bit late. Dad doesn't want me out after dark with Black on the loose. We should be back before too long though, and I can always have Dad watch on the map to be we're safe."

"The Map?" Hermione asked, and Ron gave Harry a questioning look.

"Sortve an heirloom in my family," Harry said, grinning a bit. "Anyway, I'll ask Dad to watch us on it and than we can go."

Remus told Harry he was planning on watching that map to be sure Black didn't show up again anyway and as long as they got back to the tower before dark it was all right for them to go visit Hagrid. So in a short while they were in Hagrid's hut. Ron still wasn't speaking to Hermione, but agreed to go since Hagrid had asked him to come too, and it just so happened that was exactly what Hagrid anted to see them about.

"I've bin meanin' ter talk with you , Ron," he said. His normally friendly voice had a stern edge to it now. "You owe someone an apology. In case you haven't noticed, Hermione's been in a state ever since Black got too close ta you and I can tell she feels bad about what happened ter yer rat. I think it's high time you made up with 'er."

"I would if she'd just stop defending that bloody cat!" At Ron's words, Hermione looked ready to start crying.  
"I woulda thought yer friends would mean more to you than yer rat, Ron." Hagrid sounded disappointed., and Ron looked at his feet. He had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You're right Hagrid. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Harry felt a wave of relief as Hermione hugged Ron.

"And I'm really sorry about Scabbers."

"Now that that's settled-" Hagrid said, grinning like he had a wonderful secret to share. He pulled a box out, and in the box was a very familiar looking rat.

'Scabbers!" Ron pulled the rat out excitedly. Scabbers was wriggling like he'd gone insane and kept trying to get free, but Ron was so excited to see his pet again he barely noticed.

"Hagrid? Why didn't you tell me earlier that you found Scabbers?"

"'Cause I wanted the apology to be because Hermione's yer friend, not because yev got ye rat back."

Ron went back to looking Scabbers over. The rat looked absolutely terrible, skin and bones with patches of his hair missing.

"Tried ter feed im," Hagrid said. "Couldn't get im ter touch a bite though. 'E must be awful stressed."

They all thanked Hagrid for finding Scabbers and getting Ron to apologize, and Harry noticed it would be getting dark soon, so they all started heading back. Hagrid offered to walk up to the castle with them, but Harry assured him they'd be all right and get back before the sun set.

"Wonder if Pomfrey could have a look at Scabbers?" Ron asked as they walked. "He does look ill."

"I think she's afraid of rats," Harry said. "But maybe tomorrow my dad could-"

At the mention of Remus, Scabbers started freaking out worse than ever, and actually bit Ron in the finger. Ron couldn't help dropping him and had to run after him as he sped off, Crookshanks seemingly coming out of nowhere to chase the rat. By the time Ron and Hermione had both grabbed their pets, they were dangerously near the Whomping Willow, although thankfully not near enough to get hit. They stood there trying to catch their breath for a moment when they heard a terrible growl and Harry turned to see the giant black dog.

With so many people and all of the Hogwarts grounds to search, finding one specific person on the map wasn't easy even when you knew what you were looking for, and Remus worried that even though he was watching the map carefully Black might be able to avoid being seen. He searched the area of the map that represented the Forbidden Forest since that would be a likely hiding place if Black were anywhere on the school grounds, but saw nothing there. Then he checked the tunnels. No sign of him.

He turned his attention back to Hagrid's hut in time to watch the trio leave. But somebody else was with them. Remus' eyes went wide. That was impossible! Peter was dead. He watched as they started back to the castle. Was Harry bringing Peter to see him? He was even more confused when he saw Peter make a run for it. Why would Peter run from Harry? Surely he must know who Harry was, and he wouldn't run from him. And why had Peter been so close to Ron?

Then everything seemed to make sense. Ron had a pet rat- a rat that had been in his family for _twelve years_? But if Scabbers had been Peter the whole time, why hadn't he shown himself? They had been friends for years after all. If Peter had been hiding from everyone including his old friend and his best friend's son, there was only one explanation. A wave of guilt went through Remus as he realized the horrible truth. He had left his best friend to rot in Azkaban for twelve years when he was totally innocent. He had even seen Wormtail disguised as Scabbers many times before. Hadn't the rat always either hidden or squeaked furiously whenever Remus got near him? He must have known sooner or later he'd recognize him. If only he'd looked close enough to notice-. But there wasn't time to think about it.

He saw Sirius run at them, and realized he must have just missed seeing Sirius leave the Forbidden Forest when he'd checked that part of the map before. Within moments Sirius had collided with Harry and started dragging Ron and Wormtail down the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. The anti- Animagus wards would send a light shock through both Padfoot and Wormtail as they crossed them since they were in animal form, but the wards only worked as a one way barrier and since they were leaving the grounds instead of entering them the magic wouldn't be able to force them back to human form. It would slow them down, but not stop them.

Grabbing the Map, Remus started running towards the group. Harry and Hermione were bound to go after Ron, and that meant an encounter with the real traitor. Remus knew the truth now, but he didn't know what would happen now that Wormtail was finally cornered. He had to get there before somebody got hurt.

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This part has been a bit slow in developing so it's close to cannon, but there will be bigger changes in the next couple chapters. Harry will finally meet Sirius. Prophesy is obviously from POA


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter**** 29- Reunion of friends and enemies**

Harry knew he had to do something. Sirius was aiming a wand at Ron's chest, and Harry could see it was Ron's won wand. He must have lost it being dragged into the shack. In the tension of the moment Harry forgot he could use magic and was about to tackle the convict when they heard footsteps.

"Up here!" Hermione shouted. "Sirius Black!"

The door opened and Remus came into the room, wand at the ready.

"You all right Harry?"

Harry nodded. Then Remus turned to Sirius and- embraced him like a brother? Then Remus said something that was even more confusing.

'I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You weren't the only one," Sirius answered. "He's here Remus."

"I know."

"Let's kill him!"

Harry knew Sirius had to have put some kind of spell on his dad for Remus to be acting that way. He grabbed his own wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"Unconfound my dad. Now!"

Sirius didn't seem to understand.

"Your dad? But-" then a smile spread across his thin face. "You mean Remus? Remus raised you?"

Why did he seem to be glad of that?

"What do you care? Going to take him from me the way you did my first parents?"

A pained look came over Sirius.

"It's true. I'm the reason they're dead. But if you only knew the whole story-."

"I know enough. Now unconfound my dad!"

"Harry, Sirius never did anything to hurt me and he never betrayed Lily and James either. I was watching you on the Map tonight and I saw someone on it who I believed to be dead," Remus started to explain.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said the name with such hate it would have frightened anyone, but for some reason Scabbers especially seemed terrified. "And he's right there." He kept the wand he was holding aimed at Ron, but Harry suddenly understood it wasn't Ron he was aiming at. It was Scabbers. Harry knew Pettigrew could turn into a rat, but it couldn't be possible that Scabbers was really the fourth Marauder.

"You've got to be mental," Ron said. And Sirius did have almost an insane look in his eyes. "Scabbers has been in my family for-."

"Twelve years!" Sirius shouted. "Am I right? The same length of time I spent in Azkaban because of that dirty little traitor. Ever known a rat to live twelve years?"

Harry wasn't totally listening.

"You're the one who-"

'No he isn't son. Peter did." Remus looked at Sirius. "But I still don't understand how. Unless you switched without telling me?"

Sirius nodded.

"Switched?" Hermione asked, but Harry was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"My first parents were protected by the Fidelius Charm."

"Which needs a Secret Keeper!" Hermione finished the thought. "So what you're saying is you switched?"

"I thought it was the perfect plan. Everyone knew James and I were best friends. Who would ever have suspected a weak, talentless thing like Peter was the real Secret keeper? When I knew what he'd done- what I'd done, I went after him. But he shouted for everyone to hear that I killed Lily and James, cut off his finger, and turned into a rat."

'But if that's true and he wasn't the Secret Keeper, why didn't he tell you dad?" Harry asked.

"He may have thought I was the spy. Is that right, Sirius?"

"Forgive me Remus?"

"Of course, Padfoot old friend. And can you forgive me for ever believing you were the spy?"

Sirius smiled, making him look almost the way he had twelve years before.

"Certainly," then his voice turned cold again. "Now I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"I still say you're mental," Ron said, trying to get up on his injured leg. He winced and sat down again. Remus conjured a splint for him, and once Ron was more comfortable Harry said

"It's true he could turn into a rat. I've heard the stories before." There was one last thing he needed answered though. Looking at Sirius he said "But you said you were responsible for their deaths."

"It's my fault he was their secret keeper in the first place," Sirius said, genuine grief in his breaking voice. "If I hadn't suggested they use him, they'd still be alive. When I saw his picture in the paper and knew he was at Hogwarts, I had to do something. I was so thin I slipped right past the dementors. They had trouble sensing me as a dog."

"What do you mean his picture in the paper?"

Sirius took out a clipping showing the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. Scabbers was on Ron's shoulder, and for the first time Remus took a close look at the rat.

"Merlin! He's missing a toe."

"And the biggest part of Pettigrew they ever found was his finger!" Harry finished. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Ron, give Wormtail to either my dad or Sirius."

Sirius was smiling again. "You believe me?"

Harry nodded. Ron wasn't so sure.

"No, he's not Wormtail. He's Scabbers. And he's been sick ever since Hermione got that mad cat."

Crookshanks was curled up by Sirius, who reached down to pet him.

"This cat isn't mad. He knew Wormtail was no rat and he knew I was no dog. He's been trying to help me all year. Sorry if I scared you that night in the dorm, by the way."

"Scared me! You had a knife held over me. And then you break my leg!"

"I was going for the rat. I am sorry." Harry could tell he meant it.

"Ron, give him to one of them."

"What are you going to do for him?"

"Nothing that will hurt him if we have the wrong rat. Just force him to show himself," Remus said. "Ron, you've known me for years. You can trust me."

Slowly, Ron handed over the rat. And in a flash of light where the rodent had been was a balding man with startling ratlike features.

"Well hello, Peter. We've been having a little chat about the night James and Lily died. You may have missed it over all that squeaking."

"I never-" but Sirius cut him off.

"They all know the truth now. You've cost me my best friend and twelve years of my life."

"Wha- what could I have done? What was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by refusing the most evil wizard who ever lived? Only innocent lives Peter!" Sirius crossed the room and grabbed Peter by the throat.

"He would have k- kil- killed me!" he squeaked as Remus pulled Sirius off him.

"Then you should have died!" Sirius shouted. "Died rather than betray your friends! As we would have done for you." He made another grab for Pettigrew's throat, and it took both Harry and Remus to hold him back.

"Not in front of Harry, Sirius. He's seen enough horrors for one lifetime. Don't make him watch this." Sirius stopped and looked at his godson.

"Please leave the room Harry. Remus is right. You shouldn't have to see another death."

"No!" Harry shouted. "Don't kill him. I don't think my first dad would have wanted you to become killers just for the likes of him."

Sirius backed off, although reluctantly.

"You're the one who has the right to decide, Harry. But think about what he's done. This piece of filth is the reason James and Lily are dead."

"I know," Harry said. "We can take him to the castle and he can go to Azkaban. Just don't kill him."

"Harry! You! Thank you! It's more than I deserve."

Pettigrew dropped to his knees and grabbed for Harry, but Harry backed away.

"You'll still get what you deserve. But in Azkaban."

The relieved look on the traitor's face vanished and he began darting around the room looking for help.

"You won't let the dementors take me, will you Ron? I was your rat! Wasn't I a good pet?" he squeaked.

"If you make a better rat than a man, it's nothing to boast about Peter," Remus said. Ron looked especially repulsed.

"I let you sleep in my bed!"

With a flick of Remus' wand, Pettigrew was bound and gagged. The group started to leave the shack when Harry chuckled.

"What's so funny, Cub?" Remus asked smiling.

"Well, it's not really funny. I was just thinking how ironic it is that something good actually happened on the night of a full moon."

Remus froze in his tracks and for the first time Harry heard him curse.

"Dad, hat's wrong? You remembered your potion, didn't you? As long as you took that, you're safe."

But Harry realized he must not have taken it.

"Harry, take the others and get to the castle. You have to get away from me as fast as possible. Now!"

Anyone else would have said such a snap was a sign of the wolf in Remus showing itself, but Harry knew that was rubbish. It was the tone of a father desperate to protect his son.

You have to get out of here. The moon could rise any moment. It's just lucky you reminded me." He took the Marauder's Map out of his cloak. "Take this so you won't run into anyone who won't believe you. Now go, and don't turn back no matter what you hear. I've spent the night here before."

Harry hesitated only a second. Without the potion, he knew once his dad transformed he would bite and scratch himself. But he also knew there was nothing he could do. Sirius led them out, levitating Peter while Harry and Hermione helped Ron. Nobody turned to look back until they were a distance away. Harry looked up and saw the full moon had risen, and a howl sounded from the Shrieking Shack. A chill went through Harry, and he sadly thought of what his dad must be going through right now. Sirius put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He'll be all right in the morning," he said, although Harry couldn't help noticing he sounded sad about it himself.

"I know," Harry said. "I just wish there was something I could do for him."

"Your dad- I mean James- and I felt the same way. That's why we became animagi in the first place. Sorry. It will take a bit to get used to thinking of Remus as your dad. I mean he's my friend too but-"

"That's all right. I know you and my first dad were supposed to be close," Harry said.

"Closer than brothers," Sirius answered. Harry was about to say something when Hermione pointed and screamed. The temperature dropped as a swarm of dementors, at least a hundred of them, came into view. Pettigrew promptly fainted, but Harry grabbed his wand and Sirius took Ron's since they were the only two who could cast a patronus. Harry's wolf and Sirius' dog charged, but against so many dementors they weren't as effective as they would have hoped. Just before he fainted, Harry thought he saw a silver doe join the wolf and the dog.

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. For anyone wondering, since Sirius used his animagus form to help him keep his mind when the dementors became to much for him, I thought that could be what makes him feel safe so that's why I said it was his patronus.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter ****30- You are my dad**

"Miracle none of them died …"

"Both of the men are confined?" Harry felt too week to open his eyes, but he cringed as he recognized Snape's voice.

"Yes, but as I have told Cornelius, there is no longer a need to treat Sirius like a murderer."

"Now see here Dumbledore! Black is a convicted man guilty of one of the most evil crimes our world has ever known," the Minister yelled.

"Then how do you explain the fact that a man he was supposed to have killed was found fainted beside him?"

"Obviously he'd been in hiding from Black all this time."

"He's been hiding from a man who was already locked away in Azkaban? You really believe that would be a reason for an innocent man to spend twelve years as a rat?"

But Fudge was proving again how thick headed he was.

"I don't see how you can believe that three of your students were Animagi by the time they were fifteen. Obviously Black made up that story."

"I was told about Sirius, James, and Pettigrew being Animagi months ago-"

"By a wer-"

Harry was about to shout at Fudge to not even say such a thing, but Dumbledore saved him the trouble.

"By a man who would give his own life to keep his son safe and give him a future," he said evenly. "You have questioned Sirius yourself under Veritasserum. You have to admit the truth, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make a habit of keeping innocent men in Azkaban."

Harry kept his eyes closed knowing if he let them know he was awake they wouldn't speak freely in front of him.

"I admit there may be a slight chance of Black being innocent. But there will have to be a trial. I can't just release a convicted murderer."

"The fact that no less that five people besides Sirius, Harry, and his friends saw Pettigrew alive tonight should be enough to prove Sirius is not a murderer. If you won't trust the word of the students, I'm sure you will at least trust the word of my staff. They saw him being brought into the castle. And if my memory serves me, you had no trouble putting Sirius in Azkaban without a trial."

Fudge had no answer to the last statement. All he answered was "He'll get his trial and be released. It's the best I can do." He sounded like he regretted having to admit his mistake and couldn't care less that Sirius was innocent.

"And I'm sure you will have the trial arranged for immediately, and it will be fair trial?"

"The Ministry is very busy at the moment. I can have the trial set for next week at the soonest."

"What happens in the meantime?" Harry asked, finally letting the others know he was awake.

"Black will be sent to Azkaban to await trial of course," Snape said in a tone that anyone else would have taken as a warning to keep quiet.

"There is no reason for him to have Dementors surrounding him day and night," Dumbledore said.

"Black has already proven himself an escape risk-" Snape started to say

"Because he knew Wormtail was here. He was only trying to catch the real traitor."

Snape was looking murderous, but Pomfrey chose that moment to come in.

"That's enough. I won't have you upsetting one of my patients. Here I kept his friend out because I was worried about her bothering him and you lot are worse than any child. Out! Out!"

Fudge decided to act as if leaving were his own idea.

"I had better question Pettigrew anyway."

"Just be sure to be careful so he doesn't slip past you as a rat," Harry warned.

"Are you suggesting I can't do my job properly?"

Harry was tempted to say yes, but Pomfrey grabbed the Minister by the arm and actually started dragging him out the door.

"And don't give me any of that high talk about being Minister. I don't care what your rank is. You are leaving." Then she turned to Harry.

"Seeing as you're awake, eat this." she handed him the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen. He took a bite and asked

"What happened to the others?"

"Later. You need to rest now."

"I can't rest until I know the others are safe. Please just tell me and then I'll rest. I promise."

She sighed.

"Every bit as stubborn as your father." Harry didn't know whether she meant his first dad, Remus, or both. "I suppose you won't rest unless you know. Snape found all of you except your dad out on the grounds. The rest of you were passed out and Black- I mean Sirius- was still trying to cast a Patronus. He was just about passed out himself. That man has more determination- Well anyway, Snape cast his Patronus to join the other two," Harry suddenly remembered the silver doe joining the wolf and dog, "and then sent for help to get you all to the castle. Pettigrew hasn't regained consciousness yet that I'm aware of. Sirius explained about him and Dumbledore had Pettigrew locked in one of the rooms. Snape made sure Sirius was locked away as well, and then the Minister was sent for."

That was a relief knowing Wormtail hadn't woken up and escaped, but at the moment he was angrier at Snape and Fudge for having Sirius kept locked up.

"What about my dad and Ron? Are they all right?"

Pomfrey had a sad look on her face.

"Your father is still in the Shrieking Shack feeling the effects of the moon, I'm afraid. Mr. Weasley will be fine. I had him put in the next ward so you wouldn't get talking. He only has a broken leg, but he'll need chocolate when he wakes up after being around so many Dementors."

Harry looked at the clock and say it wasn't even midnight yet. The full moon wouldn't set for a few more hours.

Wait- midnight.

_Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. _

"Madame Pomfrey, go tell them not to open that door to see Pettigrew. He'll slip past them. I know it!" Normally he would never have paid attention to what Trelawney had said, but the way she had said it, he couldn't help wondering if it had been a real prediction. A moment later he got his answer when he heard the yelling voices of people walking past the door.

"I don't believe it! The little devil transformed right in front of me and slipped right past as a rat."

Harry groaned. That could only mean one thing. Wormtail had escaped.

The first person Harry saw when he woke up in the morning was his dad sitting beside him. Remus had several cuts and bruises where he had bitten and scratched himself and looked completely exhausted, but there was something else wrong. Harry had seen him after the full moon before and he had never looked this bad.

"Dad, everything's going to be all right isn't it? I mean loads of people saw Wormtail, so Sirius will still be free won't he?"

Remus nodded, but didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"Yes, he'll be freed. They won't release him without trial, but that will only be a formality. Dumbledore has persuaded the Ministry that Sirius can be kept here until the trial as long as Aurors are guarding him." He took a deep breath and after a long pause said "Harry, I was wondering-just wondering- since Sirius is your godfather after all and since it's certain he'll be free- if maybe you wanted to go stay with him. If I hadn't gotten custody of you he would have every right to take you anyway and-"

"What!" Harry sounded halfway between hurt and angry. "Why would I do that? I mean I can tell already he's a great person, but why would I ever want to leave you? Anyway, I somehow imagined he'd be moving in with us."

Remus' voice was hoarse when he spoke and sounded half strangled. Harry could tell that wasn't just because he'd spent the night howling. He looked ready to cry, and he didn't cry often.

"Harry, if you hadn't reminded me it was the full moon last night, I would have been out there with you and the others when I transformed. I wouldn't even have known who you were. I could have bitten you- or worse."

"But that didn't even come close to happening!"

"It was _too_ close," Remus said. "That must never happen again."

"It's never happened before," Harry pointed out. "You always made sure I was safe during the full moon even before you could take the Wolfsbane potion. What happened last night isn't going to happen again. And stop talking like you're just someone who has custody of me. You're _my_ _dad_. In every sense of the word that matters. I'm not going to loose you, especially not just because of something that happens once a month."

Remus was startled at his son's words.

"Harry, it isn't that I want to shove you away or use Sirius as an excuse. You mean too much to me for me to let you get hurt. If anything happened to you-"

"It won't," Harry said firmly. "You don't get it do you, Dad? You say if I hadn't reminded you, you would have been near me when you transformed last night. But I _did_ remind you and I'll be able to keep reminding you. And I'm not going to let you use Sirius as an excuse to spend the rest of your life alone. You didn't leave me alone when I was a baby at the Dursleys."

"I couldn't leave you with people like them.'

"So you're saying if they'd been decent to me, you'd have left me with them?"

"Harry!" Remus definitely sounded hurt. "I would have loved you just as much as I do now, but loving someone means wanting what's best for them." He sighed. "Even if that means you can't be with them."

"Well, I know what's best for me is to be with you." He picked up his wand from beside his bed.

"_Expecto Patronum_."

The silver wolf appeared again, and Remus knew what Harry was trying to say. That Harry had more than complete trust in him. That he was the person Harry looked to for protection and guidance. That Harry wasn't the slightest bit afraid of what could happen because he happened to have a werewolf for a father.

"And I'm glad Sirius will be free and I look forward to having him around. But remember what you told me? That every person is unique and nobody could replace anyone else. Nobody could replace you. So I guess you're just stuck with me."

Remus gave his son a smile. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Harry grinned. "Well, see, my dad is this brilliant professor."

AN: I know it sucks that Wormtail escaped. I had to have that happen for the rest of the story to take place. Don't worry, our ratlike friend is not going to be happy in later chapters. I have some things in mind for him that Umbridge probably wouldn't think of.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-**** Creature problems**

As soon as Madame Pomfrey let Harry out of the hospital wing, he and Remus went to see Sirius. They found him in Flirtwick's office being guarded by a man with many scars, a peg leg, and strangest of all a false eye that looked like it could revolve in it's socket. Harry suddenly remembered his dad mentioning a man named "Mad Eye" Moody. With him was a young woman with bubblegum pink hair. Even though they were technically supposed to be guarding him, Sirius was chatting with them and seemed to be in good spirits.

"Decided to pay me a visit?" he asked when he saw his friend and godson. There was no mistaking the guilty look on Remus' face.

"I should have gone strait to the Ministry and demanded they give you a trial as soon as you were accused," he said sadly. But Sirius cut his friend's apology short.

"They wouldn't have listened to you anyway."

"Then I should have gone to Dumbledore and had him persuade them."

"Like I said, you aren't the only one who doubted me. Anyway, it's my own fault for letting that rat outsmart me. Never thought that would happen," he tried to joke. There was a worried tone to his voice now though. "I have to admit, without Wormtail it will be hard to prove I'm telling the truth."

"Too many people saw him though. They can't possibly send you back to Azkaban," Harry said, trying to be reassuring. Sirius did smile a little at that. Then he said

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough Harry. I owe you my life. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to keep the Dementors back until help came."

Harry was surprised at that.

"But I fainted. You were doing better casting a Patronus than I was."

Sirius shook his head.

"It was just stubbornness on my part that kept me awake. I managed to cast it, but I didn't have my own wand. I could use Ron's wand, but since I never took it from him by force it wasn't working as well for me. I could feel that much. And I was having an awful time summoning a happy memory." Harry knew Sirius hadn't had anything to be happy about in a long time. "And I know what they'd have done if they'd caught me. They would have given me their kiss and I'd be worse than dead right now. You saved me from that, Harry." He shivered a bit. "I saw people brought past my cell after they'd been kissed. Completely soulless. You couldn't even call it being alive. There's a veil in the Ministry they used to use to try to study the mystery of death, but now it's just used to dispose of the bodies after the Dementors are done with them. They just shove the body through and that's it. That's the condition a Dementor can leave you in."

Hearing that description, the room felt almost as cold as if there were a Dementor there now. Remus and Harry both looked almost as pale as Sirius, the pink haired woman was biting her lip and looked choked. Even Moody looked downcast. Wordlessly, Remus passed his friend a bar of chocolate, which Sirius gratefully took.

"No more worrying about Dementors now, Black," Moody finally said. "That won't happen to you. You'll get your trial and be freed."

The woman with him added "If it's any help, Mum always said she had a hard time believing that her favorite cousin was a murderer.

Sirius gave a smile and said "Thanks, Nymphadora."

The woman's pink hair went red and she narrowed her eyes.

"Mum also said you could be terribly reckless, but if you're feeling really brave just go ahead and call me that name again."

Sirius covered a laugh and said "Just yanking your wand, Tonks." Then he looked at Remus and Harry.

"I don't think you've met my cousin yet. This is Ted and Andy's daughter."

Tonks smiled pleasantly and shook both Remus and Harry's hands.

"Wotcher. So you must be Remus and Harry."

Remus nodded, and for some reason felt at a loss for what to say. That was strange. He'd never been tongue tied around anyone before. Finally he said

"I don't think Nymphadora is such a bad name. I think it's rather nice."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "That brings the list of people who think that to two, you and my mother."

Nobody seemed sure what to say for a moment, so Harry decided to break the silence.

"So you're Aurors?" he asked.

"Auror in training in my case," Tonks said. "I've been going with Moody on a few missions between my classes lately and volunteered for this one. Thought it would be a good chance to visit Sirius." Suddenly she seemed more somber. "The Ministry isn't too keen on letting people see him before the trial. Had to say it was part of my job to get in."

Both Sirius and Tonks tried to keep the conversation as cheerful as possible after that (Moody gave them some privacy by standing guard outside the door) until Tonks had to go back to the Auror academy for the night. Sirius couldn't help smirking as he saw his friend watch her leave and ask if she was all right when she nearly tripped over her own feet on the way out.

"What?" Remus finally asked when he saw Sirius' expression.

"I was just thinking where I've seen that look on your face before."

"What look?"

"The one you had when you watched Tonks leave. It's the same look James had every time he watched Lily walk away."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Good to know you can still joke around. Implying I've taken a fancy to someone I've just met."

But Sirius was still grinning.

"Who's joking? I was just telling you what I saw. Wasn't I right when I said Lily and James would end up together? And then the way you asked if she was all right-."

Remus involuntarily blushed.

"I was only being a gentleman."

"Sure, Remus. If you say so. But in case you didn't notice, she had the same look."

Classes were over, so they were able to visit well into the evening. Unfortunately, before the day was over someone came to see them who was most definitely not welcome there. Dumbledore came in with the toad- like witch. Dumbledore didn't have the usual twinkle in his eyes. The toad woman herself had a smile that Harry supposed she must have thought was pleasant. Harry thought it was somehow the most sinister expression he had ever seen And that included the times he'd faced Voldemort.

"Remus, this is Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore started to say, but Umbridge cut him off and finished for him.

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"We've met," Remus said in a tone so cold Harry was almost startled at the change in his dad's voice. Then he remembered him mentioning a witch who had tried to stop the adoption all those years ago. This had to be the same witch, Harry realized. He desperately hoped she hadn't found a way to break the binding magic.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, it has to do with Remus," Dumbledore said.

"Let's go out to the hallway to speak," Remus said, and Harry could guess nobody was going to like what Umbridge had to say and Remus didn't want to risk Sirius loosing his temper. He didn't want anything to jeopardize the trial. When they were where they could speak privately Umbridge started speaking.

"I'm here on official Ministry business," she said. "As you know, the Ministry wants to be sure young witches and wizards are learning in a safe environment And obviously having a dark creature on the staff-"

"**There's nothing dark about my dad!" **Harry shouted. "And don't say he's a creature. He's a person the same as anyone else."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to quiet him. It wouldn't do any good to get Umbridge angry.

"As I was saying, we at the Ministry don't want to be taking any chances. After we learned the werewolf-"

"He has a name!" Harry yelled taking a step forward, and Remus squeezed his son's shoulder again.

"Hem hem. After we learned the werewolf had been hired here, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I've drafted a piece of legislation that I'm quite proud of, which states that all potential employers must check their employee's names against the werewolf registry, and no witch or wizard may knowingly employ a werewolf if the job requires the werewolf to be near people."

"But that leaves out just about every job in the magical world!" And Harry realized it meant his dad could no longer work at Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it.

"It will be OK, Harry," Remus said, trying to keep his own voice calm. "I'm sure somehow I can get my old job back-"

"Which reminds me of the second part of my legislation," Umbridge said with a smile that was absolutely sickening. "No werewolf may seek employment in a muggle area. I'm sure you'll all be pleased that the Ministry is taking these steps against dangerous beasts."

She didn't even care that she had called Remus a beast to his face! Apparently she was at least somewhat afraid of him though, or else something in the way she was being glared at warned her to back off, because she quickly said "Good day," and hurried off. Harry was almost trembling with rage.

"_That foul, loathsome , evil, rotten_-"

"I know, Cub," Remus said, and sighed. "What exactly am I supposed to do for a job now? There don't seem to be any options left with that legislation."

"Dad, it's OK. My first parents left me a lot of money so-"

Remus shook his head.

"I'm not going to take any money from you, Harry. Not even a single knut. Don't worry. Somehow this will all work out."

"If I may, Remus, I believe I have a solution that you might like." Some of the twinkle had returned to the headmaster's eyes.

AN: Don't hurt me! I know, I know. Umbridge is beyond evil and we all hate to see Remus lose his job. But since the curse on it is still in place and the imposter Mad- Eye has to teach next year it has to be this way for now. I think Dumbledore's idea will help make up for it though.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32-**** Bringing Justice to all**

Remus couldn't see what solution the headmaster could possibly have. Umbridge had arranged it so no witch or wizard could legally hire him, not even Dumbledore, as well as eliminated the chance of getting a muggle job again. But he was willing to listen to any possible idea.

"The new legislation says that nobody in either our world or the muggle world can give you a job," Dumbledore started to say. "But there's no law that says you can't be self- employed."

Remus only gave the headmaster a confused look. This didn't seem to make any sense.

"What exactly did you have in mind? I don't know anything about starting a new business or anything like that."

"Not a business," Dumbledore said "A school."

That was definitely a shock. Starting a whole new school.

"But how could I-"

"Before I answer that, I was wondering if you could tell me just what your feelings were about coming to Hogwarts when you were a child, Remus?" Dumbledore asked

Neither Harry nor Remus had any idea what that had to do with starting a new school, but knowing Dumbledore had his own way about giving information, Remus decided just to answer.

"I always wanted to come to Hogwarts of course. I never thought I would get to come, and couldn't have been happier when I got the chance."

"And yet I seem to remember you were also afraid."

"That I was. I was afraid of the other students finding out about my problem and being rejected by them or expelled once their parents found out."

"My point exactly," Dumbledore said. "Ever since you came to Hogwarts, I was hoping other children who've been bitten might decide to come. So far none of them have. They've all been afraid, the same way you were. And now with the new legislation, werewolves will be less likely to trust than ever. I had thought that if Voldemort ever returns to power we could use you to try to convince them not to join him the way many did last time. But since you have a son now and infiltrating the werewolves could be dangerous I think I have a better idea."

Remus was beginning to think he knew what this was leading too, but didn't say anything.

"Lately, there have been more children bitten than usual," Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry has traced them to a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. Does that name mean anything to you, Remus?"

Remus nodded and Harry noticed at the mention of Greyback Remus had the same angry expression he had when Umbridge had came. "He's the most vicious werewolf alive. He actually goes near children before transforming on purpose so he can curse them to be werewolves too. He targets young children and then brings them up to hate anyone who isn't a werewolf."

Harry knew the thought of doing such a thing was absolutely repulsive to his dad. No wonder Remus had such contempt for the other werewolf. But Dumbledore had one more reason for Remus to feel that way.

"And he's the werewolf who bit you," Dumbledore said slowly. "I've heard reports that he's been bragging how he bit the werewolf who raised Harry Potter, and saying that you're foolish to believe anyone who isn't a werewolf would ever accept you."

Remus didn't let that last part bother him. He knew Harry didn't care that he was a werewolf, and that Sirius, most of the teachers at Hogwarts, and the Weasleys and Hermione didn't care either. Or a second he found himself wondering what a certain pink haired witch would think if she knew, but pushed the thought from his mind. The part that bothered him most was knowing if Greyback was the one who had bit him, that meant he had been bitten on purpose. Even worse was the thought that Greyback might be contaminating more children than ever so there would be more werewolves raised to think having a normal life was an impossible dream.

"Those children he's bitten, and perhaps even some of the adults who never had the chance, would love to have an education, I'm sure," Dumbledore finally said. Now Remus was sure where this was going.

"Are you suggesting I start a special school for werewolves?"

"Something of a combination of school and safe house, actually. It would give the youngest children a place to go other than to Greyback." At those words, Remus thought about how truly lucky he was. Many parents whose children were bitten either didn't know how to deal with having a werewolf for a child or didn't even want to try. That was how Greyback had been able to bring up so many of them. "Of course, it's not a perfect solution. Eventually we would want them to trust people enough that they could come to Hogwarts the same as any other student. But for now it would be a solution to two problems, keeping them from Greyback's influence and giving you an income from the ones who would be paying tuition."

Thinking it over, Remus said "It all sounds like a wonderful idea, but where would I teach them? How could I afford a building large enough to start this? Would any of them even come when the Ministry is making it look like they have no chance of ever getting a job? Where would we get the supplies we'd need? And how could I run a place like that by myself?"

"I think the first two problems you mentioned have solved themselves. Before you went to see him, I asked Sirius what his plans are once he's free. He mentioned one of the first things he's going to do is get rid of Grimmauld Place."

Sirius' childhood home was definitely large enough for what they were planning.

"I could borrow some money from the werewolf support service at the Ministry to buy it if he wants to sell it that bad," Remus said.

The Werewolf support service sometimes lent money to werewolves. Very few werewolves ever used it though. The "support service" expected to be paid back, and as hard as it was for werewolves to find a job even before the new legislation, everyone knew paying the money back was almost impossible. But for now it looked like the best option.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius simply gave Grimmauld place to you," Dumbledore said. "And it wouldn't be charity as badly as he wants to be rid of the place, so don't worry about that."

Remus was starting to see hope for the plan, but there were still problems.

"What books would I teach them out of? I couldn't let Flourish and Blotts know to have them on hand for the students like any other school would. If the Ministry found out about this it would only be a matter of time until they passed more legislation to stop it."

"Your library at home is full of books, Dad," Harry put in. "A lot of them would make perfect textbooks if we made copies of them."

"Still, how would I get enough people to teach them?" Remus asked. "I could teach them defense, but I can't teach every class." He gave Harry a sad smile. "And not many people are like you and accept that werewolves are people."

"I know a few people who could be depended on for their help," Dumbledore said. "So that only leaves the problem of how to convince them to come. I'm guessing you know some werewolves who could be trusted to contact those who would be interested."

"There are a few I'd trust," Remus said, finally agreeing to the idea. "I still have my doubts about whether or not this will work. But it looks like the only answer for now."

"I wish you luck at it, Remus. I will be sorry to see you leave. More than one student has told me you're the best defense teacher they ever had."

"Let me get in one good curse on her, Moony. One good curse once I'm freed, that's all I ask."

To say the least, Sirius was not happy with what Umbridge had done.

"It won't do anybody any good," Remus said. "Anyway, I told you we're already hoping to get our new project going. The tuition won't be much and of course some of them will need to come for free, but if this works we'll be able to get by. I hope."

"I'll do all I can to help. And you can have Grimmauld Place."

"You mean you'll sell it to me?"

Sirius laughed.

"Sell it? I'd be willing to pay you to take it. I don't ever want to go near the place again."

Remus smiled thankfully.

"What will you do once you're officially free?"

Sirius was thoughtful a moment before saying "I don't really want to be an Auror again. Not if it means answering to Fudge after all he's had me put through. It's not as if I need a job anyway. I'm thinking I could just help out more with the new school you're starting for now."

"I think we should start calling it something other than 'the school,'" Harry said. "I think it should have a name. Something that won't give away what we're doing."

"That's a good idea," Remus said, and for awhile the thought up different names they could use for it.

"What about Phoenix House?" Harry finally suggested.

"Phoenix House? That could work," Remus said "It is sort of a rising again and a new beginning, isn't it? For us and the people there."

They all agreed that was a good choice, and then Sirius asked "Do you have anyone besides yourself to teach? Maybe I could teach something."

Remus laughed at that.

"You? A teacher?"

"Why not? "

"You just don't seem like you'd be willing to spend all day in a classroom or looking over papers. But if you're willing we'd be glad to have you. "

"I'm willing," Sirius said smiling.

"And you're sure you won't mind coming back to Grimmauld Place? You said you didn't want to ever come near it again."

Sirius only grinned.

"I said I didn't want to be near Grimmauld Place, didn't I? I never said I didn't want to teach at Phoenix House."

"Sirius Black, you are accused of murdering twelve muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew, betraying Lily and James Potter, being a Death Eater, escaping Azkaban and being an illegal Animagus."

Fudge read the charges against Sirius, who was finally getting his trial.

"I can't deny I escaped Azkaban or that I'm an Animagus, but I would never-"

"So you admit your guilt?" Fudge asked, smiling in a self satisfied way.

What was going on? Harry watched the mockery of a trial in disbelief, his dad sitting beside him. Even though they knew their testimony probably wouldn't be listened to, they hoped that by being there they could help keep Sirius calm. The Ministry had delayed his trial as long as possible, no doubt hoping that he'd end up loosing his temper, which was Remus and Harry's biggest worry. At least since school was out for the summer Harry could testify, however little good that would do. And he wouldn't have blamed Sirius for loosing his temper. He was an inch from loosing his own. So much for the trial being fair.

"No I don't admit guilt to any of the other charges! I never betrayed or killed any of them and I've never been a Death Eater! If any of you would ever have bothered to check, I don't even have the Dark Mark."

"Nobody even checked to see-" Amelia Bones started to say, surprised that the very obvious mark of whether someone was a death eater or not hadn't even been thought of.

"The Dark Lord might have never branded Black so it would appear his most faithful servant was still on our side."

"If you knew anything about Death Eaters, Fudge, you'd know all of them had the mark. And I don't."

He turned his left arm to show it was clear, but Fudge only said

"Of course a Death Eater would say that. And would know about Death Eaters even if you were never branded, wouldn't you?"

"I fought enough of them."

"I'm not talking about that. I believe Mrs. Lestrange is a cousin of yours, and your brother was a death eater as well?"

That shouldn't even have been brought up, Harry knew. The people you were related to didn't necessarily affect who a person was. He knew that much just from being related to the Dursleys.

Sirius took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth "I've never been like the rest of my family. I can't change what they are, but that doesn't mean I'm one of them."

"I must agree, Minister, that it is Black on trial at the moment, not his family," Madame Bones said. "Until the night the Potters died, Black was completely trusted even though everyone who knew him also knew what his family was like. It shouldn't make a difference one way or the other now."

"Hem hem."

Harry had thought he couldn't hate Umbridge more than he already did. He was wrong.

"If you never betrayed your friends Black, why did you laugh when you were arrested?" She asked it as if she were speaking to a two year old. "Surely you would have been upset at the loss of your friends, not laughing?"

Clenching and unclenching his fists several times Sirius answered.

"I _was_ upset. So upset I was almost unhinged at the time. I'd just lost two of my best friends and been told my godson was being sent to live with people that I knew hated him. And then when Pettigrew blew up the street , cut off his finger and transformed into a rat, I realized it would be almost impossible to prove I was innocent. It was just too much for me to stand and I snapped."

"So you're admitting you're mentally unbalanced."

"No! At the time I was in shock. Anybody would have been after going through that."

Thankfully Madame Bones took that chance to speak.

"Wait- you said it was Pettigrew who did all those things?" Fudge must not have let her know the whole story.

"Yes," Sirius said, relieved someone was finally listening. "And he's still alive. Even Fudge knows it. He saw him, and so did other people."

That got everyone talking. Fudge was quick to cover for himself though.

"It is my opinion that what looked like Peter Pettigrew was either someone using Polyjuice potion or an Inferious. And I only saw a rat run by that night."

"What!" Sirius was through with keeping his temper. He tried to get to his feet, but the chains on the arm of the chair sprang to life and clamped tight on his wrists. "That's a bloody lie Fudge and you know it! You know that rat was really Pettigrew too. You're just trying to cover for the fact that you're the one who let him escape."

"I never let-" But now it was Fudge's turn to be cut off.

"You must admit neither of those possibilities is likely, Minister." Harry, Remus, and Sirius were all feeling very grateful Madame Bones was seeing reason. "Where would anyone have gotten a piece of Pettigrew to use in Polyjuice potion? The largest bit that was ever found of him was his finger, which would make sense if it were cut off. And if Pettigrew was blown to pieces, how could there have been enough left of him to make an inferious with, would there?"

"Hem hem." Harry felt his hand move to his wand as Umbridge spoke. It was taking incredible willpower not to hex that toad. "No doubt the Dark Lord taught Black a few tricks. Who knows what he's capable of?"

Harry wished he could have done accidental magic again. He would have loved blowing Umbridge up the way he had Marge. But he remembered anything like that would probably be blamed on Sirius and tried to force himself to be calm. A look at his dad told him Remus was having a hard time staying calm too.

After that, things seemed to go back and forth for their side. Ron and Hermione tried telling what really happened, but when Ron was questioned, Umbridge brought up the night Sirius had been over his bed with a knife and that he had broken Ron's leg.

"But it was Scab- I mean Pettigrew he was after. He wasn't trying to hurt me or Harry or anybody. That's the whole reason he broke out of Azkaban. He found out the real traitor was hiding at Hogwarts and knew Pettigrew could have attacked any of us if You- Know-Who ever returns to power."

Harry had hoped he would get to speak, but after they were finished with Ron, Fudge only said the word of thirteen year olds wasn't to be accepted as convincing anyway. Remus never got to speak either, but everyone had already known the Ministry wouldn't listen to a werewolf, especially not one who was friends with Sirius.

But then McGonagall and Flitwick said they were both there and saw Pettigrew brought to the castle alive. Snape hadn't been asked to testify, but Harry could guess that wouldn't have been a good idea anyway. Dumbledore told the same story as the other teachers, and told them what he had heard when Sirius had been questioned under Veritaserum, that Pettigrew had indeed framed Sirius for everything. That Sirius had asked the Potters to switch secret keepers in an attempt to give them better protection. Fudge actually tried suggesting Sirius had known Pettigrew was a Death Eater and had plotted the switch to keep from being blamed. But surely everyone could see how insane that story was, couldn't they? And they had to listen to what the professors had said

Everything that could be said had been said, so now all that was left was for them to find Sirius innocent and let him go free, Harry thought. They couldn't send him back to Azkaban. But Fudge wanted worse than that.

"The dementor's kiss has already been authorized for Black if he is found guilty today. I ask that you do justice to the memory of the Potters and Peter Pettigrew by allowing that sentence to be carried out. And don't be fooled by the stories of those Black managed to confound. We can't allow a condemned criminal to be free."

This was insane! They just couldn't give him the kiss! Fudge had said he would be released! Harry was about to say so when Madame Bones said

"Minister, if Black is freed today, I know it won't be justice, because it will only be the removal of an injustice. He should never have been arrested in the first place from what I've heard." There was plenty of whispering, and finally she said "Those in favor of clearing Sirius Black of all charges?"

Harry, Remus and Sirius held their breath as they watched to see how many hands would go up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33****- Getting ready**

Hands started to go up- not enough of them yet.

"Come on, come on- Please."

Father and son watched. More hands had to go up. And slowly, they did. Finally, more than half the Wizengamont was voting in Sirius' favor. That was all it took since it was the majority.

"All opposed-" Fudge quickly asked, but it wouldn't do him any good. Hands went up including Umbridge's, but they couldn't win. Color started to return to Sirius' face and the chains fell from his arms. For the first time in years, he was free.

Harry and Remus went up to him happily and they shared in a three way hug. The happiness was broken for a moment when Fudge walked past trying to sneak by without them noticing as everyone left the courtroom.

"So your idea of a fair trial was trying to get me the dementor's kiss?" Sirius said in a dangerous whisper, taking intimidating steps towards Fudge. Remus caught Sirius by the arm.

"Let's go, Sirius. You just got out of Azkaban. You don't want to get yourself thrown back in."

Sirius glared angrily at Fudge, but taking a calming breath he turned away from Fudge and left with his best friend and godson.

Grimmauld Place- now Phoenix House- didn't seem like a place that would be welcoming to children. It was hard to miss the house elf heads mounted on the wall or the shrieking of the portrait of Sirius' mother when Harry walked past it before learning what it was.

"Filth! Scum! Befouling the house of my fathers." When she saw Remus she added "Disgusting Half Breed! Freak!"

It didn't get any better when she saw Sirius.

"You! Shame of my flesh! Rotting branch of the family tree! Blood traitor! Abomination!"

"Yes, that's me. Blood traitor and proud of it. Now shut up!" He forced the curtains around her shut.

"What a charming woman your mother is," Remus said, hiding a laugh.

"That portrait is the first thing to go," Sirius said determinedly. But it seemed no matter what they did they couldn't take the portrait down. Finally giving up, Sirius said "Oh well. My aim with my new wand isn't quite what it used to be since I haven't cast enough spells in a long time. I think that portrait will do nicely to aim a few curses at. Until we find a way to get rid of it."

Harry had seen Sirius use his new wand and knew there was nothing wrong with his aim.

It seemed they would never get the place cleaned in time for the start of the school year, especially with everything else thy would have to do to get ready. There were actually things breeding in the place it had been abandoned for so long. They were able to release most of them out in the country, although they did keep some baby puff skeins they found in a nest since Remus thought some of the children might like pets.

Luckily Dumbledore asked the Hogwarts house elves to help since there was limited time. Dobby, who now worked at Hogwarts, was especially happy to help and would have done just about anything for "Master Harry." Ron and the rest of the Weasleys came by to help as well. Hermione's parents wanted her to come home awhile, but she did come whenever she could. Tonks and her parents came by to help every chance they got too, and while Sirius spent many hours catching up with his favorite cousin while they worked together, Harry noticed Sirius had been right about the way Remus and Tonks looked at each other. Although Remus hadn't told Tonks yet about his being a werewolf. For the time being he said there was no reason to bring it up.

Sirius had pointed out that it was only a matter of time until she figured it out for herself, but being a good friend he'd keep the secret. Although he did keep leaving not so subtle hints that he thought his best friend and cousin were bound to end up together, and Harry noticed Remus was the only one besides Ted and Andromeda who could get away with calling her "Dora".

The only hindrance was Kreacher. The house elf was always muttering about what "poor mistress" would say about them throwing away all the Black family heirlooms and then stealing them back. But cleaning was going fast even with Kreacher causing trouble and them stopping for the yearly visit to the Dursleys.

The full moon that month fell during the two weeks Harry would have to go to Pivet Drive. So Sirius offered to go, something Remus was somewhat reluctant about.

"Sirius, you wouldn't be planning any pranks on the Dursleys would you?"

Sirius gave a false hurt look.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Do you want me to be honest about that?" But Remus was smiling himself, and Harry laughed. Now that Sirius was free to do as he pleased, Harry was starting to see the man Sirius had been before he'd been arrested. It was good to see that slowly but surely the haunted prisoner was turning back into the fun loving cheerful man who had been such a close friend to both of Harry's dads. But Harry had also noticed Sirius was far too bold and energetic to be happy without getting out and living life.

"I know you've been cooped up a long time and you want to get to know Harry. But I don't want to hear that any of the Dursleys have sprouted a pig's tail or anything like that."

"Hey, great idea! Thanks Moony."

Remus glared at him.

"Just joking. Just joking."

The best part of the stay would be how they got there. Hagrid had brought over Sirius' old motorcycle several days before.

"Wow! Where did you get something like that?" Harry had asked, wide eyed when he'd seen it.

"Interesting story behind that," Remus said, smiling at the memory. "In our seventh year Sirius saw the add for it and decided since his parents were holding back his bank account he'd raise the money by auctioning off James."

"You what?" Harry asked, covering a laugh.

"James was ready to strangle me when he found out. Until he found out who won him that is."

"Who?"

Remus and Sirius were both grinning.

"Your Mom," Sirius answered.

"Really?"

"Yup. By that time she'd realized she couldn't resist him."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"What Sirius means is by then James had grown up a little and wasn't such a- what was it that Lily used to call him?"

"Ignorant toe rag."

They all chuckled at that, and then Sirius got on his motorcycle, anxious to take it for a spin.

"Still remember how to ride that thing?" Remus asked. Sirius put the motorcycle in top speed and did a series of stunts on it that would have made Evel Keneivel jealous. Harry would have called it Sirius' way of celebrating finally being free. Sirius stopped his display and grinned.

"That answer your question?"

Remus laughed and said.

"I think you remember how to ride it well enough. Just be careful when you go with Harry. We don't want a repeat of the first time you flew it."

"Nothing bad happened."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What _did_ happen when he flew it for the first time?"

"Let's just say you're not the first person to crash a flying vehicle into a tree, Harry."

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted.

So Harry and Sirius found themselves zooming towards Pivet Drive. Sirius had wanted to fly it there, but Remus had reminded him before they left that there was too much risk of being seen by muggles. For their part, the Dursleys couldn't have been more terrified when they opened the door and saw Sirius instead of Remus.

"You- You're that murderer everyone was talking about last summer. I'm calling the police!" Vernon bellowed.

"Won't do you any good," Sirius said with a grin that reminded Harry strongly of Fred and George when they were planning a prank. "Turns out they- " Sirius paused, and his grin got bigger. "They didn't have enough evidence to hold me on."

Harry covered a laugh. Even in the short time he'd known Sirius he'd guessed his godfather wouldn't just leave the Dursleys alone without pranking them somehow. Sirius wasn't going to let them know he was innocent just yet. It was too much fun to see them worry. They probably wouldn't have believed the truth right away anyhow, and as long as they knew the police wouldn't do anything there wasn't anything the Dursleys could do. This was going to be a very fun visit.

All in all, things were going well until one night towards the end of the visit. It was the worst nightmare Harry could remember, and what was so frightening was that it seemed so real. It took Sirius several minuets to wake him up, shaking him gently. Harry sat up, terrified and shouted "He killed him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort. He killed the old muggle."

Sirius' eyes were getting more used to the dark, and he noticed for the first time that Harry's hand was on his forehead where the lightning bolt shaped scar was.

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked, very concerned. Harry nodded.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"During my first year, yes. When Voldemort was close."

"What? Voldemort got close to you your first year?" Sirius had a grip on Harry's shoulders now, and Harry could tell how worried he was. He filled him in briefly on what had happened when Voldemort had tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, leaving out as many of the more dangerous sounding parts as he could.

"You don't think something like that's happening now, do you?" He asked when he'd finished telling the story.

Sirius hesitated before answering.

"I don't know. I know Voldemort can't be anywhere near here though. Tell me what happened in your dream and we'll see what we can figure out." He had his arm around Harry now, in a protective gesture although there was no obvious immediate danger he could protect him from.

"Voldemort was really mad at Wormtail for people finding out he was the real traitor. He used the Crutiatus on him for a long time. Then he said something about Wormtail being seen by someone called Bertha Jorkins. They killed her too, but they got information from her first and they're using it to plan something."

Sirius' grip tightened a bit.

"Did you find out what they're planning?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not exactly. All I know is that they're waiting until after the Quidditch World Cup. And then-"

"Then what, Harry?"

"Then Voldemort said he needed to get me for something. Wormtail tried to talk him into using someone else"

"Because he knows he owes you," Sirius said bitterly. "Anyway, what happened next?"

"There was something about his most faithful servant returning by then, and he said Wormtail would have as useful a part to play as Bertha Jorkins, although he isn't going to kill Wormtail. He-" Harry paused, and in the dim light Sirius could see Harry looked more afraid than ever.

"He what?"

" He wants Wormtail to murder someone. He said just one more death."

Sirius held Harry firmly and said gently

"Don't worry Harry. Voldemort's way to you is over my dead body. I know Remus won't let anything happen to you as long as he's alive either."

"That's what I'm afraid of! Wormtail brought up that I'm well protected. What if the someone he wants Wormtail to murder is you or Dad? You're the ones protecting me. If anything happened-"

"I don't think that's what he meant," Sirius said quietly, afraid Voldemort had meant Harry. "And even if it is, Wormtail won't get the best of me again, and Remus can take care of himself."

Harry knew that Remus and Sirius were both very skilled wizards, but James and Lily had been very talented too, and it hadn't saved them.

"Do you think there's a chance it's just a dream?"

"I wish I knew. We'll let Remus and Dumbledore know bout your dream in the morning. Until then, don't worry about us. We've gone against Death Eaters before and made it through. It's you I'm worried about."

Harry tried to push the nightmare from his thoughts and think instead about the Quidditch World cup. The Weasleys had tickets thanks to Arthur's connections at the Ministry and Sirius had bought tickets for everyone else so they could all go. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but now it seemed like a reminder of the nightmare since Voldemort was waiting for it to be over. Harry couldn't help being worried about his dad and Sirius. He'd already lost one family because of Voldemort, and the thought of anything happening to anyone else he loved was unbearable.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like the idea of a werewolf school. I was worried about how that would go over. Oh, almost forgot, the idea for Sirius auctioning James to get money for the motorcycle came from the fanfic "get your very own James Potter." I can't remember who wrote it, but whoever did gets credit for that idea. I thought it was too funny to resist putting in.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34-**** Talking about dreams**

The next morning, Sirius woke up before Harry and took out one of the two way mirrors he had so often used to talk with James during detention.

"Moony," he said into it. At first there was no answer.

"Remus."

In another moment Remus' face appeared in the mirror, looking tired. Sirius did feel guilty when he realized Remus hadn't answered right away because this was the morning after the full moon. He'd almost forgotten how tired that always left his friend. But he was sure Remus would want to know about this.

"Anything wrong?" Remus asked, looking slightly more awake.

"Well, not wrong exactly. I mean Harry isn't in any immediate danger that I know of, but he had this nightmare last night that seemed so real to him and his scar hurt when he woke up from it." Sirius told Remus all he knew about the nightmare from what Harry had told him.

"That was no ordinary dream," Remus said, looking worried.

"That's what I thought. Has Harry ever had any visions like that before?"

Remus thought back .

"Sometimes when he was little he'd have nightmares about when Lily and James died, but he said it was just the flash of green light and feeling the cut from the curse that gave him the scar. It was nothing as detailed as what he described last night, and those nightmares were always of the past, not like they were happening at the time he dreamt them."

"So there's a definite possibility the nightmare could have been real?"

Quiet a moment before answering, Remus said "At least one part of it could be. Bertha Jorkins has really disappeared and nobody has a clue what happened. Harry wouldn't have had any way to know that because it was only in the Prophet today."

"So if that part is real, the rest of it could be. Now what do we do?"

"I think the first thing is to tell Dumbledore about it. I'll go see him today and see what he thinks. And we'll be with Harry at all times until he goes to Hogwarts. Dumbledore seemed sure after Harry's first year Voldemort wouldn't try anything there again." There was a note of sadness in Remus' voice, and Sirius knew his friend would miss being right at Hogwarts with Harry like he had been last year. "You'll be coming back to Phoenix House tomorrow, right?"

"The sooner, the better," Sirius said. "And after that it's only a couple more days until the Quidditch World Cup."

Remus gave a shake of his head and said "I really shouldn't be going. There's still a lot left to do here, and I have no interest in Quidditch anyway."

"What's left to do? The books are all copied so all the students will have what they need. The house is almost completely clean again and we'll have time to finish that before the students arrive." There were nineteen children who would be coming to be taught, five adults who never had a chance at an education because they'd been bitten so younge, and two children who were too young to start school but simply had nowhere else to go. "And with the people Dumbledore contacted, me, and yourself, we have enough teachers."

"I'm still don't have anyone to teach transfiguration."

"I think I can help you with that problem," Sirius said, grinning. "You know, a certain metamorphmagus cousin of mine happens to be brilliant at transfiguration. Better even than James was, and you know transfiguration was his specialty."

"And she's bound to be busy now that she's graduating from the Auror academy. She won't have time."

"Aurors work in shifts the same as any other career, and she won't be sent on any of the big assignments for awhile until she's more experienced anyway. Since none of them have ever had any education before they'll all be starting at the same level so there will only be one class for her to teach. She'll manage."

Remus had a strange look on his face.

"And she wouldn't mind teaching werewolves?"

"She doesn't have anything against werewolves. Is that your way of asking if she'd be upset if she knew about your furry little problem?"

"No."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I still say you should tell her. You're starting a school just for werewolves and you always need rest after the full moon. You really think she won't figure it out?"

"But you're helping with the school and you're not a werewolf. And I'm not going to let her see me after the full moon."

They were both quiet a moment, and then Sirius let the topic drop.

"I really think you should come to the World Cup, Moony. It's been a long time since I've been able to do that type of thing, and now that I can I plan to take advantage of it. And you know Harry will want you to be there."

"I said I didn't think I should come. I never said I wouldn't. The more people with Harry, the better anyway."

Grinning, Sirius said "I know you'll have a good time." And he silently told himself he was going to have a good time here too. Before he and Harry left, the Dursleys were in for some surprises, he thought with a grin.

Dumbledore seemed deeply concerned, as close to distressed as Remus had ever seen the elderly headmaster, when Remus told him about Harry's nightmare.

"Do you think it was real?" Remus asked after Dumbledore had been quiet for too long a time.

"I don't believe it was only a nightmare." he said softly. "But whether it was happening at the time Harry saw it, or if it's something Voldemort is planning for the future, I don't know. I told you at the end of Harry's second year that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry. I'm starting to feel that there is a stronger connection between the two than that. It seems Harry is able to pick up on Voldemort's thoughts and feelings."

Remus paled realizing what this could also mean.

"Can Voldemort read Harry's thoughts and feelings in return then?"

Dumbledore hesitated before answering.

"It might be possible, but I don't think Voldemort knows there is a connection yet. He is a very accomplished Legilimens though, and if he does learn of the connection I have no doubt he will use it to his full advantage. I can arrange for Severus to teach Harry Occlumency."

"Harry won't like that idea," Remus said to himself. "But if it helps Harry, it's worth it."

As he left the office, Remus thought back on the expression on Dumbledore's face as they had talked. It wasn't just worry. It was as if he thought Harry's nightmare had confirmed a terrible fear the headmaster had been hiding. A fear of something that was destined to happen to Harry, Remus thought. And when he had suggested the Occlumency lesson, the tome of his voice made it sound like it was a last effort to try to prove that fear wrong. What did Dumbledore know that he didn't?

"Can't you teach me it, Dad? Or have Sirius do it? Why does it have to be Snape?" Harry asked when he and Sirius came home.

"Because Voldemort is probably the most talented wizard at Legilimency who ever lived, and for Severus to have survived as a spy tells you how good he is at Occlumency. He's the one who will be able to teach you best."

"But you must be good at Legilimency too. There have been times when I was almost sure you were reading my mind," Harry tried.

Remus smiled, and shook his head. "That's because I know you so well. I never learned Legilimency or Occlumency. I'm sorry but it has to be Severus. Dumbledore and I will both speak to him to be sure he isn't too hard on you. We don't want Voldemort to have any ways to hurt you that we can prevent."

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen a busier place than the World Cup. It was almost as fascinating to watch the people as it would be to see the actual game. One group was trying to get the wizard with them to change out of the flowery nightgown he was wearing and put on some trousers, and a little boy was happily poking a slug with a wand he must have taken without his parent's knowing, and others were having trouble starting fires the muggle way.

The group wandered around looking at the different tents stopping occasionally to talk to people they knew. If it hadn't been for the way people looked at Sirius they would be having a wonderful time. Some people were still giving him looks that made it clear they still believed he was guilty. A few of them even gave Harry a frightened look once they realized who he was with, as if Sirius would suddenly turn and try to kidnap him or something. It didn't help when they ran into Barty Crouch. Sirius never would forgive him for sending him to Azkaban without a trial, and when Harry and Remus saw the way Sirius was glaring at him the both grabbed an arm and led him away "to get a better look at the pitch" before he could go for his wand.

"If he comes up and says one word to me-" Sirius said, eyes narrowed.

"He won't," Remus said. "And nothing can change what happened, Padfoot, so it's no use holding grudges or making enemies who could get you in trouble. What he did was wrong. _I _was wrong for not helping you." Harry could tell by the tone in his dad's voice it would take a long time before he stopped blaming himself for that. "We just have to try to focus on the future now. And don't worry about the way people are looking at you. They'll come around and see the truth in time."

In fact, by evening most people were too focused on the upcoming game to worry whether or not Sirius really was guilty. A few even came up and shook his hand and said they should have known him better than to think he'd ever be a death eater. Before the game started, Sirius realized there were far more people who believed the truth than who still believed he was guilty, and started to relax.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Harry asked as they left the top box when the game was over.

"Fudge," he said laughing, then explained. "The Bulgarians were asking why they hadn't been given twelve extra seats, and Fudge thought they were asking where the tweezers were. Obviously he doesn't speak a word of Bulgarian, although he was trying to pretend he did."

They all had a good laugh at that.

"Serves him right. I can't believe we had to share a box with him and the Malfoys. I'm just glad Crouch didn't show up."

"Felt bad for his house elf though," Harry said, thinking of Dobby. "Afraid of heights like that and then having to save him a seat when he never even showed up."

The talk ended up switching to the game, and why if Krum was supposed to be such a great seeker he had caught the snitch when the Irish were more than a hundred and fifty points ahead and would win the game because of it.

"Who cares?" George asked, grinning. "It means we win our bet with Bagman."

They talked about the game into the night, not knowing their good time would soon be violently interrupted.

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time with this chapter and trying to make it different from cannon. Thanks to all my reviewers.

Note to gibby 101: I am not Paddyandmoony. She's my friend and puts my stories up for me, although I do take inspiration from her incredible stories. I'm glad you enjoy the story though and hope you'll like the future chapters.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35-**** Skull and Phoenix**

Harry had been happily dreaming about actually playing in the Quidditch World Cup when the cheers as he caught the snitch in his dream were replaced by screaming. For a moment he wondered if his dream might have somehow been turned into another nightmare. Then he felt himself being shaken awake and knew the screaming was real.

"Wake up, son. We have to move fast and get you kids out of here."

Harry followed his dad and Sirius outside and gasped at the confusion. There were more fires burning than there should have been, and once his eyes adjusted he could see that there were actually some tents on fire. People were screaming and fleeing in every direction and only one group seemed to be organized at all. They were marching, holding their wands in the air. He could see that they were levitating a family of muggles, the campsite manager's family. He tried to see who the group of wizards were, but he could only see that they had their hoods up. When the strangers walked closer to one of the fires he saw that they were wearing masks.

"Death Eaters!" Harry said in a way that was somehow a whisper and a shout at the same time.

In his nightmare Harry had heard Voldemort say he was waiting until after the Quidditch World Cup. So why were his followers doing this now?

Harry tried to stay with his dad and Sirius, Hermione and Ron running along with him, but between people running in all direction, stopping to try to put out the fires and trying to find their loved ones, it was hard to tell who was where. Someone aimed a spell at the muggles to get them down, but everything else was still so confusing and they soon ended up separated from the adults.

"Where to now?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around.

"Into the woods," he decided. From there they'd be able to get some idea of what was going on. Harry reached for his wand so they could have a light, but it wasn't in his pocket.

"Oh no! Did anyone see me drop my wand anywhere?"

"What? You dropped your wand? Do you think you might have left it in your tent?" Ron asked.

"No idea. I don't think so."

They tried to look for it, but it was useless. They continued on when they bumped into the last person anyone wanted to see.

"You're actually letting yourself be seen with the mud blood? I'd get her out of here if I were you. Not that I don't want to see the show when they find her."

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Don't you dare say one word against Hermione!" Harry added.

"Not very friendly, eh Potter? Maybe you're still upset that your dad got fired?"

Harry glared and was tempted to just punch him.

"He didn't get fired. And my family is doing just fine."

Malfoy gave a cruel laugh.

"You call that a family?"

"Yeah, I do. Where's your family, wearing masks?"

Before Malfoy could answer, another voice was heard.

"_MORSMORDRE_!"

Harry felt himself go cold as the green skull and snake appeared in the sky. He'd never seen the Dark Mark, but after Sirius' trial Harry had asked about what it was since it had been brought up and Remus had explained it to him and told him what it looked like. And Harry knew what it meant when it appeared in the sky. Remus had wanted Harry to not have to think about things like that too much and try to live a normal life, but Harry had read about it in one of his dad's books. When the Dark Mark as in the sky, it normally meant someone had been killed. Was it his dad, Sirius, or one of the Weasleys?

Malfoy had run off like a coward, and Harry could guess why. He remembered Ron telling him Lucius had pretended he'd been under the Imperius curse and claimed to have come out of it after Voldemort's downfall. Voldemort wouldn't be too happy with the Malfoys or the other Death Eaters who had escaped going to Azkaban. But right now Harry wasn't too worried about Malfoy. He was more concerned about who had conjured the dark Mark and why. Was his family all right?

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long to find that answer to that. Although it wasn't exactly the way he'd hoped. Somebody started to shout a stunning spell aimed at them when he heard his Uncle Arthur yell "Those are our kids!"

Arthur, Sirius, and Remus hurried to them and started checking them over.

"Are you kids OK?"

"We're all fine, Dad," Harry said "What about everyone else though? We saw the Dark Mark."

"Nobody's hurt, at least not badly."

Before anyone could say anything else, a crowd started to gather.

"I thought you claimed not to be a Death Eater, Black!" Crouch shouted, running up. "Then how do you explain the fact that you conjured the Dark Mark?"

They weren't going to falsely accuse him again, were they?

"How long is it going to take to get it through you people's thick heads that I've never been a Death Eater or any kind of dark wizard?" Sirius asked angrily. "You act like you think catching one more Death Eater will bring back your old popularity. Maybe if you'd stopped going after innocent people and spent more time in your own home things would have gone differently for you."

The others there looked nervously at each other knowing perfectly well what Sirius was referring to. Remus stepped in between them as if he was worried the two would start dueling right then and there.

"Sirius shouldn't have to be blamed for every piece of dark magic that happens around him," Remus said. "I made the mistake of not trusting him once. Never again. I know he wouldn't have anything to do with dark magic."

"Than who did conjure it?"

Just then Amos Diggoy came out of the trees saying "You're not going to like the answer to that, Barty."

"What? Who? Who did you catch?"

Diggory was carrying Winky the house elf.

'We sent our stunners into the woods. This is what they hit."

Sirius gave Crouch a very intense glare.

"No! There has to be someone else!" Crouch dashed off in the direction Diggory had come from.

"There _isn't_ anyone else, Barty." But Crouch was still searching desperately through the bushes. Finally he came back, almost pleading when he spoke again.

"But- but she'd have needed a wand," he stammered.

"And she had one," Diggory said, holding up a wand Harry instantly recognized.

"Hey that's mine!"

Crouch looked relieved.

"So you're the one who did it?"

Now everyone was looking at Crouch with disapproval.

"Now you're accusing children? And of all the children to accuse, you're accusing Harry? Don't be a fool, Crouch."

"He can't help it," Sirius said. "Being a fool is habit to him."

Crouch glared at him, and then revived Winky.

"Elf, you were found beneath the Dark Mark. We'd like an explanation."

Hermione immediately started to defend Winky.

"Winky couldn't have done it. It wasn't even her voice we heard when the Dark Mark was conjured."

Everyone was suddenly looking at the children.

"Did any of you recognize the voice you heard?" Arthur asked. The children all shook their heads. Then Crouch turned to Winky.

"I'm afraid this means clothes for you."

Winky started to cry and protest that she had only found the wand, but Crouch wasn't listening.

"You're punishing her for something she didn't do? Can't you see she was terrified?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's had someone punished for something they didn't do," Sirius said coldly. "You aren't being reasonable at all about this, crouch. Don't do this to Winky."

As much as Sirius disliked Kreacher, he was never cruel to house elves in general.

"Are you so obsessed with your reputation that you'd treat her like that?" Remus said. "From what I've seen she's always been a good servant to you. You even had her save you a seat in the top box when she's afraid of heights and then never bothered to show up."

Crouch chose not to tell why he hadn't been there and only said "She ran from the tent when I told her not to."

"Would you have had her stay and be trampled?" Hermione snapped. Again, Crouch didn't listen, and forced the sobbing elf to take the clothes. There wasn't much any of them could do. Remus and Sirius silently looked at each other and silently agreed, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Winky, how would you like to come work for us?' Sirius asked. He'd never liked the idea of having a servant and didn't want to have one more elf. He would have freed Kreacher if he hadn't needed to be sure he wouldn't tell anyone about the werewolf school. But at least if he took Winky in she wouldn't be mistreated by anyone else. Winky started baling even louder, but finally accepted since she had nowhere else to go for the time being. The group headed back to their campsite t meet up with everyone else, all of them very angry at Crouch and wishing they knew how Death Eaters had managed to cause havoc there.

Between speculation over how the Death Eaters had managed to cause so much trouble, finishing preparations at Phoenix House, and Harry and his friends all needing new school supplies (Including dress robes, as much as Harry and Ron hated it), the remainder of the summer was going fast. The Prophet was filled with stories about lax security, dark wizards running amok, and even insinuations that Sirius may have been behind it and that it wasn't safe to let him be around Harry. Sirius had taken to throwing the paper in the fire every morning and threatening to hex Rita Skeeter into oblivion if he ever met her.

The new residents of Phoenix House arrived two weeks before Harry would have to leave for Hogwarts. Harry had to admit it was a little unnerving meeting the five adult werewolves. He had expected them to be like his dad, but he could see they were less trusting, harsher, and didn't have the same gentleness his dad did. They rarely spoke, and when they did it was always to one of the other werewolves. They seemed like they were trying to avoid anyone else.

It was even sadder meeting the children. Shy and almost fearful, they acted almost like they were huddling together for protection. One little girl seemed the shyest of all. She would watch everybody intently but rarely spoke until one day she found Remus alone and went up to him and tugged on his robes.

"Hello there," Remus said kindly. "You're Mila aren't you?" He knew the little girl had been left at Phoenix House several days before, too young for school but without any family who were willing to raise a werewolf.

The little girl nodded and then asked "Mr. Lupin, how long before I turn into a wolf?"

Remus looked at her sadly. "You're worried about that aren't you? Will this be your first full moon?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice. She looked down, then said in a rush "I know I shouldn't have gone out after dark, but that night, I thought I heard barking outside my window. I didn't know it was a werewolf, Mr. Lupin. I thought it was a dog and then-"

"Shhh, it's OK," Remus tried to be comforting. "And it's still a few weeks before the next full moon."

He could imagine all too well what happened next after she went after what she thought was a dog. He'd be willing to bet only Greyback would let himself get that close to a child on the night of a full moon too, but of course there was no proof.

"Before I came here, people told me I'm not human anymore," Mila said after being quiet for a long time.

"You've met the other werewolves here, most of them children like you. Do you think they're not human?" Remus asked gently.

Mila shook her head.

"Well, there's your answer. You're just as human as anyone else."

The little girl had another question though.

"You're different from the other grown up werewolves. That's why I thought you'd be the best one to ask. After I transform the first time, will I be like you or like them?"

Remus sighed, wondering how to explain this. He knew the werewolves who'd come here were all basically good people, but he could imagine the ones who had spent their lives on the fringes of society just trying to survive could seem frightening to a child at first.

"The other grown up werewolves who came here are ones I've known for a long time, ones I know I can trust. They're just worried about a lot of things and they've had hard lives, but they aren't bad people. And you can be whatever kind of person you want to be." Remus thought again how lucky he was to have had the chances and friends he did.

He spent a long time talking with little Mila, who was obviously very intelligent for her age, and she seemed more relaxed from then on. Harry did all he could to help the children too, playing Quidditch with the ones that were old enough too play the sport and reading to the younger ones. They all enjoyed it, but it was more the fact that someone who wasn't a werewolf was actually willing to spend time with them and treat them like they were anyone else that did the most good. Especially when the person was the famous boy- who- lived.

Harry had always hated the way people treated him like a hero. After all, the only reason he was even alive was because his first parents had died for him. It was his mother's sacrifice that had defeated Voldemort the first time, and the other times he'd faced Voldemort or done anything that seemed heroic it was mostly luck, at least as far as he thought. But if he could use his fame for a good cause and show the werewolves not everyone was against them, he'd be glad to.

Sirius did all he could to help keep the children happy too. The fact that he could turn into a dog delighted them, and they were thrilled to learn that during the full moon he would still be able to play with them as a dog. Tonks had enthusiastically agreed to teaching them transfiguration in her spare time, and joined Sirius in keeping them entertained, using her own way of transforming. Remus found himself watching her during those times, thinking how good she was with them.

As the first day of the school year came closer, everyone could see that with so many people who weren't werewolves making an effort to be kind to them, they were all learning to trust little by little. The whole atmosphere of the place was so different from when Harry had first seen it and everything seemed to be going so well that Harry couldn't help feeling sad that he'd have to be leaving for Hogwarts.

"You'll have a good time once you find out what's going on this year," Remus told him as they waited at King's Cross for the train to arrive.

'Why? What's happening at Hogwarts?"

"You'll find out before long," Sirius said, grinning. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. We're not allowed to, anyway."

"Since when has something not being allowed ever stopped you?"

They all had a good laugh at that, but Harry saw their expressions become worried. He wished now he had never told them his nightmare. He gave his dad and godfather each a hug, then turned and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before getting on the train with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Harry had heard how Mad Eye Moody was taking over the Defense position, and they all sat talking about what kind of teacher he would be. Harry was sure he wouldn't be as good as Remus had been, but from what he'd seen of him he would still probably be good. And Moody was an Auror, after all. Between Moody and Dumbledore, Voldemort wouldn't have much of a chance to get to him at Hogwarts, Harry thought. So why was he still so worried?

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much your reviews make my day

gibby 101: It's OK:) Don't feel silly. And I'll be happy to answer your questions if you really want, but I can't respond to you unless you're signed in before reviewing. Anyway, I hope you keep reading.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36-**** The new Defense teacher and a full moon**

"What do you reckon? Think there's some way to get past the age restrictions and enter?" Ron asked. The students were making their way to the dorms after the opening feast and the announcement that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament that year.

"I don't really care if there is or not. There's no way I'm even going to try to enter," Harry said.

"Still, a thousand galleons!"

Harry wondered if Ron might also be thinking of all the attention the champion for Hogwarts would get. He knew that coming from a family with seven children, Ron longed to stand out. Harry had never really been able to understand that. Being famous, he'd always wished he could just blend in like everyone else. He knew sometimes it could be hard on Ron, with everyone seeing him as nothing more than the friend of the famous Harry Potter.

Neville mumbled something about wishing he could enter to please his grandmother.

"You've got to stop worrying what she thinks about you," Harry told him gently. "I'm sure she loves you. She just has a- strange way of showing it. And anyway, the important thing is for you to start showing a little pride in yourself. I mean if you don't respect yourself for ho you are, how to you expect anyone else too? You're just as good as anyone else, and I'd say better than most."

Neville was quiet a moment before saying "I have a lot to live up to though."

In the common room, the talk changed to the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who would be arriving soon and what they would be like.

"Even more people dependent on house elves," Hermione grumbled. She had been absolutely disgusted when Sir Nicholas mentioned Hogwarts had house elves. Harry was surprised that she hadn't seen them and known about them when she'd helped clean Phoenix House until he remembered one of the marks of a good house elf was not being seen while working.

"Hermione, the house elves here are happy. They love their work and don't want to be freed. Winky was miserable after Crouch freed her," Harry said.

"That's only because house elves are being kept uneducated and brainwashed by the people they serve."

Harry could have sworn he heard Ron say "mental" before Hermione went to the girl's dorm

The boys stayed up a bit longer talking about the tournament. Harry wished they wouldn't have canceled Quidditch for it. He'd been looking forward to flying his Firebolt some more. Sirius had been glad to hear how much Harry loved the broom and told him to think of it as thirteen years worth of Christmas and birthday presents. Harry was also glad to see Sirius bought Ron an owl because he felt bad Ron didn't have a rat anymore.

Still, even without Quidditch, the tournament would be fun to watch, and for once he could sit back and watch the action without having to worry about nearly getting killed being part of it.

"Neville, you OK?" Harry asked. His friend was very white and his hands were clenched. He looked ready to either be sick or faint.

"Yeah- sure- I'm fine," he said slowly, but still looking almost as though he'd been the one tortured instead of the spider Moody had used in class. "In- interesting lesson, wasn't it?"

Before Harry could reply, Moody came and asked Neville to come to his office for a cup of tea. When they saw Neville late that evening, he was doing better and told them Moody had heard how good he was at Herbology and had lent him a book on it. To Harry, it seemed like something his dad would have done, but he could see Moody was nothing like Remus.

"Moody turning a student into a ferret is not funny," Remus told Sirius firmly. His friend was laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Sorry, but Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret? How can you help laughing at that?"

The two friends were reading Harry's letter home to them, and had gotten as far as what Moody had done to Draco.

"He could have been badly hurt though," Remus pointed out. "I'm glad Moody kept him from hurting Harry, but that isn't the way to handle a situation like that."

Sirius had stopped laughing.

"I suppose he did take things too far. Anyway, read on."

Neither of them laughed at what came next, Harry's description of his first lessons with Moody.

"I never would have thought he'd do such a thing!" Remus gasped.

"Moody actually used an unforgivable curse? On a student?" Sirius was sure for a moment that Remus must have read that part wrong, but Remus re- read it and it was true.

But Moody's seen those curses used. He knows how terrible they are," Sirius said. "Didn't he stop to think what effect it would have to let students see them? For him to show Harry the killing curse and Neville the Crutiatus? And actually using the Imperious on the students in the next lesson!"

"Something has to be done about this," Remus said in agreement. "I'll be getting in touch with Dumbledore immediately. Although at least we know that Harry can throw off the Imperious now. There is something else wrong though."

Nodding, Sirius said "We both know Moody. I was an Auror so I worked with him often and we both went with him on different Order missions. This isn't something he would do." Thinking back, he added "He seemed the same as always when he was supposed to be making sure I wouldn't go on the run again."

Remus thought on that.

"Nothing happened to him between then and now that I know of. Except- once this summer I saw in the Prophet that he thought an intruder broke into his home. It was never proven that anyone actually did break in though and everyone thought he was just being paranoid. Otherwise I might have thought he was under some kind of spell."

It didn't seem likely that was the case, but whatever was going on, they wanted to be sure Harry wasn't going to have curses used on him anymore. They were going to have a word with Moody and Dumbledore.

It turned out Dumbledore had agreed to give Moody the chance to teach as he liked. Moody had only said that he wanted the students prepared for what was out there. They couldn't interfere in his class, but they didn't think he'd actually use the curses on a student again. It was the best they could hope for.

At Phoenix house, classes were starting to go well. At first some students voiced the opinion that getting an education was useless because nobody would ever give them a job anyway. But Remus pointed out that laws could be changed over time and they had a much better chance with an education that without one. All the teachers did their best to make the lessons both enjoyable and informative, and within a few days things seemed like they would at any other school. The only difference, of course, as the night of the full moon.

Luckily, the house had a large and secure basement, almost more of a dungeon, roomy enough for all the werewolves plus one Animagus to use. Everyone was a bit anxious since this would be their first transformation here. But Sirius had sound proofed the basement so nobody outside could hear any howls or shrieks, there were strong enough wards to keep the werewolves in even if one of them would have been able to break through the door. Shelves that would be high out of reach once they transformed would hold spare sets of clothes, healing potions to ease any cuts or bruises they might accidentally inflict on each other, and their wands. So they were as prepared as possible and things would be under control.

The actual transformation process itself would have been easier with the Wolfsbane potion, but there was no way to get any. None of the werewolves had any education except Remus, and even if he had known how to brew the potion there was extremely limited access to the formula for it. It was only because Dumbledore had put pressure on the Ministry that Snape had been able to brew it for Remus last year. So the best they could do was for the ones with more experience to try to keep the others calm until they lost their human minds themselves.

Sirius had, of course, seen Remus transform many times, but it was still disturbing to see all of them twist and change. It was a bit like watching a train wreck, knowing it was horrible but not being able to look away. And here Sirius had thought he had a reason for nightmares-. Oh, he tried not to show it, tried to cover it with good humor, but spending twelve years in Azkaban wasn't something you could go through and then just return to normal life as if nothing had happened. He'd improved a lot now that he could be with the people he cared about, had something to do with his life and could get out on his motorcycle now and again, but sometimes there were still nightmares. He'd wake up in dog form without even knowing he'd transformed, but then he'd remember the nightmare- Dementors around his cell and him changing so his feelings would be less complex and it would be easier.

The nightmares were fading more lately though, thanks in part to the fact that after Remus had heard him the first time he'd always made sure there was a good supply of chocolate around for him. And seeing Moony and all the others transforming was a sad reminder that the worst years of his life were over, but unless a cure was found someday these transformations would reoccurs every month for the rest of the werewolves lives. He wasn't going to complain about his life knowing that.

The last traces of human memory faded. The normally logical, calm mind was replaced by one that could no longer think. Moony had to rely on feelings and senses so much more intense than they were when he was a human. He sniffed, and knew humans had been here. But they weren't here now, so there was no point to hunting. There was another scent- a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time as a wolf, but one he remembered on some level. The black dog. The dog was a friend, some combination of instinct and memory told him as his eyes saw the black figure in the dark, and he gave a cheerful yip. Soon the werewolves and Animagus were all chasing each other around, playing tug-o- war with an old blanket, or taking turns laying down and trying to rest. The littlest one- the size of a young wolf cub- stuck close to Moony and always lay nearby . Padfoot grinned. Even as a wolf, little Mila felt safe around Remus.

AN: My usual thanks to PadyandMoony for all the help she gives:)

Wolviesfan: Yes, it's Ok to make requests :) I can't promise something every chapter, but I have a few scenes in mind you might like. Not going to give anything away though.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37-**** Friends?**

"Legilimens."

Memories started to surface in Harry's mind. Lessons with his dad, the night they learned the truth about Sirius, being sorted. He knew somehow he had to close his mind, but he hadn't been able to do that yet. It was his first Occlumency lesson, but Snape wanted Harry to already be an expert at it. Or it seemed that way, anyhow, because at each of Harry's failed attempts, Snape seemed more and more impatient with him. Focusing on Snape, Harry began to see him clearer than he saw the memories. Harry lifted his wand.

"Protego."

Snape's own wand lifted and more memories flooded Harry's head. Only these memories weren't his own. A black haired boy Harry knew must be a young Snape while a woman who must have been Snape's mother was viciously yelled at by a man with a hooked nose. The scene changed, and the younger Snape watched as a little red haired girl played on a swing set and jumped off, flying for a moment before floating gently to the ground. Where had Harry seen that girl before?

"ENOUGH!"

The image faded, and Harry could see Snape was shaking slightly. Harry picked himself up from where he'd landed on the floor as a result of being thrown so forcefully out of the potion master's mind. He still couldn't quite place where he'd seen that red haired girl before, and he was disturbed by the image of Snape crying in a corner. Had that man who had been making him so miserable been Snape's own father? He'd never thought he could feel sorry for him, but at that moment he did. Harry had always grown up knowing that he had a father who loved him, and that his first parents had loved him too. He couldn't imagine growing up the way Snape must have.

"I don't remember telling you to use a shield charm," Snape said, adding more memories to the pensieve he had used earlier "But at least you're showing some improvement, little though that is. Let's have another-."

"I'm sorry," Harry said before he could stop himself.

"You should be. Unless you show more improvement than that you won't have a chance against the Dark Lord."

"No, I mean I'm sorry about- about what happened- you know- back then. What happened in that first memory." He had no idea why he had said that. After all, it wasn't as if he'd been the one doing those things to Snape as a child.

Snape's expression went harder and fiercer than normal.

"I don't want or need pity from you or anyone else, Potter! If you want to pity anyone, pity yourself for what you have to live with."

"If you'd rather have been brought up by someone like that than someone who just has a problem the way my dad has, than I _do_ pity you." Harry surprised himself by how much his tone of voice sounded like his dad's. "Didn't anyone ever care about you?"

Suddenly he knew who that red haired girl was. He hadn't recognized her because his dad didn't have any pictures of her until after they had started Hogwarts. He had never seen what she looked like when she was so young and in the memory Snape had been watching her from a distance. He also remembered Snape's patronus- a doe. If his first dad had been able to turn into a stag, than maybe in the same way the doe could be a symbol for-. He thought of what his dad had once said to Snape.

_My son, James' son, and _Lily's_ son._

"Someone did care, didn't they?" Harry asked in surprise. "My moth-"

Snape had him pinned against the wall before Harry could finish the sentence.

"Never," Snape threatened in a dangerous tone that was near a hiss, "speak of her in front of me again."

He released Harry, who gasped a moment before answering "I won't."

"This lesson is over. GET OUT!"

Harry knew better than to waste any time, and hurried back to the common room. As he walked, he wondered just why it was that the mention of his mother had made Snape react that way? Had they been friends at one time? But Remus and Sirius never reacted that way when Lily or James or any of their other friends who hadn't survived the war were mentioned. What had happened between Snape and Lily ?

It was a relief that class got out early the day before Halloween for the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Everyone was too excited to focus on their lessons anyway, but for Harry it was a special relief. They were testing antidotes in Potions that day and Harry was glad he wouldn't have to be poisoned, especially after how badly things had gone in the Occlumency lesson. He didn't believe Snape would let him die, but he couldn't help wondering just how long Snape would let him suffer as angry as he had seemed.

Even by wizarding standards, it as an impressive sight seeing the Beauxbatons students arrive in their carriage, which was so large that from a distance it looked like it might have been a flying house. And that wasn't the only large thing from Beauxbatons. Their headmistress was absolutely gigantic. Harry had never seen anyone as large as her before except Hagrid, and he was sure this woman must be at least half giant as well.

After seeing the entrance the new arrivals had made, the Hogwarts' students were left wondering how their visitors from Durmstrang would arrive. Most were watching the sky when they heard a sucking sound from the lake. Moments later a magnificent ship rose to the surface, coming out of what looked like a whirlpool.

Harry noticed how powerfully built all the Durmstrang students were and how their headmaster, Karkaroff, had a cold, shrewd look about him, but what drew everyone's attention was who one of the students was. There was no way anyone would not recognize him. Hermione was the only one who seemed unimpressed that Victor Krum had come to Hogwarts.

"He's only a Quidditch player," she said, nearly sending Ron into convulsions as he tried to make her understand that Krum was "the greatest seeker in the world." Hermione remained disinterested and shook her head as what seemed like every student at Hogwarts frantically searched for a quill. Krum seemed unfazed by all the attention, and he wasn't the only one who acted used to being treated like a movie star.

One of the Beauxbatons girls actually laughed wished the guests a comfortable and enjoyable stay, as if such a thing was beneath her dignity. Ron was sure the girl was part veela, and there was no denying she was almost too beautiful to be completely human. She didn't have quite the effect Harry knew veelas had on men though, so Harry wasn't sure if Ron was right or not.

After Dumbledore's welcome, Crouch and Bagman, who had organized the Tournament, were introduced before Dumbledore asked for a jewel encrusted box to be brought out. From it, he took what would have been a plain looking wood goblet except for the blue flames inside it. Everyone listened intently as Dumbledore explained that to enter the students would have to put their names in the Goblet of Fire and the Champions would be selected the next night. Not many paid attention to the fact that putting their names in agreeing to a binding magical contract that there would be no backing out of, or that the tasks would be extremely dangerous. In fact most of those under seventeen, the Weasley twin included, were plotting how to get past the age line. For the rest of that day and most of the next, all anyone could talk about was who the champions would be.

Remus grimaced as he read the letter, and when he handed it to his friend Sirius swore under his breath.

"What the bloody hell is going on! I thought Dumbledore was going to make sure nobody under age could enter. How did Harry's name end up coming out of the Goblet?"

"I think we'd better get to Hogwarts right now," Remus said, crushing the letter in his hand when Sirius gave it back to him. "People have died in that Tournament. Maybe as Harry's father, I can tell Dumbledore I won't allow Harry to compete."

So for the second time in a short while, two very upset Marauders found themselves facing Dumbledore.

"I know what you gentlemen are going to say," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand for Silence when they came into his office. "And I'm sorry I have to tell you the same thing I told Harry. There is no way for him to withdraw from the Tournament. The rules are absolute."

"Who cares about the rules?" Sirius asked angrily, fighting to keep his voice quiet. "Harry's safety is far more important than any rules."

"You know that people have been killed in the Tournament," Remus added. "He could die if he competes."

"And if he doesn't, he surely will," Dumbledore said sadly. "I told the students before anyone entered that putting their name in the Goblet of Fire constituted a binding magical contract."

Remus had always been grateful for the binding magic that allowed him to keep Harry. Now it looked like he could only hope binding magic wouldn't end up taking Harry from him.

"Doesn't the fact that Harry didn't enter willingly count for anything?" he tried in desperation. "I know Harry wouldn't have entered on his own."

"Unfortunately, the magic involved can't make the distinction between those who've entered willingly and those who haven't," the headmaster answered.

"Then all we can do is help him with the tasks? asked Sirius.

"Even that has to be limited," Dumbledore said. "Cheating is a traditional part of the Tournament of course, but the most anyone can do is show the champions what they will face or hint at what could help. Nobody can be directly given any solutions."

"Then we'll be sure to hint very strongly every chance we get," Sirius said. "There's no way we're letting Harry face this without any help. I haven't been able to be much of a Godfather so far, but I'm going to make up for it now.

Remus nodded his agreement. He knew how gifted Harry was. He'd cast a patronus his third year after all! But there was a reason there was supposed to be an age limit, and gifted though Harry was, there was still extreme danger. Remus wasn't going to end up seeing Harry killed. He just couldn't.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was so happy to see how many of you like the story. I hope you'll all keep reading.

Narvo, I'm so glad you like the way I write Sirius I wanted to get his personality right. I wish I could relieve your worry and tell you whether or not he lives or dies, but I can't spoil the ending. I hope you'll keep reading and find out.

As always, thanks to PadyandMoony


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38- Friendship**

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to compete in the Tournament, Harry had to endure the constant gossip from the other students. Either the Gryffindors were constantly asking him how he'd managed to enter, or the Hufflepuffs were glaring at him for supposedly stealing Cedric's glory. Even the Ravenclaws, who he'd hoped would remain neutral, acted like they thought he had entered willingly. Predictably, the Slytherins were worst of all. Harry had to face Malfoy in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, look who's decided to grace us with his presence," Malfoy sneered. "It's the champion."

"Oh look who decided to mix with people. It's the ferret," Harry answered back, much to the delight of the other Gryffindors. Malfoy responded with a comment about getting Harry's autograph while Harry was still alive.

Even Ron wouldn't believe him, which of course hurt Harry worst of all. His own best friend!

"Bet you wouldn't mind an autograph session. You must enjoy everything about being famous," Ron said after class. As they walked down the halls Harry saw badges switching between the messages "_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_ " and "Potter stinks."

"Right, I enjoy seeing those badges whenever I walk down the halls." Harry said bitterly. He had learned patience from Remus, but between being entered in the Tournament, three fourths of the school being against him, and now Ron turning on him, his patience was past the breaking point.

"You asked for it."

Harry had never thought his friend could be that way, and it hurt deeply.

"Yeah, sure Ron. I asked for it. I just love being famous. Before we started second year when I couldn't even go into a bookshop without Lockhart grabbing me for photos? That was fun. When people are always staring at my scar, I'd love to let them do that all day. And it's always happy knowing there's a madman out there trying to kill me. Of course, you must know all those times I almost died was just to give my fans something new to talk about. Oh, and I just adore the fact that there are people I love who could die trying to protect me. And then the only reason I'm alive at all is because my first parents sacrificed themselves to save me. I see what you mean, Weasley. It's so worth all the attention, right? Why wouldn't I want this?"

Ron looked uneasy. Harry wasn't sure if his friend had actually believed that he'd entered on his own or if he was just venting because he was jealous, but either way, Harry thought, he'd had no right to act that way.

Poor Hermione was having a very hard year so far. She'd been spending a lot of time working on her campaign to get all elves better rights and eventually freedom, which most people had taken as a joke (especially when the badges she wanted them to wear said S.P.E.W. and nobody listened to her when she told them it stood for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Wellfare). Then she ended up going between Ron and Harry. And now she'd been hit with a tooth enlarging jinx because of Harry and Draco fighting. Harry was hoping Pomfrey had Hermione's teeth back to normal by now and was wishing he could get out of potions early when Colin came in and said Harry was needed for photos.

_Be careful what you wish for_ he thought grimly. He'd wanted to get out of potions to see if Hermione was all right, not to be in the Daily Prophet. His bad mood got even worse when he was introduced to the witch who would be interviewing him.

"Harry, this is Reeta Skeeter," Bagman said.

"You're the one who's been writing all those things about Sirius!" Harry said in disgust to the reporter. "I am _not _talking to you."

But Skeeter was already half dragging him to a broom cupboard.

Harry had been writing home at every opportunity, and Remus and Sirius had been trying desperately to help him. They'd already warned him that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater and that the Durmstrang students would know a lot about the Dark Arts, not just Defense but the Dark Arts themselves. Other than that there wasn't much they could do until they found out what the first task was, but at least they could support him and give him general advice. It was a comfort knowing he'd see them soon. They'd arranged to meet Harry and Hermione on the first Hogsmead visit of the year. He'd already told them how Ron was acting. From what they'd written back, Harry could guess Sirius was almost as angry at the redhead as he was. Remus was a calmer about it, but still made it clear he wasn't at all happy with the way Ron was acting. However, both felt Ron would eventually come to his senses, and they tried to be supportive about it.

"Holding together OK, son?" Remus asked when Harry came into the Three Broomsticks, followed by Hermione.

"Except for Ron being a git and Skeeter writing all that rubbish, yeah." Harry grimaced. "Did you see what she wrote?"

Sirius nodded. "Don't worry about that. Anyone who knows you can see you'd never have said any of those things."

"Anyone except Ron," Harry muttered.

"By the first task things will go back to normal between you two," Hermione said, trying to sound hopeful..

"I'm sure Hermione's right," Remus added. "Ron doesn't seem like the type who would just turn his back on a friend. He's jealous now, but he'll understand soon that you didn't choose this. A friendship like you've always had just isn't broken that easily." Almost as soon as he'd said it though, he looked down at the floor and Sirius had a strange expression on his face. Harry could guess they were remembering the way Wormtail had turned traitor. Harry knew Ron wasn't like that though, and that he was just jealous. Still, the thought that it was even possible to loose a friend wasn't pleasant. Which reminded him-.

"Oh, with everything that's gone on with the Tournament I nearly forgot. What exactly happened between Snape and my Mom?"

The other three looked at him like they couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"Snape and your mother actually spent time together?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"It's true," Remus said. "They knew each other since before they came to Hogwarts."

"Came into our compartment on the Hogwarts Express the day we started school," Sirius added. "They were close until our fifth year. Never could understand why Lily ever was kind to him."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked.

"Severus started spending time with a group of Slytherins-" Remus started to say.

"Nearly all of them became Death Eaters," Sirius put in. "And Snape started getting more involved with the Dark Arts. Greasy git knew more ways to hex or curse someone when he started his first year than half the seventh years. Up to his neck in dark magic. I suppose it made him feel important or more powerful or something like that."

Harry thought of Snape as the child hiding in the corner. He could see why someone who had always lived like that would feel he need for power.

"Then, around the same time we took our OWLS, they had a fight," Remus said without going into details. "Things were never the same between them again."

"All because of one fight between them?" Harry asked.

"That last argument was just the result of what had been happening for years," Remus explained. "Severus regretted it afterwards. I think it's safe to say he still does."

Harry understood now why Snape had been so angry when he'd figured it out. It was a reminder of what had happened.

"Now you see why it's so important to make up with Ron though? Imagine if things were never the same between you and Ron again" Hermione said. Harry nodded, understanding her point, although the situations were different. Things hadn't been building up to this for years the way they had between Snape and Lily, and Harry wondered if Snape had ever wanted to be more than friends with her. Now that was a scary thought!

"I'm guessing you found this out during an Occlumency lesson?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to continuing those." Harry made a face.

"I know they're not fun, but we can't let Voldemort keep knowing your thoughts." Remus said.

"Although Snape doesn't have to be so- so Snapeish about it," Sirius said. "He could try being a decent teacher for once. I'm tempted to-"

"We'll have Dumbledore speak to him. Severus is more likely to listen to him than to us." Remus said.

Harry didn't want Sirius to end up hexing Snape if he got the chance, so he added "It wasn't horrible until I started talking about the memories I saw from him. I don't think it will be too bad. I'm more concerned about what the first task will be than I am about him. Hagrid asked me to see him tonight, so I'm hoping he knows what the first task is."

A few hours later, Harry was almost wishing he didn't know what was ahead.

"How am I supposed to get past a dragon! And a nesting mother at that! Everybody knows they're the most dangerous! It took half a dozen wizards who are trained to handle dragons just to stun them!"

He was talking to his dad and Sirius in the two way mirror.

"What! The first task is fighting a dragon?" Remus winced. "Please tell me the dragons were there for some other reason."

Harry shook his head. "There were four of them. One for each champion. I don't think we have to fight them though. Just get past them."

"Oh that will be _so_ much easier," Sirius groaned. "At least say there isn't a Horntail in the group. They're the worst of the worst."

"Actually there is. Even Hagrid said he had to admit that Horntail was a nasty piece of work." Remus and Sirius groaned. If Hagrid though the Horntail was difficult, it must be even worse than they thought. "I bet that will be the one I have to face too. The one time I get something right that I made up for divination."

"Let's just hope you don't end up facing that one. You won't be able to take down any of them with a stunning spell by yourself. You'd be best to go for a simple spell," Remus said.

"Maybe go for the eyes?" Sirius suggested. "They're the weakest point on a dragon. A simple conjunctivitis curse could do it."

"It would be hard to get a clear shot though," Remus pointed out. "And any misaimed spells around a dragon could just make it more angry. As I said though, I do think a simple spell would be best." He was quiet a moment, thinking. "And I think you should use the skills you're best at, Harry."

"What I'm best at?" Harry asked, confused. "Well, I'm good at Quidditch, but what good is that?"

"You might be surprised how much good it could be," Sirius said, catching on. Harry still couldn't see how flying was supposed to help though.

"But I won't be allowed a broom."

"Like I said, Harry. A simple spell can get you through this. One simple spell."

Harry's face lit in understanding.

"Anyone would have to be barking mad to enter something like that," Ron said, coming up to Harry once the first task was over. Harry had come out of it with only a gash from one of the horns on the dragon's tail. The other champions had made it through safely too, Cedric thanks to Harry warning him.

"Brilliant Ron. Took you long enough to figure it out." Harry knew he'd end up forgiving Ron. He wanted to forgive him. But that didn't mean Ron wasn't going to work a little for it. "How about next time since you wanted in the Tournament so bad, we can switch places and _I'll _watch _you_ face danger."

Ron's face went as red as his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have entered this thing willingly. I don't know why I was so jealous. Been wanting to say I was sorry almost since that first day. Didn't know quite how to go about it though."

Harry smiled. "I think I knew you did. Guess it was pride on both our parts."

All was forgiven. At least among the group of student's. To bad Skeeter's quick quotes quill was less forgiving, as they found out when they saw the next day's Daily Prophet.

AN: Not my best work, I know. The next chapter will be better.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39- Women trouble**_

_Harry Potter's Sidekick by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter's red haired friend has been forced to take a back seat while the boy- who-lived gets all the glory. Ronald Weatherby, a Gryffindor in Potter's year, has a thirst to prove himself and has been denied the chance because Potter refused to tell him the secret of how to get past the age restriction._

_Albus Dumbledore, the obsolete dingbat who was supposed to be sure no underage students could enter still refuses to answer questions about how his prize student overcame the age line._

_Perhaps young Weatherby's need for fame has to do with his family's poverty, or the fact that his parents simply don't have time for seven children who all still live at home._

_"His family wanted to buy the Shrieking Shack last year," Draco Malfoy, another student at Hogwarts claimed. "But it was out of their price range. The all live in one room."_

_We can only hope that Weatherby's cry for attention does not become a psychotic death wish the way it has for the youngest Triwizard Champion, who enjoys having his sidekick constantly bail him out of trouble."_

"She didn't get one fact strait! I've never bailed you out of trouble. Bill, Charlie, and Percy don't live at home anymore. And she actually believed what Malfoy told her and that you have a death wish? She couldn't even get my name right!"

"Welcome to being famous, Ron." Harry said with a bitter tone. "And she didn't get my name right either. Nobody ever remembers that I added Dad's last name to mine years ago. At least this article doesn't say Dad doesn't give me enough attention or that Sirius encouraged me to enter and he's plotting my death. They've been through enough." Skeeter's previous article had said those things and more.

"I suppose I can't say I don't deserve it," Ron said, and tossed the paper in the fire.

"I need help!"

Harry was facing a challenge far more frightening to him than any dragon.

"What's wrong? Is the second task going to be that dangerous?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Haven't figured the egg out yet. But whatever the second task is, it can't be worse than this."

"Well then what's wrong?" Sirius had taken the mirror from Remus.

"I need to ask a girl out for the Yule Ball and actually dance with her in front of everyone!"

He hadn't expected the sound of his father and godfather trying unsuccessfully to muffle their laughter.

"This isn't funny!"

"Harry, asking a girl out is nothing to worry over."

"And you would know about that, Padfoot." Through the mirror Harry saw a sofa pillow land against his dad. "I can see why you'd be nervous asking someone out when you have to open the dance and are only fourteen, but I'm sure once you get the asking taken care of you'll have a good time."

Harry tried to think positive. "Hmm, maybe. The Weird Sisters will be playing part of the night."

Remus smiled and said "Dora will wish she could go. They're her favorite music group."

"Been spending much time with her?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Well I-" Remus had gone red. "I mean we talk about things. You know, just- like the students and the lesson plans and everyday things like that."

"So her favorite music was mentioned as part of the lesson plans?" Harry asked, trying to sound innocent but ending up covering a smirk.

"Well, we talk about other things beside work, of course," Remus said slowly, suddenly not able to look at Harry directly. Harry could hear Sirius trying to smother a chuckle. "But there's nothing going on between Dora and I."

Harry had to look away himself a moment to hide his laugh before asking "So who am I supposed to ask?"

"Anyone you've taken a fancy to?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but she's already going with Cedric."

"That's probably for the best anyway," Remus said. "You'll want to pick someone you're comfortable being around. What about Ginny?"

"Dad! Ginny's like my sister, just like Hermione is. " He sighed, then added. "Besides, she's already going with Neville."

Remus sometimes got a feeling Ginny didn't see Harry in a brotherly way, but didn't say anything. Instead he asked "Is there maybe a friend of Ginny's you could ask?"

Harry thought a moment, then answered "There is Luna Lovegood. She's nice enough. I could ask her to go with me just as a friend."

With that problem settled, Harry might have been able to relax a little. When he asked Luna later that day, she said yes without giggling or making him feel silly, which he was grateful for. But that still didn't change the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to dance, especially formal ball type dancing. He decided his best bet was to practice at home over Christmas. He would have to be back at Hogwarts at Christmas for the Yule Ball of course, but as long as he was back for that he was free to spend the rest of the holiday at home.

So Harry found himself in a cleared room at Phoenix House. With his dad, Sirius, Tonks, and Ginny. The youngest Weasley was coming to Phoenix house for a day so Harry would have someone to practice with. Remus set up his phonograph and with only a few stepped on toes, Harry and Ginny started trying to dance. After a couple songs they were doing better. Well, to be honest, Harry had to admit _he_ was the one that needed improvement. It turned out Ginny wasn't a bad dancer.

Remus was watching them when Tonks came up beside him.

"Shall we show them how it's done, Remus?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know if-"

"Afraid of me stepping on your toes?"

"No, it's just-" The words seemed to stick in his throat.

Tonks smiled warmly. "Well then, come on."

So Remus found himself dancing with her, and it seemed that as clumsy as Tonks was the rest of the time, somehow when they were together she seemed almost graceful. It must have been the music, Remus thought. Why would them being together have any effect on Tonks? And when had dancing been so enjoyable? OK, they weren't Fred Astair and Ginger Rogers, but they were enjoying themselves. For a moment it seemed like it was only the two of them, and then suddenly it seemed like everything had stopped. It took a moment to realize the music _had_ stopped. Remus looked questioningly at the audience lined up watching him and Tonks, all with grins on their faces.

'Who stopped the music?" Remus asked.

"The music stopped almost a minuet ago," Sirius answered. Remus doubted the smirk on Sirius's face could be and bigger. "You two seemed to be having too much fun to notice."

It was hard to tell whether Remus or Tonks was blushing worse. Finally Remus said "Yes, well, er- that should give you an idea of how to dance. I think that's enough for today." He didn't quite meet any of their eyes.

"I have to be leaving anyway," Tonks said, but smiled and gave Remus' hand a squeeze before she left.

"I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I should never have let anything like this get started. I knew I should have kept my distance from her."

Remus was pacing back and forth talking to Sirius. Harry had gone to bed. Only Milla and one other student were spending Christmas at Phoenix House and they were both asleep, so the two Marauders could talk privately.

"Moony, I don't see what you're so upset about. You know you're attracted to her, and it's fairly obvious she feels the same way. What's the problem?"

"Padfoot you know what the problem is!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You'd better not mean the fact that you're a werewolf. I told you that wouldn't bother her."

"If it doesn't, it should. And even without that problem, I'm still far too old for her."

"Actually you're a little younger than I am, and I'm nowhere near ready to be called old yet. You and Tonks are both young adults."

Remus groaned. "I'm twelve years older than her."

"And you both still have a lot of years ahead of you, especially when you remember how long wizards and witches live."

"Well for another thing, I'm too poor."

Sirius shook his head. "That excuse isn't going to work. You've always managed to take care of Harry and yourself. And Tonks has her job. Besides, look at the Weasleys. They're poor and they're one of the happiest families I've ever known. And don't even go trying to say that you're dangerous. You've never hurt anyone and you've had Harry with you all this time without anything happening. It's pretty clear you're not dangerous."

Remus paced back and forth a few times before he spoke again.

"You know how people shun werewolves. It's bad enough that I had to risk that with Harry. I can't risk people shunning Dora too."

Sirius was running out of patience.

"Moony! She helps teach at a school for werewolves. I know nobody but us knows about Phoenix House yet, but if that's ever found out it's already a little late to worry hat people will think of her. And besides us and our friends the only people who know about your problem work in the Ministry and aren't allowed to tell anyone else."

'It's still useless. She deserves someone young and whole"

"But shouldn't that be her choice?" Sirius asked after a pause. Remus didn't have an answer to that. "If you care about her the way I know you do-"

"I care about her far too much to ask her to be with someone like me."

"If you care about her, and don't even try to deny that you do, you'll want this to be her choice."

Remus was quiet for what seemed like a long time. He knew what he had to do if Tonks was going to make her choice fairly. "I have to tell her the truth about my condition, don't I? She has to know before this goes any further."

"If you don't tell her soon, she'll figure it out before long anyway," Sirius agreed. "And you've seen her help the other werewolves. I'm telling you it doesn't bother her."

Remus still had his doubts. Teaching a werewolf was a lot different than being in a romantic relationship with one. What woman wanted that? But he had to be honest with her, and promised himself that the next day he would tell her.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

_"Dora, we need to talk."_

_This was it. There was no way to avoid telling her anymore. If he did he'd only be leading her on in a relationship that couldn't possibly go anywhere. That wouldn't be right. So he'd just tell her and she'd lose all interest in him and that would be the end of it. Much kinder to both of them that way. He led her over to the sofa and sat down beside her._

_"What is it, Remus?"_

_Remus sighed and looked away a moment before turning to her and saying "Dora, I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together."_

_Tonks smiled. "So have I."_

_Why did she have to make this so hard by being so nice? This would be much easier if she wasn't someone he cared about so much._

_"But in all that time, I haven't been honest with you. There's something- there's something you don't know about me."_

_Taking one of his hands in hers, Tonks said "I know everything I need to know about you. I know that you're kind, gentle, and a good person. I know you can be very funny when you want to be." Now it was her turn to pause. "And it doesn't change anything, but I know you're a werewolf."_

_If anyone had walked into the room just then, they would probably have thought Remus had been hit by a stunning spell. He could only stare at her, shocked for the moment. How did she find out? Sirius and Harry wouldn't have told her, and he felt sure none of the other werewolves would. And did she really just say it didn't change anything? It took a few moments before he spoke again._

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Since a couple weeks after you asked me to help teach. I got curious about just how many werewolves there are in Britain. Being an Auror I can look at the registry."_

_"And my name was on the list," Remus said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"_

_"Because it was your secret. I figured you would tell me when you were ready."_

_Remus looked at her as if he'd never seen anything like her. He'd known what it was like to have friends and have a son, but he'd never dared to dream he could potentially know what it was like to have a different kind of love in his life._

_"So all this time- I mean I knew you never treated any of the others differently- but it really never bothered you that I'm a monster once a month?"_

_Tonks suddenly looked as close to angry as Remus had ever seen her._

_"Remus Lupin don't you ever call yourself a monster again! Not even when you're talking about what happens during the full moon. You're about as far from being a monster as it's possible to be."_

_Remus gave a sad smile and said "I know what I am, Dora."_

_Gently, Tonks answered "So do I, Remus. You're a person. You laugh, love, hope, hurt, need, fear- the same as anyone else." She placed her hand over his heart. "This heart is where you truly live, Remus." She pressed against it to emphasize her words. "This heart, here. That's who you truly are. And when the full moon is over for the month, you're still you."_

_Remus found himself smiling. She was absolutely incredible. How could he have ever feared she would reject him?_

_"You have such a gift, Dora. You have a way of seeing the best in others, even when they can't see it in themselves."_

_He leaned over almost without realizing it and kissed her, but pulled away almost as soon as his lips touched hers._

_"I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have." From the look on his face anyone would have thought he was afraid he'd hurt her. Tonks, however, had a smile on her face even brighter than her hair._

_"Don't be sorry, Remus. I'm not. And if you shouldn't have done that, then I shouldn't have done this." She kissed him back._

_No, you shouldn't have done that, Dora. Remus thought. Because you're only making it worse. I'm falling in love with you and I shouldn't let myself do that._

_But this time he didn't pull away._

_Harry had to admit he was having a good time at the Ball, and had made a good choice asking Luna. They danced several dances, but she didn't push him to dance when he didn't want to, and they had fun discussing magical creatures. Harry had never heard of nargles or any of the other creatures Luna believed in. He had his doubts they existed since they weren't mentioned in any of the books in his dad's library, but he played along. That was when he noticed some of the other snickering and pointing._

_"I think people expect you to have cooler friends," Luna said._

_"Why? There's nothing wrong with you, Ron, Hermione, or Neville. You are cool." Luna smiled and thanked him, and they joined Ron, Neville and Ginny for some punch._

_Speaking of Ron, Harry couldn't help noticing the glares Ron sent Hermione as she danced with Krum. Oh no. He recognized the warning signs of yet another fight between those two. He decided to stay out of it for as long as he could since he was really tired of always ending up in the middle between them, good friends though they were._

_It turned out that although Ron and Hermione did have an argument over him being so jealous when he could have just asked her out himself, they made up by the next morning. Besides, they had worse problems. That foul reporter had done it again. First Sirius, then Harry, then Ron, now Hagrid. Malfoy of course was absolutely revolting talking about how Hagrid was sure to be fired. Harry wished he could do something to comfort his friend, but Hagrid never showed up to teach that day. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the first chance they had to go visit him, only to find Dumbledore already there._

_"You see, Hagrid?," Dumbledore said as he let the group in. "I told you people still want to know you. And I refuse to accept your resignation. I have to be getting back to the castle now, but I urge you to listen to what the children have to say."_

_"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry exclaimed as Dumbledore left. "Why wouldn't we, just because you're half giant? As far as I'm concerned you fit right in with the rest of us. I mean my dad's a werewolf, and my godfather is a former convict who turned out to be one of the few good people in his family. But that doesn't change how much I love them. I'm a parselmouth."_

_"I'm the muggle born know- it- all," Hermione put in._

_"We're all misfits in someway to someone aren't we?" Ron offered._

_Harry wasn't sure he'd have used that choice of words, but said firmly "But if we're all misfits, we're misfits together."_

_Hagrid managed a weak smile at that._

_"Tha's true. We still got each other."_

_"And who cares what the rest of them think?" Harry said, smiling now that Hagrid had finally cheered up. "If they don't like us as we are, that's their tough luck."_

_Hagrid grinned at that._

_" Sounds like something' me ol' man told me. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right."_

_After that they had a pleasant visit. Harry just hoped Skeeter wouldn't start in on anyone else. Hermione had joined Harry in telling her off when they'd gone to Hogsmead earlier that day, and Ron seemed sure Hermione would be her next target. Hermione, however, had been unconcerned._

_Before they left, Hgrid told Harry he hoped he would win. Harry was glad of the support, but felt bad about lying and saying he'd figured the egg out already. It was time to seriously get to work on it._

_"I still can't make any sense out of it," Harry complained._

_"Let's hear it again one more time," Sirius said, even though his ears were still ringing from the last time._

_"I'm sure I've heard that sound before," Remus added. "I can't think of where at the moment, but I know I have."_

_So Harry sat the mirror down and opened the egg. E left it open only a moment, since that was all their ears could stand. Apparently that was enough for Remus though. He had a look of understanding on his face, and to Harry's amazement one of slight relief._

_"Now I'm sure I know what that is! And it won't be as bad as getting past that dragon."_

_"Why? What is it?" Harry asked excitedly Remus tried to answer, but Harry couldn't hear him. Remus' relieved expression had turned to frustration._

_"I think that magical contract you're in won't let me tell you. All I can do is give you clues."_

_"What? Why? Hagrid showed me the dragons and I was able to tell Cedric."_

_"You could tell Cedric because he's technically your opponent," Remus explained. "The magical contract was created without guessing opponents would help each other. And did Hagrid ever actually say you had to get past the dragons?"_

_"No," Harry said, remembering. "He just showed them to me and I guessed what they were for. He knew I would, but he didn't tell me directly. __So you really can't tell me?"_

_"We wish we could, Harry," Sirius said sadly. He had been able to hear Remus say "mermaids" even though Harry couldn't. "But Remus is right. It's not as dangerous as the dragon. There will be one obstacle to overcome, but I don't think the rest will be as bad."_

_"I can tell you this much," Remus said, taking the mirror back. "The ones making that sound keep one of the creatures I taught you about last year as a pet. You may run into some of those creatures, but I know you know how to handle them. And I would take the advice you said Cedric gave you about taking a bath with the egg. If my guess is right, it will sound completely different if you're under water with it."_

_So that night, using the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, Harry snuck into the prefects' bathroom. For a few moments he stared at the pool sized tub, jeweled faucets, and other luxuries the room offered. Then he got in._

_"It will sound different underwater?" he asked himself. Well, what could it hurt? He submerged the egg and stuck his head under with it._

_The difference was incredible. Instead of screaming there was a song about having an hour to find something he'd miss. The only other clue was that whoever would take it couldn't sing above the ground. And his dad had sais they kept one of the creatures they'd studied in Defense last year as pets. They'd covered boggarts, kelpies, redcaps, hinkypunks, grindelows-. Wait! Grindelows! Mermaids kept grindelows as pets. There must be mermaids in the lake. Looking at the mermaid picture on the bathroom wall, Harry understood why Cedric had told him to use this bathroom. Looking at the mermaid would have given him the idea too. But how in Merlin's name was he supposed to breath underwater for an hour?_

_While he headed back to the common room, another mystery came up. Harry was checking the Marauder's Map when he saw Barty Crouch's name on it. In Hogsmead he'd heard Crouch hadn't shown up for work in a long time, supposedly sick. __So what was he doing in Snape's office?_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

_"Crouch was sneaking around Snape's office when he's supposed to be too ill to work?" Remus asked. "Something's definitely wrong there."_

_"He may think he can find something on Snape, be trying to catch one more death eater," Sirius said. "But after what happened with his son, he's almost obsessed with proving he keeps the law. Breaking in somewhere doesn't sound like Barty Crouch Sr. This is really strange."_

_"That's why he fired Winky? Because she was blamed for what happened at the Quiddich World Cup?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded._

_"Anything or anyone that could link him to dark magic had to go."_

_"So what happened to his son?" Harry asked before suddenly feeling he wasn't going to like the answer._

_"He died in Azkaban while I was there. Not many people lived long in that place. When the only thoughts in your head are your worst memories and every bit of happiness is sucked from you it becomes a daily struggle just to keep the will to live." Seeing the look on Harry's face he quickly added "Don't feel bad for me Harry. It wasn't quite so bad in my case. I was able to focus on knowing I was innocent and being an animagus helped too."_

_Something about what Sirius said got Harry thinking. Animagus?_

_"Do you think you could teach me to be an animagus, Sirius? I have to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour so I thought if I could turn into a fish or something-"_

_Sirius shook his head._

_"It would take too long. There would be no way to teach you in time. And even if I could, there's no guarantee that your form will be a water animal."_

_"Besides, you're far too young," Remus added. "A lot can go wrong with an animagus transformation, even if your magic is fully developed and ready for that."_

_Harry was definitely disappointed. He'd wanted to start learning now, and he was actually hoping his form wouldn't be a water animal, because he had a different reason for wanting to be an animagus. Although he couldn't tell his dad that. He would flip if he knew._

_"But my first dad and Sirius started learning in their second year."_

_"And if I'd known what they were planning I would have stopped them," Remus said. "They could have been trapped in animal form or somewhere in between. They might have critically injured themselves. Don't look so disappointed though. I'll let Sirius teach you when you're older and ready. It wouldn't help you in the task anyway." Remus' voice was as gentle as always, but he gave Harry a suspicious look. He'd been through this before, being taken by surprise finding out his friends had secretly become animagi. The look in his eyes said "don't even think about it" clearer than any words could. Harry knew it was time to change the subject._

_"So, any clues to what would help?"_

_Both Sirius and Remus were quiet, thinking._

_"Transfiguring yourself into something that could stay underwater is too dangerous," Remus said, starting to list ideas._

_"So is drowning," Harry pointed out bleakly._

_"Dumbledore won't let anyone drown," Sirius said. "He's taken too many precautions to make sure this will be safer than the other times. Of course, he was supposed to take precautions to be sure nobody under age could enter in the first place," he grumbled._

_"Thanks, Padfoot. That really helps my worrying," Remus said sending a look at his friend._

_"Sorry, I was just frustrated that Harry even has to go through this" Sirius said. "You know I'm worried sick about this whole thing too." He looked into the mirror again. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have ways to get you to the surface if you run into trouble. The dangerous part will be the creatures in the lake, and you already know how to deal with them. One of us will come up with something, Harry."_

_It turned out the answer was in one of Neville's books the whole time. Harry was beginning to think it was best to look for answers in less obvious places. Still, he couldn't help thinking it was too easy. After all the looking he an everyone else had done, Dobby was able to find the answer out of nowhere? And could just eating a weed really let him breathe underwater? But when he asked them, they'd said gillywed would work fine, even though it was very rare so it wasn't used often. Again it struck Harry as strange that Dobby had been able to get some for him. Strange though it was, however, as Harry plunged into the cold water he was just grateful he'd gotten what he needed in time._

_An hour later Harry broke through the surface of the water along with Ron and Gabriel Delacour. All the hostages were all right. Harry was the last one up, but he'd made it inside the time limit, saving Ron and Gabriel from being lost forever, or so he'd thought._

_"Harry you prat! Did you really think Dumbledore was going to let us die?"_

_"But- but the song," Harry protested._

_"That was just to be sure you finished in the time allowed."_

_Harry went from feeling like a hero to feeling stupid in about two seconds. Hadn't he been told Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone drown? Why hadn't he realized that applied to the hostages too? At least Fleur was grateful, giving him a kiss. Ron got a kiss too, much to Hermione's annoyance for some reason Harry couldn't understand. And since the judges agreed to give him points for moral fiber, he'd finished second in the task meaning he was tied with Cedric for first overall. Things could be a lot worse, and there would only be one more task until the whole thing was over._

_"Two events down, one to go," Sirius said._

_"I won't relax until this whole thing is over," Remus said tiredly._

_"Neither will I, but he's made it this far. We'll get him through this."_

_"Remus closed his eyes. "I just wish we could have even one year where Harry wouldn't be in danger. His second year was terrible."_

_"Worse than his first year?" Sirius asked. "He told me he ended up facing Voldemort. I can't imagine being only eleven and having to do that."_

_"You're not going to like what happened in his second year at all. He ended up facing both Voldemort and his basilisk. It turns out that was what was hidden inside the Chamber of Secrets. Padfoot? BREATHE Padfoot!"_

_Indeed, Sirius did seem to have stopped breathing. After a couple deep calming breaths he was able to speak again._

_"I- I think I'm all right now." He took another breath. "Knowing Harry faced a basilisk would be enough to give anyone heart failure."_

_"My reaction exactly. I nearly fainted when I found out he actually went into the Chamber."_

_"So how exactly did Voldemort get into the school a second time?"_

_Remus paused a moment, unsure of how to explain._

_"Well, it wasn't Voldemort exactly. Harry said he bragged how he preserved his memory inside a diary. Harry stabbed it with a basilisk fang, and when he killed the book, the memory preserved in it was killed."_

_Sirius looked confused._

_"What do you mean he killed them? Books and memories aren't things you can kill."_

_"I'm not sure," Remus answered. "That's just how Harry described it. He said there was something like tar or blood that came out of it, and then the memory version of Voldemort was destroyed. Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Sirius was staring into space and mumbling things like "he couldn't have," and "no, that can't be right."_

_"Sirius will you please tell me what's going on?" By now Remus was almost as alarmed as Sirius, who was slowly coming back to reality._

_"Moony, you know how Voldemort was almost destroyed when the killing curse he aimed at Harry rebounded on him?"_

_Remus nodded. "Dumbledore said Harry survived because of Lily's sacrifice."_

_"That saved Harry, but it wouldn't have saved Voldemort. Even being reflected, the curse should have killed him. So the question is, why didn't it? And I have an awful feeling I know. The way you talked about the diary, I'm afraid it was a horcrux."_

_Never having heard of such a thing, Remus asked "What in Merlin's name is a horcrux?"_

_"You know how most of my family were,' Sirius sighed, starting to explain. "Most of them loved anything to do with the dark arts. You saw how the house was loaded with dark objects. Well, one time one of my uncles brought home an object that was about as dark as it could be. He called it a horcrux. I have no clue where he got the thing or who's it originally was, but he said it was a piece of someone's soul. They're meant to keep you alive even after your body is killed, but you have to split your soul by committing a murder to make one. From what I understood, the only way to kill a person who makes a horcrux is to destroy whatever object they turned into one."_

_The very idea was sickening, and exactly the type of thing Voldemort would use._

_"So you're saying that diary must have been a horcrux. But now that it's destroyed, if Voldemort ever gets a human body again he won't have anything anchoring him to life anymore if he's killed, right?"_

_But Remus knew things had never been that easy, and the look on Sirius's face confirmed he was thinking the same thing as he answered "Unless he made more than one."_

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a hard time changing this from cannon and had major writers block. I want to let everyone know though that I won't be abandoning this story and hopefully it won't be so long between chapters in the future._

_Oh, a comment about the second task. I know everyone was hoping to see a change in that, but except for having a different hostage I really couldn't think of a way to do it that would work with the rest of the story, and I figure the hostage would have to be someone at Hogwarts so Ron was still the most likely candidate, and I had to make it so it would be obvious to them later that the fake Moody was helping. So I hope everyone isn't too disappointed at the similarities._

_Thank you to PaddyandMoony for getting me out of my slump (having Sirius know about horcruxes was her idea) and to Mosiac Muse for her help as well. She gave me some inspiration for later chapters even though I couldn't use her ideas for this one. Again, these were great ideas and I'd be interested to see her write her own fanfic with them._

_Oh, and I figured people would want to know about the horcrux Sirius' uncle had. It wasn't one of Voldemort's or his own, just one he happened to get ahold of. We know Voldemort didn't invent the idea of a horcrux, so I'm sure even though they were very rare there were others out there. So, with that said, I hope you all enjoyed it and as always I look forward to your reviews._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

Instead of disagreeing with them the way they'd hoped he would, Dumbledore confirmed the theory that the diary had indeed been a horcrux and that Voldemort had probably made more than one.

"I thought the same two years ago when Harry told us what happened in the Chamber. No mere memory could have possessed Miss Weasley that way or worked the other horrors it did. It had to be a piece of soul. And it was meant to be used as a weapon, which meant Voldemort was willing to risk it being destroyed. He wouldn't have taken that chance unless he'd made more than one."

"And we have no idea what the other horcruxes are, where they are, or how many of them were made," Remus said tiredly.

"I have a few theories," Dumbledore said. "And a plan for finding out how accurate they are, or at least getting a better idea. I've been collecting memories that will help us guess what the horcruxes most likely are. I will need Harry's help to find out how many there are, although my guess is Voldemort planned to split his soul into seven since it's the most powerful magical number."

"Isn't Harry going through enough?" Sirius asked impatiently. He didn't know exactly what Dumbledore wanted, but if it involved the horcruxes he didn't like it.

"I merely would like to take Harry with me to visit an old friend. I need the un-tampered with version of one of their memories. There would be no danger involved."

Remus considered a moment. "As long as Harry won't have to actually do anything dangerous and you'll be with him the whole time, you can take him. The sooner Voldemort is able to be killed, the sooner Harry will be safe, and that means the sooner we destroy the horcruxes, the better. I don't think any of us doubt that Voldemort is behind Harry being in the Tournament somehow. So we know he's planning something."

"Do you expect any problems during the third task?" Sirius asked the headmaster.

"Harry will be in full view of everyone during the task, so if anything suspicious happens we'll be able to see it immediately," Dumbledore said. "The only problem is, will it look suspicious?"

"Quirrel didn't until it was almost too late," Remus said.

"And Wormtail was perfectly hidden as a rat. Nobody would ever have suspected him," Sirius said with the usual hate in his voice when he said Wormtail's name.

But so far Karkaroff, their main suspect, hadn't actually done anything suspicious that they knew of. The last time they'd talked, Harry had even told them that Karkaroff had been talking very nervously to Snape, as if the Durmstrang headmaster were as much a target as Harry was. It didn't seem as if he was the one helping Voldemort. But then, when had things at Hogwarts ever been what they seemed to be? Was it an act? And if it wasn't, who should they suspect?

"Do you realize what could have happened? You know Krum's headmaster was a death eater. What if you'd have been attacked?"

Sirius was sounding a lot like Mad- Eye, Harry thought.

"I know, I know I have to be careful. But it's a good thing I went though. Well, it would have been if Crouch could have told us what he knew."

After being shown the maze for the third task, Harry had followed Krum, who'd only wanted to ask if there were any romantic feelings between Harry and Hermione, when Crouch had turned up. He'd been babbling nonsense about the times when his wife and son were still alive half the time, but the rest of the time he'd sounded like he knew something about Voldemort that they didn't. He'd had a message from Dumbledore. Harry had taken him strait to the headmaster but Crouch was only able to keep repeating the scrambled fragments of what he'd told Harry, and didn't seem to know who he was talking to. He'd been sent to St Mungos, where the healers had diagnosed him with significant brain damage, although nobody seemed to know just what type of spell had caused it, or how long it would take for him to recover, if he ever would. Moody had seemed especially watchful and nervous after that.

Both Marauders made Harry swear not to go anywhere without his friends or a teacher with him and to not go anywhere after dark.

"There's nothing we can do about Crouch. For now, just focus on the next task," Remus said "Getting through a maze with magical obstacles will be straightforward enough, but be sure you practice stunning and disarming."

"You're name didn't get in that Goblet by accident," Sirius added. "I know with the things I've done I'm probably not the best one to tell you this, but don't take any chances."

Once Harry promised to be careful for what seemed like the hundredth time that day alone, they asked him how visiting Slughorn had went.

"He was reluctant to give up the memory, but he did in the end. Turns out my mum was one of his favorite students, and that's why Dumbledore thought I'd be the best one to persuade him. Oh, which reminds me, Dumbledore said for you to see him soon about something important."

The two friends had asked Dumbledore not to tell Harry about the horcruxes unless it was absolutely necessary. Voldemort being immortal was enough to worry anyone, let alone a fourteen year old child who already had to grow up knowing there was a psychopath out there who wanted to kill him.

"We will, son. And remember-"

"Stay with my friends and teachers, don't go anyplace after dark, be careful. I know, I know."

Harry was still struggling with Occlumancy, but he was doing well enough to block Snape most of the time. Snape still hadn't told Harry exactly how to block him, but after being told it was similar to blocking the Imperious curse, he found he was able to rely more on closing his mind and less on spells and using force to resist. He kept his shield up at all times now, although Snape loved to rub in that he could still break through sometimes, which annoyed Harry to no end. Honestly, how was he supposed to keep his mind closed when he had to focus on the third task and couldn't stop thinking about Crouch's warning?

At least it was easy to close his mind in Divination. The class was such rubbish an the room so warm and heavily perfumed that it was hard not to fall asleep and not think of anything at all. Harry decided trying to focus on something would be the best way to keep from falling out of his chair, and since he couldn't practice any of the spells he'd been working on here he may as well focus on Occlumany. Just when it seemed his shield was at it's strongest though, the vision came.

"You're lucky I haven't fed you to Nagini yet Wormtail! You're blundering stupidity nearly let Crouch alert the old fool to our plan."

Wormtail was cringing and cowering.

"I will not fail you again Master. I did not think he-"\

"Be sure you think more carefully from now on. If I didn't need you for the final part of my plan I would kill you now. In the mean time let this serve as a reminder to be more careful in the future. Crucio!"

Harry wasn't sure if it was him or Wormtail screaming. The next thing he knew Ron and Neville were shaking him.

"Harry! Harry, snap out of it."

Opening his eyes, Harry saw the whole class standing around staring at him. It didn't help his embarassment that Trelawny kept insisting he tell her his vision. He wouldn't waste time telling her though. He needed to tell Dumbledore right away.

"I thought Snape was supposed to be teaching Harry how to block the visions!"

Sirius was pacing back and forth angrily.

"He did," Remus said. "Harry said he was able to block Severus, and he had a good strong shield up when this happened."

"So why is Harry still having visions?" Sirius demanded. He knew it wasn't Remus' fault, but he couldn't help venting his frustration.

"The best answer I can come up with is Harry just hasn't had a chance to get good enough at Occlumancy yet, and Voldemort is simply too gifted at Legilimancy for him to block at this point. And Severus is still able to break though the shields. All we can really do is hope with more practice Harry will be able to have a strong enough shield." Both men hoped that was all the problem was.

"Kreacher won't give up Master Regulus' locket! Kreacher won't! Won't! Won't!"

Sirius had started giving Phoenix House another search for dark objects after a near accident earlier that day. Milla had been found in an almost comatose state next to an open music box. The sinister song the thing was playing nearly put Remus into a trance too before he managed to close the thing. Luckily Milla had woken up after a couple hours, but she had given everyone a scare. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius hadn't left her bed and Harry had used the two way mirror at every chance to check how she was doing until she was out of danger. Afterwards, they wanted to be sure nothing like that would happen again. They didn't find anything else dangerous, but they did find a stash of things they'd thrown out that Kreacher had stolen back. The elf had been sobbing, screaming, and generally throwing a fit over everything else they'd thrown away, but it was nothing compared to the way he fought for the locket.

"What's so special about this locket anyway?" Sirius asked in frustration. "Kreacher, I hate giving orders, but I order you to give me that locket. We're not keeping anything around here that could hurt someone."

Kreacher had no choice but to hand it over, but he continued to sob.

"Master Sirius is a wicked, cruel wizard, throwing away what Master Regulus is giving his life to get. And Kreacher is a bad, bad elf failing Master Regulus." He started beating his head against the wall.

"Stop that," Sirius said as he grabbed him. "I don't allow house elves to punish themselves, even you. Then the full meaning of what Kreacher had said sank in. "What do you mean Regulus gave his life for this? I heard he was killed for trying to back out of being a Death Eater."

"Master will not be saying such things about brave Master Regulus!"

Sirius had never heard an elf, even Kreacher, be so defiant before. To say the least, he was taken by surprise.

"Kreacher," he said in the calmest voice he could manage, since he was getting a bad feeling about this. "Tell me the truth about what happened to my brother."

There was no way Kreacher could disobey, so, sobbing worse than ever, he began to tell the story of how Regulus had died. Sirius became paler and paler as he listened, and when the story was over he had to wipe his eyes. Here he'd been thinking Regulus had only tried to run, that he'd become a deth eater without realizing what it meant and later been afraid of what he would have to do. He'd considered him a coward, like Wormtail. But in the end, Regulus had known right from wrong. He'd done what he could to help stop Voldemort, sacrificing himself in the process and showing courage equal to any Gryffindor. And Kreacher had suffered, almost died too. Sirius had never imagine he would ever say to Kreacher what he was going to say next.

"Kreacher I'm- I'm - sorry. I had no idea what really happened the night Regulus died. We'll find a way to destroy the locket, to finish what Regulus started."

"Master Regulus was very brave!"

"Yes," Sirius said sadly. "Yes, he was."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

Remus and Sirius had tried everything. They'd tried melting the locket by throwing it in the fireplace, smashing it, and just about everything in between. Then when they'd met with Dumbledore he'd told them they needed to use Gryfindor's sword, but even that hadn't worked. The locket needed to be opened first, and for that they needed a parslemouth. That meant involving Harry whether they wanted to or not. So they filled him in, and Harry being Harry, he'd pressed them to tell him everything, including that they were now fairly certain there were seven horcruxes and what they were likely to be. Now they were ready to destroy the locket. Harry hissed "open" and Remus raised the sword.

_"You think the people you live with don't fear you? That they don't see the beast you really are?"_

The horcrux was playing on every doubt Remus ever had.

_"It isn't safe for you to be around normal people. You nearly killed someone while you were at school and you could have killed your own son last year. And yet you stay near others, as if you want them to be dead or cursed like you. It's only a question of time until you hurt someone. And you know they're always thinking about what you become, what you're doomed to become every month for the rest of your life."_

"Don't listen to it Dad!" Harry yelled. Sirius was yelling too.

"You know we don't think of you that way."

But Remus was almost frozen, as if he couldn't help believing what the horcrux had to say.

_"Your friend lies. If he doesn't think of you as an untrustworthy dark creature, why do you think he suspected you of being the traitor?"_

Now Sirius was nearly frozen. Surely Remus didn't believe such things did he?

"Don't you believe that for a second Moony! It's not true. Just stab the thing already!"

The locket was almost working like a dementor, except using doubt instead of fear.

_"I know what you are."_

That simple sentence, while meant to be destructive, helped a happy memory of a much different voice come to Remus' mind, almost as if he was conjuring a patronus. A sweet voice with a cockney accent.

"I know too. You're a person."

_"You're a monster."_

"Remus Lupin don't you ever call yourself a monster again."

_"It would be better for all of them if you just left."_

Now it was a memory of Harry that surfaced.

"I know what's best for me is to be with you."

_"You'll never be normal again anyway, not one of them."_

It was James' turn now.

"So you have a furry little problem. You're still the same person we knew before we found out. You're still our friend."

"Dad why are you listening to that thing? Stab it!"

Yes, why was he listening to it?

_"You know the truth yourself," _the locket hissed.

"That's right," Remus said. "I do know the truth." And he brought down the sword, finally destroying the horcrux. Harry and Sirius were at his side in a second, looking at him as if expecting him to fall over. But Remus managed a smile.

"I'm all right," he said. "Really."

They weren't so sure, and each had an arm around him.

"Dad, not one word that thing said was true. You know that, right?"

Remus nodded weakly and answered "Yes, I know. You and the others have shown me that so many times." But then he turned to Sirius. "Although there is one thing I'd like to know. Now I'm not blaming you. After all I thought you were the traitor too and you've suffered for that. I'll always regret not standing up for you. But I'd just like to know. Why did you suspect me?"

Sirius put a hand on each of his friend's shoulders.

"Don't you believe what that thing said for a second, Moony," he repeated. "It had nothing to do with you being a werewolf. We knew somebody inside the Order had to be a traitor otherwise our missions couldn't have gone wrong so many times. And as much as I hated to admit it, it looked like the traitor had to be one of us Marauders. James was the main target. It couldn't have been him, and I knew it wasn't me. That left you or Wormtail, and he was always so terrified of Voldemort I expected him to wet himself every time we went on a mission. I thought he'd never join someone he was so afraid of. I didn't realize until it was too late that of course he'd want to be on the side with power. That's the only reason he ever hung around with us, because we were the popular group at school. He couldn't be like us, but he could hang around with us and use us for protection. I should have known better, and for the rest of my life I'll have to live with the fact that James and Lily are dead because of my mistake. But I should never have suspected you. I never wanted to. I was only doing what I thought would protect the others." He broke off a moment before saying "If I'd only known-"

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault," Harry said.

"No, it wasn't," Remus agreed. "You said yourself it didn't look like Wormtail would ever go to Voldemort. Do you blame me for you going to Azkaban?"

Sirius shook his head. "You know I don't. Wormtail did a perfect job of framing me. All the evidence pointed in that direction. You had no way to know the truth."

"And you had no way to know Wormtail was the traitor either. See? You have nothing to blame yourself over," Remus said, and Sirius finally brightened up.

"Anyway, on a happier note," Harry said, wanting to steer away from the somber talk, "That's two horcruxes down."

"But for now," Remus said. "The important thing is to focus on getting you safely through the next task. Then we can worry about getting rid of Voldemort for good. He can plot now, but it could be years before he's a real threat."

"You don't believe that," Harry said calmly. "All the times you've been telling me to be careful. You're more worried than ever, I can tell. You're just trying to keep me calm for the task. But I'll be all right."

Both Marauders took turns hugging him.

"Of course you will be," Sirius said. "All you have to do is get through a maze. No problem." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Harry, who looked up at both his guardians.

"You'll both be there, right? Since the champions' families are allowed to come."

"I'll be there even if the full moon is the night before," Remus assured him.

"I already checked," Harry said smiling. "There isn't a full moon for weeks after the task." He knew Remus would have checked the date of the full moon too, and saying what he did was just his way of telling Harry he'd be there for sure.

"And I broke in here before when there were dementors at every entrance," Sirius said. "You think anything's going to keep me out now?"

Harry had known of course that they would be there, and that once he was in the maze there'd be nothing they could do, but it felt good to know they'd be close all the same.

Exams were ending a day earlier at Phoenix House than at Hogwarts, and the werewolves were headed home. Most of them seemed cheerful, like any other students would at the close of a school year, but it was more than that. For the first time in their lives, it looked like they could have real hope. They were getting an education, which meant if the laws were ever changed or they could find ways to be self employed the way Remus had, they had a chance of a halfway normal life. But still, there were some who were doubtful and still afraid.

"All finished with your last exam Seth?" Remus asked as he saw the teen leaving. Seth nodded and was quiet a moment before speaking.

"I was just thinking, if things had been different I'd be taking my NEWTS at Hogwarts this year. In four more years, we'll be taking our OWLS at the Ministry." Since Phoenix House was a secret rather than a Ministry recognized school, the students would be taking their OWLS and NEWTS at the Ministry as if they'd been home schooled.

"I know you had a late start in your education but-"

"No, it isn't that," Seth said. "It's just- what happens when I'm finished with school? I'm not a child anymore. I have to start thinking about things like that. I can't just keep living off my parents."

"I had the same doubts when I finished Hogwarts," Remus said quietly. "I know life outside of school won't be easy for any of the students here after they graduate. I won't lie and make it sound like it will. But it's not all bad. I've found that there are good people out there, not just people who are prejudice. And there are opportunities that will take you by surprise, as long as you keep looking for them and don't quit."

"I wasn't going to quit!" Seth protested.

"I know," Remus said. "You're just worried. But that isn't going to change things. What will change things is us trying to live as normally as possible, showing others that we aren't what they think we are. I won't pretend that always works, but it's a start anyway. And that start can lead to big changes for the better, if we give it a chance to."

The younger werewolf shrugged, but seemed in a better mood, and when he left he cheerfully told Remus he'd see him next term. Seth wasn't the only one at Phoenix House feeling troubled though. Moments later Remus found Mila huddled in a corner, head down and her arms around her knees. He sat down beside heand put an arm around the little girl's shoulder's.

"What's wrong, Mila?"

Sounding chocked, the little girl answered "I thought they'd come back for me. I knew when I came here I was told I'd be staying here now, but Lon has a new home now so I thought maybe-" Lon was the other young werewolf who previously had nowhere else to go. Finally an uncle of his had convinced Lon's parents to give him to him, saying Lon was the same child he'd always been and there was no reason to treat him differently just because he'd gotten lycanthropy. Lon would be coming back in a couple years when he was old enough for school and they were all glad he was happy in his new home, but that left Mila as the only child left behind, and she was missing her parents worse than ever. "But I don't have a real home anymore, not with a family like it's supposed to be" she finished.

"I'm so sorry Mila," Remus said, hugging her. He let her shed some tears on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have to be treated that way, especially by your own parents. Sometimes, sometimes people just can't see past our condition. But your parents are missing out on having a very special little girl. I hope you know it's nothing you've done wrong, and I hope you know you still have people who love you."

"Who?"

Remus gave her a smile. "Me, for one. Remember that day you opened the music box and we couldn't wake you up for hours?" When the little girl nodded, Remus continued. "I was as worried about you as I would have been if it were Harry laying there."

Mila looked up at him with wide eyes. "You mean you care about me as much as you do your son?"

"That's right. I know you miss your parents, but I care about you now just as much as if you were my own daughter. You're not alone. You're part of my family now."

Now looking at Remus with something almost like reverence, she asked "I am?"

"Of course you are." Remus hadn't quite realized the truth of that until now. Like with Harry, fate, destiny or whatever else was out there had sent Mila into his life, without anyone else who cared about her and in need of a family. And now it felt like she belonged with him just as much as Harry did. "And you know what? The family is going to watch Harry compete in the final task tomorrow, so you'll be coming to Hogwarts with us for the day."

Mila put her arms around him and squeezed tight. "Thank you."

AN: I've been getting requests for more scenes from the werewolf school. I'll try to include them where I can fit them into the story. I will say this much, by the end, the werewolves will have plaid their part.

Speaking of the werewolves, I'm going to be having a contest for my readers involving them in the future, although it will be chapters away from now.

Sapphier, Sorry, can't answer that yet. I don't want to ruin what happens romantically with who for the others. If you really want to know, I'll send you a PM, but for some reason I'm having trouble sending a PM to your account.

Thanks to all my reviewers nd to Paddyandmoony for all her help.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

The last hours before the task were ticking down, and Harry was spending them strolling the Hogwarts grounds with his father, godfather, Mila, and Tonks. Sirius had said for Tonks to come as part of the family, and Harry noticed Remus took her hand several times, especially when he looked most nervous. Tonks had a way of helping him relax some. Mila was looking at everything in amazement, and asked about everything from the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall to the Whomping Willow. They all took turns answering her questions and telling her stories about past times at Hogwarts. It was clear the little girl was having a wonderful time.

Several students came up to Remus over the course of the day and asked if he'd be coming back to teach next year too, since Moody had only agreed to a one year contract. Neville especially was hoping Remus would come back.

"Have you been feeling better lately?" he asked. The official story was that Remus had left his job at Hogwarts for health reasons. Draco was still fond of saying he suspected Remus had been fired.

Remus thanked him for asking and then answered "I'm afraid I won't be up to teaching full time for awhile. My illness is still giving me problems." Neville looked down a moment before Remus said "I'm sure you'll do well for whoevercomes next year, Neville, especially after the brilliant way you handled that boggart last year."

Neville had smiled in reply and wished Harry luck before going to take an exam. As a champion, Harry didn't have to take exams that year.

As evening approached, the adults were looking more and more worried. There was nothing more anyone could do though. Harry had spent every free hour learning every and any possible spell that could help him. When he wasn't practicing them or getting advice from his friends and family, Professor Moody often pulled him aside to ask how he was preparing or to make suggestions. Now he knew he was as ready for this as it was possible to be, but he was still too nervous to really eat when it came time for the feast.

"Try focusing on what you've been practicing," Remus advised. "Can you remember all the spells?"

Harry found that he could list them all, and that helped him feel better, as Remus had known it would. Then Dumbledore stood and announced that it was time for the champions to go to the stadium while everyone else was to head to stands. He swallowed nervously and found himself hugged between- well, just about everyone. Tonks had a hand on his shoulder and Mila squeezed in for a hug too. Harry had spent many hours over the past summer and Christmas holidays reading to her and playing games with her and she'd never forgotten or stopped being grateful. They'd grown quite close over that time, and in many ways it felt like he was her big brother.

"You'll be fine, Cub," Remus said when they pulled apart. ""It's almost over now."

Harry smiled bravely, but then looked at his dad and asked "Cub? It's been awhile since you called me that, like you thought I'd outgrown it or something."

Remus smiled warmly.

"You've had to grow up so fast in many ways, Harry. You've always had more expected of you by others and you've faced things many trained Aurors never had to. But no matter what, you'll always be my Cub."

Everyone was choked up a moment until Harry said "I suppose I have to be going now. I'll see you all shortly."

Why did this task seem more dangerous than the others? It should have seemed like the simplest task of all. Much simpler than when he'd gone after the Sorcerer's Stone or into the Chamber of Secrets. He tried telling himself it would be just like going through his dad's obstacle course last year. He'd gotten through that in the best time and faced obstacles along the way, the same as now. Harry knew his dad would never have put anything in the obstacle course the students weren't ready for at that level though. These tasks were meant for students who were over seventeen. Still, he'd done all right so far.

"Just a simple maze," Sirius said, as if reading Harry's thoughts even though Harry knew he was only trying to be reassuring. "Just keep your guard up and you'll be at the center before you know it."

Harry nodded. "Right. I've been in much worse scrapes than this." He looked at his family, and somehow couldn't shake the feeling that he might be seeing them for the last time. "I just wanted to say-"

"We know," Sirius said, uncharacteristically quiet.

"And we love you too, son." Remus said.

"You'll be the best one out there," Mila assured him.

"Of course he will be," Tonks added. "You already know spells I wasn't taught until my first year of Auror training, Harry."

Giving a smile, Harry followed the other champions.

Remus couldn't help feeling proud as he watched Harry cast a patronus at what looked like a dementor but of course was only a boggart. He watched nervously as Harry was confused by the illusion the golden mist caused, and actually jumped out of his seat and yelled when Harry was nearly burned by a blast ended skrewt. Sirius jumped up beside him and almost let a profanity slip before remembering Mila was there. Tonks and Mila were watching just as intently, with Mila taking turns being on everyone's shoulders so she could see better. Then everything was calm for a brief time until Cedric's yell was heard.

"Do you think he got to Fleur?"

"No idea," Harry answered. "Didn't think Krum would use the Crutiatus on anyone. I mean I know what Karkaroff is like, but Krum seemed all right. Besides, as famous as he is already, why would he risk a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for a school tournament? I know it wouldn't be worth it to me."

"Harry, speaking of which, you know I never believed you entered this, right? You've always made it clear you never wanted to be famous."

Harry had never been close friends with Cedric the way he was with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, but he knew Cedric was a fair and friendly person who wouldn't hold a grudge or be resentful that Hufflepuff was being overshadowed yet again.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Cedric."

After sending up red sparks so someone would come find Krum, they started off again and went their separate ways the next time the path divided.

"Who's bloody idea was it to let an acromantula loose in the maze? You've got to be kidding me!" Sirius shouted.

"Harry get out of there! Send up red sparks now! Come on!"

But Remus knew Harry couldn't hear him. A sound barrier kept the champions from hearing anything outside of the maze. When he saw the fang slice into Harry's leg, that was all he could stand. Who cared if the rules said he couldn't help or if Harry hadn't sent up the red sparks yet?

"Mila, please stay with Tonks. I need to do something about this."

The little girl made a move as if wanting to go with him. Tonks looked as if she wanted to go too, but there was no way Sirius would stay behind when Harry was in danger and they couldn't leave Mila alone.

"Will Harry be all right?" Mila asked.

Hesitating a moment, he answered "We'll get him out of the maze and be sure nothing else happens. He was grateful he'd set her down and held her facing his chest so she hadn't actually seen Harry be bitten. "Right now I need you to stay here, all right?"

She nodded hesitantly, and after a warning from Tonks to be careful the Marauders started making their way through the crouds. Remus kept hoping Harry would grab the cup and be taken out of the maze. The sooner he got out of there, the better. All he had to do was grab the cup and it would take him to the top box. Remus could see both Harry and Cedric were very near it. Why wouldn't either one take it and get the tournament over with?

"Just take it already, Cedric. You know it's just a question of who's faster running to it now, and with my leg hurt there's no way I'd beat you to it."

Cedric stubbornly shook his head.

"If it wasn't for you Krum would have gotten me. And you saved me from the acromantula."

Harry was being just as stubborn.

"You helped me with the egg."

"I had help with that too. And I wouldn't have gotten the egg in the first place if you hadn't told me the first task was dragons."

Not stopping to question who helped Cedric with his egg, Harry said "But I shouldn't even be in this stupid tournament. I never even entered."

"Doesn't matter. You've done better than me all along."

"No I haven't. You got more points than me in the first task and beat me out of the lake in the second."

"If the judging had been fair you would have been given more points in the first task, and you reached your hostage before any of the rest of us."

"But I still came up last." His leg was hurting worse now, and arguing like this wasn't getting either of them anywhere. Then Harry had an idea. "Look, why don't we just grab the Cup together? That way we both win."

Cedric looked at Harry as if unsure of whether he meant what he said, then smiled and helped him up. They headed for the Cup together.

Remus and Sirius were still several bleachers above the ground when they saw Harry and Cedric both reach for the cup. What a relief. The Tournament would be over in seconds and-

That was when the light hit Cedric. The older boy fell and two hands came out of the shadows to push Harry's hand to the Cup, and Harry and the unknown intruder disappeared.

AN: Not that much could be changes in this chapter, so I imagine not many will care for this one. I can only ask that you please keep reading. I know I left you in suspense about Cedric.

My thanks to Mosaic Muse for her offer of help. I wasn't able to send this to you in a private message, but thank you anyway.

Thanks as always to my reviewers and PadyandMoony


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"You!"

Harry saw the hand with the missing finger as the hooded man bound him tighter to the tombstone. Wormtail didn't respond, and once Harry was tied too tightly to have a chance of escape the traitor focused on preparing a giant stone cauldron. Near the base of it lay a bundle that moved impatiently and Harry could see a gigantic snake slithering around. For a moment he was afraid it was another basilisk, although he could see it was different than what was in the Chamber of Secrets. But even if it had been a basilisk Harry would have been less afraid of that than what was in the bundle. Some intuition, plus the pain in his scar, told him that bundle couldn't be allowed to be opened.

Watching in horror, Harry saw Wormtail finish preparing the cauldron and then go for the bundle. Harry could have vomited. Inside that bundle of robes was something that looked every bit as twisted and evil on the outside as Voldemort was on the inside. Wormtail put it in the cauldron, and all Harry could think of was how desperate he was to have the thing drown. But when had he ever been lucky enough for that to happen?

"I wish I could tell you more," Cedric said tiredly. "The last thing I saw before being stunned was someone with their face hidden in a hood. They were in the shadows and aimed their wand at me and the next thing I know I woke up here in the hospital wing."

"Can't you remember anything else? Anything at all different about the man who attacked you and Harry?" Remus pleaded. It had taken a lot of effort to convince the normally rational man that that searching for Harry would do no good until they knew where to search, especially since Sirius agreed with Remus.

"No- ! I didn't think of it until now, but his hand-"

Remus and Sirius shot each other a look before turning back to Cedric.

"What about his hand?" Sirius asked.

"It was missing a finger. Does that mean anything to you?"

Cedric was confused at the sudden extra amount of panic on their faces.

The newly resurrected Voldemort had finished asking and answering himself why his followers hadn't done anything to find him. The group that had assembled in a shadow of swishing cloaks cringed. Avery flung himself at Voldemort and pleaded forgiveness, and Wormtail actually had the stupidity to remind Voldemort that he'd helped him return. But after humiliating him, Voldemort did 'reward' him with a silver hand to replace the one he'd sacrificed to bring his master back to power.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said once he had finished listing how he was going to punish or reward his various followers. Then he went into the story of what had happened over the course of the years, Wormtail running into Berths Jorkins and bringing her to Voldemort so she couldn't tell anyone she'd seen him. Voldemort bragged about using the information she had given him once he's broken through her destroyed memory, and he bragged about how he could now touch Harry. He proved the point by touching Harry, causing his scar to feel like it was on fire. Then Voldemort stepped back, aimed his wand at Harry, and the real pain came.

"Crucio!"

Now they knew for sure this wasn't as simple as Karkaroff entering Harry to try to get him killed. As much as he'd enjoyed torturing others, as many death eater activities as he'd taken part in, he wasn't involved in this. Or if he was, he wasn't the only one. This was much worse. Wormtail had rejoined Voldemort as Trelawny had predicted and now the traitor had taken Harry to Voldemort himself. But where?

Together, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore went over the places Voldemort had a connection to. The other members of the Order had been contacted, and Tonks had used the floo to reach the Aurors she knew would take this as seriously as it was, the ones who were willing to believe Voldemort wasn't gone for good the way everyone hoped he was. Finally they were assembled and divided into groups. The two Marauders had to be almost physically restrained to keep them from leaving immediately and Dumbledore had to remind them they wouldn't be doing Harry any good if they got themselves captured too.

"But Harry could be dead by the time we find him!"

Sirius shouted the thought, although it had been on Remus's mind too. He'd been trying to avoid thinking it ever since Harry had disappeared.

Dumbledore looked as worried as the rest of them, but didn't say anything accept to continue dividing the into groups.

"Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Miss Tonks- you will search little Hangleton. Check the Riddle Manor and Gaunt Cottage."

With a nod, they left the boundaries of Hogwarts and Disapparated.

Harry had not given Voldemort the satisfaction of saying he wanted the torture to stop, and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him show fear. He wasn't going to hide, uselessly drawing out the time until the fatal curse came. If he was going to die, he was going to die with dignity, facing his opponent and at least trying to fight back. He stood and aimed his wand at Voldemort, and the two spells were said at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Only stopping long enough to cast a "Honminum revealo," the four checked Riddle Manor first since it seemed like it would fit Voldemort's delusions of grandeur more than a cottage. Nobody was there. They stepped back outside, feeling discouraged, when Kingsley noticed a strange light.

"What's that down below the hill? In the graveyard there?"

There in the darkness, they could see two figures connected by a thread of gold and surrounded by four shadowy spirits. It wasn't hard to guess, even at a distance, who one of those figures had to be. And they all hoped they were wrong about who the second figure was, even though they knew they weren't.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments…But we can give you time…You must get to Padfoot, Moony, and the others with them. Grab the Portkey together and it will take you safely to Hogwarts," the echo of James Potter instructed.

Harry was surprised to hear him say to get to them. He hadn't heard the others calling, and now turning his head just slightly, he could see them coming towards him, sending stunners to take down as many death eaters as possible. And casting shielding charms as they came. As grateful as he was to see them, he was more afraid of what could happen to them now that they were there. Now more lives were in danger besides his own. But the spirits, shadows, or whatever they were, were closing in around Voldemort to hide the others from the evil wizard's view. The two living Marauders now saw the specters clearly though, and nearly forgot they were in the middle of a battle at the sight.

Sirius looked at them open and silently mouthed the names "Prongs" and "Lily." Remus looked choked and was unable to find words. The figures of their two lost friends looked at them warmly then turned towards their son.

"Harry now! Run!" James ordered.

Harry let the connection between the wands break and ran as fast as he could, ignoring his injured leg even though it nearly gave out on him three times. He didn't pause to look back at the specters closing in around Voldemortor to hear the two Aurors gasp or exclaim "It's him! He's really back!" He barely noticed the spells being fired back and forth. He had to reach the others so they could summon the Portkey and grab it together.

His leg gave out just as he reached them. He didn't see who it was who caught him, but after everything that had happened he would have loved to just let himself fall and black out. He couldn't yet though. The others were still in danger. He aimed a few "Impedimenta" jinxes at the oncoming death eaters.

Sirius would have loved a chance to take down a few death eaters any other time, but not now. Now he had something more important to deal with, getting Harry to safety. In a second the cup was summoned and five hands touched it. Harry felt the pull behind his naval, as well as arms around him that didn't let go even after they slammed into the ground back at Hogwarts.

"Cedric?" Harry asked as soon as he knew they were safe. He'd heard the stunning jinx used against Cedric and knew that wasn't too harmful, but he wanted to be sure Cedric wasn't hurt.

"He'll be fine. He's a bit sore, but nothing he won't recover from. You're worse off than he is right now," Kingsley assured him.

Remus started trying to examine Harry's leg while Sirius tried to see what else was wrong. Both of the men were shaking, and that was when Harry started to shake too. Voldemort was back to his old power. Even with people who loved him trying to comfort and help him, he knew none of them would really be safe now.

AN: Still having writing trouble. I know I probably left off at a bad place to stop, but in the next chapter the loose ends for this part of the story will be tied up, Crouch Jr's plan will be made known to the others and all that, plus the typical stupidity from Fudge. I'll have a few touching moments and one moment of someone getting a little payback I think you'll all like. So hopefully it will be better than this. Then on to Order of the Phoenix, which I'm really looking forward to since I have some parts already in my head that I know I'll have fun writing. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks as always to my reviewers and PadyandMoony.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Harry lay in the hospital wing, his dad on one side and Sirius on the other. Neither had left his side, all through when Dumbledore had left to contact the Order members and Moody had come to the headmaster's had wanted Harry to come with him to be questioned, he said, even though Dumbledore had just finished having Harry relive everything that had happened in the graveyard. Harry had been shocked when Moody had desperately persisted, and the two Marauders had their wands aimed at him in half a second. They'd simply said that was not Alastor Moody, that he would never have gone against Dumbledore and tried taking him when Dumbledore had told him to stay.

They'd been there when the imposter, Barty Crouch Jr, had been forced to confess how his father had smuggled him out of Azkaban for his mother's sake, how he'd stolen the wand at the Quiddich World Cup, how Voldemort had eventually come for him with Wormtail's help and had him impersonate Moody and guide Harry through the Tournament until Wormtail had him touch the Cup.

His guardians had been there with him every second, but now he woke up to hear them arguing outside the hospital wing.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? You know how Harry's affected by them. When Dumbledore hears you brought a dementor into the castle with innocent children-" Remus' voice was filled with fury Harry had never heard in it before. Harry kept his eyes shut and listened when Dumbledore came and was told how Fudge had brought a dementor into the castle, and the second it had sensed Crouch- well, Harry knew Crouch was worse than dead. And now he wouldn't be able to tell why he had done all those things. But according to Fudge, Crouch had been only a madman under the delusion he was looking for Voldemort.

"Young Diggory has already told you he saw Pettigrew in the maze," Dumbledore said with authority. "There are more people involved in this than just Crouch and this is much worse than a madman acting alone to come after Harry."

"Diggory must have had a head injury. Pettigrew wouldn't have come to Hogwarts. He's on the run. Unless of course we have any more escaped convicts who are really only trying to prove their innocence."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Sirius looked ready to punch Fudge for the sarcasm in that last statement. Remus kept a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You may remember that Pettigrew can turn into a rat," Dumbledore said. "He had no worries about being caught since he could hide in any small crevice. And if you won't believe Mr. Diggory, others saw Voldemort return."

Fudge flinched at the use of Voldemort's name, then said "If by others you mean Potter, I wouldn't say his word is exactly trustworthy." He held up a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet with the headline "Harry Potter: Disturbed and Dangerous."

"How can anyone trust a parslemouth? And add into that the fact that he's been having fits in Divination class and that he was raised by-"

At that Sirius took a dangerous step towards him, and only the fact that Fudge hadn't completed the sentence and Dumbledore stood between them kept Fudge from getting hit that time. Remus had a look on his face that was a mix of hurt and anger.

"Harry was raised as normally as any child who has lost their parents and who has been targeted by the most evil wizard of all time could be," Dumbledore said. "Remus' condition has not affected his ability to raise a child. Harry has endured more, shown more courage than anyone should have to. And he's come out of it as sane as anyone else. His scar hurts him when Voldemort is near or feeling especially murderous, but it has not affected his brain."

"And we don't appreciate anyone implying that it has!" Sirius added.

Remus was about to speak his mind too when Tonks and Kingsley came in.

"I can assure you Fudge, nothing has impaired my mind or Tonk's either," Kingsley said.

"And both of us, along with Remus and Sirius, saw Harry dueling Voldemort," Tonks finished.

Fudge knew he was cornered. There was no real way he could completely deny the others had seen something. Still, when Dumbledore told him the steps that would have to be taken, namely removing the dementors from Azkaban and sending envoys to the giants, Fudge flat out refused.

"People hate giants! End of my career! I suppose next you'll be wanting me to approach the wer-" He was looking at Remus, but a glance at Sirius cut him off.

"Just because someone is a giant or a werewolf doesn't make them evil," Harry said, letting the others know he was awake. He couldn't stand hearing one more word against werewolves. Fudge glared at him as the Marauders tried to get him to lay back down.

"If you'd seen some of the things they did in the war-" Fudge started.

"Maybe they felt the very ministry that should have been protecting their rights denied them. And just because some of them are that way doesn't mean they all are."

But it was more than Fudge not liking giants and werewolves. He loved his office too much to risk loosing it, even if it meant saving lives. The minister left saying he would soon be in contact about how Hogwarts was run. Harry felt his guardians gently push him back onto the overstuffed pillow.

"Just rest now, Cub," Remus said. "You've been through enough."

But there was no rest for Harry at the moment.

"What happens now? Voldemort's back and the Ministry isn't going to do a thing."

Sirius sighed. "It looks like the old crowd will have to get back together."

"You mean the Order of-"

Dumbledore nodded. "Most of them were already contacted today while we were searching for you. We'd do well to see if we can recruit some new members too. Voldemort will surely be looking for more people to join him."

"Besides," Remus said. "The Ministry can't keep acting as if everything is normal. They can keep quiet and make sure others do the same, but sooner or later they'll have to do something and admit the truth. And since we all saw Voldemort, we have a good chance of getting people to believe the truth. The important thing now is for you to rest and get better."

He handed Harry a cup of dreamless sleep, and Harry drifted off again in a matter of seconds.

The next time Harry woke, it was to another argument. But this time the voices arguing were ones Harry was glad to hear.

"Please Madame Pomfrey. I have to see my broth-" Mila stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say, but then she continued. "My brother."

Madame Pomfrey's voice was strict but gentle.

"You'll have to stay with Minerva. Harry is resting right now, and to have a child so young around him-"

"My sister can stay if she wants," Harry said. Mila smiled at him. It was clear she was glad he had called her that.

"I can assure you Mila won't be any trouble," Remus told the healer. He didn't call her his daughter yet. Mila had never had a brother before so it wasn't hard for her to see Harry that way. But she had known what it was to have parents and Remus was sure she still loved them in spite of how they had left her. So as much as Remus thought of her as his daughter, he wasn't a hundred percent sure how she felt about that yet.

After looking thoughtfully at Mila for a moment, Madame Pomfrey's motherly feelings for Remus took over.

"All right Remus, if you'll vouch for her."

The little girl went over to where Harry was laying, soon joined by Remus and Sirius.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey would let them, Ron, Hermione, and Neville came to see him. The twins, Ginny, and Luna took their turns visiting too. Thankfully, nobody asked Harry to relive what had happened in the graveyard. There was even some good news. Hermione had figured out how Skeeter had gotten information nobody had ever talked about in front of she told them about the reporter being an illegal animagus and how she'd blackmailed her, Sirius had commented that he'd be sure to stock up on bug spray. Harry thought it was wonderful that people could still joke after what had happened. Which was where the idea that came to Harry later got it's start. Cedric had come to see Harry and tried to get him to take the winnings.

"But I didn't win anything," Harry told him. "We were going to grab the cup together anyway. Technically I was taken out of the tournament."

"So was I," Cedric said. "And I was unconscious before you were kidnapped. So actually you lasted longer than I did."

"Look, let's not start this again," Harry groaned. "Hey, I have a better idea. How do you feel about joke shops? I think we'll all be needing a few laughs."

Looking at him confused Cedric asked "Are you thinking of opening one?"

"No, but the Weasley twins are. They just need a little start up money."

At that, Cedric smiled.

"With those two running it, it's bound to be a success. Sounds like a good investment to me."

Of course, when the end of the year came neither Remus nor Sirius wanted Harry to ride the train. Voldemort had come close to killing him already that year, was back at full power and gaining followers. The last thing they wanted was for Harry to be attacked on the train.

"I don't want to be treated differently," Harry told them. "I just want to be a normal teenager."

"But we just can't leave you open to another attack," Remus told him.

"I don't think he'd attack the train. He's never come out in the open before."

Sirius shook his head. "Not taking the chance."

"But if there is a risk, what about the others? Won't they be in danger?"

"Two teachers will ride the train with them to be sure the students all get to King's Cross safely," Remus said. "You'll be coming with us right away."

In the end, Harry had no choice. While Tonks watched Mila, Remus and Sirius took Harry strait to Privet Drive.. Both would be staying to be sure there was no trouble, and they only stayed as long as they had to for the blood protection to hold. They'd go to Phoenix House as soon as possible. The protective spells that made it perfect as a school for werewolves also made it the perfect headquarters for the Order. It was time to start doing what they could to fight back.

"Remus John Lupin how could you do such a thing!"

Remus decided to play innocent.

"What do you mean, Dora?"

It wasn't doing any good. He was facing one mad metamorphmagus. Tonks had volunteered immediately to join the Order- which Remus knew meant danger.

"Why did you ask Dumbledore not to let me join the Order? You practically begged him. Do you think I couldn't handle it?"

"Of course I think you can handle it. But skill has nothing to do with it. A lot of skilled witches and wizards have been killed because of this." He started ticking them off on his fingers. "Lily and James. The McKinnons, the Bones. Whole families whipped out. The Prewett brothers taken down by five death eaters. Benjy Fenwick- all we found of him were pieces. Caradoc Dearborn we never found at all. We tell ourselves we're better prepared this time, but it would be hoping for too much to believe we'll all survive. And years from now when they talk about those killed in this war, your name isn't going to be on that list."

"And what about your name being on it? You think I'm just going to set around waiting to hear that you and the others got yourselves killed?" Her hair went red. "And you have met Moody right? The bloke with the scars, fake eye and wooden leg? He didn't get those by falling out of bed you know. You think being an Auror is a nice safe job?"

"All the more reason not to put yourself in more danger. And the others and myself have all been through this before. You don't know what you'd be getting into."

"I can handle myself as well as the others can. Why didn't you try getting Sirius to leave the Order? Or McGonagall or Snape?"

Remus groaned. "There'd be no stopping Sirius. Merlin knows he's the best friend anybody could ever have, but sometimes he doesn't know the difference between danger and fun."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Remus raised a brow as if not understanding, so she continued.

"Why did you try keeping me out of the Order when you wouldn't have done that with anyone else? We're all taking the same risks."

Remus spoke in an outburst

"Because I lo-" He stopped himself. Both were quiet for a moment.

"You won't say it, will you?" Tonks asked.

"Say what?" He pretended not to know.

She shook her head. "Never mind. You will someday." She kissed him. "In the meantime, I can wait. And don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm going to go on whatever missions I have to and see who else I can get to join. My friend Alex is already thinking of fighting with us."

Remus' face went blank even though he half shouted. "Alex!"

"Yes, a friend of mine from Auror school."

"Oh," Remus said angrily. "Well, I mean I thought- Well, it's probably better anyway it's just-" He choked. Now Tonks was really confused.

"What are you talking about?" Then she understood and laughed. "Oh, Alexandra would get a laugh out of that one."

"Alex- Alexandra?" Remus's face lit. As much as he felt Tonks deserved better, he couldn't hide his relief. He started breathing easier. "Oh. Well that's different."

"I thought it might be," Tonks said, still chuckling.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Everyone was gathering at Phoenix House for the first official Order meeting. Tonks, Alex, Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie were joining today. The twins wanted to of course, and kept reminding everyone that they were of age now. Since they were still in school though, they were told absolutely not. But that didn't mean they weren't going to listen in every chance they got with the help of their newest invention, extendable ears. That was how they first heard Sirius call Remus "Moony." In half a second the two apparated in front of Remus.

"Moony!" They gasped in unison.

"Moony as in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" George asked.

"Moony one of the four best pranksters Hogwarts ever saw?" Fred asked.

"The Marauders' Moony?" They shouted together.

Suddenly Remus was an instant hero to them.

"And here we thought we had you figured out after all this time," Fred said.

"Yeah, we figured we knew your type. Perfect grades," George started.

"Made a prefect,"

"Never get in any trouble,"

"Of any kind ever."

"And here you're a Marauder!"

"You have to teach us everything you know," Fred said.

"I mean we knew you're a brilliant teacher, but we didn't know you could teach us the important things," George added.

"Yes, I got that idea the time I assigned you a report on lethifolds and you handed in an essay on how to perfect the dungbomb," Remus told them with a scolding tone and an amused smile.

The twins gave him a pair of mischevious grins before George asked "So any chance of you helping us with our prank supply business?"

Remus had a mischevious grin of his own as he glanced at Sirius and said "I think my friend Padfoot would be the one to help you with that."

The twins' mouths dropped. "Padfoot!"

Together Fred and George went into a display of pretend bowing in front of the Marauders and started chanting "We're not worthy."

Remus rolled his eyes and put a hand to his head and Sirius laughed and was about to say something when Molly came in.

"All right you two. Meeting's about to start. Head upstairs." She turned behind her. "Ginny, you too."

Then she turned to Remus and Sirius after making sure her children had done as she asked.

"There's a meal I cooked waiting for everyone after the meeting. You lot look more peaky every time I see you." It was true that Sirius had not yet regained the weight he'd lost in Azkaban and he, Remus, and the others had naturally thin builds anyway.

Remus hid a chuckle. "We haven't been going hungry Molly. We do eat."

"Not nearly enough," she commented in a tone that was more like a scolding before heading to join the others.

"Harry, Mila. Upstairs with you now," Remus told his children.

"But Dad shouldn't I st-"

"No, Harry," Remus said with a shake of his head. "You're too involved in this already. And I've had to wake you up from nightmares twice this week as it is."

"But only one of those was about the graveyard," Harry protested. "The other was about this door. I don't know where it is or where it goes, but I know something important is behind it."

"Still, you shouldn't have to be worrying about those things," Remus said. "Now C'mon. Upstairs."

So they went upstairs, a little too willingly Remus would have realized if he hadn't been so focused on the upcoming meeting. There was no reason to protest too much as long as they had the extendable ears. Unfortunately Crookshanks decided those extendable ears were yarn to be played with, which affected the reception more than a little. But they heard enough to know that some members would be tailing known death eaters, others would be recruiting new members, while others were supposed to be guarding something. Harry wished he could have heard what. Before the meeting actually started he heard something that was interesting in a different way. His dad wasn't the only one who seemed to be glad Alex was a girl.

Remus was trying not to chuckle as Sirius slid his chair a little closer to Tonks' friend. Alexandra turned out to be quite a good looking young witch, only a few years older than Tonks with whiskey colored hair and the bluest eyes Sirius had ever seen. If she noticed Sirius at all though, she didn't show it. In fact she was giving him the cold shoulder. Sirius was irritated to no end by that and started trying to ignore her back as she was asked to talk about how she hoped to contribute to the Order. When she'd finished speaking her piece Sirius turned to her.

"Think highly of yourself, don't you? Talking about how you were tops in all your defense classes and Auror training."

She shrugged. "I'm smart enough not to go out for a drink with you."

He blinked before answering. "Well I wouldn't ask you."

With a completely casual attitude she looked at him and said ""You asked what makes me smart? Well if you wouldn't ask me out, that's what makes you stupid."

Remus choked and coughed. For the first time, Sirius Black had been turned down by a girl. One with an attitude and ego similar to Sirius' own in his youth. And the look on his face was priceless.

The meeting was over, and the extendable ears had been put away. That was when Dumbledore pulled Remus and Sirius aside. It wasn't hard to guess this was about Harry, and it couldn't be good.

"You both know that members of the Order will be taking turns guarding a prophesy in the Department of Mysteries. So far I haven't told anyone else the contents of the prophesy, but I'm telling you both because it concerns Harry.

"Concerns him how?" Remus asked nervously. Dumbledore paused before answering.

"It describes a child, born at the end of the seventh month-"

"July," Remus said, understanding where this was going. Dumbledore nodded.

"And to parents who thrice defied Voldemort."

"James and Lily refused to join him and came close to being killed by him twice before he finally got them," Sirius said. "That's three times they defied him. So Harry's the child of the prophesy."

"He's one of two children it might have referred to," Dumbledore explained. "But Voldemort made him the child of the prophesy. He knew the child would have the power to kill him someday, but was never able to learn just what that power is. And he never heard the part that said the child would be marked by him as his equal."

"Harry's scar?" Remus asked. "You said that when Harry got that mark, Voldemort transferred some of his powers to him. But we all know Divination is a very foggy branch of magic." He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, because he knew it meant Voldemort had all the more reason to come after Harry.

"But the problem is Voldemort believes it. So you can see the danger."

Sirius nodded. "He sees killing Harry as a way to guarantee his immortality, the same as making horcruxes. That's why he tried to kill Harry the night Lily and James died even though Harry was just a baby at the time."

"And why he's after the prophesy," Dumbledore said. "He wants to hear the rest of it and study all the possible interpretations it could have, such as what power Harry has that he does not know."

Remus of course knew Harry best, but he couldn't think of what that power could be. Harry was brilliant at Defense and Quiddich. He was remarkably brave and daring. But those were things everyone already knew about. And both Voldemort and the students knew Harry could talk to snakes. He was a good student, very smart, but not a standout that way like Hermione was.

He tried not to think about what else the prophesy meant. That when the final battle came, Harry would have to fight if it came true. Thinking back on this later, Dumbledore would be glad he had not told them that the prophesy also said neither could live while the other survived. For now, they could believe it was just a prediction that didn't necessarily have to happen.

When Harry tried to find out more than he'd been able to hear through the extendable ears, Remus didn't want to tell him any more than he'd already known. But Sirius reminded them that although Harry was not yet of age, he was not really a child anymore either.

"Knowing you, you'll find out anyway. And I'd rather have you hear the truth from us than a distorted version from others,' Remus finally said. So they let Harry know that Voldemort was after something he hadn't had last time, and was recruiting the same as the Order was.

"Dumbledore learned just today that Seth was approached by Greyback and asked to join Voldemort," Remus said. His tone was sad, but there was pride in it too. "Let's just say Seth told Greyback that he and the other death eaters could go to an extremely hot place that it isn't polite to say. Needless to say, Greyback wasn't happy. He's used to other werewolves following him without question." He looked down. "Seth ended up with a few new scars out of it, but thank Merlin he wasn't too badly injured."

"Anybody who knows Seth knows he'd never join Voldemort," Harry said. "Too bad people like Umbridge don't know there are werewolves like him, you, and Mila."

"Speaking of Umbridge," Sirius said, "the Ministry has decided to start interfering at Hogwarts. They want someone on staff there."

"Don't tell me," Harry said. "Umbridge is going to be working at Hogwarts?" He sounded sick himself. They nodded.

"And there's only one position open," Remus said.

Harry knew what that was. Umbridge was taking over the very position she had forced Remus out of.

AN: For those who asked in the reviews, Cedric's part in this and possible payback for what Fudge said about Remus will come in the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Umbridge's new job at Hogwarts wasn't the last of their troubles that summer. The Daily Prophet was filled with articles about Harry being not right in the head and Dumbledore wanting to take over the Ministry. Even Cedric's credibility was put in question when articles claimed his mind had been affected by the stunning spell. When that article appeared, Amos wrote in telling them off. He also threatened to resign from his job at the Ministry since Fudge was influencing what the Prophet said. Tonks thought about resigning too, but the Order needed people in the Ministry to have an idea of what was going on. And for now there was nothing the Ministry could do to discredit her or Kingsley, and there was no denying Cedric had been attacked by Wormtail, so there was a limit to what the Ministry could do.

There was some good news. Seth had been in touch and said he'd be returning to Phoenix House on the first, and Dumbledore had found another horcrux. He and Sirius decided to give Little Hangleton another search and found the ring from the memories. It was still there after all that time, and still visible on it was a symbol Dumbledore recognized at once.

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows!" Dumbledore said in an excited, reverent whisper, and reached out for it. He almost had his hand on it when Sirius stopped him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sirius said. "It's too easy. That thing has a piece of Voldemort's soul and he just left it laying? That doesn't add up."

"Sirius, it's the Resurrection Stone."

For a moment Sirius' eyes had the same desperate look Dumbledore's had.

"The Resurrection Stone? From the Tale of the Three Brothers? It's real?"

What wouldn't he give to see Lily and James one more time? To tell them how sorry he was for ever suggesting Wormtail as their secret keeper. And Regulus. He had so much to say to the brother he wondered if he ever really knew. So many regrets. But when Dumbledore reached for the ring again, Sirius still stopped him.

"They're gone, Albus," he said. "They're gone and wherever they are I think they're at peace. It would be wrong to bring them back that way. And would a few moments with them be enough? They couldn't stay forever. You know the story. They can't ever be part of this world again."

Dumbledore's expression remained sad and longing.

"I know there are those who see me as nearly perfect, but the truth is I'm far from it. When I was young I made choices that hurt others, those I loved most. If I could only have one more chance to talk to them."

Sirius was quiet a long moment, then said "Believe me, that's something I know a lot about. I made the wrong choice and Lily and James paid the price. I was hardly able to think of anything else while I was in Azkaban. And ever since I learned the truth about Regulus, I've wondered if maybe I could have helped him. But I think somehow, they know. They know we're sorry for the mistakes we've made. And somehow I think they forgive us."

The elderly wizard's eyes were glistening as he listened to Sirius.

"The ones we love never really leave us, do they?"

"No, they don't," Sirius answered wistfully. "Now how about instead of dwelling on what we've done wrong, we do something right and destroy that thing?"

The sword sank into the ring with a crack. One more horcrux was destroyed. They were one step closer to destroying Voldemort, and somehow they both felt a little closer to the ones who were gone. For some reason, Sirius felt closer to Regulus then ever. The work his younger brother had started was on it's way to being finished.

Harry had to be honest with himself. He was a bit jealous that Ron and Hermione had been made prefects. Although that wasn't the only reason he'd wanted that honor. He'd always heard how his first dad had been head boy, his mother had been head girl, and Remus had been a prefect. He'd always been told how much like James he was. He loved his first dad. He'd given his life trying to protect him and Lily. He would always be part of him. But just once he wanted to be like Remus. His dad, as usual, seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"Harry, I know I've told you before that I don't expect you to be like James. I hope you know I don't expect you to be like me either. And even if you had been made prefect, I couldn't be prouder of you than I already am." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "And I think the reason I was made prefect in the first place was to keep James and Sirius out of trouble. Anyway you've got enough troubles now without being a prefect."

Harry grimaced. "Like Umbridge teaching this year."

Giving a sigh Remus said "Try not to get on her bad side. Since she knows you're my son and she knows what I am she'll do all she can to make life miserable for you as it is." Then looking Harry strait in the eyes he asked "Have you ever regretted me adopting you? Ever worried what people would think about you if they knew what I am or been ashamed of me?"

Harry immediately had his dad in a hug.

"Not for one second," he answered. "I keep quiet about you and Mila having your problem because I don't want anything happening to you because of it, not because I'm ashamed of you. And if people don't like who my family is, I don't care what they think anyway."

Neither Harry nor Ron were in a very good mood as the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross. Harry was trying not to think about the Ministry trying to discredit him and Umbride teaching Defense, and Ron was trying not to think about how Percy had taken the Ministry's side and turned his back on his family. Ron didn't talk about it much, and Harry didn't get to spend much time talking with him or Hermione since they had prefect duties. He spent most of the ride talking with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. It felt good to spend a little while just being a normal student with the rest of them, even if he did end up covered in stink sap. They had a good laugh about that later.

Seeing Hagrid wasn't at the teacher's table and seeing Umbridge in what should have been his dad's place didn't let him feel better for long. Even if it hadn't been for her costing his dad his job, he would have hated her. Everything about her from her voice to her stupid pink sweater irked him. He'd never felt more like retching than when she interrupted Dumbledore with a fake cough and said how glad she was to see their 'happy little faces' as though they were five year olds. She went into a speech Harry didn't bother listening to. Later, Hermione told him the basic idea was that the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. Harry already knew that though. They'd had bad teachers in the past, but he didn't believe Dumbledore would have hired Umbridge if he'd had any choice.

The next day class with her went even worse than expected. He'd just finished a boring as always History lesson, double Potions, and Divination. His three least favorite subjects all in a row. And now he had to face two hours with Umbridge. Predictably she had the class stand and say "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

"This isn't nursery school," Harry muttered under his breath.

But apparently Umbridge thought they weren't much further than that in their education. She made sure they all understood that they were 'returning to basics' and that all they'd be doing was reading. Hermione was the first to say that the whole reason for learning Defense was to practice spells so that they had a chance to defend themselves, to which Umbridge responded that Hermione was not qualified to say what should be taught, and that they'd be learning a Ministry approved, risk free course.

"What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free," Harry said louder than he meant to. He couldn't help smiling at what Dean said.

"Professor Lupin was the best this school ever had, and he always made sure we knew how to use what he taught us."

Umbridge looked furious, but continued.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about."

That was when Parvati raised her hand and mentioned that the OWLS would have a practical section where they were supposed to show they were able to do the Umbridge insisted that as long as they'd studied the theory they should be able to perform the actual spells, and that there was no need to worry about using them in the real world.

"You have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is once again at large. _This is a lie._"

"It is NOT a lie," Harry started to say. "I saw him. So did others. And Cedric can tell you he was attacked in the maze."

"Detention Mr. Potter!"

There was no hiding the triumph in Umbridge's voice, and she proceded to tell the others that the attack on Cedric had nothing to do with Voldemort, and those who said they saw him return to power were only saying that to protect Harry.

At Phoenix House, Remus' first class of the year wasn't going much better than Harry's class with Umbridge. This was one time his class didn't have much heart for learning. Finally he decided to get it over with.

"All right. Let's talk about what's on your minds. I'm sure you've all heard by now that Lord Voldemort has returned to power." The class cringed at the use of the evil wizard's name. "I can assure you, it's true." The class gasped, but listened intently. "Professor Black, Professor Tonks, Auror Shacklebolt, my son, and myself all saw him. And I've sure you've all heard that last time he was in power, most werewolves joined him."

"Exactly," one student, Giles Garnier, said bitterly. "So now we have the Ministry passing laws so we can't get a paying job, and on the other side we've got You-know-who wanting us to join him, and he won't be happy when we refuse. We're worse off now than ever."

"Yet all of you chose to return here," Remus said gently. "And that tells me you still have hope, that you still believe things can get better."

"How many of us will be hurt by then?" someone else asked. "Look what happened to Seth already."

Seth, however, seemed untroubled by the injuries he'd gotten from Greyback over the summer.

"Well, not much a werewolf can do to me anymore is there?" he said. "And what Greyback did is nothing compaired to what You-know-who would do to us once he's finished using us."

Remus nodded. "We're talking about a madman obsessed with blood purity. He isn't going to make a better world for anyone, no matter how many false promises he makes."

"We weren't saying we wanted to join him!" Giles protested. "I don't want to live like an animal the way Greyback does. And I certainly don't like the way You-know-who is. It's just that we're hated by both sides now. It feels like we'll never be accepted by anyone."

"I know it seems that way," Remus said. "And I know many of you have spent time listening to Greyback's viewpoint. But please remember there are people willing to give us a chance. Greyback couldn't be more wrong about not being able to trust anyone except other werewolves. I've had wonderful friends and family who love me as I am, and you've seen yourself the people here are willing to help you. But the decision to accept that is up to you."

After a moment, Giles spoke softly.

"Please continue with the lesson, Professor."

AN: I know I said there'd be some payback against Fudge this chapter, but what I had in mind didn't seem to fit. Thank you all for reading. I have the next four chapters written so they will be up as soon as I get them typed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Even before he set foot in Umbridge's office, Harry's day couldn't have gone much worse. Never had he been given such an extreme amount of homework, and now he had to miss keeper tryouts because of that evil hag. He just hoped Ron would be the one to win the position.

The office itself was unrecognizable. Everything was a sickening pink. There were lacy cloths all over and foul plates with cat pictures on them. Harry kept thinking of how the office used to be. All the frills and pink should be gone. There should be a grindylow or hinkypunk or other creature his dad would have them study in their next lesson. And above all his dad should be there now, fixing tea or breaking a chocolate bar apart for them to share. Instead that toad sat at the desk. Knowing what she had cost his dad and she had said so many cruel things about him, seeing her there in Remus' old place was almost enough to make him hex her. He took a deep breath though and asked what he was supposed to do. If his dad could be so patient, so could he.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lie.'"

"How many times?" he asked without arguing that he hadn't lied.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in." For some reason that seemed to amuse her. "And you'll be using my special quill."

He silently took the quill, but noticed something else was missing.

"There's no ink."

"Oh, you won't need ink." Why was there a laugh in her voice when she said that?

Not knowing how he was supposed to write without ink and suspecting Umbridge had gone round the twist, he started writing and felt his hand being painfully cut. Looking at it, he saw the words carved into his hand, matching the ones written in red on the stood and faced Umbridge.

"This is enough! I'm not going to slice my hand open."

Umbridge has that evil smile on her face again.

"You want people to believe that the Dark Lord has returned?"

"He _has_ returned."

"And of course, those who would follow him must be dealt with at once."

This couldn't be right. Umbridge agreeing that something had to be done about Voldemort's return? Then she made her meaning clearer.

"I doubt the monster you call your father has told you this but-"

"He. Is. Not. A. Monster!" Harry shouted. "He can't help having to transform. He's never hurt anyone, especially not willingly. He may have lycanthropy, but even during the full moon he's more human than you'll ever be!"

Unphased, Umbridge continued. "He may have mentioned that last time the Dark Lord was in power, werewolves were on his side."

"_Some_ of them yes, but that doesn't mean-"

"Hem hem. So it would be for the safety of all if werewolves were taken to, shall we say a kind of internment camp."

"What! You mean- you mean lock them up? You can't do that! You can't just imprison innocent people!"

"You may have noticed I've already taken steps against other half breeds. Centaur territories have been restricted, and if all goes as planned merpeople will soon be tagged. Nobody will object to the removal of werewolves, I assure you. And if anyone does, all it will take will be telling them it's for their own safety." She looked absolutely victorious. "Of course, there wouldn't be a need for people to worry about werewolves joining the Dark Lord if he hasn't returned to power, would there?"

So his choices were clear. Either he carved the words into his hand and shut up about Voldemort returning, or his dad and sister paid the price. And he was willing to bet it wouldn't take her long to get Sirius thrown back in Azkaban on some fake charge too. There was only one thing to do. He picked up the quill and started writing again.

Life at Hogwarts was getting worse and worse. The week of detention every night hadn't helped Harry's ever growing pile of homework, and he couldn't help worrying nearly constantly about his family. And how was he supposed to get a decent night's sleep when he kept waking up from that same dream about the mysterious door? Especially when now he was having nightmares about his family in cages? He didn't dare tell his friends about it. He knew what they'd say. Go to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore seemed to avoid him lately, something he'd only started since Voldemort's return. Besides, would Dumbledore have the power to stop the Ministry? At least the smear campaign the Ministry was trying wasn't working. A few students whispered behind his back, but it was hard to doubt so many witnesses and anyone with any sense knew stunning spells wouldn't affect the mind. So they had to believe Cedric had been attacked by Wormtail even though Cedric had no actual proof Wormtail and Crouch Jr. hadn't acted by themselves.

Ron was feeling miserable as well, Harry knew. Even after making the team he had terrible confidence issues. He also didn't need the letter from Percy saying he should 'sever ties' with Harry and the 'dangerous crowd' around Dumbledore. Harry tried not to think about the fact that the letter said Dumbledore might not be in charge of Hogwarts much longer and Umbridge would be meeting less resistanceSturgis Podmore being arrested for trespassing at the Ministry also disturbed Harry. He was sure Podmore had been on Order business at the time, and he was sure the Ministry would do a lot worse to a werewolf or formor convict than give them six months in Azkaban the way they'd done to Podmore.

The next day, the Daily Prophet told them what Percy had been hinting at. Umbridge had been named "Hogwarts High Inquisitor" and given the power to inspect the teachers. Already furious about that, Harry hadn't been able to keep from talking back to Umbridge when she'd taken points from Hermione. That resulted in another week's detention.

There were two things that brought a smile to Harry's face that day. One was seeing McGonnagal stand up to Umbridge when her class was inspected. The second was when a very angry Filch chased after Crookshanks, running down the hall holding Mrs. Norris in one arm and swinging a broom with the other. When Hermione picked her cat up Filch started in on her, cuddling Mrs. Norris as if she were an injured baby. However, Mrs. Norris looked far from injured. She was purring and looking at Crookshanks with an expression that could only be described as pure adoration and Crookshanks was unquestionably returning the look, purring madly and looking well pleased with himself.

"If that beast of yours hurt my Mrs. Norris I'll-"

"But he didn't _hurt_ her," Hermione said, blushing now as if she was the one who did something embarrassing. "I mean he is a tom cat after all."

"He'll be a pile of fur by the time I'm done with him if he ever gets near her again."

With that Filch turned, crooning to his cat. The little group collapsed into laughter as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Now those are bound to be the ugliest kittens in history," Ron commented, earning a whack on the head from Hermione.

The cats weren't the only ones having romantic feelings. Remus and Tonks were spending more time together than ever, and Sirius got another chance to talk to Alex when he escorted her home from guard duty. OK, so he hadn't exactly told the truth when he'd told her Dumbledore had asked him to see that she got home safe, but she didn't have to know that. He'd been wanting this chance. He'd found out she'd been in Ravenclaw and was trying to impress her with his intelligence.

"You know I goofed around a lot while I was at Hogwarts, but I did get good grades when I tried."

"Look, Black I know you have some brains."

"You do?"

"Yeah. After all you fancy me, right?"

Sirius clenched his teeth.

"Listen, you're not all that great looking."

"I know. But can I help it if you think so?"

All right. If she wanted to be that way he could play that game.

"By the way, except for Order meetings I might not be around for awhile."

She was quiet a moment, then took the bait.

"Why?"

"Then again I may decide to give you a floo call as soon as I get home."

"Git!" She started walking faster. Sirius matched her pace.

"See you can dish it out but you can't take it."

"You'll be taking a slap in the face if you don't get over yourself."

They walked in silence again for awhile before Sirius asked "If you're so convinced I'm not worth spending time with, why haven't you apparated away by now?"

She smiled teasingly. "I like your body."

Always a bit vain about his looks and knowing he didn't quite look the way he had before Azkaban, Sirius beamed at the praise until she added "See how dumb that kind of thing sounds?"

Sirius groaned in a way that was more of a growl.

"Why can't I quit while I'm ahead?"

Alex gave a chuckle. "Black, if you want a chance with me, you should know you'll never be ahead."

She said it in a way that was almost flirting. Or at least Sirius thought it might be. It had been a very long time since he's been in a romantic relationship after all.

AN: Ok, time to come up with some ideas to introduce Umbride to the concept of payback. Unfortunately to work with the story they have to come in later chapters, but I already have two ideas in mind. I'm not as good at coming up with ideas as Fred and George or the Marauders would be, but let's just say this will be fun.

I'm guessing I'll get some reviews on what Umbridge threatened saying it's not a realistic idea. Sadly, I've found similar ideas actually carried out in history, such as when the Japanese in America were locked in internment camps after Pearl Harbor for no reason except being Japanese. I based the idea on that and a roleplay I've done.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

By now it looked like Harry would either spend the rest of the year in detention or bleed to death. He'd gotten another week of detention for defending the still absent Hagrid when Umbridge commented that at least Professor Grubby-plank knew what she was doing. By now he couldn't hide the words cut into his hand, so Ron and Hermione found out. They'd been as shocked and revolted as Harry had predicted and told him to go to Dumbledore, but he immediately refused.

"I'm not going to give her the satisfaction."

"Satisfaction? Harry you're letting her hurt you!" Hermione gasped.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway," Harry said. "She's got the full backing of the Ministry. How long do you think it would take her to get anyone I'd go to thrown out of Hogwarts?"

He couldn't risk her hurting his family. Besides, Dumbledore was still having as little to do with Harry as possible.

"But you can't just-"

"Just drop it, Ron," Harry said. And his friends noticed the defeated tone in his voice.

"Harry, what's really wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You've never been like this before. You've faced You-know- who, basilisks, and dementors without ever showing fear. And you're letting Umbridge get the better of you?"

"That's because before I was the one in danger not-"

His slip didn't go unnoticed.

"Not who, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Look, I just think it's best not to make things worse with Umbridge than they already are. Angelina's always at me about missing Quiddich practice all the time as it is."

"This is about something worse than missing Quiddich Harry," Hermione said. "I know you love Quiddich, but you wouldn't let her hurt you over it. Besides, it's the detentions that are keeping you from playing. If this was really about you wanting to make Quiddich practice you'd want to go to Dumbledore. And you already said it wasn't you you're worried about."

Harry knew it wouldn't take much more for Hermione to figure out what was really going on, but didn't answer.

"Well someone has to do something about her," Hermione said.

"There's always poison," Ron commented.

"I mean about what a terrible teacher she is. We're not learning to defend ourselves and we're going to fail our OWLS. We need a decent teacher."

"But between the Order and Phoenix House and Umbridge already wanting to make trouble for him my dad couldn't-"

"That's who she's threatening isn't it?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Harry, she's threatening him isn't she? That's who you're protecting."

Harry started to deny it, but what was the point? He nodded and said "Him and Mila both."

They were quiet a moment, then Hermione said "Harry, there's nothing she can legally do to them. Nothing that would hurt them anyway. Whatever she's threatening, she won't be able to go through with it."

"Wanna bet?" Harry asked miserably. "Look how she forced Dad out of a job. And she's already restricted centaur territories and is trying to get merpeople tagged. Persecuting werewolves would be easy for her."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and Ron said "Your dad wouldn't want you hurting yourself to protect him and Mila, Harry."

"I know," Harry said. "But I can't let them get hurt"

"Listen, I'll look up laws about werewolves," Hermione promised. "I'm sure there's some way out of this."

Harry nodded again, but didn't see much hope. He'd just have to do whatever Umbridge asked and hope she wouldn't carry out her threat.

"Anyway, I wasn't talking about your dad teaching us," Hermione said. "We couldn't meet with him often enough. I was talking about you."

"Me?" Harry gasped. "I'm not a teacher."

He looked at Ron for help, but Ron was looking thoughtful.

"That's an idea. After all, you are the best in the school at Defense."

"But Hermione's beaten me in every test-"

"Not in our third year. The only year we both took the tests and had a competent teacher."

"Look, I'm just a student, no different than any other student here."

"You're the only student who ever saved the Sorcerer's Stone," Ron stated.

"That was just luck. And you won the chess game for us and Hermione figured out the potions riddle or I'd never have made it that far."

"You still faced Quirrel alone, and you were alone when you killed the basilisk and saved Ginny." Ron said.

"If it wasn't for Fawkes I'd be dead."

"What about third year when you fought off about a hundred dementors?" Hermione asked.

"If my dad hadn't taught me to cast a patronus and Sirius hadn't been helping me we'd both be souless now."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron's wand wasn't working for Sirius. And he said himself he was having a hard time comming up with a happy enough memory for a strong patronus. And last year you held your own in the garveyard until help came."

"That's just the point!" Harry shouted. "I always had help or guessed right or got lucky. You two don't know what it's like. You've never faught him."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Hermione said. "You know. You've faced him. You're the best one to teach us what will keep us alive if we ever have to face Vol- Voldemort."

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. Nobody in their group besides Harry had ever said that name before. Harry looked at her a moment, then stared into space, thinking while his hand soaked in the bowl of murtlap essence Hermione had provided.

"Harry?" Hermione asked finally. "You'll at least think about it?"

Harry couldn't help worrying what Umbridge would do if she found out. But at the same time, he also knew Hermione was right about them needing to learn. It was like his dad teaching at Phoenix House. While there was nothing illegal about it, he would be in trouble if anyone ever knew. When Harry had last spoken with his family, they'd said the Ministry didn't want any students "trained in combat." because they were afraid Dumbledore was forming an army. If they were afraid of that, they certainly wouldn't like a group of werewolves that was organized, educated, and capable of using magic.

Yet they needed to learn, the same as Harry's friends did. And surely they could keep it a secret from Umbridge, couldn't they? They'd kept things from teachers before. And they couldn't be in trouble if no rules were broken.

"I still don't think I'd be a very good teacher. I'm not my dad."

"Well, look at it this way," Ron said. "You can't be worse than Umbridge."

Harry couldn't help smiling at that.

"True. All right. I'll think about it."

Two weeks later, Harry had given the matter alot of thought. Hermione reminded him that he was the only one of them who could throw the Imperious curse and cast a patronus. He could do things fully trained wizards couldn't. So he was finally convinced to teach Ron and Hermione all he could, but Hermione had more than that in mind. She said she'd talked to a couple of people who were interested in learning Defense and talked Harry into meeting with them as well. A 'couple of people' turned out to be a croud of about twenty six.

"Hermione! This is mental. I can't teach this croud."

"Just give this a chance Harry. I mean isn't it a good thing that all these people want to learn from you?"

Harry couldn't argue with that. He did suggest moving the meeting though. Most of the people in the Hog's Head kept their faces covered, and Harry didn't like the thought that any of them could be Umbridge or a member of her newly formed Inquisitorial Squad. So they went to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione argued that it would be more private in a pub that was less crouded, but Harry remembered Sirius saying the Marauders often plotted in crouds because that meant they were less likely to be overheard above the others. It would also look less suspicious for students to meet there, so Hermione agreed.

When they were all assembled, Harry noticed that Cedric, Fred, George, and a few other seventh years were there.

"How can I teach them? They're two years above me."

"Actually you know spells they don't," hermione said. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them first."

Harry guessed that most of them were there to hear what really happened that night in the graveyard, not listen to Hermione. And he was right. As soon as Hermione said they were there to learn Defense from Harry because Voldemort was back, there seemed to be a mixture of fear and disbelief. It wasn't so much that they doubted Harry. It was just hard to accept that the most evil wizard who ever lived was back in power. Harry was grateful when Cedric said he knew Harry was telling the truth. When Harry told them anyone only there to hear about that night might as well leave now, everyone quieted down and actually listened.

Finally, after quite a few questions about all the things Harry had done in the past, everyone signed a piece of paper agreeing to take lessons from Harry and keep quiet about it, but nothing else was formally organized yet. Still, it was a start. And it felt good to know they were doing something, anything, to defy Umbridge.

Along with planning lessons and figuring out where they would meet, there was the problem of making sure Umbridge never guessed what they were up to. Harry was thinking about that while walking down the hall between classes when he saw Fred and George holding a glass bowl. Hopping around in it was a toad.

"What are you two doing with Trevor?"

The twins laughed and George started explaining.

"This isn't Trevor Harry. This is just the result of our latest- experiment."

"We were making a batch of canary creams when Trevor hopped into it. Don't look at us like that- as soon as the feathers fell off he was fine." Fred said.

"Well, we figured that batch was ruined. But after we'd tested it and found out what Trevor had done to it, we decided that since our poor, hem hem, sweet Professor Umbridge always has such a terrible cough, she might like some nice candy to help her throat."

"Don't tell me that's-" Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't finish speaking.

"It was too easy really. All we had to do was put a box of them on her desk before class."

Suddenly Harry thought of something.

"But your canary creams don't last long. What happens when the effect wears off and she knows what you did?"

"Not a problem," George answered. "Right now she has no idea she's anything other than a toad. And when she's back to her loveable self, she won't remember what happened. They last about an hour, so that gives us time for our meetings."

Fred looked at the toad. "Not really much of a change is there?"

"Fred, don't say that," George pretended to scold. "You don't want to insult real toads, do you?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Now that he stood facing a class, Harry felt extremely sorry for the teachers Umbridge had inspected so far. How did his dad make it look so easy? He kept the class' attention without even seeming to try, and could stop misbehavior with a look. As if Harry didn't have enough anxiety in his life without worrying about his family's safety, the mysterious door in his dreams, and his scar hurting again. At least thanks to Dobby they had a place to hold classes. The Room of Requirement was perfect, supplying them with everything from pillows to land on while practicing stunning to sneakascopes.

It was starting to feel official. Hermione helped that by having everyone vote Harry in as their teacher and suggesting they have a name. Ginny's suggestion, Dumbledore's Army, was quickly voted in. So far, so good. Harry hoped things would keep going that well once he actually started teaching.

"I was thinking we should start with Expelliarmus," Harry began, but Zacharius Smith interupted saying that wasn't likely to be of any use. After Harry pointed out that it had saved his life last year, everyone was more cooperative. He spent the rest of the hour watching his students- strange how quickly he came to think of them that way- disarm each other. Here he'd correct a wand movement, there a pronounciation. Little by little, they were actually improving. When it came time to send them back to their common rooms, everyone was excited and eager to have another lesson soon. Everyone had something good to say, and Neville had what were probably the most encouraging words of all.

"You might want to think about becomming a teacher Harry. I think you might be about as good as your dad."

Harry felt there could be no higher praise than that.

While things were getting better for Harry, in an unexpected way they were getting better for Remus too. It happened the morning after the full moon, when Remus reached out to help steady Mila as she transformed back to human. Being so little yet, the transformations took more out of her than they did the others. The night before hadn't been an especially bad transformation, but it was almost instinctive for him to make sure she'd gotten through the full moon without hurting herself. She always looked so frail, especially when recovering from transforming. It tugged at his heart to see her trying to get to her feet with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights. But almost as soon as she was standing she said "It's OK Dad. I'm not hurt."

Remus thought he must have misheard her for a moment. Always before it had been "Mr Lupin" or "Mr. Remus," the way a child her age would talk to a distant friend of their parents. But she turned to him in a way that showed she'd known what she was saying and he's heard right.

"Thank you," he said in a choked voice.

"You don't mind if I call you that then?"

"Mind?" Remus asked in disbelief. "I was hoping you would someday. You know I think of you as my own daughter. But I thought you were still missing your parents."

"I still do a little," she said. "But they won't be comming back for me." She gave a smile. "And I don't see why they should keep me from loving another Dad."

There was more acceptence than sadness in her voice when she talked about her parents. She was moving forward with her new life. Still, Remus wondered how long that could last. Legally, Mila didn't belong to anyone. Luckily the Ministry had no idea where Mila was living since werewolves weren't required to register until they turned eleven. But even so there was always the chance the Ministry would investigate where she was. They knew she was a werewolf since every werewolf bite had to be reported. And if they found her there, they could say that she had to go to an orphanage.

Remus didn't want to think how a werewolf would be treated there. And he knew he wouldn't be allowed to adopt again. They couldn't say he was a danger to her since she was a werewolf too, but they wouldn't want more than one werewolf in a group. The Ministry was being very anti- werewolf at the moment and it was bound to get worse.

Normally Remus wouldn't have worried Mila by telling her this, but she overheard him talking about it with Sirius one day. Both were quick to reassure her.

"Between Remus and I, we're devious enough to deal with those Ministry morons. Heck, your dad's devious enough to deal with me. You should have seen what he did to James and I when we were in school."

Luckily this had the desired effect, and Mila started focusing on what Sirius was saying instead of their problem.

"But I thought you were friends at school."

"Not at first, Remus explained. "James and Sirius met on the Hogwarts Express and were instant friends, but it took me a little longer to join them. Actually I was one of their favorite targets for pranks at first."

Sirius chuckled. "he was this shy, quiet, know it all bookworm. It was like he was begging to be pranked. That is, until the day we went too far. I forget what we did exactly."

"You threw an erumpant horn in the potion I was brewing and nearly blew apart the whole dungeon. Professor Slughorn thought it was my fault."

"Oh, right," Sirius said. They could laugh about it now, so he let out a laugh before continuing. "Anyway, your dad did the sneakiest, most sinister thing he could do."

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing," remus said innocently, but with a smirk. Mila looked confused.

"You see, he knew we expected him to get back at us, but instead of pranking us directly, he'd do things like pass us the food at meals with a smirk or his face. We figured he put something in it, so we were afraid to eat it. When Peeves was pelting students with water baloons down one hallway, he'd tell us about it. We'd think he was trying to trick us into going the other way and walk right into Peeves' trap. Things like that. James and I ended up doing worse to ourselves over and over again than anything Remus could have done to us. And we kept getting more and more tense wondering what he was finally going to do to us. By the end of the first week he had us jumping at our own shadows expecting something around every corner."

"It was your own fault for not trusting me," Remus said, grinning.

Everyone had a good laugh and Mila asked "So how did you become friends?"

"Your dad got us out of trouble when he could have gotten us into it. McGonagall caught James and I out after curfew. At least she was fairly sure it was us. We ran back to the dorm as fast as we could, and she came after us ready to deduct points and probably give us detention. But Remus spoke up and said we'd been there the whole time. James and I couldn't believe it. After all we'd done to him, he saved us. Well naturally, McGonagall believed the ultra- teacher's pet and we got off completely. After that, we felt pretty bad about what we'd done to him and started treating him like a person instead of a target. Lucky thing for us too. He got us out of almost as much trouble as we got into. He's good at figuring out stuff like that."

"And I'll figure out some way to keep you with us too, Mila. That's a promise."

Along with the DA meetings, Harry had the first Quiddich match of the year to look forward to. Ron wasn't anywhere near as excited though. Panicking was more the right word. He was letting the taunts of the Slytherins, something Harry had long been used to, get to him. Luna's Gryffindor lion hat brought a smile to their faces temporarily, but it was hard to keep Ron's confidence up when the Slytherins started singing "Weasley is our king." The singing got louder when Ron missed his first goal. And his second.

Even so, twenty to nothing wasn't so bad. As long as Harry caught the Snitch, they's still win easily. But when the score changed to fourty to nothing, Harry became more focused on finding the snitch then he'd ever been before. Finally he saw it. Malfoy did too, but couldn't catch up to Harry, who silently thanked Sirius again for the Firebolt.

The game was over and Gryffindor had won, so Harry shouldn't have had to keep an eye out for bludgers. He never saw the one coming at him until it hit him hard in the head. Harry flew back several feet, but couldn't feel any broken bones. He got back to his feet and was about to join his team in celebrating when he heard a cold voice behind him.

"Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Poor Ron was headed to the changing room alone.

"We couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly. We wanted to sing about his mother, see. We couldn't fit in useless loser for his father either."

It was then that Fred and George heard what was going on. Angelina was restraining Fred while Harry had to grab George.

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter? Can't see how you stand being in such a hovel. But then I suppose compaired to your dad even the Weasleys seem rich. Has he found a job yet? Or is he still living off your blood traitor godfather? Or maybe you moved in with the Weasleys. I suppose the stink reminds you of your mudblood mother."

That was the breaking point. He'd tolerated his family being put down long enough, and in a second it became a contest to see whether Harry or George could hurt Malfoy worse. Each of them was punching as much of him as they could, and it took Madame Hooch casting an Impediment jinx to get them to stop. Harry and George were sent to McGonagall's office, and and they knew she wasn't going to be happy with them. Harry knew his dad wouldn't have wanted him to act like that either, and was feeling (just a little) ashamed of himself as they explained why they'd attacked Malfoy. Things didn't seem like they could get worse.

"Hem hem."

Oh no. No no no no no.

OK, now things at Hogwarts couldn't get much worse.

"I don't believe this. Fred, George, and I banned from Quiddich for life. Our brooms taken away. And Umbridge having the final say over punishments from now on!"

Harry beat his head against the wall in frustration a few times.

"I'd be better off leaving here and just being taught at Phoenix House. At least then I won't be getting other people in trouble."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione said. "We still need you to teach the DA." But it was more than that. She wouldn't let him sink into self pity. And he was grateful for that.

The DA and Hagrid finally coming back were the only good things at Hogwarts anymore. But Harry and his friends heard Umbridge hint that she knew Hagrid had been on a mission from Dumbledore. Whatever the mission had been hadn't gone well, Harry could tell. Hagrid looked like someone a lot bigger than him had slamed him into a wall a few times.

When Umbridge inspected Hagrid's first lesson back, she acted as if he didn't have the intelligence to understand what she was saying. Harry was about to tell her to stop it when she turned to him.

"I suppose Hagrid is one of your favorite teachers, is he?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"But then, you have a fondness for half breeds, don't you?"

Harry clenched his hands inton fists and said "You and I have different definitions of what humanity is. And Hagrid knows about magical creatures."

And this lesson had been going so well, Harry thought. True, he couldn't see the thestrals who were happily munching on the cow carcass, but they were still interesting. And not dangerous, especially by Hagrid's standard's. But of course, Umbridge twisted anything good anyone said about Hagrid and delighted in writing down anything bad. She'd already put Trelawny on probaton, and it looked like she'd be doing the same to Hagrid.

Meanwhile, the twins were not taking things quietly.

"She's twisted," George said.

"She's foul," Fred agreed."She's going down," they said together.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Harry you know better! Brawling like that is no way to handle that type of problem."  
Remus had just found out about Harry and George's fight with Malfoy.  
"I know, Dad. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Between Umbridge always making life miserable and Malfoy-"  
"You gave Umbridge the perfect way to make life even more miserable for you. I know it's hard, but you have got to learn to control your temper or you're just going to keep getting in worse and worse trouble with her."  
Harry looked so depressed in the mirror that Remus sighed and asked "What is she doing to you anyway?"  
"Like I said, she took our brooms and banned-"  
"No, I mean before this. She was already making life miserable. How?"  
Harry was glad his dad couldn't see his scared hand.  
"Just lines."  
"Just lines? Someone like Umbridge is just having you do lines?"  
"Yeah. That's all."  
Remus looked suspicious.  
"If it was something worse you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"  
Harry made a noncommittal noise and moved his head in a way that could have been a nod- or not.  
"At least Christmas is coming soon and you'll be home." Remus gave him a smile and added. "At least try not to get in trouble between now and then. I don't want her to have any excuse to hurt you."

December came, and the DA had made incredible improvement. So much so in fact that Harry told them they might be able to start patronuses soon. Everyone was in good spirits, and the ache of not being able to play Quiddich had faded a little for Harry in the light of the upcoming holiday. He was going to be home and have three wonderful weeks without having to think about Umbridge.  
The Weasley twins, on the other hand, seemed to be using the time left before Christmas to think of nothing but Umbridge and ways to get back at her. If James, Sirius, and even Remus could have seen all the twins were doing, they'd have been proud. Pranks were now pulled on a daily basis. Umbridge often had trouble speaking clearly these day since the twins "accidentally" dropped acid pops by her after she'd eaten a toad cream. (It wasn't their fault toads had such long toungs and a fly had been on the acid pop at the time, right?) They even got Peeves involved by bribing him with one of their snack boxes. Of course, Peeves never needed much encouragement to cause mayhem. In addition to his usual antics, he'd now started singing rude songs about Umbridge as loud as possible during class. Since it was so close to Christmas, today he was singing a song to the tune of "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch." Harry had no idea where Peeves had heard the muggle song, but he liked Peeve's version of it.  
...You're as gentle as a bludger  
You're a nice as Devil's Snare  
Miss Umbriiiiiiiidge.  
"Will someone shut that stupid poltergeist up!"  
You're so ugly, Miss Umbridge.  
You're so completely vile.  
You're more frightening than dementors  
You've got doxies in your smile,  
Miss Umbriiiiiidge.  
The song continued, and Harry's favorite part was when Peeves sang "The three words that best describe you are as follows and I quote: Stink, stank, stunk" While the dungbombs the Weasley twins had set up above her desk earlier dropped directly on her head.  
Class had to be cut short so the smell could be dealt with.

"I thought Arthur was coming to relieve me tonight."  
"I decided to take his place tonight," Remus said. Truth be told, he'd been anxious about her and had to see that she was all right. "Arthur looked tired anyway."  
"So do you," Tonks said, noticing the exhausted look in Remus's eyes. "I don't think you gave yourself enough of a chance to recover from the last full moon."  
Remus shrugged it off.  
"You've been pushing yourself too. We all have. I'm not doing anymore than anyone else."  
He put an arm around her, and despite her best efforts to hide how tired she was she let out a yawn as they walked out together. Remus smiled.  
"Don't think I didn't see that young lady."  
She playfully cuffed him.  
"I'm not a schoolgirl anymore, so none of that young lady buisness."  
Remus couldn't help chuckling. Merlin, had he noticed. To him there was no woman more beautiful.  
"Anyway," Tonks said. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I may as well bring it up now as later." Then slowly she said "Remus, Mila needs a permanent home. I know how much you love her. I love her too."  
It took a second for Remus to understand what she meant.  
"Dora, are you saying you want to adopt Mila?"  
Nodding, Tonks said "That way Mila will have a permanent home. She wouldn't have to go anywhere."  
Mila's own parents had turned their backs on her, and here Tonks wanted her as much as Remus did, not bothered by Mila's problem.  
"You know, most people would be worried what other people would think of them for associating with werewolves."  
Flipping a piece of her pink hair, Tonks asked "Do I look like the type of person who cares what others think of me?"  
Remus had to smile at that. He knew she followed her own heart.  
"What about your parents? How will they feel about having a werewolf in the family?"  
"You're asking that only because of Mila?"  
Remus went into a coughing fit and said "Who else would I be asking about?"  
Shaking her head, Tonks said "You're impossible. Well, if you are asking only about Mila, knowing my parents they'll love spoiling their new granddaughter." She paused. "So, what do you think?"  
It would mean the Ministry finding out where Mila was, but that was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. And by adopting Mila, Tonks would have a legal claim to her so the Ministry couldn't force them to put her in an orphanage. Mila would be guaranteed a home with people who loved her.  
"I think if you want to go through with this, you'll be a wonderful mother to her."  
They were almost out of the building now, but Tonks couldn't quite make it without tripping. Remus was there to catch her.  
"Sure you can make it home without breaking your neck?"  
"Sure you don't want to go through the next week with hair matching mine?"  
"I'll just shut up now."  
"Good idea."  
Tonks turned and looked at Remus and the playful banter stopped.. He was so tired. But he'd be fine, Tonks told herself. It was only guard duty, the most boring job in the Order. Nothing would happen to him tonight.

Harry's dream changed, and now he was crawling along the floor on his belly. There was a man drowsing in front of the door at the end of the cooridor. Harry wanted to bite him, but he must do his master's bidding first. Just then the man woke up and Harry had to attack. He could tell this was a man who knew how to defend himself against dark creatures, but the man was tired and the snake struck too quickly. Three strikes and the man was down, bleeding uncontrollably.  
"No!" Harry shouted, shooting up in his own bed at Hogwarts. His head ached, he was having trouble breathing, and he felt like he was going to throw up, but none of that mattered. He had to get help to his dad right tried to get out of bed but felt himself pushed back down.  
"Harry, it's all right," Ron said, sounding a little panicked.  
"No it isn't. My dad's been hurt. He'll die if he doesn't get help right away."  
"It was just a dream. Neville's gone to get someone to help you."  
"I'm not the one who needs help!"  
He had tears in his eyes now. His dad would die before anyone reached him. But just then Neville came back with McGonagall.  
"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"  
"I'm not the one who's hurt," he told her. "My dad's been attacked. I saw it."  
And with a sickening realization, Harry also knew he was the one who'd done it. He was that awful snake. If his dad died, it was his fault.

Harry would have been weak with relief that McGonagall believed him and they were going to see Dumbledore, but for now his every thought was on his dad. He couldn't help being angry with the headmaster for asking just how he had seen it. What did that matter now? And it wasn't comforting when Dumbledore said it could take the portraits several minuets to to find Remus. What if he didn't have several minuets left? Harry felt so numb with grief and fright that he barely noticed Dumbledore asking one of his instruments something.  
At last, Everard returned to his portrait.  
"I yelled until they came running. They carried him past a few minuets later. He doesn't look good. He's covered in blood."  
Harry already knew this of course, but everything seemed to fade away as he heard that. It was exactly like being too close to a dementor. Somehow though he kept from fainting and was able to focus when Dumbledore made a portkey to send him home to Phoenix House and gave Phineous Black the message to tell Sirius about Remus being hurt. Then Harry could finally be on his way. As he touched the old black kettle, he felt an unexpected hate boiling up inside him, and in that moment there was nothing he wanted worse than to attack Dumbledore.  
As he landed in the basement kitchen at Phoenix House, he saw that Andromeda was there. She'd probably been visiting Sirius. Then Harry's heart sank as he saw Mila was awake and there too. How could he tell her what he'd done?  
"Harry what happened? They said Dad's been hurt"  
Nodding, Harry turned to Andromeda.  
"Please, could you take us to St. Mungo's? We've got to get there right away."  
The look on Andromeda's face said plainly that she wished she could, but she said "I'm sorry. Dumbledore said you have to stay here until it looks like you could have known about the attack through some other way than having a vision."  
"But Dad could be-"  
"Don't think that way," Andromeda said gently. "He's at the best hospital in the wizarding world. He was found quickly. Right now Sirius and Nymphadora are with him. I didn't really expect either of them to listen and stay here once they heard he was hurt. But they'll let us know how he's doing and Dumbledore will work out some excuse for them knowing. We just can't let anyone know you saw it. Nymphadora wouldn't have known either, but she wanted to wait here for him to come home."  
Mila turned to Harry and asked "Do you think he'll be all right? You saw it happen."  
How Harry wished she hadn't asked. She was so trusting. If he told her their dad would be fine, she'd believe him. But he didn't know if everything would be fine. He delayed a moment to long in answering, and Mila understood more from his silence than if he'd said something. She hugged him, and brother and sister stayed that way a long time. There was nothing they could do, even if they were at St. Mungo's, except wait. The night seemes to drag on forever, and more than once Harry thought he'd rather be right in the ground beside his first parents than go through this. The pain of knowing his dad could die combined with knowing he was the reason for it was unbearable. He didn't know how it could be possible, but he was convinced he'd been transported to wherever his dad had been, become a snake, and attacked him. And it had come close to happening again in Dumbledore's office.  
Mila finally fell asleep as she and Harry sat on the sofa. She snuggled closer to him for comfort, and the horrible thought occurred to Harry that he could attack her next. He had no way to predict when Voldemort would take control of him again. Anybody could be the next one hurt or killed. He told himself he'd just stay long enough to know if his dad would recover or not, and then he'd leave. He'd never hurt any of them again.  
Finally, a little after five in the morning, a message came. Harry took the note and recognized Sirius' handwriting.  
Moony's going to make it. Tonks and I are staying here. He's resting comfortably now.

It was unmeasurable relief to see how well Remus was doing when they reached St. Mungo's. In fact, Remus, sleeping peacefully, was probably doing better than any of his visitors. Tonks had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Harry barely recognized her at first. Instead of her usual colors, her hair were a dull mousey brown. Sirius was sleeping too, and had transformed into a dog the way he often did when he had nightmares. Harry was surprised to see Alex must have heard about the attack too, and was even more surprised to see that she was setting on the floor and had lifted the big dog's head onto her lap. She was actually petting him like she was trying to comfort him. If Sirius had been awake he wouldn't have believed it.  
Remus was just waking up, and smiled seeing his family and friends there. Both Harry and Mila were looking at him as if afraid he'd suddenly stop breathing when he said "I'm not too injured for you two to come over here closer, you know."  
That was all the encouragement they needed to come over for a hug.  
"I don't want you two worrying about me," Remus said when they pulled apart. "I'm not in any pain, and as soon as they can take the bandages off I can come home."  
The sound of Padfoot whimpering in his sleep interrupted them. Harry wondered if he was having a nightmare about Remus being hurt, about losing another best friend.  
"Padfoot!"  
His friend's voice woke him up in a second, and still disoriented, he changed back to human and got to his feet before quite realizing where he was or what he'd been doing.  
"Moony! About time you woke up. Do you realize you scared everybody half to death last night? You should have stayed home and slept. I'm not going to lose another friend."  
"Sirius quiet down," Andromeda scolded. "You'll wake Nymphadora. And the man in the bed with the curtains around it is probably trying to sleep."  
"Oh, sorry," he said in a quieter voice. Then he looked at Remus again. There were times when people had to laugh to keep from screaming or crying, and this was one of those times. "And here you call yourself an expert on dark creatures."  
"Let me find that snake again and it won't be so lucky," Remus said. "Anyway, this is my own fault. I knew I was too tired last night."  
Harry felt like he'd have a complete breakdown if he didn't tell them.  
"No, this is my fault."  
Everyone turned to look at him, but just then Tonks woke up. She had a terrified expression on her face as if just remembering what had happened. Her hair went back to pink when she saw that Remus was as well as possible after such an attack, then they went to red.  
"Remus Lupin if you ever scare me like that again so help me that snake will look like a sweet kitten compared to what I'm going to do to you."  
Before Remus had a chance to answer, Andromeda was trying to quiet her daughter.  
"Nymphadora, you should go home and rest. You were up all yesterday and most of last night."  
Tonks flinched at the use of her first name, then shook her head.  
"I'm staying right here."  
"Don't be silly Dora," Remus said. "There's nothing I need, and there no point tp you making yourself sick over this. I don't need to be fussed over."  
"It's no use trying to convince me of that," Tonks said. "If it wasn't for Harry-" She broke off and turned to Harry. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, Remus wouldn't be here."  
Harry felt a lump in his throat.  
"That's right. He wouldn't be here. He'd never have been hurt and he'd be safe at home now."  
Remus looked at his son.  
"Harry, I'd be dead."  
Shaking his head, Harry explained. "You don't understand. I didn't see the snake. I was the snake. I was the one who did the attacking. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't in controll. Then somehow I was back at Hogwarts."  
Remus had an unreadable expression on his face. After a second he said "Dora? Mrs. Tonks? I was reading A Christmas Carolto Mila and I was wondering if the two of you could take her home to get it. I don't see why my being here should stop us from finishing it by Christmas."  
Mila understood that to mean he wanted to talk to Harry alone, but knew it would be best to obey. She gave Harry a hug and said "I don't believe it, Harry. You'd never hurt Dad. You'd never hurt any of us. I know it." She gave Remus another hug before leaving with Tonks and made an excuse to leave, so the two Marauders and Harry were left alone. Remus turned to his son.  
"Mila's right. You weren't anywhere near me when the attack happened. And even if you had been, you wouldn't have hurt me."  
"I'm not so sure," Harry said. "It happened again in Dumbledore's office. I didn't become the snake, but I still wanted to attack him. It was like- like part of Voldemort was inside me."  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other with the same expression of horror and Remus gasped a strangled "No!"  
"That's why I have to leave. I can't have a chance to hurt anybody again."  
"Harry," Remus said after taking a moment to calm himself, "This reminds me a lot of the end of your third year. Remember how I thought the best thing I could do for you was to leave? You convinced me how wrong I was. And you were right. Leaving would have been the biggest mistake of my life. And I don't believe you're dangerous to me any more than you believe I'm dangerous to you."  
"Then what happened? Why did it seem like I was the snake? And why did I want to attack Dumbledore?"  
Remus hesitated. "There's some connection between you and Voldemort that we don't understand. Nobody except you has ever survived the killing curse, so we can't know what we're dealing with. But I do know that there's no way he could have gotten you out of Hogwarts, turned you into a snake, had you attack me, and then got you back to Hogwarts besides. All you did was see what happened."  
Harry felt a little reassured, but couldn't help noticing the panicked look on his father and godfather's faces.

"It can't be! There's no way Harry could be a horcrux!" Sirius shouted as soon as Harry was out of hearing range. Remus had pretended to want Harry to go check in the lobby to see if the others were back yet.  
"Exactly. There'd be signs if he was," remus said, then groaned. "Signs like him being a parslemouth, having the brother to Voldemort's wand, and not being able to block Voldemort from getting into his head."  
"Just coincidences," Sirius said determinedly.  
"Right," Remus said. "Of course." But he remembered how Dumbledore seemed to be keeping something from him the day he'd told him about Harry's vision of the old muggle being killed.  
"Dumbledore knows," Remus said quietly. "Or at least suspects. Harry said Dumbledore's been avoiding him all year. That's why."  
"He's been wrong before," Sirius said quickly. "He has to be wrong now."  
"Even if he's right, we can't just step to the side and let Harry be killed."  
"Of course not," Sirius said. "And anyway, we already knew there was some connection between them. It doesn't have to mean what we think it does. I can't believe after everything we've been through that we have to lose him now."  
But they both knew the truth. There had to be some way for Harry to come through this alive though. And no matter what, they were going to do all they could to find it.  
AN: I'm expecting a lot of flames for this. Believe me, I absolutely hated doing that to Remus, but it was necessary to move the story in the way it has to move in my version.  
Some of the lyrics to Peeve's song get credited to a parody someone wrote about Voldemort on . I kept some of them and changed others.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Remus was hardly alone for a moment the entire time he was at St. Mungos, so even if he and Sirius had wanted to speak again about whether or not Harry was a horcrux they couldn't have. Both tried explaining away the signs and told themselves if Harry were a horcrux Voldemort wouldn't always be trying to kill him, both ignoring the fact that Voldemort might not know Harry was a horcrux. Poor Harry noticed every time the two Marauders looked at him these days it was with an expression very similar to the way Professor Trelawny looked at him when she predicted his death, only far more genuine and intense. They tried not to show it, but couldn't help it. While in denial, they knew the truth.

Sirius had been so desperate he had actually gone to Kreature for help, asking the elf to find any of the old Black family books that might mention horcruxes. He and Remus read every word in them between when the others came to visit, but found little to help. The only useful information that had any potential at all to save Harry was that if a person who'd made horcruxes felt genuine remorse for what they'd done, their soul would be repaired and the horcruxes would return to normal. There was no chance Voldemort would actually feel anything close to remorse. Still, they weren't giving up on finding some other way to save Harry, and in the meantime they were getting fairly good at lieing to themselves.

Harry, meanwhile, took comfort from his friends assuring him he'd never left his bed while having the vision. Ginny was probably the most comforting of all, telling him that if he had been possessed, he would have gaps in his memory during those times. Since Harry remembered the vision all too well, he finally believed he hadn't been the snake.

The constant stream of people visiting Remus at St. Mungo's included all the students of Phoenix House. They had been supposed to go home for Christmas holidays the day after the attack, but they showed up to give Remus a surprise gift first.

"I guess you could call it a combination Christmas and get well present," Seth said. "We all took up a collection to buy it for you."

It was a beautiful watch with an etched leather band and gold hands, but the best feature about it was that it showed the phases of the moon. It must have cost a small fortune for a group of people who couldn't find jobs, and Remus was deeply appreciative. He would treasure it the way he treasured the old briefcase that had been a gift from the muggle students he had once taught.

It turned out that Remus had to stay in the hospital over Christmas, but was able to go home very soon after. He couldn't leave without taking care of something though.

"I need to have a word with the man in that bed there." He sighed. "He's going to have a lot to deal with. The healers have been trying to convince him he'll have an almost normal life, but I don't think they got through to him."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, though he had a good guess which Remus confirmed.

"The same thing that happened to Mila and I," Remus answered. "Er- I think the rest of you should stay back. He threw a food tray at one of the med witches this morning. He hasn't been in a good mood."

That was putting it mildly. Although the other werewolf had looked wistfully at all the visitors Remus had had, he'd pulled the curtains around his bed and refused to say anything whenever Remus had tried talking to him before. He wasn't any more eager to talk today.

"If you're going to tell me everything's going to be fine," the other werewolf said "I swear I'll bite you."

Remus gave him a sad smile. remembering what Seth had once said, he told him "There's no harm a werewolf bite will do to me anymore."

The other man's eyes went wide.

"So you're one too. That what you're in here for?"

"No. I was bitten by a werewolf many years ago. This time I was in here for something else." He paused. "I've been a werewolf almost my whole life. Naturally I have to take precautions but other than that I've-"

"What about a job?" the other werewolf interupted. "The law says I can't have a job around people anymore." He gave a bitter, ironic, almost frightening laugh. "I used to work for McNair in the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. I never liked McNair anyway. I aught to have him dispose of me since I'm a dangerous creature now. And Gwen-" his voice broke. "I was going to ask her to marry me. Hope she doesn't mind someone who's going to grow fur and fangs every month!" He picked up something from the table beside his bed and threw it at the wall.

The others were shocked. They couldn't imagine Remus acting that way. Or any of the other werewolves for that matter. Remus seemed to be expectiong it though and remained calm.

"Mr.-"

"Talbot," the other werewolf answered. "Lawrence Talbot."

"Mr. Talbot, I can honestly tell you that you still can have a life ahead of you. As to what your Gwen will do, I don't know. I know nobody has come to see you but-'

"Well," Lawrence admitted. "She doesn't exactly know where I am. We were going for a walk in the moonlight and I heard someone scream. I ran to help and that- that beast came at me. It jumped up and bit me in the chest. I don't know what happened to whoever it was after before me. Anyway, I knew what it was that bit me- what I am now- and I couldn't face Gwen after that. I just ran until I passed out."

Everyone was quiet a moment after listening to the story, then Remus said "I think she's probably wondering where you are now. She'll have to find out eventually. As to finding a job-" an idea came to him. "I know a place dedicated to helping werewolves. They can always use more help. But by comming there, you'd be agreeing to keep everything secret and to not treat any of the other werewolves differently than you would anyone else."

Lawrence gave it some thought and said "I suppose it couldn't hurt. What else am I going to do?"

"Remember the conditions though. Give the idea some time. And remember every werewolf had a life before being bitten, and that they're no different than you."

He wanted to help Lawrence, and this felt right, but he wanted to be sure Lawrence wasn't going to cause trouble for anybody first. In the end, Lawrence gave Remus an adress to reach him at and Remus wished him luck. Whether he would come or not remained to be seen.

The family had a belated Christmas that year, but it was a joyous time. The best part was just having the family all together again, and Mila was just about to learn just how much she was wanted by everyone. Harry was in on the surprise, but nobody had said a word yet to Mila. Among her other presents that year she found an envelope. There was nothing special about it except the name on it.

"It's adressed to Mila Tonks," she said questioningly.

"Open it," Tonks said, grinning.

Mila opened the envelope and pulled out a document.

"It's a request I'm going to file to adopt you," Tonks explained to the little girl, who was already reading it intently. "I've got good connections in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We've looked over all the laws that apply in this case, and we couldn't find any reason why the adoption shouldn't be allowed as long as they're fair." She paused to see Mila's reaction. "I'll do my best to be a good mother for you."

Milla hugged her.

"Thanks- Mum."

Going back to Hogwarts wasn't easy knowing Umbridge was waiting for him and it was made even harder by that fact that he had to take more Occlumacy lessons. Even Sirius, who wasn't fond of giving Snape more chances to give Harry a hard time, was adament about Harry taking the extra lessons. Maybe, the Marauders thought, Harry could prove their theory wrong. Maybe with a little more practice he could prove he could keep Voldemort out of his mind and that he wasn't a horcrux.

Still, the visions continued. Harry didn't mention them to any of his family ot friends, not wanting to worry them, but he couldn't hide it from his friends when he had a vision right in front of them, Voldemort's evil laughter comming out of Harry's own mouth.

"He's not inside my head," Harry told them. "It's more like I feel what he feels at times."

"So what made him feel so happy right now?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't know, but but the next day they had their answer when the Daily Prophet announced there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

"I can't believe this! They're saying this has nothing to do with Voldemort. They're actually trying to link this to Sirius!"

The Ministry couldn't directly blame Sirius or say it had anything to do with him since he's been proven innocent and had been free for over a year now with most people trusting him again. However, when the article mentioned Bellatrix Lestrange it added "cousin of Sirius Black, first person to ever escape Azkaban," after the list of her crimes.

"This is mental, and it should be illegal. That makes it sound like he's a criminal too. Everyone knows he's innocent."

"They were very careful how they worded it," Hermione noted. "If they'd have said something like they suspect him of being behind the escape he could have had them prosecuted. But all they said was he was the first person to escape Azkaban and that he's Lestrange's cousin. Those are true facts even if they don't mean what it sounds like they do, so there's nothing Sirius can do about it." Then she added "I've been thinking, it's high time what's really going on gets printed. I could blackmail Skeeter to interview you, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"I'd be risking Umbridge locking my dad and sister away, along with all the other werewolves."

"Legally she can't," Hermione said. "I've been researching the laws about werewolves."

"But Umbridge can change the laws. Look how she's restricted centaur territories and is trying to tag merpeople."

"But centaurs and merpeople are classified as beasts," Hermione said. "Werewolves are classsified as both beasts and beings. I'm not saying it's right to classify them as beasts," she added seeing the look on Harry's face. "You know that. But having both classifications makes laws about them harder to change."

"She made getting a job of almost any kind illegal for them."

"My guess is it took her years to get that passed though," Hermione explained. "And anyway, if they passed a law saying all werewolves were suspected of wanting to join Vol- Voldemort, they'd have to admit he's back, the very thing they want to deny. Besides, I don't believe Umbridge would carry out the threat."

Harry and Ron looked at her as if she were insane.

"Oh, I know she's foul enough to do something like that,but think about it. If she went through with her threat, you'd have no reason to do what she wants anymore. She's already taken away everything else, so that's her only way to keep you in her control."

That made sense, Harry realized.

"I'd still like to wait on doing the interview though. I don't want to push my luck."

Hermione didn't say anything more about the article, but said "By the way, I learned something else about Umbridge." She was grinning from ear to ear. "Haven't you noticed how she's mostly left Flitwick alone even though she's against anyone she thinks of as a half breed?"

That got only blank stares from the two boys.

"Don't tell me you two never figured out he's part goblin? Well, anyway, I wondered why she left him alone and I checked on her background. It turns out she's part goblin herself. A few generation further back than Flitwick, but the goblin blood is still there.

"Oh, we _have_ to bring that up to her," Ron said laughing.

"We can't though," Harry said. If we do she'll blab to everyone about my dad's problem. She doesn't know about Mila, but once she does she'll make trouble over that too."

"Not if Mila registers as a werewolf first. Once a werewolf signs the registry, in return the Ministry can't tell anyone who doesn't know about their condition. Newt Scamander set up that rule when he created the registry."

Now this had possibilities. Mila had to register when she turned eleven, but nothing said she couldn't register sooner. Most werewolves just chose not to register until they had to. Once she was adopted the Ministry would know where she was anyway. And then- Umbridge could get a taste of her own medicine.

Sirius had been frustrated to say the least by the article in the Prophet. He'd also been frustrated lately with his lack of progress with Alex. So when Remus casually mentioned Alex would be at the meeting that night, Sirius brushed it off to save his ego.

"So? Why would she mean anymore to me than anyone else?"

"You've been trying hard enough to get a date with her."

"That's just- just-" He tried to come up with an excuse. "I can't let her get away with always turning me down. Think of my reputation."

"Oh how tragic. i can see why you can't allow that."

"Oh shut up. And stop laughing!"

Sirius sat on the couch and started petting Coal, one of the kittens Mrs. Norris had given birth to. The kitten had outsized ears, Crookshank's smashed in face, and Mrs. Norris' scrawny build. He was mostly black, with a few splotches of orange, one of them right over his heart. It had turned out Filch was so delighted with the kittens he'd given Coal to Hermione as a thank you for Crookshanks being the father. The trio had just about died of shock. Since Hermione didn't need another cat and remembered how fond Crookshanks and Sirius were of each other, she'd given the kitten to him. The bond was instant, even though Sirius had never been a fan of cats before knowing Crookshanks.

"Come off it Padfoot. You love Alex as much as I love Dora"

Now Sirius was beaming.

"You finally said it. You love my little cousin."

"I-" Remus started to protest, but couldn't.

"You know you love her Moony. So why not tell her? And just think about this. Your daughter is a werewolf too. What will you tell her someday when she falls in love? Are you going tell her she shouldn't for the same reasons you give for not being with Tonks?"

"You know better than that. If Mila falls in love with someone who loves her back I'll be as happy for her as any father would be for his daughter. If the boy she falls in love with loves her that much and she loves him back they should be together."

Sirius smirked, and Remus realized what he said. Tonks loved him enough not to care about his problem, and he knew his feelings for Tonks were much more than just friendship.

"You're right. I do need to tell her how much I love her." Then he added "What about you and Alex?"

"Like I told you, I don't have any special feelings for her. She's vain and arrogant and-"

"You sure you're not describing yourself?"

"Hey!"

Now it was Remus' turn to smirk.

"And I wouldn't let Alex hear you say that after the loving way she held your head on her lap when you were asleep as Padfoot."

"She what?" Sirius took in the words with hopeful surprise.

"Oh that's right. You woke up too fast to realize it."

"I have a chance with her?"

"I thought this was only about your reputation."

"Moony!"

"Then again, maybe she just likes dogs."

"Moony!"

AN: The wonderful idea for Umbridge being part goblin comes from Mosaic Muse. She's had many ideas I'm trying to work in.

I'm having a bit of a contest now regarding the werewolves. Mila is based on a character a friend of mine who loves Remus as much as I do roleplays and Seth is obviously from the Twilight series. But the other names, Giles Garnier and Lawrence Talbot are the names of other famous werewolves. The first person who knows where those names came from will get to name one of the werewolves at Phoenix House after themself. (Hint, Lawrence's story as well as the name of the girl he loves, Gwen, are a clue in his case.)

Thanks as always for all the reviews and to PadyandMoony


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

February came, and the DA was improving all the time now. Many students in it had lost loved ones to Voldemort, and ever since the people who'd tortured and killed their families had escaped, they'd doubled their efforts to learn from Harry. None were improving as rapidly as Neville though. It was almost impossible to believe he was the same person, and still that wasn't enough. He wanted to be as good as possible, ready to take on any death eater and win. So it shouldn't have been as surprising to Harry as it was when Neville asked for extra lessons one day.

"But Neville, I shouldn't really be teaching in the first place."

Neville was so determined though that Harry couldn't refuse him.

"All right. My dad and Sirius gave me a set of books about practical defense. There are some advanced spells in there that I was planning on teaching later this year. I'll see if I can give you a head start on them."

Harry kept the books in the Room of Requirement, but not the same room he asked for when the DA met. He asked the room to give him a place to keep things hidden. He wanted to be sure he could do the spells himself before he taught them. He'd never paid attention to the other things in the room, collected over many years and forgotten. But this time he noticed it when he went to gt his books. It was the diadem. Dumbledore had said horcruxes had been made from things belonging to the founders and the diadem was almost certainly a horcrux. He grabbed it and made an excuse to Neville before heading to Dumbledore's office.

When the ring had been destroyed, Sirius had asked that he be allowed to destroy the next horcrux they found. He wanted to feel this was something he and his brother accomplished together, and Dumbledore agreed. Now there were only two horcruxes left just a year after they'd found out the horcruxes existed. The Marauders still refused to accept that there were three. Sirius was feeling optimistic, and when he got back to Phoenix House Remus was in a good mood too.

Lawrence had come to Phoenix House for the full moon, only the second transformation of his life. After the full moon had risen, Moony had been leery of the newcomer, standing protectively between him and the others, especially Mila, for most of the night. But the next day he was glad Lawrence had come. Eager to get to work on anything and forget the transformation, Lawrence had been taken on a tour of the house and had taken interest in a telescope that needed to be fixed for use in astronomy class.

"Do you like astronomy?" Remus had asked.

"No, but I love working with muggle tools. I don't think it's a skill wizards learn well enough. Sometimes the results are even better than magic."

Remus couldn't argue with the results. The telescope worked perfectly once Lawrence had finished. Remus and Sirius had noticed how Lawrence had seemed to almost have new life while he was working, and it had given them an idea to help with the job situation. The law said werewolves could no longer legally work with other people, but there were ways to work alone. Repairing telescopes could be done alone. Some of the werewolves had shown a talent for woodworking in their free time. Making brooms could be done alone if they were sent off to shops to sell. Others were good at explaining spells. They could possibly write their own spellbooks. There were just enough loopholes in the law to find ways out of it by using their own talents.

All in all, things weren't going badly. After classes and the Order meeting were finished for the week, Sirius decided to enjoy a nice ride on his motorcycle. When he commented that he was going flying, Alex thought he meant on a broom and commented that there was no way she was trusting a piece of wood with twigs on the end to stay in the air, Sirius looked at her in shock.

"You mean you've never flown?"

"Nope. I know we can use magic, but I' still don't trust anything that takes me off the ground."

Sirius grinned, tool her by the arm, and led her outside.

"We're fixing that right now."

"Oh no. Not a chance you're getting me up on a broom."

"I wasn't talking about a broom, but I still say you don't know what you're missing." He led her to his bike.

"I told you I'm not flying. And I wouldn't trust that bike to stay in the air any more than- Sirius Orion Black you put me down!"

Sirius had picked her up and set her on his bike.

"Don't even think about it!"

Too late. Sirius was already on the bike ahead of her and starting it up, and insanely joyous look in his eyes. As the bike headed skyward, Alex closed her eyes, clung to Sirius tightly with one hand and started hitting his back with the other.

"If we live through this-"

"Believe me, we're perfectly safe. Only about forty feet up.

"_Only_ forty feet?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"If you open your eyes, I promise you'll love what you see."

Her face had been pressed against him, but she cautiously opened one eye, then the other as she turned her head to look. Ahead and above them were stars and too the sides were some clouds. She didn't dare look down.

"Wow! This isn't so bad." She actually smiled.

"And I'm not such a bad guy either, right? But then, if you thought I was you would never have been holding my head on your lap."

Her mouth dropped slightly.

"You were supposed to be asleep!"

"I was. The others weren't."

"Well don't go getting ideas. That was just- just-"

Sirius laughed.

"You're not very good at coming up with lies, are you?"

"Git!"

By the time they were back on the ground, things had definitely warmed between the two. Sirius was so overwhelmed by his progress with Alex he kissed her before he'd realized it.

"Did I say you could?" Alex asked as soon as they pulled apart.

"Sorry. I was carried away."

"I wasn't."

There was no way he could let a remark like that slide. So, he kissed her again. This time slowly. Alex looked at him, considering a moment.

"I don't like it."

"What? The kiss?"

"I mean the fact that I liked it."

That had Sirius nearly swinging her into his arms in happiness. He stopped himself though, and instead asked "What would you say if I told you I'm in love with you?"

She didn't say she loved him too. She didn't show surprise or happiness or anything else. She was thoughtful before answering.

"That would depend on whether or not you meant it."

"But I do mean it!"

"And how many others have you said that to?"

Sirius went a bit red as he answered.

"I know I have a reputation. But the others- they weren't you."

"I'm really special to you? Not just one more girl on your list?"

"Alex I don't just go telling girls I love them to get them to be with me. Yes, I've had my fun when I was younger and yes I have a deserved reputation as a Casanova, but when I tell someone I love them, I mean it."

There was a change in Alex's expression, but she wouldn't have been the Alex Sirius loved if she didn't toy with him a bit first.

"You never actually said you love me. You just asked what I'd say if you did."

"It means the same thing!" Then, looking at her, he said "Alex, I love you."

"In that case, I don't just love you."

What?

She put her arms around his neck and said "I love you very much."

It had been clear for some time from the way Umbridge was constantly observing both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures that Trelawny and Hagrid would not be teaching much longer. It was only a question of who would be fired first, and that question was answered when Harry and his friends saw Trelayny carrying, her trunks packed. Harry had never liked Trelawny much anyway, but he hated seeing anyone that upset. There was nothing he could do, but at least Dumbledore was able to keep Umbridge from forcing Trelawny out of Hogwarts. There was no denying Harry loved the look on Umbridge's face when she saw that Trelawny's replacement was Firenze the centaur, another "half breed."

Firenze turned out to be a good teacher even if Harry did still consider Divination to be rubbish. At any rate, his predictions seemed to be more likely to come true that Trelawny's, and he wasn't afraid to admit that some things were just impossible to know.

Harry would end up wishing he had an inner eye to predict things. If it weren't for Cedric, the DA would have ended in disaster. For a long time Cho's friend Marietta had been tense about being involved in something Umbridge would obviously not approve of. Luckily since Cedric was still going out with Cho he heard about it when she was going to turn them in and was able to warn Harry. It was a close call, but they were able to stop her and alter her memory. Everyone was a little surprised that Cedric had helped them against his girlfriend's best friend, but Cedric was a Hufflepuff after all, and that meant loyalty. He wasn't going to stand for anyone betraying their group, no matter who they wasn't happy to say the least, but she did stay in the DA and swore to keep quiet.

Later that night, the twins decided to give an impromptu demonstration of their latest invention, Weasleys' Wildfire Wiz Bangs. They were the best fireworks anyone had ever seen and Harry especially enjoyed the dragon made of green and gold sparks that swooped down as if to devour Umbridge when she came to investigate. Strangely none of the other teachers seemed able to get rid of the fireworks. Harry had the impression they weren't trying too hard.

Remus knew there was no reason why there should be smoke coming from the kitchen. There were so many protective spells on Phoenix House nobody unfriendly could have gotten in, and anybody else could easily produce a flame freezing charm if a fire had started some other way. Anybody except a student, but it was Saturday and there were no classes a fire would be started in and he doubted they'd start one on their own. The mystery of how it had started would have to wait to be solved. Right now he had to find the source of the smoke and hope the fire wouldn't be too big to deal with

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I loved reading them all even if I haven't responded to them

With reguards to the contest, Lawrence Talbot is from the 1941 movie The Wolf Man. I'm going to try to stay as true as possible to his character from the movie. The mention of the telescope was inspired by that. And Gilles Garnier was the Werewolf of Dole and lived in the sixteenth century. I know I said the first person to answer correctly would get their name used, but with such an enthusiastic response I can't limit myself to just one. So DnDGeekGirl, Mystykyten, Blackrosewolf, mworth1019, Wolviesfan, USA-Jeanette, and 10thWeasley win. SiriuslyPadfooted-93, Shining Sunny, blaaah92, and Kaydeek gave half of the right answer, but if I can fit in the names you submit to be used, I will.

Also a special decication goes out this chapter to Jim Red Hawk. He sent me a wonderful PM that made my day and I promised this chapter would be dedicated to him. Hope you keep reading Jim :)

Just letting all my readers know, I've already sent PaddyandMoony the next chapter, so you won't have to wait long to see what's next.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Coughing, Remus entered the kitchen to find Tonks opening the windows to let the smoke out of the house. On the table sat a baking pan with the smoldering, charred remains of a cake. Tonks looked mortified to see Remus in the kitchen, and putting that together with the date, March tenth, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened. Sirius had woken him up at midnight with a loud assortment of noisemakers to wish him a happy birthday. Harry had talked with him through the two way mirror earlier that morning. There was going to be a celebration that evening, but he hadn't expected Tonks to try baking a cake.

"Remus I'm so sorry. I wanted to have a cake ready for you but I forgot the time and-"

Remus put his arms around her, but had to put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry the smoke is so bad. It should clear soon." Tonks misunderstood. Then Remus started shaking lightly. "Hey, are you laughing?"

"Trying not to," he admitted. "You had me thinking the house was on fire."

"It's not funny." She pushed him back playfully, then glanced at the pan and winced. "So much for that. I've never been very good at household spells. I should have known better than to try baking a cake."

"It was nice of you to try anyway," Remus said. He put an arm around her and led her out of the smoke filled kitchen. It suddenly occurred to him that this would be a good time to tell her.

"Dora, I've been doing alot of thinking lately. About us, I mean."

Tonks smiled. "I like the topic."

Hesitating a moment, Remus said "I've come up with reasons- good reasons- why it would be better for you to be with someone young and whole."

"Oh?" Tonks definitely wasn't happy with the sound of that.

"But there's also a reason I want us to be together as more than friends, and I can't get past it. I love you."

Tonks looked at him in amazed and surprised delight.

"It's selfish of me, I know." Remus continued. Tonks shook her head.

"Love is never selfish, Remus. And how can it be selfish of you when it's what I want too?" She kissed him. "Happy birthday."

March passed into April, and soon all the students were spending every spare moment, as well as sleepless nights, studying until it felt like their brains couldn't take it anymore. This was especially true for the fifth and seventh years, who had OWLS and NEWTS to worry about. Many looked close to a nervous breakdown. They were all reminded of how important the exams were by the pamphlets that appeared in the common rooms discussing what would be required for different careers. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville spent the last weekend of the Easter holiday looking over the pamphlets, but Harry had already decided what he wanted to do with his life after Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Umbridge was in McGonagall's office, writing on her clipboard, when Harry came for the meeting with his head of house. McGonagall was ignoring her, and started talking to Harry as if there was nobody else there. Harry wished that was the case. It was going to be hard talking about the career he had chosen with Umbridge there. But when McGonagall asked if he'd given any thought to what he'd like to do with his life after Hogwarts, he decided he'd try to follow her example and pretend Umbridge wasn't there. He'd have to choose his words carefully though.

"Well, I used to want to be an Auror." Here Umbridge interrupted with a simpering laugh. "But lately I've been thinking about times in the past when I've helped other students with their homework." He knew that sounded suspicious. He wasn't brainy the way Hermione was. But it was the only way to describe the Da without anyone getting in trouble, and saying it was in the past would help. "I enjoy it alot, and I was thinking I'd like to be a professor someday."

Umbridge was looking stunned, and McGonagall had an eyebrow raised in a way that reminded Harry of his dad when he suspected him of being up to something. McGonagall continued though, businesslike.

"I see. And I'm guessing the subject you want to teach is Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Harry had never seen an expression quite like the one on Umbridge's face when he nodded.

"I should have asked McGonagall if I could talk to her later. You should have heard her and Umbridge shouting at each other."

Umbridge had been quick to point out that Harry was currently failing Defense, to which McGonagall had replied that Harry had always done well in Defense when it was taught by a competent teacher. From that point things had quickly escalated to a yelling match between the two.

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Hermione said. "Umbridge would have found some excuse to be there no matter when it was rescheduled."

"But now she thinks I'm plotting to overthrow her or something."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ron said.

"Well, it's going to make life at Hogwarts alot harder as long as she's here," Harry said.

"That shouldn't be long," Ron pointed out. "We've never had a Defense teacher for more than one year."

That was a valid point. There had been rumors for years that the job was cursed, but Harry had never been sure whether he believed the rumors or not. Maybe he was making a bigger mistake by hoping for the job someday than he realized.

It wasn't long though before Quidditch started taking the place of careers in Harry's worries. He might not be on the team anymore, but Ron was, and Ginny was filling in as Seeker. Besides, this was for the Quidditch Cup. If Gryffindor won, they'd hold the cup for the second year.

It was bad timing for Hagrid to call Harry and Hermione to come to the Forbidden Forrest during the game, but he was their friend, so naturally they went. It was an extremely rare occasion when going into the Forbidden Forrest resulted in anything good, but even so, being introduced to Hagrid's "little" brother was even worse than what they'd had in mind. Hermione seemed beyond horrified, and couldn't understand why on earth Harry had agreed to visit Grawp if Hagrid were forced to leave Hogwarts.

"It's because- well, I know how it is to be a brother. I know it doesn't make sense to compare Mila and Grawp, but when Hagrid started talking about the other giants were bullying Grawp, I started thinking about what could have happened to Mila she hadn't come to us. What if she'd ended up in Greyback's group? He'd have had her bullied and abused, probably even beaten if she didn't do what he wanted. If I ever heard she was being treated the way Grawp was, I'd have wanted to help her."

"Mila is a child, Harry. A bright and sweet little girl. She doesn't rip trees out of the ground or pick people up and nearly squash them or leave people bruised the way Hagrid is."

"I know! I know! But I understand how Hagrid feels. Grawp's his brother the same as Mila's my sister. The feelings are the same even if it doesn't make any sense in his case."

In the excitement of Ron and Ginny winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and the stress of preparing for OWLS, it turned out they didn't get a chance to visit Grawp anyway. Not that they'd needed to. Hagrid had been put on probation, but Umbridge hadn't gotten around to firing him yet. She'd been too busy giving detentions. Harry wanting to be a Defense teacher had put her in a worse mood than ever.

Harry did, however, get a chance to help plan a celebration for Mila. Her adoption had been finalized after a long time of Tonks being questioned and evaluated. Umbridge had mysteriously not been able to interfere, and croaking had often been heard coming from her office in the days before and of the adoption hearing.

The party was arranged for the last Hogsmead weekend of the year so the family could all be together. The Three Broomsticks was a perfect place for a party anyway, and it gave the younger guests a chance to buy Mila gifts in Hogsmead beforehand. Not that there was a need for even more gifts. Tonks had been right about her parents eagerly taking on the role of loving grandparents.

"Here's one from me, Mila" Harry said, handing her a package.

"Thanks Harry. Wha-" she broke off as she saw the back of her brother's hand. "What happened to you-"

Now the two Marauders turned to look at Harry as he quickly shoved his hand under the table.

"Just a scratch I got when I fell off my broom a long time ago. It's nothing."

"Scratches don't spell out 'I must not tell lies,'" Mila said determinedly. Remus and Sirius were already gently but firmly pulling Harry's hand from under the table to look at it. There was no hiding the words carved there.

"Dora? Mr. and Mrs. Tonks?" Remus spoke slowly as if struggling to control himself. "Why don't you take Mila to pick out some sweets at Honeydukes? We need to talk to Harry a moment."

"You're not going to hex Umbridge are you?" Tonks asked. "Because I don't want to miss that." It hadn't taken her long to realize who had hurt Harry.

"Not yet," Sirius answered. Nodding, Tonks ushered the others out for the moment.

Harry gave a nervous swallow. He'd never seen his dad so angry. He didn't know his dad _could_ be so angry. If Umbridge had been there then, no doubt she would have been in pieces. Remus had quietly left his job at Hogwarts because of her, and had listened to her practically call him an animal without a sign of temper. But then, she hadn't hurt Harry yet. After Remus had taken several calming breaths and could talk without yelling he turned to Harry.

"Why did you say she was only having you do lines? We could have gone to Dumbledore. We could have stopped her."

"But I couldn't, Dad. I couldn't let her hurt you or Mila."

Remus stared at his son.

"What do you mean she was going to hurt us?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry?"

"She said since most werewolves joined Voldemort last time, if I kept saying he was back she was going to make sure all werewolves were locked away so they couldn't join him. I couldn't let that happen. It hasn't been that painful though. She hasn't had me hurt myself that often."

"Harry," Sirius started. "I know about blood quills. My dear sweet mother tricked me into using one once. The marks fade away if you only use it a moment. To leave scars like that she had to have you using it quite a bit. And even once is to often."

Remus nodded and added "I know you meant well, but I don't ever want you to hurt yourself trying to protect me. And as to Mila, it's up to Dora, Sirius, and I to protect her. With that he gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and headed to the door.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"To solve this problem."

Harry didn't like the tone of his dad's voice.

"Dad, calm down."

"I am calm. I'm going to be perfectly rational while I use every curse I've ever heard of on her."

"Moony," Sirius grabbed his friend's arm. "You can't just do something like that. Umbridge would love an excuse to claim all werewolves are dangerous. You can't kill her."

Harry thought his godfather was showing rare cool headedness until he continued "_I'll_ kill her_._"

"Neither of you can do anything about this!" Harry shouted. "Not even going top Dumbledore. I have no proof that it was even her who did it."

Remus took another deep breath and said "There's no way we're letting this drop. We're doing something today to make sure Umbridge never does anything like this again."

"But you'll get in trouble for nothing. There's nothing we can do."

Suddenly a pair of matching redheads caught Sirius' eye.

"Harry, I think you should go find the others. I have an idea."

The two Marauders had to solemnly swear they wouldn't do anything to Umbridge without Harry knowing it before he would go. Once Harry was out of hearing range, Remus and Sirius went over to the twins.

"How would you two like to join us in a little scheme to get rid of Umbridge?" Sirius asked.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"You want me to do what?"

"Get a detention with Umbridge," Sirius repeated into the mirror. "I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me on this. You know I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would get you hurt."

Harry nodded. He'd come to love and trust Sirius as much as he did his dad.

"What do you have planned?"

Sirius grinned and said "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Let's just say the Marauders and Weasley twins are teaming up for one last great prank at Hogwarts."

Those four teamed up? This was sounding Harry knew just how to get a detention. Mila had registered as a werewolf after being adopted, so her secret was protected from anyone outside the Ministry. It was time to give Umbridge a taste of her own medicine.

The following day was Monday, which meant Umbridge and the usual boring reading on theory and how to avoid needing to defend yourself. Harry raised his hand. No turning back now.

"You have a question about the lesson, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, actually. It covers non agressive negotiations, but I noticed there's nothing about negotiation with non- humans."

Umbridge gave a twisted smile. "You would know more about that than I would, dear."

Harry didn't let on that he understood. "Well, I was thinking specifically about- goblins."

All color drained from Umbridge's face, and then was replaced by a shade of purple.

"Why on earth would I know anything about goblins?"

"I just wondered, given your ancestry."

Umbridge was past the sweet act now.

"My blood is pure!"

Not stopping, Harry held up the pages where Hermione had learned about Umbridge's bloodlines. "But I read in-"

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed. "Leave the classroom! Now!"

Later that night, Harry went to Umbridge's office, feeling nervous. Not about getting cut. He knew his dad and Sirius wouldn't put him at risk of getting hurt. He was nervous in anticipation of what was going to happen. He went over his one instruction in his head. Make sure to ask if she wanted him to use the bloodquill. He didn't see what that was going to do, but he did it anyway.

"Do I have to use the bloodquill? Can't I use my own."

"Of course you have to use the bloodquill. Apparently the message about not lying hasn't sunk in. Saying I'm part goblin."

"But you are."

"And nobody needs to know that! You're going to be here writing for a long time, Mr. Potter."

"No he's not."

Harry turned in surprise. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, seemingly radiating power, his blue eyes unusually cold as he glared at Umbridge.

"Headmaster! I was ust having him-"

"Use an illegal magical item?" Dumbledore sumoned the quil.

"I had no idea he was using a blood quill. He brought his own supplies. It must be another attempt for attention."

"The entire school heard otherwise," Dumbledore said. "You see, some friends of Harry's took the liberty of tampering with this quill. Anything said near it is heard clearly by everyone in the castle. Aurors will be here momentarily to arrest you."

As if on que, Tonks, Kingsley, and Alex came past Dumbledore into the must have all been pre- warned what the plan was. In seconds Umbridge was being handcuffed and lead out of Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius were leaning against a wall watching. Umbridge caught sight of them and screamed at Remus.

"You! You filthy half br- Aaaaaaah!"

Tonks had roughly jabbed her wand into Umbridge's back. Harry was almost positive he saw sparks come out.

"It's very important to your health that you not finish that sentence."

It was like watching a parade after that. Peeves was following them, blowing raspberries at Umbridge, who continued to shriek and shrieking got louder when she suddenly sank into a large murky pond that had just appeared in front of her.

"Now how did that get there?" George asked.

"Dunno. Must have a leaky roof," Fred said.

"Odd how it wasn't there a moment ago."

"Good environment for her though."

Remus looked at the twins.

"Speaking of which, Dora and I noticed how Umbridge wasn't able to interfere with Mila's adoption. I'm guessing you two had something to do with that."

Grinning, George said "She wasn't quite feeling like herself at the time. You might say we wondered if she was- croaking."

"That," said Fred, "Is pathetic. Of all the amphibian related humor, you go for croaking?" Then he looked at Umbridge as she was lead through the doors outside and added "I bet she's hopping mad right now."

Remus and Sirius hadn't come to Hogwarts that day simply to Umbridge hauled off. They'd wanted to talk to Dumbledore as well. They didn't know if it would do any good, but they had to try. Anything that could help Harry was worth a try. When Dumbledore asked what he could do for them, they came as close to speaking their fear aloud as they had since Remus had left St. Mungo's.

"We have- well, a concern about Harry. About his- connection- to Voldemort," Remus started.

"We don't want to know if we're right or not," Sirius added quickly. Remus nodded. If it were true and Harry had to die, neither of them wanted to know for certain.

"But we think you know what we mean, and if there's anything at all that could help Harry, we're willing to try it."

Dumbledore had been thinking about that problem long and hard ever since Voldemort had returned to power. While the elderly headmaster tried to think of Harry as just another student, he'd come to care about him. He had proven his courage, loyalty, and unselfishness again and again. There hadn't been a year since Harry had come to Hogwarts that Harry hadn't ened up risking his life- often several times a year. It was almost impossible not to come to care about him. Yet how could he put thousands, maybe millions of lives in danger to save one boy? What was the greater good this time?

He hadn't completely answered the two friends before they left his office. He couldn't without confirming their fear. But after they left, he started reconsidering a possibility that had presented itself at the end of last year. Judging by the look Harry's guardians had given him, he must have had triumph in his eyes when he heard how Voldemort had used Harry's blood. Of course, he couldn't tell them of the chance of hope that brought. He didn't even know for sure if he was right. The protection Lily had given Harry when she'd sacrificed herself was something previously unheard of.

The wand Dumbledore had won so many years ago lay on his desk, and he picked it up and fingered it. He didn't want Harry to know the power the wand held. He himself knew the temptation of the Hallows. But maybe- just maybe.

Harry was beginning to wonder if all the adults knew had gone insane. First he was supposed to get a detention- well, he understood why now- and now Dumbledore, who had avoided him all year, wanted to give him a dueling lesson. What was more surprising was that Harry had actually disarmed Dumbledore! The greatest wizard of all time and Harry had disarmed him! The surprises weren't over yet though. The next day Dumbledore called Harry to his office and told him the wand was his now.

"You see, this wand no longer works as it should for me. I believe it has transfered it's alligence to you."

Harry wasn't sure which question to ask first, whether wandas could do that or whether it was true Dumbledore's wand had done that. He had just decided to ask the second question when Dumbledore answered.

"You disarmed me. For all practical purposes, you defeated me. When one wizard defeats another, the wand recognizes them as it's new master." He held out the wand, which Harry reluctantly took.

"But this is yours."

"I have another wand, Harry. I won this one many years ago. I think it would be wise if you carried both your wands with you at all times."

All right, if that was what Dumbledore wanted. But Harry didn't see why. After all, his wand gave the protection of the brother cores. No doubt Dumbledore's wand was a very good one, but why was it different from all other wands? There must be some reason, but Harry could tell this was one of the times when Dumbledore would not give a full answer.

The week every student had been dreading arrived. It was finally time for their exams, both at Hogwarts and Phoenix House. At least the students at Phoenix House wouldn't be taking their OWLS for another three years. Harry was dreading Potions, and he already knew he'd fail Divination. Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology went well enough, and so did Astronomy. Defense Against the Dark Arts couldn't have gone better. Harry couldn't resist showing off a little, and performed all the counter jinxes perfectly. It was almost too easy demonstrating how to get rid of a boggart, and he was even asked to demonstrate how to cast a patronus for a bonus point.

History of Magic was another story. It had always been such a boring class, and now Harry found himself only half remembering the answers. Then somehow his thoughts weren't his own and he was far away from Hogwarts.

"You will get it for me," a cold, sinister voice Harry knew all too well said.

"We'll never give you anything that will help you and especially nothing that would get Harry hurt," Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "We'd rather die."

"Oh you will. But not until you've learned what pain the Dark Lord can cause. Crucio!"

The two friends were writhing in pain, each trying to shield the other. Harry was watching them suffer and was powerless to stop it.

The vision left as quickly as it had come, and Harry ran to hand in his test and rushed out of the room. Who cared if he pased or failed a stupid test. His father and godfather were being tortured and were going to die. He had to tell Dumbledore. Over the years he'd come to believe there was no problem Dumbledore couldn't solve. True, until recently Dumbledore had spent the whole year avoiding him, but he would listen to something this important. Unfortunately, Harry ran into someone alot less helpful.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to Snape. "I need to see Dumbledore."

"I doubt that in your arrogance you'll believe this Potter, but the headmaster has other concerns besides you. He's at Gringot's if it's any of your buisness."

It felt like all the wind had gone out of him. With Dumbledore gone there was no one to help him now. By the time he could breathe again Snape had walked away. Harry heard Ron and Hermione come up to him, but barely registered what they were saying. Finally he managed to describe his vision to them.

"I have to get to the Ministry somehow," he finished. He knew from his dreams where they were.

"But Harry," Hermione said slowly. "What if Voldemort's just trying to lure you there? What if it isn't real?"

Shaking his head, Harry answered "It's just like when I saw my dad hurt by that snake."

"Harry please. Just try to contact them before you do anything."

Finally she convinced him to take one moment to be sure of what was happening, which turned out to be both a good and bad thing.

"Dad?" Harry called into the mirror. "Sirius? Anybody? Please!"

"What's wrong, Cub?"

Harry was so relieved to see his dad's face in the mirror that it took a moment for him to answer.

"is everyone at home safe?"

"Yes, we're all fine." Then Remus understood. "You had a vision like when I was hurt, didn't you?"

Harry nodded "You and Sirius were being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries."

The news that Harry had another vision was obviously disturbing, but Harry thought the two friend's faces in the mirror looked far more disturbed by that than they should have. After all, it had only been a trick and nobody was really in danger at the moment.

"I think we have to get to the Department of Mysteries right away," Sirius said.

"Right," Remus agreed. "Voldemort clearly wants to lure Harry there. He's sure to either be there himself or have several death eaters waiting for Harry. And if he's there and we can take him down now-"

"No!" Harry knew they were in the Order, that they had to fight. Still, he couldn't help having a bad feeling about them possibly going against Voldemort himself.

"Harry, we have to do this. We can't let a chance to take Voldemort slip past us. You know that. We've been in situations like this promise me no matter what you'll stay at Hogwarts and keep yourself safe. Keep the mirror close and we'll contact you as soon as it's over. Promise me."

"But Dad I can't just-" the look on his dad's face cut him off. "I promise."

AN: I know it's a lousy place to leave off, but i was the only place that worked. The next chapter is already written, so it will be up soon. Everyone who won the name contest, just a reminder to please get your names submitted s I can use them.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57- Worth fighting for**

The members of the Order who were at Phoenix House were organizing themselves quickly.

"Without all the horcruxes being destroyed, we can't kill him for good, but maybe we can see to it that he loses his powers like before. If we can do that, we can buy some time."

"Time to find a way to save Harry," Remus said in agreement. Dumbledore had told them he'd found another horcrux, the Hufflepuff Cup, and with Bill Weasley's help was going to destroy it. That left one more, and then they could focus on how to save Harry. At the moment, there were others the two friends had to worry about.

"Dora, no!" She had come up beside him, ready to go. ""There's no way you're coming. I'm not letting you put yourself in any danger."

"I'm an Order member, Remus. I'm not just going to sit here on my bum while the rest of you fight."

"But you're a mother now," Remus protested. "You have to keep yourself safe for Mila."

"And you're her father just as much as I'm her mother even if you don't have legal papers to back it. Besides, what do you think will happen to Mila if this war is lost? You know better than anyone what would happen to the werewolves. You- know - who is going to use the ones who will serve him and the rest he'll kill. Mila won't have a future if this war is lost. Even if we took her into hiding she'd never have anything but a struggle for survival. If I can help change that at all, I will. Besides, I don't plan on not coming back. I'm an Auror Remus. What is it you think Aurors do? We go after dark wizards for a living for Merlin's sake!"

Remus was stern.

"Dora if I have to tie you to a chair to keep you safe I will!"

"Try it!"

Sirius was going through a similar argument with Alex across the room. It didn't take long for more people to get involved in the argument. Several of the werewolves had overheard and were determined to come. So far the Order had been kept secret from the werewolves, but now that they knew, they all wanted to do their part.

"I'm of age," Seth argued. "I can decide to come if I want."

"But you have no more magical education than a second year," Remus told him.

"In that case, I'm already a year ahead of what your son was when he saved the Sorcerer's Stone, and equal to what he was when he faced the basilisk."

"And he could have been killed both those times."

The other werewolves had stepped behind Seth, backing him. Lawrence was among them. Sirius looked at the group, trying to back his friend.

"Look, there's a group of people that handles these things."

"Since when do you have to belong to a special group to help someone?" Lawrence countered. "We've overheard enough to know you're going to try stopping you know who somehow, and that's something everyone here wants. I can see why you don't want the younger ones involved, but I think everyone of age should have a choice. This is our future being fought for, too."

"Do you have any idea what the Ministry will say if they see so many werewolves together? You know they think all werewolves want to back Voldemort," Remus argued.

"Then it's high time we show them who's side we're really on," Logan, one of the more stubborn werewolves, said.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Have you all gone insane!" Remus shouted.

"Once a month, yeah," Seth said calmly. The other werewolves all looked at him. Glared would be a better word. While Seth worried as much about the future as any of them, he was the only one so far who was able to joke about their condition. "Now that we've established that, when do we leave?"

"_We_ includes Sirius, Kingsley, and myself."

"And me," Tonks said.

"And if you think I'm staying out of this Sirius Black, "Alex warned "you'll have a duel on your hands before you ever leave the house. So if you want to lose time on that instead of fighting death eaters, be my guest."

"There's no need to have so many there. We'll be fine," Sirius tried to reason with her.

"I'm not staying here and waiting to find out if you did something heroically stupid and got yourself killed or not," Alex told him.

"Don't worry," Sirius told her. "I wouldn't make you a widow before we're even married."

"Who said anything about marriage?"

Suddenly Sirius realized exactly what he said, but he'd meant it. "I'm saying it now."

Alex blinked in surprise before asking "Has anyone ever told you you have the worst timing in the universe?" Then she seemed to debate whether he'd meant it or not. "You want to marry me?"

"More than anything." He smiled. "And that's also a promise that I'll come back to you."

She kissed him. "In case that kiss isn't enough, the answer is yes. And I'm still coming."

Suddenly the moment was gone and they were back to the reality of the war.

"There's no reason for me not to come," Lawrence said.

"I wonder about that," Remus whispered harshly under his breath. Lawrence was a good man, but at times comments the other werewolf had made led Remus to wonder if the other werewolf had a bit of a death wish.

"You have no say whether I go or not," Seth added. "I'm of age." The others nodded. Remus took a good look at the other werewolves. Logan. He was tough, and there was no doubt that in a fight like this he'd do whatever was necessary. Giles, much the same. Those two had spent time in the feral packs and knew how to survive. Claire, a French girl who had been sent to Phoenix House as a new student that year. She hadn't been a werewolf long, and had shown amazing courage. No doubts she would face this bravely too.

Remus and Sirius didn't want any of the werewolves or Tonks and Alex in danger, but short of an all out duel there was no way to stop them from coming. So in the end, they came while Mrs. Francine McCullen, a werewolf Dumbledore had recommended to help at Phoenix House, would watch over the young children. She was a very motherly woman who Remus knew would take the best possible care of them.

Mila was especially hard to leave. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all took turns hugging her.

"We know you don't want us to go," Remus told his daughter gently. "But we can't afford to lose this war. We can't let the world become the kind of place Voldemort would make it. We want better than that for you and Harry and the other children."

Mila nodded, understanding, then asked "You'll all do your best to stay safe, won't you?"

"We'll be as careful as we can be," Tonks promised. "And there are enough of us together that this shouldn't be a problem."

"Besides," Sirius told her. "We have something none of them do, and advantage they don't have."

Remus nodded. "We have something worth fighting for."

Harry and his friends were setting together waiting for news when the second vision came. Wormtail was speaking to his master.

"My lord? Suppose the boy does not come?"

"Are you hoping for that, my traitorous friend?" There was more danger in the calm tone than if Voldemort had shouted.

"N- n- no, my lord!"

There was an evil, confident smile on Voldemort's face.

"He will come, Wormtail. He can't stop himself from rescuing those he loves." There was a laugh in his voice when he said the word loves, as if it were a joke, and an overconfidence in him that if it weren't for the ambition might have bordered on laziness. "Do you doubt me?"

"Never my lord!"

"That is rare wisdom from you. Now go and fulfill your part of the plan."

The vision faded, and Harry felt Voldemort's satisfaction. The evil wizard knew Harry would come, either because of the trick vision or because he knew his family was in real danger now, and he was prepared to kill Harry and anyone else who came. Harry grabbed the mirror and shouted into it.

"Someone answer! Please! Come on!"

It was Mila who picked up the other mirror.

"Mila, have Dad and the others left?"

"Yes, a couple minuets ago. Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry felt numb. He had to stop them. With barely a word to his sister, he wasn't even completely sure what he was saying, he put the mirror down and turned to his friends.

"We have to stop them. We have to go after them."

"Harry no!" Hermione yelled. "You heard your dad. It's a trap."

"I know it is. And I just sent my family into it! Voldemort's expecting me to come. He'll be ready when they get there. I'm the one he wants, but he won't hesitate to kill them. What would you do if it were your family?"

"My parents are muggles Harry. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves."  
"There is no defense from the killing curse, Hermione. You know that."

"So, how do we get there? Ron asked.

"We?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You didn't think we'd let you face You- know- who alone, did you?"

"Ron, no. I have to go alone. I won't put more people in danger.

"Like being in danger is really something new for us."

There was no choice. There was no way to make them stay and no way he couldn't go. There was one solution he thought of. Voldemort enjoyed killing, but he had been willing to let Lily live if she'd have let her son be killed. In the Chamber, Riddle's memory had been draining Ginny, but other than that the memory hadn't been especially interested in her. Harry knew it was him Voldemort was after. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if his friends were in too much danger, maybe Harry could use that to give the others a chance to escape.

"So, how do we get there?" Ron asked again.

It was Luna who answered "We fly of course."

It felt like forever had passed since Harry had the second vision, and the battle was already intense by the time Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny found the adults. Harry looked desperately for his family, but the battle was spread out over several rooms in the Department of Mysteries. It didn't take long for it to get even harder to find any specific person once the others joined the battle. Finally Harry found Seth.

"Last I saw, your dad was up against Malfoy and Sirius was up against that Lestrange woman. Haven't seen Tonks or Alex for a bit," Seth answered Harry's question. He nodded in the direction Remus and Sirius were last seen fighting, and Harry took off. As he went he saw several of the werewolves doing very well. Giles and Logan were holding up, and Lawrence Talbot was up against McNair, who was taunting him.

"I always knew you were a low down dog, Talbot, but now- Too bad it isn't the full moon, eh? Can't you picture that mounted on my wall with my other trophies? A werewolf head?"

Lawrence didn't use his wand. In fact he lowered his wand and his fist connected hard with McNair's head. The death eater went down, out cold. There was no time to be glad of that small victory though. A jet of light was headed towards Tonks, and Lawrence lost no time getting in between. The light hit him and he crumpled, falling down the stone steps. Harry was relieved that jet of light hadn't been green, but still, it couldn't be good. Harry never saw Luscious Malfoy come up behind him, but someone else did. Harry spun around to see his dad furiously dueling with the death eater.

"Harry get out of here!"

"Dad, I can't!"

"GO!"

But Harry couldn't leave. How could he wait, knowing he could soon hear that he had lost his second family the way he lost his first. He shook his head, and looked to see where everyone was. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix in front of a stone archway, and looking as if he were having one of the best times of his life. He was laughing, taunting his evil cousin.

"Come on, you can do better than that!"

He easily ducked the jet of red light, and took a step that put him directly between Bellatrix and the veil that fluttered in the archway.

The veil-

_There's a veil in the Ministry they used to use to try to study the mystery of death, but now it's just used to dispose of the bodies after the Dementors are done with them. They just shove the body through and that's it._

This was that same veil! Harry didn't know how it worked, but he did know that there was no coming back from it. And Bellatrix had her wand aimed squarely at Sirius' chest.

AN: I've borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so I can hide and write the next chapter without being killed or crucioed around the block for this. I won't keep you wondering for long. The next chapter will be up almost immediately. Also, it felt wrong writing that Remus and Tonks left Mila, although I felt it was true to character. They left Teddy to fight in the original, but I know they did it to give him a chance at a better world.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58-The impossible

"Behind you Sirius! Look out!"

Hearing Harry, Sirius turned just enough for Bellatrix's curse to miss him by half an inch. Realizing what he was standing in front of, he aimed a stunner at Bellatrix and maneuvered his way over to Remus and Harry.

"Harry you have to get back to Hogwarts. I've already lost Lily and James. I'm not losing you too."

"Likewise," Harry said stubbornly. He held his wand at the ready and sent a jinx at the nearest death eater. Neville was sending spells too, having taken up the fight with Bellatrix who was back on her feet after the stunner. It was like fighting her, defeating her, was an obsession for him. There would have been no way to get him to leave either, although Harry wished there was. They'd just all have to do their best and hope they won.

Dumbledore had just arrived back at Hogwarts, the destroyed cup in his hand, when the patronus Sirius had sent reached him.

"Battle at the Department of Mysteries. The kids are here. Come at once!"

The dog vanished after shouting the rushed message, and both Dumbledore and Snape, who'd been walking past while patrolling the corridors, paled.

"Potter's in the middle of a battle fighting alongside Order members against death eaters? Is he _trying _to get himself killed?"

Dumbledore couldn't help noticing the potion master's sincere concern.

"But this is touching, Severus. Have you come to care for the boy after all?"

Had he?  
_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that._

_Didn't anyone ever care about you?_

There had been times when Harry had almost seemed to care about him even though they had never gotten along. But had he come to care about Harry? From the beginning he'd expected the boy to be James Potter all over again, exactly like him. But James would never have apologized to him. Wouldn't have been concerned about if anyone cared. No, Harry wasn't James. And sometimes Snape couldn't deny he saw his best friend alive in Harry.

"That makes no difference," Snape said in a tone that was almost a snarl. "Did you or did you not tell me that if I ever loved Lily I should protect her son? He's in danger now, so I suggest we don't lose any time."

"You know it is impossible for you to help Harry in front of so many death eaters. You are needed too badly as a spy for the Order."

Dumbledore gave the potions master a look that clearly told him to stay. Then he took the sword he had just used to destroy the cup a few short hours ago and gave it to Fawkes, sending it on ahead before leaving for the Ministry himself. Snape didn't wait long. Ever since Voldemort had threatened Lily, Snape had done everything Dumbledore had asked of him. He'd often put his life on the line, never questioned an order he was given, all for the promise of Lily's safety. But Lily hadn't been safe, and he wasn't going to obey this time. Dumbledore assumed too much. He was not just going to let the last living connection there was to Lily die if there was a way to prevent it.

Things were about to get a lot harder at the Department of Mysteries. So far they had only been up against death eaters. That was bad enough, but at least Voldemort wasn't there. The kids were all doing their best to help, as were the werewolves. It looked like they had a good chance until-

"You will retrieve the prophesy for us, unless you want your friend to suffer."

While Neville had been dueling Bellatrix, Avery had come up behind him and had a wand held at his throat. Neville was as good now at dueling as any of Dumbledore's Army and a shade better than some of them, but defeating two death eaters at once was too much to expect of anyone. Harry decided to stall for time.

"Prophesy?"

He suddenly understood what all the crystal balls were. He glanced for a second at the shelves beside him and saw one of them had his name and Voldemort's on it.

"Don't give him anything, Harry!" Neville yelled. Harry didn't see what choices he had, He couldn't let Neville get hurt, and he couldn't give Avery what he wanted either. This must be what Voldemort had wanted in the visions, the thing he'd given Harry dreams about getting.

"Aren't you curious about the exact wording?" Malfoy had come up to join Avery. Harry's first thought was of his dad. Malfoy had been dueling him the last he'd seen him, but a quick glance let Harry see his dad was currently dueling another death eater. Somewhere in the course of the battle he must have had to switch opponents for some reason.

"Couldn't care less about the prophesy actually," Harry answered.

"Then give it here if you care about your friend."

There was only one solution Harry could think of.

"Make Avery let him go first. I'm not trusting any death eater."

Malfoy seemed to debate with himself. He had no way of knowing Harry would hand the prophesy over once his friend was free, but he could always grab another of Harry's friends. He nodded at Avery, who reluctantly pushed Neville aside, knocking him unconscious. As soon as Harry saw that, he sent the shelf crashing down, breaking every prophesy on it. The words of each one were jumbled together so there was no way to tell what any individual prophesy was about. Malfoy yelled in rage.

"My master-"

"Won't be happy about this," Harry finished the sentence for him. "And I have a feeling he won't be happy with _you_ for letting it happen. Guess we're both lucky he isn't here."

"Aren't I, Potter?"

Harry turned, but he didn't need to see who'd spoken. He'd known as soon as he heard that cold voice and felt the pain in his scar.

"So you smashed the prophesy, Potter?"

By now Remus and Sirius had seen who harry was up against and were trying to get to him, but they were too far away and there were too many people in the way for them to send a spell at Voldemort.

Voldemort moved nearer to Harry, then spotted something laying on the floor. Harry recognized Dumbledore's wand. It must have come out of his pocket when he smashed the prophesies. Voldemort looked at it with the closest thing to reverence Harry had ever seen on his face.

"How did you get this?"

Harry was defiant.

"There's no way I'm telling you anything."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you. You have irked me too often, for too long. But before you die, since you love playing the hero perhaps I will kill your friend first."

Voldemort believed nothing was worse than death, Harry knew, but that didn't mean he wouldn't inflict as much pain as possible before he killed. And Voldemort knew Harry well enough to know that the worst pain he could inflict on him was not physical. Neville was the nearest of Harry's friends, and Voldemort aimed the wand he had just picked up, Dumbledore's wand, at him.

"Avada Kedavra."

But Harry had moved between Voldemort and Neville.

There was a stunned silence as Harry fell. That horrible sight was the only thing Remus and Sirius saw. They registered the idea that Voldemort had fallen too, but their eyes were locked on Harry. In seconds they reached him, with all of Harry's friends who had seen what happened with them.

"Harry, no. Please. I can't lose you." Sirius barely mouthed the words he felt so choked. Remus was refusing to believe it and had his wand aimed at Harry. He knew no spell could bring back the dead, but Harry couldn't be dead. He'd survived the curse before. He had to survive it again.

"_Ennervate. Ennervate!"_

But there was no response, and in that moment Remus and Sirius felt as dead inside as Harry appeared to be. The baby they'd held and played with, the boy who was such a part of they're lives, could not be dead. Remus looked away, but Sirius had noticed something.

"Moony, wait a minuet. I- I think he's breathing."

Remus would have given anything to believe that, but he shook his head. Sirius was only fooling himself. When he answered, it sounded like every word was causing him pain.

"There won't be any miracle this time."

Harry opened his eyes, and tried to look around. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but as soon as he realized he didn't have anything on, the clothes he wished for instantly appeared on him. Weird. He got to his feet and saw something even weirder, a deformed, distorted figure that was in obvious pain. He was about to go closer when he heard a voice he had only ever heard before when a dementor got too close. There was no cold feeling this time though. Only warmth.

"Nothing you can do for him. Not that he deserves any help." It was the voice of James Potter.

Harry turned and looked into the faces of his parents. Lily was looking at him lovingly, as if she could look at him forever and it wouldn't be enough. James looked almost exactly like Harry except of course he had hazel eyes and no scar. There couldn't be any experience to compair this too. For the first time in his memory, he was face to face with his parents. Only one thing could darken the happiness of this moment, and that was the realization of what it meant.

"I'm dead then?"

Looking back, it seemed a stupid thing to say when meeting his parents for the first time. But it was only natural for him to ask that as the memories of what what he thought must be his last earthly moments came back to him. Lily and James exchanged a look.

"Not yet," James old him. "That will be up to you. For now, we have a lot to talk about."

Until now Harry hadn't paid any attention to where they were, or else maybe it had just materialized, but when his parents led him to set down, he realized he was on the porch outside Phoenix House.

"Home," Harry said without thinking. James smiled at him.

"That's what it looks like to you?"

"Can't you see it?"

Shaking his head, James answered. "Your mother and I see something different. You know how we said the choice of being dead or not is up to you? I think if you decided to go on, you'd have to go through the door."

The idea that he had a choice was amazing. He'd been hit by the killing curse for the second time, ands yet he was alive. Guessing what he was thinking, Lily started to explain.

"I know this will be hard for you to take in, but when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a baby, his soul was so damaged that it split when the killing curse rebounded on him. There was only one living thing in the room for it to attach itself too."

"Me," Harry said in understanding. "But then how do I have a choice if I'm a horcrux?"

"Because you're not a horcrux anymore," James told him, and smiled at his wife. "Your mother's protection helped you again."

"He wanted the protection my blood gave you," Lily continued. "But when he took your blood it anchored your life to his instead. Plus your new wand helped you tonight."

Dumbledore's wand. But Harry was it's master now. So that must mean it wouldn't work against him. He should have known it was part of Dumbledore's plan to lose that wand to him. The greatest wizard of all time would not be defeated that easily without a reason.

"Da-" Harry stopped himself. "I mean Remus and Sirius knew I was a horcrux didn't they? That's why they've been acting so strangely around me."

"Yes, they did," Lily said. "But they love you so much they couldn't admit that possibility, even to themselves.

"And after all the near heart attacks you've given him, I think Moony's earned the right to be called your dad." There was a smile on James' face that reminded Harry very much of Sirius.

Harry smiled too, but realized now he had to chose. He was with his parents. He wanted so badly to stay with them and get to know them. But images of the only dad he'd ever known, of Sirius, of Mila, and all his friends came to mind. Remus had been through so much loss already. Harry wasn't the only person who kept him from being alone anymore, but he knew he'd never get over the loss. Sirius had never completely gotten over the loss of his friends, and he'd suffered twelve years in Azkaban for no reason. Harry couldn't make him suffer more. His little sister. She'd just recently become part of a family again. How could he make her lose a member of that family as long as there was a choice?He looked at his parents.

"You gave your lives for me."

"So you could _live_, Harry," Lily told him lovingly, already guessing what he wanted. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be back with the others. If you did decide to come with us we'd love finally being together with you, but it isn't as if we'll never see each other again."

Harry thought about that. It was true. Eventually he would see them again, although it would be many years from now.

"I didn't want you to die for me," he said. "Either of you."

"I do wish we'd have had more time together," Lily told him. "But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. If I had it to do over, I'd do the same thing."

She hugged him, and Harry was glad it was possible to feel it. Somehow, now that he'd seen them and spoken with them, it didn't feel like Lily and James were dead. They were just somewhere he couldn't be for awhile. James took his turn hugging his son.

"Go back and tell my git of a best friend that if he doesn't stop blaming himself for what happened, he'll have to answer to me when he gets here someday. Oh, which reminds me, thanks for saving him tonight."

Harry hung his head. "He was there because of me. Because I fell for that trick and told them."

"He and Remus would have been in danger anyway," James told him. "It would only have been a matter of time until Voldemort came after Sirius. Sirius would have only had two choices, join him or fight him. And with Moony's furry little problem, he wouldn't exactly be held in high regards either. You haven't done anything wrong. And Dumbledore just destroyed a horcrux tonight. If the snake and Voldemort can be killed tonight, the war will be over with. " He smiled. "Be sure to tell Moony I said thanks for doing such a great job of raising you."

"And thank you for trying to be nice ton Sev," Lily added. He's never forgiven himself for his mistakes. He'll need help moving on with his life."

"I will," Harry promised. That was one promise he could keep. He realized he'd been breaking promises a lot lately. There was only one thing left to say for now.

"I love you."

"We love you too, son," James said.

"So much," Lily agreed. Then things started to dissolve. Harry was going back.

"Master!" Bellatrix spoke as if to a lover."Master."

"Get back!" Voldemort hissed, and got to his feet. That sight was all Sirius could stand.

"I'm going to kill him myself!"

Without thinking further, Sirius charged at Voldemort, Remus at his side. That monster who had killed Lily, James, and now Harry wasn't going to live to see another day. It was unbearable thinking that he still lived while their loved ones were lost to them. Within seconds it was complete chaos. Nobody was near Harry to see it when he opened his eyes.

One of the first things Harry saw was the giant snake trying to strike Luna. The next thing he saw was Fawkes dropping the Sword of Gryffindor at Neville's feet. Neville must have woken up at some point while Harry'd been unconscious. Neville beheaded the snake before it could hurt anyone, and the last horcrux was destroyed. Now if only Harry could get to Voldemort-.

The evil wizard was dueling Sirius while Bellatrix looked on, laughing.

"Did you love him cousin? Did you love the Potter brat?"

Sirius had always been an emotional man. Those he loved, he loved fiercely. And he never took the loss of anyone he loved well. Now his hand shook with grief and hate, and the spell he cast missed it's mark. Instead of hitting his opponent anywhere it would do real damage, it hit Voldemort's hand. That send Voldemort's spell at Bellatrix instead of at Sirius, and nobody had realized until just now where she was standing. She gave a shriek as the spell hit her, then went falling backwards through the veil she had so nearly sent Sirius through. Voldemort screamed in rage at the loss of his most loyal follower, and aimed his wand at Sirius.

"I'm the one you want, Riddle!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort turned at the sound of his enemy, the one person he had never been able to kill. All around there were cries of "Harry!" and "He's alive!"

As much pain as Remus and Sirius had been through before, they're relief and joy was double that now. But it didn't look as if it would last.

"Not for long," Voldemort threatened.

"You won't be able to kill me," Riddle," Harry said. "Your last horcrux is destroyed." Voldemort's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, we know about those. You want immortality? You have to defeat me first."

"Harry don't!" Remus, who over the course of the battle had ended up on the other side of the room, tried to get to his son. He wasn't going to lose him again. Most of the others were trying to get to Harry too, and to help him. But Harry quickly put up a shield to keep them back.

"It's all right. This has to be my fight. I know what I'm doing. He can't hurt me." Then another thought came to him. He looked at Voldemort. "And you can't hurt any of my friends or family anymore. I've done for them what my mother did for me."

"But you did not die."

"Doesn't matter," Harry responded. "I love these people enough that I would have died for them. I proved that. That's all that matters." The happiness of that thought warmed him. "And that wand won't work against me."

"This wand is unbeatable."

He thought just because it was Dumbledore's wand it couldn't be beaten?

"And you are not immortal," Voldemort said.

"Neither are you. Not anymore."

"We shall see. Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort fell, and the Elder wand flew into the air. Harry caught it as Voldemort hit the ground. Nothing, no vapory form, came from the body. This time, Voldemort was dead. Again there was a stunned silence, but this time it was followed by a loud cheer, And Harry, even though he had survived the killing curse yet again that night, wondered if he was going to be crushed to death by all the people hugging him now. His dad, Sirius, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna- all there. All safe, even if they did look badly shaken. The werewolves had all survived too. Even Lawrence had survived his injuries.

"Harry!" Remus struggled for breath, hugging Harry and looking at him as if expecting him to disappear. There were happy tears in both his and Sirius' eyes.

"When we thought we'd lost you-" Sirius tried to finish the sentence.

"Scared the bloody life out of us mate," Ron added.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm here. We're all fine."

Harry took a moment to see what was happening. Almost all the death eaters had fallen or given themselves up. It was amazing how many of them the werewolves had taken down with only two years of education. Dumbledore had just arrived, which seemed to take the fight out of the death eaters who were left. One death eater had not given up yet though. Dolohov raised his wand, and Harry and Remus were the two people most directly in the path of his spell.

"Avada-"

"Sectumsempra!"

Before Dolohov's spell had been finished, Snape's spell left him bleeding on the floor, his throat cut. He lay very still, though Snape's hand shook, just slightly. Sirius was shaking again too. Dolohov would have killed either Harry, Remus, or both if Snape hadn't been there. Before now Sirius would rather have hexed himself than said what he was about too, but there was no denying he owed Snape a lot.

"Thank you," he said, taking a step closer to the other man. He seemed to debate whether to offer him a hand to shake or not. "If it weren't for you, I would have lost people I love again tonight, and I've already gone through all the loss I can stand."

Snape didn't answer. He turned to look at Harry instead.

"This makes more times saving you than care to remember, Potter. Since you seem to make a habit out of doing the impossible I doubt this will concern you, but I consider my debt to James Potter repaid. So I will not be spending the rest of my life saving you."

But Harry was paying more attention to the way Snape was looking into his eyes, like he was trying to see someone else there. Harry knew Snape could use Legilimens to know what others were thinking, and hoped he would now. He dropped his Occlumancy shield and thought about his mother, of what she had said about helping Snape move on. He knew by now what it felt like to have Snape answer his mind, and felt that now. Even if he hadn't he would have guessed by the expression on the potion master's face.

"Listen, whatever happened between the two of you, I know she wants you to be happy."

Snape tried not to show the words meant anything to him, but Harry was sure he saw the normally hard expression soften a little.

AN: hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time writing it, so I hope it turned out.

The scene where Harry sees his parents turned out to be close to the one in Paddyand moony's version. When I started out to write this I had the same idea before I read that part in her version, but I give her credit for inspiring parts of it. My thanks as always to her and to my readers. Oh, in case you're wondering, this story isn't over yet. I have a couple more chapters planned.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Soon all the Hogwarts students and most of the teachers were back at school. The volunteers of Phoenix House who'd come were Aurors as well, so they were helping arrest the death eaters. The werewolves were going to help take Lawrence to St. Mungo's. A few moments after the battle had ended Fudge and several of his Ministry officials had arrived, and Dumbledore had needed to explain things to them. Harry, Remus, and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office. Naturally there were many questions everyone wanted to be answered, and the two Marauders weren't willing to leave Harry for even a second. Remus had his face in his hands and Sirius looked like he was on the verge of a stress attack. Harry knew they were thinking of what had almost happened.

"I'm fine," Harry reminded them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm right here. I'm alive. I know what it must have looked like, but I'm not hurt at all."

Remus nodded, then asked "Harry what were you thinking? You could have died. You almost did."

Harry did feel guilty about worrying them, but there hadn't really been a choice.

"I couldn't just stay safe at Hogwarts and let someone I love get hurt, maybe die. I've already lost one family and I wasn't going to lose another. And after you left I had another vision. I saw that Voldemort was sure everything would go his way. He was ready for whoever came. After I saw that, there was no way I wasn't going to help."

"What exactly were you planning on doing, anyway?" Sirius asked. "I know you're exceptionally skilled for your age, Harry, but it was still too dangerous for you. You were the one Voldemort was after."

Harry looked down a moment. "Well, I was kindve planning on using that. I thought I could help even the odds, but if that didn't work I knew Voldemort wanted to kill me more than he wanted to kill you so I thought-"

"Don't say you'd have given yourself up to save us, Harry," Remus told him. "I couldn't have stood that if you had. I don't know how you survived again, but if you'd died I don't think I'd have been able to face that."

"That's why when I had the choice, I came back. I couldn't leave you," Harry said before remembering nobody else knew what exactly had happened when the curse had hit him.

"What do you mean you had a choice?" Remus asked.

Harry was thinking about how to phrase his answer when Dumbledore came in.

"Before we get talking, I should let Mila and the others know we're all fine," Remus said. They might be talking for some time and he didn't want Mila worrying any longer than she had to. He cast the messenger patronus.

"Someday I'm going to have to have you show me that. The DA would love to know how to make their patronuses talk."

"The DA?" Sirius asked.

"Their patronuses?" Remus asked.

"Oops."

Seeing the looks on their faces he decided to answer.

"Well, I just showd some of the others a few things. We weren't learning anything from Umbridge and somebody had to teach them how to defend themselves. Hermione nominated me I guess you could say."

"And one of the things you taught them was to cast a patronus?" Remus asked, amazed. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen him that surp

"Not as well as you taught me," Harry said. "I didn't have a boggart for them to practice on, so I don't know how strong their patronuses would be if they had to face a dementor. Colin and Dennis still struggle a bit with it and it's one of the few spells Hermione has a little trouble with."

"Colin and Dennis? The Creevy brothers?" Remus asked. "But Dennis is only a second year."

"Well, I was a third year when I learned."

Remus was looking at him a bit openmouthed. Sirius looked just as stunned as Remus did. Even Dumbledore was surprised.

"Which shouldn't have even been possible for you," Remus said. "Being able to teach someone that young something that advanced at all-" Remus smiled proudly. "Severuas is right. You do make a habit out of doing the impossible."

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore said. "What exactly happened tonight, Harry?"

So Harry told the whole story of how the curse had hit him and how he'd seen Lily and James. At that point his guardians wondered if they needed to rush Harry to St. Mungo's to be treated for a head injury, but when he talked about being a horcrux, they knew there was no way he could have known that otherwise. They did look guilty about his knowing though.

"We didn't tell you Harry, because-"

"I know," Harry said. "If it had been me and I'd thought one of you had to die I would have done the same thing. I did wonder why you kept looking at me the way Trelawny does every time she predicts my death though." He paused. "I never would have thought it would be a good thing thatVoldemort used my blood or that-" He turned to Dumbledore. "Why did Voldemort thing that wand was unbeatable?"

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to tell what he knew, about how the wand was the wand from the stories, the Elder wand.

"I don't want it then," Harry said immediately. "I don't want to be unbeatableBesides, if the stories are true, that wand only attracts trouble."

Dumbledore was impressed by Harry's decision. He was not tempted by the Hallows, wanting to master them the way so many did, including Dumbledore himself. SO it was decided that the wand would be locked away for safe keeping. If Harry was never defeated, the wand's power would die with him. That was for the best.

After that was agreed on, the talk turned to what had happened after they'd left for Hogwarts.

"All the death eaters who were there were captured then?" Sirius asked.

"Except one," Dumbledore answered. "A former friend of yours."

"Wormtail," Sirius said, a growl in his voice.

As if on que, a squeeking started outside the door. A terrified squeek, followed by a hissing and yowling. It reminded Harry of of when Crookshanks had tried to get at Wormtail all those times. Apparently the others thought it sounded like a cat catching a rat too because they all hurried to look. Sure enough, there was Crookshanks tossing a rat into the air- a rat with a silver paw.

"Good Crookshanks," Sirius praised. "Bring the little traitor here."

"Sirius-" Dumbledore said in warning.

"I know. I know. I won't kill him."

Crookshanks dropped Wormtail at Sirius' feet, and the rat's heaving sides were the only part of him that moved. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand he returned to human form, looking as though a lion had mauled him.

"I suppose we'd better get him to Poppy," Remus prompted. Sirius was reluctant to help. Actually judging by his expression he'd have loved to have given Wormtail a good kick.

"He will die without help," Dumbledore said. "And would merely knowing he's dead satisfy you?"

Sirius knew Dumbledore was right. There were things worse than death. That and knowing Harry had been right that James wouldn't have wanted his friends to kill Wormtail, or let him die if he didn't have to, finally convinced him. Wormtail was going to have the fate he'd almost doomed Sirius to, a lifetime in Azkaban.

Once Wormtail was up to talking, they started to question him. They learned his mission was to kidnap Harry if he hadn't have left Hogwarts.

"Wouldn't- have- done- it- though-" he gasped.

"You already got Lily and James killed and almost got Harry killed- again," Sirius told him in a dangerous voice.

"Harry saved his life that night in the Shrieking Shack," Dumbledore explained. "He is in debt to Harry."

There wasn't much else they could learn from Wormtail. In fact it was doubtful Voldemort had really planned on Wormtail kidnapping Harry. He never expected Harry not to come, and he certainly didn't expect him to survive . Most likely he'd only sent Wormtail to get him caught. There was nothing left to do except make sure Peter didn't escape before the Aurors came.

There was alot to be taken care of the next day. Witness testimony was needed against the death eaters. (Sirius muttered about how when the Ministry had actual death eaters they needed testimony and a trial, but when they had an innocent man they simply threw him in Azkaban.)

Later, they went to visit Lawrence at St. Mungo's. Harry was given permission to leave Hogwarts early since all the classes and tests were finished for the year anyway, and Tonks wanted to thank Lawrence personally. He was doing fairly well. Except for the bandage on his head there was no signhe'd been hurt. And they weren't Lawrence's only visitors. A pretty blond girl was there, and it wasn't hard to guess who she was even before Lawrence introduced her.

"This is Gewn Conliffe," he said. "Soon to be Gwen Talbot." He looked the happiest any of them had ever seen him when he said that, though Gwen scolded him a little.

"I shouldn't have agreed to marry you at all after you just ran off like that, leaving me not knowing if you were alive or dead or what was going on. If I hadn't finally decided to check here again I never would have found you."

Lawrence looked down. "I didn't think you'd exactly want to run away with a-"

"With a good man?" Gwen asked gently. "You were bitten trying to save someone else, and you were hurt this time saving someone again. And being bitten doesn't change who you are. You know the old poem. 'Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night-'"

"May become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright," Remus finished. Lawrence rolled his eyes.

"Where did you here that one?"

"It was in an old muggle horror movie Sirius made me watch once," Remus answered. "Not a bad movie actually. First one I ever saw that showed the werewolf as the good guy."

Lawrence chuckled. "I'll have to see that one some day."

They stayed for a few hours, and it was good to see Lawrence was on the mend, both physically and emotionally. Gwen would help him and loved him, werewolf or not.

Voldemort being dead did not necessarily mean Harry was going to have a peaceful summer. It was hard to go anywhere without being mobbed by reporters. It was all the adults could do to make sure Harry got a little privacy. Finally though Harry agreed to see one person he'd rather not have met. He hoped by meeting Scrimgeour, he could use his influence for a little good. If he had to be famous, he might as well make the best of it. Scrimgeour had been an emergency appointment to the office after Fudge had been removed. After his cover up attempts, his connection to Umbridge, and employing several death eaters at the Ministry, just about everyone was demanding he be fired. But that didn't mean Scrimgeour was the best choice, and the new Minister was looking to Harry for support.

"I'm not going to make any speeches or anything saying I'm glad you're Minister," Harry told him boldly when they met at the Leaky Cauldron. "I haven't had any good experience with Ministry members in the past, and if you want my support, you'll have to earn it."

"And what exactly would I have to do?"

"To start with, you can undo the anti- werewolf legislation Umbridge pushed through," Harry said. "In fact you can try to make laws protecting werewolves from discrimination."

Scrimgeour paled. "But the way people feel about them- impossible. Nobody would stand for a Minister with pro- werewolf leanings."

The looks on Remus and Sirius' faces quieted him.

"You sound exactly like Fudge," Harry said in disgust. "Fudge loved his job so much he forgot to actually do his job. Shouldn't being Minister mean you make sure people have justice and safety? And the werewolves have earned that. I'm sure you know by now that Mr. Talbot was injured protecting Tonks, and the others who are friends of my dad's helped as much as they could."

There had been no way to hide the fact that so many werewolves had been at the Ministry, so they had acted like they were merely friends to keep Phoenix House a secret. Of course, Scrimgeour knew who the werewolves were since he had access to the registry.

"Without them," Harry continued, "Who knows how many death eaters would have escaped? They could easily have turned their backs on our side after the way they've been treated, but they didn't."

Scrimgeour sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yes. You can make sure dementors are never used by the Ministry again. They've caused enough trouble. And you can make sure what happened to Sirius never happens to anyone else. If someone's going to Azkaban, you'd better be sure they deserve it."

Scrimgeour finally said he'd see what he could do. Harry hoped he'd be true to his word.

Sirius and Alex wanted everybody to be there at their wedding, but that would be difficult once the school year started again and three months over the summer wasn't much chance to plan, so it was settled that the wedding would be the following summer. Alex teased Sirius that he wanted time to get out of itand everyone joked about the way he'd ended up proposing. They were all looking forward to seeing him settle down though. When Sirius heard that he said "Who said I'm settling down? I'm getting married."

Andromeda happily agreed to help with the wedding preparations. Remus of course would be the best man and Tonks the maid of honor. Soon though it looked like they would be in more than one wedding.

One day while Tonks was on duty and Harry was visiting Ron for the day, Mila asked "So, now that you're my dad and Tonks is my mum, I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Well, you really should be getting married soon shouldn't you, so we'll really be all one family?"

Remus choked into the tea he'd been drinking. Sirius laughed, and Mila winked at the man she now thought of as her uncle. So she'd been planning this. She wanted Remus and Tonks to be together just as much if not more than everyone else did.

"What's wrong, Dad? You love her, don't you?"

Coughing once more, Remus answered. "Mila, marraige is something people should think about carefully and be sure of.'

"So you're not sure about being with Mum?"

"Well, of course I am. But marraige would be something she'd have to agree to."

"Have you asked her?"

Remus shot Sirius a look, clearly wondering if his best friend was being a bad influence on his daughter. He couldn't help smiling though.

"We'll have to see about that."

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers for the last two chapters and thanks as always to Paddyandmoont. Hope I can keep meeting everyone's expectations.

The poem in this chapter is from the Wolfman, which as I've said is where Larry comes from. My little inside joke to include that.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Remus kept thinking about what Mila had said. Married to Dora? How could that be possible. Yes, they loved each other. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. But what would people say? How would they treat her once they knew? And what about having more children someday? Children that were biologically theirs. Dora had a right to that. But any biological child of his- surely they would be like him, cursed to transform every month.

Most of his arguments against marrying her were the same ones he'd had before agreeing to be with her as more than friends, and he'd already gotten past them. But now that things were more serious between them, and he couldn't deny that they were, their relationship seemed more like a bad idea again.

Yet at the same time, why had he bothered spending so much time with her, growing closer to her, if in the end he wasn't going to let himself be with her anyway? And didn't all the time they'd been together show that it could work? And he knew he wanted to marry her. So why put it off any longer? For once, he was going to think of himself as just a man, not a werewolf.

So he found himself with a ring he'd bought, practicing different proposals until Sirius walked in and caught him at it.

"If you say one word-" Remus warned.

"Wasn't going to. High time you finally decided to marry Tonks." He grinned. "In fact I want to show you something."

He had Remus follow him into the room with the Black family tapestry.

"I was going to just burn this, but I like my new idea better."

Sirius had reversed which names were blasted off the tapestru and which ones were there. From the name "Nymphadora Tonks" went a line connecting it to the name "Remus Lupin." From them came two lines, one labeled "Harry James Potter-Lupin," and another labeled "Amelia 'Mila' Lupin." Remus also noticed a line connecting Sirius' name to Alex's.

"You're that sure Dora will say 'yes.'"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, she's been in love with you almost from the start. Of course she's going to say yes."

Still Remus was nervous that evening. He hadn't done anything to let on this was anything except a normal date. They went to a nice restaraunt for dinner, then for a stroll together. When they got back to Phoenix House, Remus said softly.

"Dora, you've always stuck by me, no matter what."

"Of course I have," Tonks said simply. "I love you."

Maybe this would go well after all.

"I'm hoping," Remus began, dropping to one knee and pulling out the ring. He swallowed nervously. "I'm hoping you'll always stick by me Dora. Will you marry me?"

Tonks dropped to her knees too, and soon they had their rms around each other.

"Took you long enough to ask."

"You- you mean you will?"

"Did you really expect me to say no?"

"I did wonder," He kissed her. "Dora, why me? Of all the people you could have, why did you fall in love with me? I still think you could have done much better."

Tonks laughed warmly. "You can't do better than the best, and as far as I'm concerned, that's you."

"Remus, sometimes you're such a perfect gentleman you're absolutely old fashioned," Tonks teased.

"We're going to have enough problems without in- law troubles," Remus said. "I want to be sure we won't have any trouble with them."

Tonks had asked her parents if they could have Remus over to dinner, although she hadn't told them why.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "They aren't going to have any problem with us. And even if they did, they married for love. Why shouldn't we have the same right. Besides, they know and like you already."

"As Sirius's best friend, not as your fiance."

"They will. And nothing they say or do will change my answer anyway. I love you, you asked me to marry you, and I've said yes. That's all there is to it. And they don't have anything against werewolves. You know they adore Mila."

"But she's a child. that's different."

"Now that's just silly. How would it be all right to accept one werewolf and not another?"

Remus didn't say anything, but he knew a child was easier for most people to accept than a potential son in law.

As they were shown in, Remus kept going over just how he was going to break the news to them, and wondering how they were going to respond. Then the time for thinking on it was over.

"Mum, Dad. I had a special reason for wanting Remus to come over this evening. We have something important to tell you."

She looked at Remus, and he nervously began to tell them.

"You already know Dora and I have been working together at Phoenix House. We've faught together in the Order, and we've spent alot of time together besides. Not just because of Mila either. What I'm trying to say is, I've fallen in love with your daughter. And, incredible as it may seem, she fell in love with me."

"And we wanted to know if either of you would have any objections if the two of us were to be married," Tonks finished for tried to watch Ted and Andromeda for their reactions without seeming to. It was Andromeda who answered.

"Remus," she said gently, smiling warmly. "When our little Nymphadora," Tonks flinched at the name but let her mother continue. "When she was a child, naturally she'd hear other children talking and she came home with questions. And we answered them truthfully. We told her it was wrong to believe any group was better than any other group. People who thought that way were often hateful, usually stupid, but always _always_ wrong. And when we taught her that, we did not add 'but don't ever fall in love with a werewolf.'"

"I only want to be sure of one thing," Ted said. "That you love my daughter."

"You don't have to worry about that, sir," Remus answered. "I love her and there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her happy."

Smiling, Ted told him "My name is Ted, not 'sir.'" And if you love Dora, then that's all that matters. I don't pretend to have gone through anything like you have, but when I married Andy I had people calling me a mudblood and telling me I had no right to marry a daughter of a pureblood family. I loved Andy though, and decided we'd just have to cling to each other."

"I know the two of you will face problems-" he continued.

"That's putting it mildly," Remus said. "Most people would be shocked and offended and appaled at Dora and I if they knew about my problem."

"And you two will have to ride that out probably every day for the rest of your lives," Ted said. "But in the end it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. What matters is what you feel, and how strongly you feel for each other. And if it's half of what Andy and I still feel for each other, then that's everything. No matter what anybody says against the two of you, I think there would be one thing worse. And that would be, knowing what you two have, if you didn't get married."

Tonks squeezed Remus' hand.

"See? I told you there wouldn't be a problem."

Andromeda laughed. "Remus, we're not exactly the one to tell our daughter who to marry. Anyway, even if we did have a problem with Dora marrying you, and if Nymphadora would listen if we did, we would never want to make her unhappy that way. I remember how it was for me when my parents tried to keep Ted and I apart. They told me I had a responsibility to marry a pureblood, that I owed that to my ancestors and my children to come." Andromeda made a face. "I told them I'd rather have my children know that their parents married for love." She smiled at her daughter as she spoke to Remus. "Nymphadora was always a cheerful, happy person, but I've never seen her quite this happy before. And I can't help being happy for her."

Now that there were no more obstacles in the way for them it was easy to look forward to the future. Tonks looked at her parents, as much in love now as they were the day they were married. She couldn't help thinking that would be her and Remus in years to come.

There was only one person left to tell about the newest upcomming marraige, and Remus brought up the subject by telling Harry there was going to be a new addition to the family.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Harry asked. "I mean things keep getting more and more crouded around here."

Remus looked concerned until Harry started laughing.

"Of course, if you've finally decided to ask Tonks to marry you, that's different."

"You," Remus accused playfully, "Have been spending far too much time with your useless godfather. You're definately picking up his warped sense of humor."

Actually, now that he thought about it, ever since the summer had started, Harry, Sirius, and Tonks, had been away somewhere together every spare moment. And if the three of them stayed in the house, they always seemed to change the subject whenever Remus came into the room. Those three were up to something.

"Oh, come on Dad. Everyone knows you and Tonks belong together. If you hadn't asked her soon, Sirius and I were going to drag you to the alter."

"I see," Remus said, his lip twitching as he held back laughter. "And how were you planning on getting Dora there?"

"We weren't worried about that. We knew she'd be there."

It looked like the next summer would be one wedding after another. Sirius and Alex, Remus and Tonks, Lawrence and Gwen and, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, Bill and Fleur. Fleur had taken a job at Gringott's to 'eemproove er Inglish" and Bill had decided he'd rather work at Gringott's closer to home, and the two had fallen in love.

Now that summer was wearing on though, the children were starting to worry more about their OWL marks than about weddings. Hermione was especially nervous about her Ancient Runes test, and mentioned it one day when she came to visit.

"I mixed up 'Ehwaz' with 'Eihwaz.' And the thing is, I know what they mean."

"Ehwaz means partnership or change and Eihwaz means protection or defense," Mila said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?"

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Mila admitted, "I started listening in on a few of the classes here. Ancient Runes fascinate me."

"I think we have another Hermione on our hands," Sirius whispered so Hermione couldn't hear, and Harry laughed.

When their OWL results came, it turned out Hermione got an "Outstanding" in everything except Defence, and she got an "Exceeds Expectations" in that. Harry knew his results wouldn't be that good, nowhere near it. But his envelope would have to be opened eventually, and he reasoned he might as well do it now.

The results weren't bad at all! He hadn't done well in Divination or History of Magic, but he'd always expected that. He'd gotten on "E" in everything else except Astronomy, and best of all he'd gotten an "O" in Defense.

"No surprise there," Remus said proudly. "You were as good at Defense in your third year as half the seventh years I taught."

Harry was also going to be captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team that year, which also came as no surprise. Now that he'd gone almost an entire year without flying at Hogwarts, he was more anxious than ever to be back on a broom.

And so Harry's third year began.

"Did Dumbledore just say Slughorn was teaching Potions?" Ron asked.

"That's what it sounded like," Harry said, just as surprised as his friend. Everyone assumed the new teacher would be teaching Defense since that was the only vacancy. Now that he thought about it, Harry did rememberhearing Slughorn used to teach Potions.

"But if Snape's still here and Slughorn's teaching Potions that must mean-" Harry thought aloud. "Oh no!"

Sure enough, once Dumbledore had announced that Slughorn would be teaching Potions, he announced that Snape would be teaching Defense that year. Harry took a deep breath. He owed Snape his life several times over, and his dad's life too. He knew Snape had been his mother's best friend. But that didn't necessarily mean Snape would start being nice to Harry. He didn't have to be quite so mean since he wasn't a spy any more, so maybe that would make a difference. And helping Snape was the one thing his mother had ever asked of Harry, so that's what he was going to do.

Besides, Snape would have been teaching him anyway. Harry just hadn't counted on it being his favorite subject. And he'd heard Snape had a rough summer. His death eater past had been brought up, and it had taken Dumbledore's testimony to keep him from being arrested. If Fudge had been left in office a little longer, he probably would have had Snape prosecuted just to cover his own mistakes.

Resolved to make an effort to help Snape and to focus on the positive, Harry joined in as Dumbledore led the students in singing the school was going to be a happy year. Voldemort was dead after all, and Harry kept his fingers crossed that maybe, just maybe, he could be a normal kid this year.

AN: The scene with Remus talking with Tonks' parents was inspired by "Guess Who's Comming To Dinner." I always pictured Ted and Andromeda being like Spencer Tracy and Katherine Hepburn. I know Remus thought they were discusted by his marraige to Tonks in Deathly Hallows, but I think that was just his perception. I don't think they were that type of people, and Andromeda was Sirius' favorite cousin after all.


	61. Chapter 61

AN: Wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I needed to set up for Harry's sixth year. From here on, there will be large leaps in time at different points, but I hope it will still work. I'm guessing at four or five more chapters, though it may be more or less. I already have plans for after that though. I'm going to write either a songfic based on this story about Remus' bond with Mila, a collection of songfics showing the story of Remus and Tonks falling in love and having a family (which will be canon based except for Remus and Tonks surviving) or a story showing moments from the Marauders' days at Hogwarts. So if any of you have a prefference let me know. I plan on doing them all eventually, but I'll do whichever my readers want more first.

Thanks as always to my readers and to Paddyandmoony. If it wasn't for her none of my stories would ever be up, and she's given me alot of inspiration for ideas.

Chapter 61

OK, so maybe Harry would never quite be just a normal teenager. Now he was the savior, the "Chosen ONe" (Harry had to laugh at that new title), and of course, the "Boy Who Lived." Harry tried to keep a low profile, but it seemed like there was always either a girl who wanted him to take them out on the next Hogsmead weekend, or a Slytherin who wanted to get in a good hex on him. Malfoy wasn't the only one who's father was in Azkaban now because of Harry, although he was certainly the worst about it. At one point he even threatened "You're dead Potter!"

Harry was used to Draco being a pain though, and only said "Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped moving. And if your dad's boss couldn't kill me, I'm not going to be afraid of you."

Harry didn't let himself become overconfident though, and kept his guard up. Hermione also warned him to be careful about anything girls offered him, because she'd heard some of them planning to slip him a love potion.

Potions were going to be on Harry's mind alot that year. Slughorn wasn't as strict about OWL marks, so Harry qualified to take Potions after all. He was glad of that because although he no longer wanted to be an Auror, he was hoping to be accepted to the Auror academy for a few years. there had been too many Defense teachers at Hogwarts who didn't know what they were doing, and Harry wanted to be sure he'd be able to teach his students well if he ever got the job.

He guessed he'd better know about a wide range of dark spells, creatures, and objects, and Snape certainly seemed to agree. In class he showed the students pictures of people who had provoked inferi, suffered the Crutiatus, and had their souls sucked out by dementors.

"The Dark Arts," he told them, "are many, varied, ever changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which, each time a head is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructable."

Harry wanted to point out that they weren't indestructable. Voldemort had been destroyed, hadn't he? Harry stopped himself though. Voldemort being killed didn't mean there were no more dark wizards or dark magic.

"Your defenses must therefor b as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo."

Snape finished with a warning about overconfidence that Harry felt sure was meant for him, then had the students pair off to try to jinx thier opponent and try defending themselves. The catch was they had to do it non- verbally. That took more concentration than verbal spells and it was hard to get any actual magic to happen that way. Ron was finding it almost impossible to send a jinx at Harry without saying the incantation. Harry was sure he saw Ron's mouth move just slightlyand could see the effort Ron was making not to talk. Finally Snape came over.

"Pathetic, Weasley." Then he aimed his own wand at Harry, sending a non- verbal jinx at him.

"Protego!"

Harry had reacted instinctively, realizing too late that he had said the incantation for the shielding charm aloud.

"Do you remember me telling you that we are practicing non- verbal spells?" Snape demanded.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Yes _sir,_" Snape stressed.

Harry was tempted to make a wisecrack, but faught back the urge.

"Yes sir," he said. "You're right. After all you've done, you do deserve that." Snape looked surprised that Harry had said that. "Saying the spell aloud was a reflex. After all, I was about to be jinxed." Although he was making an effort with Snape, he wasn't going to let that slide.

Snape glared at him before saying "Despite what you may believe after the end of last year, you are not invincible, Potter. It always pays to have every advantage, even if you are the 'Chosen One,'" he sneered. "Non- verbal spells give you the advantage of not alerting your opponent to your every move, so I suggest you overcome that reflex. And if you remember, you were supposed to be blocking jinxes, so what I did should not have been unexpected. Also I should think you would have known by now I wasn't going to send anything lethal at you."

Harry nodded. He tried to see it as only another lecture from a teacher and not a put down. The rest of the class went better than he'd expected, although only Hermione was having any real success. It did help Harry's outlook on Snape that the new Defense professor wasn't going as easy on the Slytherins as he once had. Harry supposed now that Snape was no longer a spy he didn't have to. Still, Snape's general personality hadn't improved as far as Harry was concerned.

It was hard to understand. Snape had saved Harry's life not once but several times, and his dad's too. Yet he still acted as if he hated them. Part of it, Harry supposed, was just Snape being Snape. He used intimidation to teach and most likely always would. But why did he single him out to hate? Was it because he looked so much like James? Was it because he still had never forgiven Sirius and Remus for the Shrieking Shack incident? Was it because there were too many hard feelings left over from the past? Was he just unwilling to let anyone get close? Or was it because Harry was a living reminder that he had lost Lily to his arch rival? Harry decided to try to speak to him after class.

"Professor? I was wondering if you'd given any thought to what you saw in my mind the night Voldemort fell?"

"Are you refering to the delusion you had as a result of the killing curse hitting you?" Snape asked, acting disinterested.

"It wasn't a delusion," Harry said patiently. "And I think you know it. How else could I have known about the things they told me? I know I saw my mother and my first dad, and you know my mother wanted me to- well, to help you move on and forgive yourself for your mistakes, whatever they were."

"Are you such a do gooder that you insist on helping even those who don't want or need your help?" Snape's voice had risen slightly and his glare hardened. "Your need to save others nearly got you killed last year. Instead of giving your already inflated ego a boost that should have given you something to think about. Little as you've been able to learn you should at least learn when you aren't needed."

"I don't have an inflated ego," Harry said, feeling a bit defiant. "I'm not James Potter. He was my first dad and I'm not about to start looking down on the man who gave his life trying to protect my mother and I, but I know he wasn't perfect. Even his two best friends know that. And if you have such contempt for me why did you save me and my dad when you could have just let us be killed?"

"I have already told you I will not be saving you if you ever need it again," Snape told him harshly.

"I don't believe that," Harry answered. "You didn't just save me all those times because you owed my first dad. You did it for her, for my mother. She's only ever asked one thing of me, and I'm going to do that much for her."

Snape looked ready to send a jinx at Harry again, but instead said "Then you can consider your mission accomplished because no matter what you may think I'm not in any need."

Slytherins. Harry didn't think he'd ever get used to their attitudes. At least there weren't as many Slytherins to contend with in Potions as there used to be, Harry noticed when he entered the dungeons. Only four had made it to the NEWT level. Unfortunately, Malfoy was among them.

Since Harry hadn't expected to take Potions that year, he hadn't bought a sixth year Potions book or any of the supplies he'd need. Slughorn was only too eager to loan Harry what he needed. When Harry opened his potions book, much to his annoyance, he found that the previous owner had written in alternative instructions. It was hard enough trying to brew such a complicated potion without trying to read the origional text underneath the writing. And every student in the dungeon, Harry included, was doing their best to win the bottele of Felix Felicious, "liquid luck," that Slughorn was offering for the best potion brewed that day. The Sopophorus bean they were supposed to be cutting was proving to be tough as well. The book's former owner had written in the crushing the bean with the side of a dagger worked better. Why not try it?

It turned out whoever owned this book last knew about potions. The bean released the juice more than easily, and once Harry added the juice, his potion turned the exact color described by the book. Harry decided it would be worth a try to use the alternative instructions for the rest of the lesson, and by the time class was over Harry was wishing all his books had such helpful hints. With their help Harry won the luck potion, and later Harry looked through the book in his dorm. Inside the cover he had found written "this book is the property of the Half Blood Prince."

Though Potions was now easy for Harry thanks to the Prince, classes in general were hardly enjoyable. Every day it seemed like they were fifth years studying for their OWLS again, and what free time was left to Harry was usually taken up by either quiddich ot the DA. Although Snape was obviously a better teacher than Umbridge, there were still students who were falling behind, and so they all agreed to meet for some practice time together. Surprisingly, Neville barely needed the DA at all. He'd gotten over being intimidated by Snape. That and the fact that his grandmother had bought him a wand of his own that year made a huge difference. Neville actually succeeded in jinxing Harry almost as often as Harry jinxed him whenever they paired up, and Harry was quick to point this out to help Neville's confidence.

Harry could only wish quiddich were going so well. Never had there been such a turnout of people trying to join the Gryffindor team. Harry decided the best way to narrow down the competition was to have them fly in groups around the pitch. The group of first years who'd obviously never flown before was easy to eliminate, and so were the girls who just colapsed into giggles and left the pitch still laughing. One group piled up, another forgot their brooms. Probably most annoying of all, one group was all Hufflepuffs. In the end though, Harry did put together a decent team, including ron as keeper and Ginny as Chaser. Ginny was brilliant, although when it came to Quiddich Ron had almost as many confidence issues as Neville had on a broom. Harry knew Ron was a good flyer, so this frustrated him. Still, Ron had been the best of the keepers who tried out.

All in all, Harry felt the whole "Chosen One" thing was getting way out of hand. All those people had shown up for tryouts just because of him. He was sick of being famous, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Maybe it will die down? Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, Dumbledore defeated Grindewald over fifty years ago and he's still famouse for it. And you were already famous before you defeated Voldemort," Hermione reminded him.

Harry groaned. At least so far he'd been able to avoid being sucked into the "Slug Club." He wasn't going to be one more person Slughorn used to get free quiddich tickets or crystalized pineapple. Slughorn wasn't a bad man, Harry knew, but Harry didn't like his favoritism. Ron, Hermione, and the others had been at the final battle too, after all. He did have to admit he liked hearing he got his Potions talent from his mother though, even if he knew he didn't deserve it. It just felt good to know what he was doing in Potions for a change and to hear for once how much like his mother he was.

By mid October, Harry still hadn't made much progress in his mission to befriend Snape and help him move past the mistakes of his past. Talking about how talented his mother had been at Potions seemed a likely way to get on the topic, but Harry also had a backup plan.

"Professor?" Harry asked staying behind after class one day. "I don't know if you havbe any photos of my mother or not, but I thought you might like to have these." He held out some photos of Lily he'd made copies of. There were ones of her sitting by the lake at Hogwarts, waving at the camera, the wind blowing through her red hair. Of her making birds fly out of her wand, her wearing her head girl badge, and many other moments at Hogwarts. Snape handled them as if the slightest touch would steal them away from him, and seemed to be looking back in time, to a happier time for him.

Yes, Voldemort was dead now and the rest of the world was rejoicing, but for Snape, the mission to make up for what he'd done could go no further. There was nothing left to do for him except remember what his mistakes had cost him. But seeing these moments captured forever on film, they helped him remember that there had been happy times, lights in the darkness, and that someone had cared about him and, if what Harry had let him use Legilimens to see was true, that someone still cared. That was so like Lily. She had been the kindest person Snape had ever known.

"One moment Potter," he called as Harry turned to go. "Come back here."

Harry did as asked, although not sure at all if this was going to end well or badly. Then snape opened the desk drawer and pulled something out.

"I did have one photo of her. You might like to see it."

It was a black and white photograph showing Lily as a little girl. It must have been taken shortly before she and Snape left for Hogwarts. Judging by the fact that it showed her posed in what must have been her best clothes it must have been an old school photo she'd given to Snape.

"Professor Slughorn says she was brilliant at Potions," Harry said

"She was a marvel at them," Snape answered. Then he seemed to remember who he was talking to. "Pity you didn't inherit her gift."

Harry decided not to mention how much better he was doing at Potions were doing better this year.

"Right. Well, enjoy the photos Professor." Harry left Snape looking at them, hoping this was at least a start.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Once again, girl troubles were on Harry's mind. This time, it wasn't trying to ask a girl out. It was trying to find new ways to subtly avoid the ones who kept trying to offer him a drink or sweet that were laced with a love potion. He also had the new problem of dealing with Ron and Lavender Brown. Normally he'd have been happy for his friend, but Hermione was the most upset about it that he'd ever seen her about anything. Besides, Lavender's sticking to Ron like glue and calling his "Won Won" was getting sickening very fast. Even Ron didn't seem to like her much, and Harry suspected it was only to get at Hermione that Ron put up with Lavender at all.

That wasn't the end of romance worries for Harry. Lately he'd started to notice the way he felt about Ginny wasn't the way he felt about Hermione or even Cho for that matter. With Hermione it had always been a deep friendship and with Cho a crush, but Ginny didn't fit either of those catagories. It was more than friendship and stronger than a crush.

Harry had never felt jealous when Hermione had spent time with Krum, although he knew Ron hadn't been able to stand it. Cedric had officially broken up with Cho last year when she'd been a bad sport about Ravenclaw losing a quiddich match, although they hadn't been on the best of terms ever since Cedric had warned the DA when Marietta was going to betray them. Yet Harry hadn't been interested in trying to start a relationship with Cho when he'd heard.

However, when he and Ron had caught Ginny kissing Dean, he'd wanted to hex Dean into oblivion, even though he'd never had any problem with Dean before.

As soon as he'd realized what his feelings meant, he tried to deny it. Ginny was his best friend's sister. This relationship was not going to happen. He was not going to risk his friendship with Ron for anything, and he knew Ron had never liked any of Ginny's boyfriends. All the Weasleys were very protective of Ginny. And then what about Luna? Harry and Luna had become very close friends, but did she think they were something more? He didn't want to end up hurting her either. Still, he knew his feelings for her were friendship only.

When Christmas grew closer, Harry noticed groups of girls tended to cluster under the mistletoe whenever he was around. Luckily, he was able to find ways around them thanks to the Marauder's Map, although he found himself thinking he wouldn't mind finding Ginny under the mistletoe.

Everyone had a good Christmas that year except for one thing. Percy was being very cold to his family. He did not like the fact that he'd been so wrong at all, and was having a harder time getting over his family being right than he would have had forgiving them for being wrong. Otherwise everyone was happily enjoying being home again. Harry suspected most of the Weasleys were having a better time without Percy around, except for Molly and Arthur. Percy only stopped by for a brief visit.

Harry's family had a visitor that Christmas to. Scrimgeour came to give them an update on his trying to reverse the anti- werewolf legislation.

"I can't say many people are fond of the idea. People would be afraid to work with werewolves on a daily basis."

"You know perfectly well that a werewolf raised me," Harry reminded him. "And you know I've never been bitten. There's no reason to be afraid of being around werewolves."

Scrimgeour scowled. "I'm only letting you know it won't be easy. I've submitted the request to stop discrimination against werewolves, but it has to be voted on. He groaned. "You said if I met your requests, you'd support me."

"I'll support your policies that are right," Harry reminded him. "I'm not just going to be used as a poster boy. But so far you're at least trying, and I give you credit for that. Tell whoever you like that I back getting werewolves equal rights as long as you don't mention any specific werewolves by name." It was still important that outsiders not know Remus and Mila were werewolves.

"At least you're trying, Mr. Scrimgeour," Mila spoke up. The Minister turned to look at her in surprise.

"You'll be the little werewolf girl who Auror Tonks adopted."

Mila wasn't the frightened child anymore who was terrified about what she'd be like now that she was a werewolf.

"I'm Mila Tonks," she said simply. Remus was less tolerant though. He'd take whatever people said about him stoically, but he wasn't going to let anyone say anything bad about his children.

"Mila being a werewolf does not make her less of a person," he said sharply. "And if you're thinking otherwise-"

"I don't have anything personal against her, or against you, just because you're werewolves," Scrimgeour said. Harry wondered how sincere he was. "When I told you about the voting I was just saying it won't be easy. Just don't hope for too much."

Knowing Harry supported werewolf rights may or may not have affected the outcome of the voting, but either way, the day Harry was to return to school Scrimgeour stopped by again to the vote had been in favor of removing the anti werewolf legislation. Although no names or details were mentioned, it was known to most people by now that a group of werewolves had helped in the final battle against Voldemort. Even so, the vote had only passed by a narrow margin, but it was the first victory werewolves had in years. They could actually find jobs now. Lawrence was hoping to find a job as a mechanic of some sort since he enjoyed tools and fixing things, and with some luck he might be able to find a job before he married Gwen.

Back at Hogwarts, the school year was passing quickly for Harry and his friends. There were apparation lessons, although Harry would have to wait until he turned seventeen to take the test. There were also his meetings with Sirius and Tonks on Hogsmead weekends, which he hadn't gotten around to explaining to anyone yet, and the DA meetings to keep him busy. Not to mention his Quiddich captain duties. The Gryffindor team was doing brilliantly now that Ron had gained a little confidence, and there was talk of them winning the Quiddich Cup again that year.

In what little free time he had that wasn't spent with his friends, Harry was either wondering what to do about Ginny or reading through the Half Blood Prince's book. One day he noticed a spell the Prince had invented himself.

"Sectumsempra," Harry whispered, not casting the spell but trying to remember where he'd heard of it before. It was a self invented spell, so he knew he'd never learned it in class. He'd never seen any wizard use it before either. Then he froze. Yes he had seen it. How could he have forgotten? It was the spell Snape had used to save his and Remus' lives last year when Dolohov had tried killing them. And if the Prince had invented that spell and was a gnious at Potions that meant-

That meant Harry was going to be in big trouble.

Snape was going to kill him. Harry could have just not let him know, could have just kept the new Potions book he'd ordered and never said a word about it. But he knew what he had to do. He'd given Slughorn a new copy of the book back, ordered a second new copy for himself, and asked if he could keep the old book. Again he found himself waiting behind after Defense.

"I believe I have something of yours, sir."

He laid the book on Snape's desk. As he expected, Snape glared at him and was about to say something when Harry started to explain. It wasn't that Harry was worried about Snape yelling at him. He'd never been afraid of a person and even if he had, he'd always been more irritated than intimidated by Snape. He just wanted a chance to have his say.

"I wasn't trying to get away with anything by using it," he said defensively. "I just needed to borrow a Potions book at the start of term and this happened to be the one Slughorn gave me. I didn't know it was yours until I saw 'Sectumsempra' written in it. I used your hints to be better at Potions this year. That's all."

Snape was quiet for a moment, then asked coldly "So you finally managed to learn something from me about Potions? Perhaps if you'd listened to me durring your past five years at Hogwarts you'd have learned something then too."

Harry wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a put down that Harry had never learned from him, or a compliment that he wasn't as incapable of learning as Snape had thought.

"I think a detention for decieving Professor Slughorn and for cheating is in order."

"Cheating?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Copying another student's work is cheating."

"But you're not a student anymore, you're a teacher! And I just used what you'd-" He groaned. Well, he couldn't say it wasn't expected. And he knew there was no way he'd get Snape to let him off.

After spending the next evening doing every difficult chore Snape could find for him without him using magic though, Snape asked "SO, you believe yourself capable of brewing complicated potions?"

Iritated, Harry answered "Well, I'm keeping up with NEWT level work. I managed in today's lesson even without your book."

"So you believe you could brew the Wolfsbane potion without poisoning your father or sister?"

Sure that Snape could not have said what he just did, Harry asked "Did you just offer to teach me to brew the wolfsbane potion?"

"Why else would I have asked if you believed yourself capable of brewing it?"

It was almost impossible to believe, but Snape had started to thaw towards Harry. Was it because he could see Harry was making an effort to be on peaceful terms? Was it because he saw part of Lily alive in her son? Snape would always be Snape and would never be a softy, but somehow he and Harry were learning to tolerate, even like each other.

By the end of the year, Harry had learned to brew the Wolfsbane potion so perfectly even Snape couldn't find anything wrong with it. When the last lesson on brewing it was over, Harry left a small bottle filled with gold liquid on Snape'd desk. Harry didn't need it, and had only pretended to use it once, to give Ron confidence. But he didn't need it now, and Snape could probably use a little luck. It had been his knowledge that had won Harry the potion anyway.

"So what is this, the seventeenth wedding this summer?" Ron asked. Harry had to laugh. It did seem that way at times.

"It's only the fourth, Ron," Hermione reminded him. "And the last."

Remus and Tonk's wedding had been the first of the summer, followed by Lawrence's and Gwen's. Bill and Fleur had been married last week, the day after Harry came of age, and now it was Sirius and Alexandra's turn.

"At least Aunt Muriel only had to come to one of the wedding," Ron said gratefully. Nobody liked the batty old woman. Percy had been at the wedding, finally having made up with his family. That didn't mean he wouldn't be the victim of as many pranks as everybody could possibly play on him for some time to come though. Things weren't going so well for him at the Ministry either. With Fudge gone, Percy was given a very unimportant job there.

"I don't know. Even with her and Percy, I think Bill and Fleur had a wonderful wedding," Harry said, his expression a bit dreamy. The reason he'd liked that wedding so much was because he'd spent most of the reception with Ginny. She'd broken up with Dean towards the end of last year, but it had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding that Harry had first let his true feelings for Ginny be known. Luna had encouraged him when she sat down beside him as a song started.

"When are you going to ask Ginny to dance?" she'd asked, much to Harry's surprise. Sometimes he forgot how good she was at reading people's expressions and understanding people in general. And it turned out that although she felt as strong a friendship for Harry as he felt for her, she didn't have any more ropmantic feelings about it than he did. So he needn't have worried about that. Once he'd finally admitted his feelings, all the Weasleys showed they were more than Happy about him being with Ginny. Although her brothers would always be protective of her and would hex him to kingdom come if he ever hurt her, but he had no intentions of ever hurting Ginny anyway. Ginny of course was delighted. It turned out she'd had special feelings for Harry for years, and had been wondering if he'd ever feel the same way.

"I thought the father daughter dances were so sweet," Hermione commented. That had been Mila's favorite moment at all the weddings. The first thing Remus had seen to after being married was that Mila was legally adopted by him so she was officially both his daughter and Tonk's.

"Poor Tonks though," Harry couldn't help laughing a little. "She had to say her real name when they exchanged vows."

They all had to chuckle at that. Tonks had made a face, grimacing as she said her first name, but her biggest worry had been making it down the aisle without tripping. She did trip once, stumbling a little when she'd leaned in to kiss Remus. Sirius, of course, couldn't resist pretending he'd lost teh ring, and Andromeda had cried, but the entire wedding had been so beautiful.

Lawrence and Gwen had a House a short ways from London now, and hadn't been heard from much lately since they were on their honeymoon, but it was clear they would stop by often once they'd settled in to married life.

Now everyone else was at the reception for Sirius and Alex's wedding, and talk turned to the events of this day.

"I'm not surprised Sirius didn't wait for the minister to say he could before kissing the bride," Harry grinned. Another favorite moment had been when Alex's parents, both muggles, had arrived. Alex's father had made it clear Sirius had better take good care of her, and Sirius had to assure him he'd make keeping Alex happy his first priority. It had been funny to see Sirius look like a scolded puppy.

When the big moment came though and he and Alex were declared husband and wife, he looked so happy it was hard to believe he'd evereven heard of a place as terrible as Azkaban.

Sirius and Alex returned from their honeymoon, and Alex asked to be carried over the threshold, which Sirius thought was silly.

"You've already been in the house a million times. Besides, you don't believe in that nonsense, do you?"

Seeming to debate, she said "Carry me over it, and then I'll decide."

Sirius couldn't resist the laughter in her eyes. Laughing himself he kissed her, picked her up, and carried her inside.

"Why are you so heavy?" he teased. She was anything but heavy.

"Did you ever think I might be pregnant?" she asked. Sirius nearly dropped her.

"Are you?"

While there was happiness in her eyes, there was no teasing.

"You're going to be a great father, Siri."

Sirius let out a joyful yell and kissed his wife. Then he started worrying as he set her down.

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you? Should we go to St. Mungo's?"

"Siri, there's no need to do anything differently for now. I'm only a couple weeks along." Then she'd teased. "And you'd better save your energy. You're going to be changing a lot of nappies."

Tonks hadn't been feeling well lately, yet it wasn't as if she was sick exactly. It came and went. She also found certain foods and smells she'd never had a problem with were making her sick, and so did traveling by floo powder. One day she mentioned it to Mrs. Weasley. To her surprise, Molly had an expression of pure delight.

"Tonks dear, I think I might know why you're feeling that way."

"Why? What do I have?"

Molly smiled. "the same thing I had seven times."

"Seven times?" Tonks asked. Then her mouth dropped. "Oh Merlin!"

AN: Thanks for reading, everybody. This story is almost over, and there will probably be only one more chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Remus had always been helpful to the younger students as a prefect, had a way with his students, and had done his best to be a good father to Harry and Mila, a job anybody who knew the family would say he succeeded at. He had a gift with children, but the idea of having a child that was biologically his terrified him. The fears he'd had when he adopted Harry, that a werewolf could never successfully raise a child or that the child would someday be ashamed of him, no longer existed. Raising Harry had taught him better. But with this new child, there was a new fear.

What if he'd passed his curse on to an innocent baby? What if the child would never have a normal life? What if the child would someday look at him and hate him for cursing him?

Harry noticed that his dad was the only one not overjoyed about the babies, or rather one of the babies. Everyone else was discussing baby names and what the babies would need and whether they'd be boys or girls. Tonks, naturally, had tried talking about those things with Remus, but he'd been so aloff at those times, even though Tonks was clearly overjoyed about having another child.

This couldn't go on, so one day Harry just decided to go for it and bring up the subject of his new brother or sister.

"Decided to have a baby now just because Sirius and Alex are?" he tried to tease. In return Remus tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it.

"Don't misunderstand me, harry. I already love this new baby. I want them to have the best I can give them, the same as I want for you and Mila. But I can't help being afraid for them, of what kind of life they'll have."He explained how he was afraid the baby would be a werewolf. Harry listened, and when his dad had finished he said

"Dad, that night we found out Sirius was innocent. The way you were worried about if it was safe to be around me after you forgot your potion that night. I should have told you something that was going through my mind then. You thought at the time I'd be better off without you, but even if you had bitten me, as long as nobody found out so you wouldn't get in trouble, I'd still be glad you adopted me. Because if the choice were being a werewolf and being with someone who loves me or being like everybody else but having to live with people who couldn't care less about me, i know what I'd rather have, I know having lycanthropy is hard on you and Mila and I hope my new brother or sister won't have to go through that, but even if they do, I think they'll still be glad to be part of this family."

Remus was touched by what Harry said, and felt a little better. After all, if the baby was going to be a werewolf, there was nothing that could be done about it now. Once the others found out why Remus had been acting the way he had, everyone did their best to reassure him, and with everyone so happy it would have been very hard for Remus to not start being happy about the baby too.

Just as one child was about to enter his life though, it felt as if he was loosing another. Mila was eleven now. With her being so small for her age and her condition leaving her so frail looking it was easy to believe she was several years yonger than she was, but it was time for her to start school. With her condition it was assumed she would learn with the other werewolves of Phoenix House, but when her Hogwarts letter came, she realized she wanted to go very was no surprise that she's gotten her letter. She'd been experimenting with her magic the way all young witches and wizards do and there wasno question she had talent, but still her family was a little surprised she wanted to go.

"I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm a werewolf," she said. "I want to be normal. I want others to see that werewolves are normal."

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked. "Sooner or later, someone is probably going to figure out your secret, and the way they might treat you-"

"But I could find friends too, like you did with Uncle Padfoot and James."

"People like them are rare," Remus said with a sad smile. He could see his daughter was bravely determined.

"I think she should go," Tonks said. "She's just as good as any other child, and she deserves the chance to go to Hogwarts like anyone else."

Remus knew his wife was right, but it was hard to let her go somewhere he couldn't protect her. He knew he couldn't hold his daughter safely at home forever though.

"I know how you always trust in the good in people, and that's admirable. Still, I don't want you to end up being hurt."

"Dad, it will be Ok," Mila told him. "You were brave and went to school like everyone else. I want to do that too. I'll be fine, I know it."

"And I'll be there," Harry reminded his dad. "Nothing's going to happen."

So in the end, remus agreed. Now that werewolves could find jobs he might have applied at Hogwarts again. But that wouldn't have worked even if he didn't have so many people at Phoenix House depending on him. Children had to grow up sometime.

There was one more full moon before the school year started, and as always Remus and Mila headed to the secured basement to meet Padfoot and transform. Much to their surprise, Padfoot wasn't the only one there. For a moment Remus thought he was dreaming. Prongs was dead. He couldn't be there. Then he noticed the stag's eyes. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Harry what do you thing you're doing?" Then he turned to look at the big black dog. "Padfoot we agreed Harry could learn after he came of age."

Hearing the tone of Remus's voice, Padfoot rolled over on his back like a dog who has just lost a fight, but there was a silly grin on his face. "Oh very funny."

Padfoot rolled to his feet before turning back to human.

"Harry's of age."

"But you know as well as I do that if Harry's mastered the transformation by now you must have been teaching him for a long time."

Sirius sighed.

"You know I'd never put Harry in any danger. There was simply no reason to make him wait anymore. He started learning much older than James and I did, and we didn't have someone to teach us. And he wanted so badly to do this for you and Mila. Besides," he added grinning, "_I_ didn't teach him anything."

Remus hadn't seen anyone else in the room, but then he heard a yip behind him that sounded like a dog or a wolf. He turned and saw a wolf with mousey brown fur. Fur that was Tonk's natural hair color.

"No! No! No!," he groaned. "Nymphadora."

Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said, turning back to her human form. "And you know I hate that name," she said, but only swatted at him playfully. Remus could have gotten away with calling her just about anything.

"Of all the insane-"

"I should have guessed what my form would be, I suppose. since animagus forms are poartly genetic and I'm a cousin to a dog. Can't say I like the fur color, but since I can't morph once I'm in animagus form I suppose I'll have to deal with it."

"Dora how could you take such a risk? And with a baby on the way?"

Tonks took his hand gently.

"Remus, relax. As soon as I found out I was expecting I contacted a healer. There's no danger to the baby from the transformations. Once I'm another month or so along they don't recomend transforming anymore because of the changes my body will have gone through, but until then it's fine."

"But what if I hu-"

"You and Mila won't hurt anyone. We know Harry can brew the wolfsbane potion successfully. You two were both fine last month. Besides, everryone in the room is either an animagus or a werewolf. There's no danger."

Remus gave her a look. "I take it you taught Harry each lesson as soon as Padfoot taught you?" That must be what the three of them had been up to.

"Almost as soon. We knew you'd suspect Sirius, but since you didn't think I was learning you wouldn't suspect me. Once he wnt back to Hogwarts for the year we had to meet on Hogsmead weekends. Besides, it took Harry longer than me." She morphed a few times, changing her appearence randomly. "I had a natural advantage. I didn't take anywhere near as long to learn as Sirius did."

"That's because you cheated," Sirius accused.

"I was in Hufflepuff, cousin. Fair play, remember? I can't help having a gift."

"Well, anyway, if I'd had someone to teach me I could have learned almost as fast."

"If you two are finished with turning this into a contest," Remus said with forced patience. "You two," he nodded at Harry and Tonks, "Had better leave."

"There's no reason for us to go, Dad," Harry told him, turning back to human form. "And like Sirius said, there was no reason for me not to learn. And I couldn't have waited any longer. This will be my last year at Hogwarts and I wanted to be sure there was no reason I couldn't keep Mila company on the full moons. And next year I'll be here for you."

"And I wasn't going to just keep letting you go through it alone every month," Tonks told Remus and Mila. Then she bit her lip. "And we have to face the fact that the baby might have lycanthropy. If they do, then at least they'll be able to have their family with them every full moon."

Sirius nodded. "Alex wants to help too. Once our baby is born, she wants to start learning."

There was no more time to argue. Suddenly Remus and Mila both went rigid, their arms and legs twitching. Everybody grabbed to help them as they went down on all fours. It was terrible watching their faces lengthen and fur sprout all over. The wolfsbane made it easier than normal though, and Harry had vowed he wasn't going to look away. When it was over the two werewolves, one gray and taller and the other only partly grown and sabel colored like a wolf cub stood in front of them. Harry was glad he'd learned to be an animagus, but he was also glad it wasn't necessary to transform since they'd taken the wolfsbane potion. He wanted to show them he wasn't afraid. And he wasn't the only one who noticed how Moony's eyes were downcast.

"Don't," she said gently. "What did you think? That seeing you this way would make me love you any less? I knew about your problem when I married you, and when I said for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live, I meant it."

Moony put a paw over her shoulder and laid his head against hers in the closest thing he could give to an embrace. Mila watched her parents happily, and once Tonks and Moony pulled apart she was pulled into the hug too. Harry and Sirius joined in, each putting an arm around the others. It would take more than a full moon to keep this family apart.

September first had came with all the usual excitement. Mila had spent the week before school polishing her wand (Ash and unicorn hair) and reading through her spellbooks. Her owl Callisto was in his cage, her tunk was packed. She was looking forward to this much more than her parents were, but part of her was sad too.

"I'll miss everybody," she said, giving Remus and Tonks each a hug.

"i'm feeling unwanted over here," Sirius commented. Mila laughed and hugged him and Alex.

"You know I love you and Aunt Alex too, Uncle Padfoot."

"That's better."

Once they were all aboard, she, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat together on the train, joined by Ron and Hermione between their prefect duties. Then the train stopped and soon it was time for Mila to go to the boats with the other first years.

"Be sure you're in Gryffindor," Harry called after her. She shook her head.

"You know I'm hoping for Ravenclaw."

The sorting was eagerly watched that year. Harry recognized several of the new students as being younger siblings of some students he knew, then finally-

"Lupin, Amelia."

Mila looked smaller and Frailer than usual as she walked up to get the hat put on. It felt like forever, but it was really only a second until it shouted "Ravenclaw!"

She'd gotten her wish! Harry could see how happy she was, but then she looked over at him uncertainly until he gave her the thumbs up. He was happy for her. Luna waved her over to the Ravenclaw table, and Harry smiled thankfully. Mila and Luna had gotten along together very well at all the weddings over the summer and on the train and Mila adored the older girl.

It wasn't long until Mila had made more friends from her own year, but much to Harry's horror some of them were from Slytherin.

"You and Dad owe your lives to a SLytherin," she reminded him when he told her he was concerned about it. "And Grandma's a Slytherin."

"But so many of the Slytherins here have family who are death eaters. You can't trust all of them."

"Just like because some werewolves followed Greyback and Voldemort, werewolves can't be trusted?"

She didn't say it harshly. In fact she said it very gently. She wasn't angry, just trying to help her brother understand.

"That's different-" he started to say.

"How?" she asked. "How is judging one group any different than judging another? I know some of them are pains, but they have three fourth of the school thinking they're all evil. Harry, remember how you said it was when people thought you were the heir of Slytherin? they go through that all the time."

He had to admit she was right. And he was learning not all Slytherins were evil. Slughorn may love adding students to his collection and getting free things from them, but he wasn't hateful or prejudice the way many were. Snape could be a git, but he had saved their lives and ever since they'd learned to get along Harry had spent many hours talking about Lily with him. The stories he told about her made her really seem alive for Harry, and sometimes when they were funny, Snape actually laughed, something Harry hadn't known he could do. Sirius's brother Regulus had given his life to try destroying a horcrux. And Andromeda had always been wonderful.

Mila's willingness to be friends with others no matter what house they came from was a surprise to many of the Slytherins Whether it was because of her trusting nature or because she knew what it was like to have others be prejudice against her, she was tollerant towards everyone. That didn't mean she wouldn't stand up for her brother if certain Slytherins tried starting trouble though, or that during Quiddich matches she wouldn't cheer eagerly for him. Malfoy was still being Malfoy unfortunately, and it ended up getting him taken off his house team. But with him gone and Harry trying to be more accepting, the games against Slytherin that year were much cleaner than usual, and more fun even if the pressure of being captain could get to Harry at times.

Other than that, full moons with Mila, and NEWTS comming up, the year was as close to normal as Harry could have hoped to have. That is until one day in late April when Harry and Mila were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Both were worried something had happened to someone in their family until Dumbledore reassured them.

"I have just recieved an owl saying your new brother or sister is about to come into the world, and I can imagine you'd both like to be there."

Using the floo they headed to St. Mungo's, where Remus seemed stressed to the breaking point. To see him pacing with the expression that was on his face anybody would have thought Tonks was in the middle of a duel for her life rather than having a baby. Andromeda and Ted weren't doing any better. Alex, though heavily pregnant herself, was calmer than the men, though still anxious for her friend. Sirius was wringing his hands nervously too, and was almost as frantic as Remus. He'd been trying to calm his friend, but only ended up making himself more tense. Finally though he said something that had an effect.

"Moony you're as bad as James was the day Harry was born."

"I am not," Remus said indignantly, then asked "Am I?"

"Close to it," Sirius answered.

"Why?" Harry asked. "What did he do?"

He kept trying to sneak into the delivery room. He used the invisibility cloak, which would have worked."

"If you hadn't been under the cloak with him and your feet hadn't been showing," Remus reminded him.

Just then the healer came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus half jumped.

"Has she had the baby? Is everything all right? Is-"

The healer chuckled and said "Everything is fine, Mr. Lupin. Actually a very easy birth. You have a healthy baby boy and your wife is doing well."

There were a few moments that passed in a blur of congradulations, hugs, handshakes, and pats on the back.

"Yes!" Harry shouted happily. "A baby brother."

"And what's wrong with a sister?" Mila asked, teasing.

"Well, so far I've only had a sister, so I might like having a brother better," he teased back. "I'm still your favorite brother, right?"

"Well, I haven't met the new baby yet, so I may like him better."

They laughed, but Remus still had worries.

"Is there anything unusual about the baby?"

"As a matter of fact, there is."

Remus felt like he needed to set down. Were there already signs the baby had inherited the curse?Seeing Remus' reaction, the healer understood.

"Oh, no Mr. Lupin. The baby is healthy in every way. When I said he was unusual, I meant he's the first baby I've ever seen change their hair and eye color, much less three times within a few minuets of being born."

""The baby's a metamorphmagus?" Remus's mouth dropped slightly. Wow! Metamorphmagi were rare, yet now he had two in his family.

"Can we see them now?" he asked.

"She's been asking for all of you. You can see her, but she should rest before long."

The family hurried into the room where Tonks was holding the baby. No, holding Teddy. Now that they knew he was a boy, they could start calling him by looked and felt about ten years younger, the love he felt for the baby obvious on his face.

"Would his daddy like to hold him?" Tonks asked.

Remus hesitated a moment despite the longing in his eyes.

"He's so tiny."

Harry laughed. "It's not as if you're going to break him, Dad. And you held me when I was a baby."

Remus smiled. "It's been a long time since you were a baby."

"You'll remember as soon as he's in your arms, I'm sure." Remus took Teddy carefully, and the sleeping baby opened his he was only minuets old, still far too young to notice anything for more than a few moments, he seemed to notice Remus especially. His hair changed color to exactly match Remus' right down to the streaks of gray, and his half opened eyes changed from blue to family looked on in amazement. This was so incredible, and Remus didn't know whether to laugh or cry tears of joy. Teddy looked around the room, his appearence changing to match each person there as they caught his attention until he fell asleep.

"Maybe now you'll relax a little, Moony," Sirius joked.

"You weren't much better," Alex reminded him. "And I'm guessing you won't be any better when our child is born."

"I'm going to be perfectly calm when our baby comes," Sirius told her. "I'm not going to be one of those new fathers who goes to pieces."

A week later, Sirius kicked at the waiting room door, nearly breaking it.

"Doesn't a father get any rights around here? They could at least tell me what's going on."

"Watch your godfather closely, Harry. This is how a grown man acts when he's calm," remus couldn't resist.

"Oh shut up." he made a noise that was almost a growl. That was when the mediwitch came out.

"Mr. Black?" You have a son. The healer is with your wife and child now."

Everyone looked at each other cautiously. They were all happy about the new baby boy, but why was the healer still with them? Was something wrong? Then another mediwitch came out.

"It's a boy, Mr. Black."

"Yes I know, but what's-"

"No, I mean it's another boy."

"You- you mean it's twins?" Sirius had to set down. "Wow! And Alex? She's all right? The babies are all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. They all are. You can see them in a moment."

There was another rouind of cheers and congradulations, but Remus had gone white.

"What's the matter, Moony?"

"I was just thinking. I know who you're favorite babysitter will be, and if these two are anything like you-"

Sirius laughed. "You know you'll love babysitting them. They'll be perfect little angels."

"With you as their father? Not likely." He laughed. "Congradulations, Padfoot."

When they were shown into the room, Sirius couldn't wait to go over and kiss his wife.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to twins," Alex answered with her usual cheekiness. Sirius laughed, then looked at the two little bundles. One look at them and he already was caught up in how perfect these two little beings he'd helped to create were.

"What are their names going to be?" Harry asked.

"That is going to be a problem," Sirius said. "We only thought of one name for a boy."

Harry thought he knew what that name would be, but instead Sirius said "Regulus."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise. "I thought you would name one of them James."

Sirius had a reminiscent smile on his face, no doubt thinking of all the good times he'd had with his best friend.

"I would love to have done that for James, but we talked about it before. James was closer to me than my own brother was, but someday, you're going to be a father Harry. And we thought you'd like to name one of your children after James. That should be your right."

Harry smiled and nodded. He would love to do that.

"That still leaves the problem of what to name one of the babies though," he said.

Alex thought. "Hmm, my father's name is Jacob. What do you think of that?" she asked her husband.

"Jacob Black," he said thoughtfully. "That has a good sound to it."

Remus' prediction turned out to be true. As time passed, the Black twins turned out to be just as mischievious as anybody could expect a Marauder's children to be, and there was no doubt that when they were older they would be influenced by Fred and George, who had rejoiced at the idea of "successors." Not that they needed any influence, even as babies.

"Daddy doggy!" Reggie exclaimed happily.

"Oh no. Remember the last time we played Daddy doggy? You pulled the doggy's ears."

The little boy looked broken hearted and pleaded "Daddy doggy!"

"All right," Sirius sighhed. He would do anything for his children. With a pop he transformed, and no sooner had he done so than Jacob came up behind him and reached for Padfoot's tail. Sirius transformed back just in time and the twins started laughing.

"Oh perfect. You've learned to team up." But Sirius was laughing too.

"Uncle Sev!"

"There's my favorite little girl."

Lily was soon being hugged by the "greasy git" nobody used to care about. The years had brought changes and one of them was how Severus had gradually come to be part of the family. Remus had acknowledged that he owed Snape a life debt, as did Harry, and since he knew what it was to not be accepted Remus was more willing to accept others. Sirius was a little more reluctant, but he out of gratitude he accepted his former adversary too, and graditude had turned into friendship. Harry had been concerned what would happen to their relationships when he applied to be the new Defense professor when he was ready, but it turned out Snape actually missed his old job, and with Slughorn rteady to retire he was glad to be Potions master again, leaving the Defense position open for Harry.

The next obstacle for them was when Harry had learned of the prophesy and who had told Voldemort about it. At first it looked like that had been the end of their friendship, but eventually Harry realized everyone does things they regret. After all, Sirius had made mistakes too, and Harry loved him like another father, and Harry knew deep down Snape would never intentionally have hurt Lily anymore than Sirius would have intentionally hurt his friends. Eventually things got back to the way they had been, and between classes Harry and Severus often talked about Lily, making her seem alive for Harry and helping Snape think about the good times.

At Phoenix House, things were much the same as always. Following Mila's example, several werewolves had come to Hogwarts. A boy named Mars Decimare had been the first, and when their old friend Lon came to Hogwarts when he was old enough, he did well but made sure to keep in touch with his friends from his time at Phoenix House. Lawrence and Gwen kept in touch with them too. More werewolves were comming to see that they could trust others, and there might come a day when Phoenix House was no longer needed. Remus hoped so. It was good to see werewolves fitting in with others, so even if it meant his job was no longer needed there he would be glad. Besides, with the new laws he would have no trouble finding a different job if the time came, and it even looked like a cure might be possible in his lifetime with new advancements in Potions brewing.

"You know you spoil my grandaughter, Severus," Remus told him as Severus handed the little girl a package.

"I have a right to spoil my godchild if I want to," he sneered back," and it's not as if her brothers don't come to Hogwarts loaded down with joke items and sweets." And you know you and Black will do the same for Lily when she starts next year."

In truth, Severus was a s fond of Albus as he was of Lily. Lily had her grandmother's name, but Harry's youngest son acted the most like her. Severus was not as fond of James, who looked and acted almost entirely like his namesake, although Severus tried to be fair.

All in all, things were good for the family. They bhad each other, which meant their lives were filled with love, and with the next generation, it was certain none of them would ever be bored.

AN: Thank you again to everyone for reading. I especially want to thank Paddyandmoony for always putting up the chapters for me, for her inspiration and advice. Harry's animagus form is the same as in her story "The name is Potter Black and is used with her permission.

Special thanks to my two newest reviewers, iheartmwpp and Raven Wolfmoon. I loved your reviews.

In answer to some of their questions, the scene with Fluffy was inspired by the movie, and nice catch with the Twilight reference. I love Twilight as much as I love Harry Potter. (I thin k you can guess where Jacob got hios name in this chapter. Lol. I was thinking of Having Sirius name one of his sons after james, but after discussing it with paddyandmoony I liked her idea that that's Harry's right to name his son after James.)

I've often wondered about the homophorus charm myself, but even though Lockheart did use what someone really did, it's said throughout the books that there is no cure yet for lycanthropy. I think it only changes them back to human for the rest of that full moon and is probably painful to the werewolf. I left it open in my version as to whether a cure is ever found, so it's up to the reader to decide.

I plan on having a few songfics up soon before doing another multichapter fic. The first songfic will be about Remus and Mila and their relationship. I'm glad so many people liked her. I hope you'll all read my future stories.


End file.
